


A Squib's Daughter.

by Holy_Fiddlesticks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Fiddlesticks/pseuds/Holy_Fiddlesticks
Summary: Just because you don't follow tradition, doesn't mean you're bad.Follow Cassiopeia Travers through her years of Hogwarts.Unusual alliances will be formed, but how long will they last when they were built on a secret that fell into the wrong hands.Harry Potter Fandom, all things recognised belong to the legendary J.K Rowling.





	1. Most times, a myth is just a myth; but maybe not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little story, I will try to be consistent with the updates...  
> This story can also be found on Quotev. [There could possibly be more chapters available there, as I started writing this story on that website.]  
> I have to admit, I do get carried away with the word count... First few chapters are quite short, but please bare with me, they will get a tiny bit longer. [By 'tiny' I mean alot..]  
> Please comment, I welcome any kind of, well, anything really! General opinions, what you think could happen next... I'm all ears!!  
> THANK YOU!  
> *Also, have no idea how to actually use this site, so it might not be the best when it comes to organisation....*

# A Squib's Daughter 

###  Most times, a myth is just a myth, but maybe not this time.

In Britain, there are only a few "well to do" magical communities. Everyone knows about Godric's Hallow or Hogsmeade, where the respectable magical pureblood families reside. But for those witches and wizards, who have not been 'gifted' with blood pure from impurities, those wizarding towns would not be so welcoming.  
Many with 'impure blood' move away from these towns, some move far, others, just distance themselves slightly, but wherever they settle, it's likely that they will find others like themselves, and start a community more forgiving than the previous. It is in these small insignificant villages, that many magical 'myths' are started.   
Like the one about the town, hidden up in the valleys of Wales, out of sight from those pureblood royalists, and away from their spiteful glares. But it is not just half blood or muggleborn witches and wizards, that hope to escape the pureblood society, and here is where the 'myth' starts to form.  
An area so secluded, and 'out of the way' draws many magical creatures who have been hunted and run out of their previous homes. An area, away from magical and muggle societies with long open fields, separated by rivers; some say that is the perfect landscape for some magical creatures.   
In this case werewolves.

It has long been whispered that the little Welsh magical village of Groes Faen, has been inhibited by these dark creatures for centuries, and that the witches and wizards who live there, live in harmony along side them, and have even used their magical abilities, to aid these creatures, along with protecting themselves.  
                *************************************************************************************************************


	2. The Fifth and Final Travers

4th November 1960, 21.54 pm,  
                                                A mother and father welcome the 5th child into their family. The elder siblings of this yet unnamed child look on to the midwife, lightly waving her wand over the newborn; cleaning and wrapping the newborn in a warm, fluffy, green towel. The father looks over to his on-looking children; the oldest holding the now, second youngest, and two; identical apart from their gender, wide-eyed 6 year olds, standing to her side, and gestured for them to enter the room.   
The father picks up his newborn daughter, and carriers her towards his glowing wife; who is now surrounded by their children. He walks up to his wife on the bed, and hands over their youngest child, and looks around to his other offspring. He smiles widely at his wife; she smiles and nods her head back exhaustedly, as the father calls out the child's name.  
Cassiopeia Tamar Travers, born in Groes Faen on Friday the 4th of November at 21.52 pm.   
                  **********************************************************************************************************

5th November 1960, 09.00am,  
                                                At the top of the local muggle newspaper, under the title "Births, Marriages and Deaths", it reads;  
        Jarv Abraxas Travers and Hariala Ida Travers (nee. Carrow) welcome a new baby girl, Cassiopeia Tamar Travers.  
Cassiopeia is the fifth child of Jarv and Hariala Travers. Sibling to Dahliah Leorah , Ezra Apollo, Edeena Artemis and Verity Ilaria, who are all very excited to grow up with their little sister.  
                *************************************************************************************************************

1st September 1971, 08.45am,  
                                        In a little welsh cottage in Groes Faen, the voice of Hariala Travers can be heard calling to her husband Jarv, to ensure that Ezra and Edeena are all packed, and ready to leave for London; Kings Cross station to be exact.  
After a faint 'pop', she looks to her second youngest daughter; Verity, to reassure her that she will be right behind her. And with that, Jarv appparates back with another 'pop', and offers a hand to Verity. As Verity takes her fathers hand, she looks to her mother. Her mother smiles, and a nervous Verity smiles back. "Go now, you don't want to miss the train, do you?" Hariala says with a smile. "I'll be right back for you and Cassiopeia" was just heard from Jarv, as he and Verity disapparated away.   
Hariala called for her daughter up the stairs, "Peia, come on darling, Daddy will be back to take us to the train station!" With this, Peia skipped down the stairs; her long brown curls, identical to her mothers, bouncing off her shoulders, and held on to her mothers hand. Her natural brunette hair sweeping across her rosey cheeks, covering her eyes; which were a light grey, but around the outside of her iris there was a dark grey border which made her eyes very captivating, and over her little button nose, as her father apparated back into their little living room with a slightly louder 'pop'.   
"Ezra and Edeena have got on the train, Veritys waiting for us to get back before she gets on" Jarv said, as he reached for his wifes, and daughters hand.  
Peia closed her eyes, she was never a fan of apparation, but with living in Groes Faen, there wasn't another way to get to King's Cross station, as they lived so far off the magical grid, only the town hall was connected to the Floo Network, and most of the other magical families with children would be using it to get to King's Cross station. So apparation was the way they had to go.  
But it was difficult using this method of magical transportation, as only Peia's father could apparate.  
Peia's mother was a squib; a magical person but with no magic of her own. Peia's eldest sister Dahliah, was like her mother. Peia's twin brother and sister, Ezra and Edeena who were both magical but only in their 6th of Hogwarts, did not have their licence yet, they would however, be getting it sometime this year, as will be turning 17, and in the wizarding society, 17 is the age where you come of age. Verity only being 11, could not apparate, and neither could Peia only being 10, but turning 11 soon.  
Peia was very excited for this years birthday, but not only because of her Hogwarts letter, but it was a town tradition that children with any magical ability, start a very dangerous yet positively effective way of ensuring ones safety on certain nights of the month in Groes Faen. And to say the least, ever since Peia had witnessed her brother and sisters go through this course, she could not wait for her 11th birthday. As of today she only had to wait 64 days; yes, she was counting, but for good reason; not only to show off her ability to the other magical children in the town, but to protect those in her family who could not protect themselves. She was very determined to show those, who even with all that happens in Groes Faen, looked at her mother and sister pitifully. Also, the ones who doubted Peia's magical capability, just because her magic may have taken a little longer to shine. Peia might have been 6 before she had her first bout of 'real' accidental magic, despite as a young child; 1 or 2 years old, displaying many shows of magic, be it floating her toys, or pushing the plate with her dinner in, if it was not what she hoped for.   
So yes, she would have to wait another year until she could go to Hogwarts. And for some, watching their siblings leave for Hogwarts as they stood on platform 93/4  was truly heartbreaking, and they just couldn't wait for the day their letter would come so they could be on the Hogwarts Express next time.  
But Peia had always loved waving off  her siblings, as she knew in no time she would be receiving all the news and stories of what was happening Hogwarts, in letters sent from her brother and sister. And now this year, she would be receiving letters from Verity too.  
Peia could never tell, but she couldn't wait for one of her siblings to write a letter back to them saying which Hogwarts house Verity had been sorted into, as Peia and her father had secretly placed a bet. Her father had placed a bet of 2 knuts, that Verity would be sorted into Ravenclaw; like Ezra and Edeena had, but also like her father, and like many before him in the Travers family. Whereas, Peia had placed 2 knuts; though they weren't really hers, she had just asked her mother for the money, on Verity being sorted into Hufflepuff. Peia had read Hogwarts: A history with Verity, back before Verity's acceptance letter came in, and the traits described for Hufflepuff fit Verity perfectly Peia thought.  
The book read "To be sorted into Hufflepuff, means that one is loyal like no other, hard-working, dedicated and fair,"   
Well, that was Verity all in one, Peia could not recall a time when playing childhood games with all her siblings where Verity would cheat just to win, or any time where Verity was not dedicated enough to the game, to just give up when she thought she wouldn't win.  
Peia couldn't understand why her father thought she would be placed into Ravenclaw just because people in their family or blood line had been sorted into that house before, specially as the Ravenclaw traits were no where near as exact. To be a Ravenclaw "one has to value intelligence, knowledge and wit,".  
Now, Peia wouldn't say Verity wasn't smart, but she wasn't the smartest, and she didn't always read books like Ezra and Edeena, and well Peia didn't really understand what they meant when they said "wit", but, she was sure that Verity wasn't going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, if the hat was as good as it's said to be.  
Peia had hoped the hat was as good at sorting people into the correct houses, as she didn't want to lose the 2 knuts, but what was even better, was the idea of 4 knuts, and her father admitting she was right. Well, she shouldn't have to wait long, Ezra was always the first send news back home.   
Peia suspected that Ezra would send a letter home the same day as the sorting, and Peia couldn't wait to be right.  
                ******************************************************************************************************

As Peia opened her eyes, the sun shining brightly through the long windows that were in front of her parents and herself.   
She squinted her eyes, and as she did this her mother began pulling her hand in the direction of the secret doorway that lead to platform 9 3/4's. As they walked away from the sun, and into the shaded area of the train station, Peia could see many muggles fast walking to the many platforms; looking as if they were on a mission, some pulling around heavy-looking suitcases; but nothing like the trunks that her siblings had lugged around for years, and some muggles the complete opposite, sat calmly in a cafe chair, sipping on whatever muggle concoction that was contained within a small paper looking cup.  
The muggle life was not completely new to Peia, she was aware of the ways in which muggles lived their day to day lifes, as her eldest sister Dahliah, lived her life very much like the muggles Peia watched darting around the station.  
 With Dahliah not having her own magic, she didn't go to a magical school, instead she went to the muggle one in the nearest town. Dahliah was 10 years older than Peia, so Peia didn't really see Dahliah go to the muggle school, but Peia was always told by her father that when Dahliah's friends were over to not mention anything about the magical world, and "do try and keep down the accidental magic" was her mothers favourite words when Peia and Verity were younger. But Peia thought that with Dahliah being the same as her mother, it must have made things a little nicer for her mother, not being the only squib in the village, and having a rest about talking about magical things they couldn't do, and just being able to talk about muggle things they had in common.  
But at the same time, Peia knew that her mother felt guilty giving Jarv a squib daughter, although Peia thought that her father could not have cared whether or not any of his children had magic, Peia's father loved her mother dearly, and Peia felt like nothing could change that, as that was the way it had always been.  
This in turn reflected the unsaid mindset of the house which was, "all in this house has equal love, so all in this house has equal magic, as love is the greatest magic of all". With this, no one was every called a "squib", Peia's father hated the word, and never used it, and with that, no one in that entire house liked the word, and would refuse to ever say it.   
With that thought, Peia was jolted back from her little day dream by her mother calling to her and shaking her hand, they had reached the entrance of platform 9 3/4, Peia had been so into her own thoughts that she missed the remaining walk through the train station. Peia loooked to her father who had one of his legendary smiles on, he was always overly happy when this time of year came around, and with that her father took her other hand, as they all walked through the secret doorway into the wizarding world.

                        ******************************************************************************************


	3. It's way bigger than in the book.

In less than a second, Peia and her parents were on platform 9 3/4, and there it was, the Hogwarts Express.  
Peia didn't know how to explain it, but every year it seemed to get bigger. Peia had been coming here, every year for 5 years; this was to be her 6th and final year of not boarding the Hogwarts Express, and she just couldn't understand it, how she could be getting bigger, and yet the train doesn't stay the same size, or even get smaller as she grew. As she thought about this, she looked around at all the other wizarding families sending off the children, noting that some parents looked happy, some looked sad, but there were always some parents who looked as though being here was bothersome.   
This year, there was a new couple to add to the 'bothersome' list. They stood in between two families Peia knew to be purebloods, only after a short glimpse she caught sight of the two boys that were standing at the couples side before Peia's mother; still holding her hand, pulled her in the direction of her sister. Peia then looked away from the other families and started to search for her sisters and brother, as they walked along the platform to where my father had left Verity, Peia saw her father nod and smile at other fathers as they walked past, people who he must work with Peia thought, some of them would address him by name, and go through the usual greeting, but they would never stop for long.  
After a short walk, they reached the arch where Verity stood, smiling nervously as she saw Peia and her parents approaching.   
"Come on sweetheart, let's get you on the train." Peia's mother called, letting go of Peia's hand to hold on to Verity's. Peia walked around her sister and mother to get to her father; who was still grinning ear to ear. Verity and Peia's mother walked towards the train, as Peia and her father stood back out of the crowd, looking down the train to see if they could spot Ezra or Edeena.    
They were almost always inseparable, and almost always shared everything, but in Hogwarts, they did have their own group of friends, so it was more than likely that Peia and her father would have to look for them individually. It was a tradition that Peia at least waved at her siblings as they left the station, but in order to wave to them, she would first have to find them. As Peia was searching the windows of the Hogwarts Express, she again spotted the boy who had stood next to the new 'bothersome' couple, but on the train he looked so much happier; smiling even. He was happily shaking the hand of a boy with very messy hair, they both had the 'pureblood' look to them, it wasn't surprising that they were getting along, but Peia wished that her sister; Verity would be so happy, she looked terrified.  
And with this, her father shook her hand and was pointing a bit down the train away from the two boys, as Peia looked to where he was pointing, she spotted her brother Ezra, hanging out of the train window waving around some kind of magazine to catch our attention. It worked, as Peia saw who it was, she began to smile and wave enthusiastically back at her brother.   
"One down, one to go" thought Peia. Each year, from the start,  she had always waved to all her siblings on the train, she would be damned if she would fail now. After a couple moments of waving, Ezra started pointing a bit further down the train, cutting the search for Edeena short, as just 5 windows down from him, there was Edeena hanging out the window, admittedly more eloquently than her twin, but not that eloquently. Peia and her father both waved back more eagerly, and Peia laughed at the silly faces her father and brother were pulling at each other, in front of all the spectating families.   
Now that that was done, Peia could turn all her attention to Verity, who was shyly stepping on the train as the whistle blew. As the mass of the crowd had began to step back, Peia pushed forward so she could see the windows of the train. She finally found herself at the front of the crowd, and searched for Verity on the now extremely packed train. She searched the train compartments, and slowly began to walk along the platform as the train began to move forward. As Peia was just starting to begin a jog, she found her, she could see Verity squeezing past the two boys Peia had seen from earlier, both still looked extremely happy, and the one with the messy hair had the most cheeky smile, and the other; more handsome than the first even though he was still young, the most charming grin. The more handsome one, with the dark curly hair must have said something funny, because the messy haired boy laughed, and Peia saw that a little well hidden smile started to appear on her sisters face. Peia smiled to herself, Verity was going to enjoy her time at Hogwarts, and there really was no reason to worry. And with this, Peia realised she had started a quick jog, and that she was running out of platform. If she wanted to give a final wave to Verity, she would have to get her attention quickly. So Peia did the first thing that came into head. Peia still keeping up with the train; which was hard for her little 10 year legs, banged on the glass of the window, Verity didn't notice; it must have been loud on the train. Peia banged the window again, she was really running out of platform.   
"Come on Veri, look at me!!" Peia said to herself sharply. She banged the window once again, but this time she saw a small, fair - haired boy who was behind the messy haired boy, point at her, the messy haired boy and the more handsome one turned around to see what the smaller boy was pointing to; Peia saw that Verity had stopped walking to turn around and see what was happening also.   
"Great!" thought Peia, and with one last bang on the window, Verity could see her. Verity smiled a loving smile back at Peia,  who was smiling back at her and waving madly; their father would be proud, and as Verity waved back, Peia realised that her jog had turned to a run, and that she should really stop soon.   
So, with one last look to Verity, one last big grin, she slowed her run until she stopped just before the yellow line,  indicating the end of the platform.  
And there Peia stood, and watched the train pass her, until it carried on along the tracks.  
Peia stood there until all that could be seen of the Hogwarts express, was a small black dot moving along the tracks.   
And in that moment Cassiopeia was alone.   
For all the previous years, Verity would always stand by her side as the train moved off the station, but now, she was alone.  
Peia had not really thought about this part, about spending a whole year without her sister, maybe now she understood why Verity was so sad, it wasn't nerves about Hogwarts, it was about leaving Peia. Now she understood.  
                        ********************************************************************************


	4. It'll go by in a Flash

As Peia stood on the end of platform 9 3/4, the crowd behind her began to disperse. As she looked out of the train station, to the direction the train had went, she felt a hand on her shoulder. As Peia turned, she saw that it was her mother and father, "That will be you this time next year, Cassiopeia", "It'll just be the two of us standing here." Peia heard her mother and father say. After a few short moments, they each took one of Peia's hands and walked her away from the platform, back to somewhere they could apparate back home.

                ********************************************************************************************  
With a faint 'pop', Peia and her parents were away from loud and busy King's Cross station, and once again they were in their little welsh cottage. Hariala signed lightly, and let go of Peia's hand and went on to tidy up the mess that the eventful morning had inevitably left. There were letters thrown across the little light wood dining table that stood in the left hand corner of a small room, that was both a dining room and a living room. Across the sofas were spare cloaks, that Peia's mother had repetitively told Ezra to pack so he would be "better safe than sorry" if there was to be a harsh winter up in Scotland. In the kitchen; which was the room opposite, there were empty cereal bowls left on the worktop, wrappers from various snacks, that had yet been put in the bin, and a few dishes and cups in the sink, waiting to be washed, dried and put away. As Peia watched her mother enter the living room, and start to pick up various things, Peia saw her father go into the kitchen and quickly tidy away all the rubbish, and do the washing up, all in one sweep of his wand.   
Peia smiled at herself as she watched the ease in which her father conducted his magic, how the smallest movements could cause so much effect. Peia was never one to take her magic for granted, but she had never really thought about her life if she did not have any magic, about how even the smallest things would be immensely more difficult. In that moment, she felt sorry for her mother and sister, not that they didn't have magic, but that they had to try harder to do the things that most wizards and witches do without thinking. But as she glanced back into the living room, Peia saw that her mother had cleaned up the mess that was left in there, almost as quickly as her father, and Peia then guessed that not having magic, might not be as big as deal as she thought.  
Peia then slowly made her way up to her room, she didn't know what she would do when she got there so she took her time on the stairs. When she finally reached her room, and just settled into her bed, she could hear her father calling her from downstairs, Peia sighed, but got up and replied with a quick "coming", and made her way back downstairs. Peia saw that her mother and father were sat down around the dining table, each with cup of tea in hand. As Peia walked closer, her father looked up, and gestured to a chair next to him. Her father waiting for her to sit before beginning to talk, "Alright Peia, since you're here on your own, how about we start with the Animagus training, huh?" After this short sentence, Peia froze, she knew that the training would start soon, but she never thought it would be so soon? Peia stared at her father, who then quickly said "if you want to of course, because you don't have to if you don't want to Cassiopeia." Peia quickly shook her head, yes, she wanted this, she had been waiting for this forever "no, I mean yes, I do want to, I just thought it wouldn't be so soon," , "but okay!" Peia added enthusiastically.  
Opposite her sat her mother, who had a worried look on her face.  
Hariala was always weary about magic, specially such sophisticated magic; and with her children so young, she was always so unsure, but she knew that this was for the best. In the long run, this would keep her daughter safe.    
This was the price to pay if you wanted to live in Groes Faen. You had to take precautions, to protect you and your family for one night a month. Many people move away from Groes Faen, 'to return to a proper society'. But, that's the thing with the Travers, the magical society doesn't approve of them, they have never approved of someone who should be magical but isn't. But most of all, they hate pureblooded wizards marrying such people, never mind having children. But Jarv Travers didn't care that Hariala didn't have any magic of her own, all he did care for, was that he loved her, and if moving away from the people who disapproved would allow him to be happy, and start a family, then that's what he would do. Even if it meant going to a place so far off grid, that nobody would judge them.  
What they didn't expect was for the rumours about Groes Faen being inhibited by werewolves, to be actually true. In order for them to become residents of Groes Faen, that they would each have to take an oath, that would require them to deny all rumours about Groes Faen, and its community. However, many people forget to read the fine print, where it also states that all residents; if applicable, become animagus to help control and protect the werewolves each full moon, without registering with the Ministry of Magic; because if you're going to tell the Ministry that your animagus because you live with werewolves, then what's the point of denying the rumours.  
So, you don't only have to become animagus, you also have to do it behind the ministry's back, and therefore; could possibly go to Azkaban.  
But this threat is what has kept the secrets of Groes Faen, secret for centuries. And Peia was just going to be the next witch to join the list.  
                *****************************************************************************************************  
So the training began, the next full moon was in only 3 days, and as Peia looked around her neighbours, you could easily tell which were unfortunate enough to be effected with lycanthropy. Their eyes were dark, surrounded by dark circles, and they walked as if each step would be their last. The local apothecary would make a huge stock of a peppermint, oak bark and coconut oil potion, to ease the joints.  
Peia never knew why peppermint was always good for easing pains, she was more interested in 'Charm' magic than 'Potions', although she could see why it was so important. The one apothecary they had in their small village, helped maybe 15 people each month who was effected with lycanthropy, never mind the many other witches and wizards who had been injured keeping the werewolves away from the town.  
The day after the moon was always the worst, Peia and her mother would go around administering the potion to whoever needed it, Peia's mother said, that this was her way of giving back to those who protect her family when she can't, she would also make cakes; which were just as good.  
But yes, the full moon was 3 days away, and becoming animagus was a long process, so she would not be ready for this full moon, and it was unlikely that Peia would be ready for some moons to come. It has been said, that this process can take years; though Peia was hoping it would be a bit less than that. But in Groes Faen, there were always people who were learning to become animagus, so there was always some kind of club running. Peia would be joining this club the very next day.

So, the first process was to be started the next day; holding a mandrake leave in the roof of your mouth for a full month. Peia admitted that if she was doing this on her own, she doubted whether she could do it; the taste of mandrake really is something else, but knowing that there were at least 4 other people going through the same as her, made it better, a little. That month passed slow, and Peia was really missing the taste of her mothers great cooking, and was getting rather annoyed that in almost every sentence she spoke, she ended spiting at the other person; which was rather embarrassing. But meeting up with the other people in the 'transition club' every day to repeat the incantation  'Animo Animato Animagus' was rather pleasant; with the absence of Verity; who had been sorted into Hufflepuff, so Peia was 4 knuts richer, and soon the month had passed, and the mandrake was removed from Peia's mouth and put into a jar filled with some potion called "vial of Holy protection", all Peia knew was that it was basically dragons dung, eye of an eel and nettle, all soaked in syrup of Hellebore. It was a ghastly shade of yellowish - brown, and the addition of the mandrake leaf made the smell of the whole thing worse.   
This jar had to be left in direct moonlight, for 3 months; and whenever there was a thunderstorm, the participant would have to again recite the incantation 'Animo Animato Animagus'.   
Thankfully, thunderstorms are not that frequent in the welsh valleys, so it was unlikely that Peia would ever have to do this, but this step is vital in the animagus process, and if there is only one flash of lightning, or the faintest crack of thunder and the incantation is not spoken, then the transformation can go horribly wrong. This is why all of the jars are kept up in the town hall; which has a magically enchanted lightning rod attached to the roof; to indicate if there is any sign of a thunderstorm. But that isn't the worst part, yes, being permanently stuck between your animagus form and your human form is bad; which is was happens if this step is done incorrectly, but the whole idea of thunder and lightning to someone who has an acute case of Astraphobia [phobia of thunder and lightning] is a whole lot worse. And Peia has an acute case of Astraphobia.  
Just a month into the second process, it was Cassiopeia's birthday; she was finally 11. She received cards from her siblings in Hogwarts, and her eldest sister; Dahliah came home to have a family meal. Dahliah being 10 years older could've meant that they were not so close, but it was quite the opposite. All of the muggle things Peia knew, was from Dahliah, the muggle music, films, cars. Dahliah was the first in the family to actually learn how to drive a car.  
As the 4 of them sat down for their meal, it was the usual conversations; Jarv asking Dahliah all about the town which she now lives in; which was only a 15 minute drive away, what was happening in her job, if there was anyone special, all of the embarrassing dad things.   
After the main course, Peia's mother brought out her birthday cake; a spiced pumpkin pie, with puff pastry, Cassiopeia's favourite. She was just lucky that she was born only 4 days after Halloween, and pumpkins were still readily available. Her mother, father and sister all sang the muggle 'Happy Birthday' and as she blew out her candles, she wished for her Animagus form to be something powerful, and that it wouldn't be too long after the second process that she would be able to transform. Her mother cut the cake then served with scoop of vanilla ice cream. It was amazing! The pie was still warm, and the spices were so good! If Peia could be half the cook as her mother she knew she would be complete.  
Then, just over a month after her birthday, the nights were drawing in quicker, and the muggles up in the village were placing Christmas decorations on their homes. Just a few more weeks and Ezra, Edeena and Verity would all be home for the Christmas break.  
Peia was excited to see Verity in all her Hufflepuff glory. She told Peia all the little secrets, like where the Hufflepuff common room was, and how they were so close to the kitchens and some of the older Hufflepuff students know how to get into the kitchens, and that it is only a matter of time before her and her friends find out how to do it to. Verity had seemed to fit right in, and was enjoying Hogwarts as much as she could. Ezra and Edeena had their apparation tests coming up, but knowing them, they had been practising for weeks, and were sure to pass. And before Peia knew it, her siblings were back off to Hogwarts.  
Dahliah came home too, and stayed a little longer; which was nice. Peia and Dahliah spent most of their time shopping in muggle shops, or watching muggle television, which Peia found quite amusing. Then the new year came, and thankfully enough, the second process of the transition was finally complete; with only one small thunderstorm; which Peia had just about managed to say the incantation with both her mother and father, hiding under her blanket, in her room with all the blinds shut. As the 2nd of January came, the Animagus process was complete, and the full moon was 8 days away. Peia was nervous but excited, she had never transformed before, so she would be staying with the others who couldn't transform in the town for this full moon, but that wouldn't stop her from seeing what animal her form would be.  Peia wished for a big strong animal, a wolf or a bear maybe. Peia was aware from the training that the form will reflect the person you are, she believed this as her sisters form Verity, did suggest the person she is. Verity's Animagus form is a Jack Russel Terrier, at first you think they're cute, but really they can be quite feisty if you anger them, which was quite true about her sister. Her brother Ezra's form was also a dog, but he was Labrador, his twin Edeena, was a squirrel; which honestly Peia hoped she could be something a little bit better. Peia's father was a bear; Jarv was a strong man, so a bear being his animagus form wasn't surprising. Others in the village were all varieties of dogs, some were cats, and some were horses; so really the options were endless, but Peia hoped she would find out soon.  
                ******************************************************************************************************  
After the completion of the second process, the Animagus transformation now relied completely on Peia. Nobody else could help her find her inner spirit animal, and allow that spirit to take control of her body. Peia knew that it would take time to be able to surge her willpower into one place to allow her form to take hold. She also knew that with such sophisticated magic, she would need to have some magical aid. So, everyday she would go down to the river that was just opposite her home, away from muggles and recite the incantation  'Animo Animato Animagus' , which was meant to help the transformation if one didn't have their own wand. After weeks of this, Peia was losing hope, the others that she had gone through the Animagus process with, had now all been able to change into their form. Yes, they were older than Peia, but she still had the magical capability; she knew it, so why wasn't she changing....   
After 3 months of trying, one night she went up to her fathers study and asked him what he did to help him transform. But, as she expected her father replied, "Sweetheart, your Animagus transformation is solely down to you, it's the correspondence of you and your form coming together. The affinity that your form has with you, to know your form is to completely know and understand yourself." Peia's face must had displayed her disappointment, as before she could say anything her father finished with, "but, I will talk to Father Afon, see what we can do."  
That night Peia went to sleep a bit easier, she would soon find out what she needed to do; she really wanted to be able to control her transformations before going to Hogwarts, not that she was allowed to change into her form outside of the village but she was still so curious.    
After her father had asked Father Afon, who was the one in the village that controlled the transformations, and knew the most about being Animagus; Peia tried everything he had said, from getting people to scare her, which should have sent off the whole 'flight or fight' response; which is known to aid transformations, to meditation, to bring out her form. But to no avail, but Peia was determined, and there was nothing she couldn't do if she put her mind to it. 

Summer finally came, and with it Peia's animagus form. In June, Peia had went to grab a falling cup when it happened, out of nowhere; one second Peia was Peia; the next, there was moderately small Jackdaw jumping across the kitchen floor, with the sun catching the gleaming grey eyes similar to Peia's.  
She had finally did it, her mother let out a little scream when it happened, but after a few minutes Peia managed to successfully transform herself back. She couldn't write to Verity fast enough, she was so proud of herself, as were her parents. She was finally an Animagus, and although it took longer than Peia had hoped it, finally worked; she was a good enough witch to become Animagus.   
                ************************************************************************************************  
Summer was drawing to a close, Peia and Verity were back to talking everyday, and now both transforming to Animagus forms and wandering around the forests that surrounded them; not near full moons though.  
If they were to be seen, you would see a little mainly white, with patches of black and tan Jack Russell Terrier, with a Jackdaw standing proudly on its back, as they paddled through a little pool, that the river had made.   
They talked about the Hogwarts, the students, the professors, the classes and most importantly the houses. Which house would Cassiopeia be sorted into. Peia wasn't sure, her father again wished that she be put into Ravenclaw, Verity hoped for Hufflepuff, whereas Ezra and Edeena both agreed that Peia wasn't really like them, nor was she like Verity; Peia was something else. Maybe a Gryffindor, "I can be brave, and courageous" Peia thought.  
Peia liked the sound of that, being unique, being the great lion, and after some encouragement, Peia's father seemed to agree, but secretly he still wished for Ravenclaw.  
          ****************************************************************************************************


	5. The Letter

July 19th, 1972, 08.30 am,  
As the summer of 1972 was drawing to a close, a letter arrived through the window of the Travers' home. It was thick parchment, and sealed with the Hogwarts crest. After the owl flew away, Peia's mother called up the stairs for Peia to come down to the kitchen.  
Peia instantly knew what it was, there would only be one thing that would cause Peia's mother to be calling her so early in the morning. As she entered the kitchen, there it was, sat on top of the worktop, still sealed. It was only her mother in the kitchen as her father had been called into the ministry, Jarv's department was 'Department of Magical Education'. He was probably called in to make the final adjustments to this years education curriculum.  
Peia, quickly ran up to the letter, and held it in her hands. She left herself feel the parchment, and then went on the open the seal. 

                                                |Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry|  
Head Master : Albus  P. W. B. Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin. First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards)  
                Dear, Cassiopeia Tamar Travers,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry. Plaese find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st . We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerly,   
                Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Head Mistress)  
                                                        

First-year students will require:

Uniform  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
Books  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phails  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Once Cassiopeia had finished reading the letter, she couldn't help herself but to let out a little squeal. She couldn't wait, she had completed the only thing she wanted to do before going to Hogwarts; and she really wanted a cat. Although she was still working on that one, as her mother wasn't sure if getting a cat was for the best; with her Animagus form being a bird and all. But, here it was, her acceptance letter. She couldn't wait, but she was now understanding Verity's nerves the previous year. Even though this is what she wants; she wants to learn more about magic, she wants to be able to preform charms like her father, but she was actually quite unsure of what her life at Hogwarts would be like. And though she does like surprises, Peia was just hoping that it would go smoothly...


	6. There's more magic in these veins than I've seen in a long time...

Shortly after receiving the Hogwarts letter, Jarv returned from the ministry and was more excited about the letter than Peia. Within moments, an owl was fetched from the town hall, and a short letter stating that Peia would be on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September, to study her first year at Hogwarts was sent. All that was left to do was to get the items on the equipment list from Diagon Alley.  
Peia's Hogwarts letter was not the only letter that morning, Ezra, Edeena and Verity all got their letters too. Verity's just stated the equipment required for her second year, Ezra's just listed the equipment required for his last year, along with a new prefect badge to replace the one he had been given in fifth year but had lost. Then finally Edeena's letter, which was heaviest of all of them.  
As Edeena she read her letter, Peia, Verity, Ezra and Hariala were all standing around her, then as Edeena finished the letter, her face lite up, she reached back to the envelope and tipped it upside down. As she did this, a heavy looking blue badge fell onto the worktop. As Edeena held it in her hand Peia could read 'HeadGirl' engraved across the shiny blue surface. To say that the whole family was proud was an understatement, and that night Hariala prepared one of her famous cooked dinners.  
The next day, it was arranged that the whole family would go to Diagon Alley; even Peia's mother, the first week of August. Hariala hadn't been to Diagon Alley every year with Ezra and Edeena, to "save you the glares, my dear". Ezra and Edeena were very much aware of peoples views of squibs, even though just years previous, there had been rallys trying to improve rights for squibs in a magical society, these rallys were not completely successful. People; mainly purebloods, saw them as 'abominations' and if they knew you were a squib or even related to a squib, then you had no place in any wizarding society. That's why the Travers moved to Groes faen. And this is also the reason why Hariala doesn't set foot in many magical places, but for Peia's first year at Hogwarts, she wasn't going to miss a thing.   
So, for the days until then Peia, Verity, Ezra and Edeena, were just being normal siblings; apart from Ezra feeling the need to apparate everywhere, "just practising" he would say after a loud crack. But between the usual summer things, and Jarv going to work, it was just like any normal summer. Apart from most of the time Peia, Verity, Ezra and Edeena were all down the river in their Animagus form, splashing around, or just embracing the sun that reflected off the river.   
                *********************************************************************************************************  
August 3rd, 1972, 10.00am  
Peia had already been up for 5 hours, she couldn't sleep. The day that she was going to Diagon Alley had finally arrived, she was so excited, she had waiting until 7.30am before she went downstairs. Peia then had some breakfast, went back up stairs to get dressed and waited until everyone else was ready.  
They were going to apparate to Diagon alley, Ezra was going by himself, Edeena was taking Verity and Peia and her mother were going with her father.  
With a slight 'pop', Peia opened her eyes, and in front of her was a sign that ready 'The Leaky Cauldron'. With that, she spotted Ezra, Edeena and Verity just standing inside the door, Peia, still holding her mother and fathers hand dragged them to where they were standing. She was trying hard to hide her excitement, but now that she was so close, she just couldn't. Together they walked through the pub, weaving around tables and chairs until they reached a red brick wall. Jarv tapped the brick in a quick pattern with his wand, and just as he finished, the bricks began to move to reveal Diagon Alley.  
                *********************************************************************************************************  
Diagon Alley was a mixture of all the colours imaginable. Each shop had a flamboyant combination of colours in their front window, the paved path was glistening with the late summer sun, and the crowds surrounding every shop was the biggest Peia had ever seen. As Peia was taking in the sight of Diagon Alley, her father had taken the equipment list for Peia out of his jacket pocket, and began inspecting it to see which item was the best to get first, then comparing it against the size of the crowd waiting outside the shop that sold that item; like a perfect Ravenclaw.    
He summarised that it was best to telescope, cauldron, glass phials and scales first, then the books, then cloaks and gloves, whichever pet Peia wanted then finally the most important; the wand. Then after that, they could get some ice cream, and have a little wander around, as they didn't often come to Diagon Alley, and he wanted to see how much it had changed since last year.   
So, once that was agreed, they all made their way to one of the shops towards the end of Diagon Alley, away from the crowds. This shop, 'Wiseacre's wizarding equipment' was a more general shop, and a good place to start their search for the things on the list. Ezra and Edeena walked in just behind Jarv and Hariala, and behind them Verity and Peia. As Peia stepped into the shop, she was still talking to Verity about the cat that she had hoped to buy, but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she looked up to the ceiling of the shop, and saw that it went on far more than you would have expected from the size of the shop outside. Verity saw Peia gapping at the size of the shop, and explained about enlargement charms, saying that Peia would learn about them in her first year, and "it's really is something, right?", "but you would never have guessed from outside?" replied Peia. "Yeah, I know, but that's the best part! You can do it to all sorts of things" Verity explained. As they were speaking, they were slowly making their way to where their parents stood, looking at a small range telescopes. From behind Peia and Verity, came a voice, "let me guess, someone's starting Hogwarts? Who's the lucky one?" The sudden voice made Peia jump, and as she turned around, she could see it was the shop keeper, a moderately tall man, late 50's, not a slender build, but not overweight. He had a long thick dark red beard, that turned white towards the end, that was plaited in a traditional french braid, but not a strand of hair on his head. His eyes were kind, with rosy cheeks to go with his red beard. Peia left out a sigh as she smiled at the man, "I'm starting Hogwarts this year." she replied with a small smile. "Oh, congratulations on being accepted! Let me look at you, humm, I'm thinking a Ravenclaw." "That's exactly what I've been saying!!", exclaimed her father, who's attention had gone away from the telescopes. "Just like her father, and his father before!" Jarv said proudly, slinging his arm around Peia's shoulders. "Hahaha, there's no such thing quite like house pride, I, myself have always been much more of a Hufflepuff man," explained the shopkeeper.   
After a short conversation about Hogwart houses, and Verity saying that she was in fact a Hufflepuff, Jarv and the shopkeeper did get on the the topic of telescopes. "Well, we do have a variety, our best seller though; the 'Govannon Skyseeker' is a really good model. It may be cheaper than some of the others, but it gets the job done, and does it quite nicely! I assure you, you'll see every star out there with this beauty", after the shopkeeper had finished, my father agreed that the 'Govannon Skyseeker' did indeed sound the best, and that it would be perfect for Peia. The shopkeeper went on to show Peia's parents to the section in the shop where the scales reside. Around half an hour later, Peia, Verity and their parents walked out of Wiseacre's, with the majority of the items on the equipment list. The only things they still needed were the cloaks, some of the less common books, a pet, and finally a wand.   
                ***************************************************************************************************  
As they were walking back up Diagon Alley, Ezra and Edeena had met some friends from Hogwarts, and they agreed to complete the rest of their shopping with them. So, Peia, Verity and her parents, carried on, walking past the huge range of shops that lined the streets; like 'SugarPlum's Sweet Shop', 'Rosa Lee Teabag' and 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', they stopped when they reached 'Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. As they were ready to step inside, Jarv quickly said "you three go on, I'll quickly go get the rest of the books for Verity and Peia, and I'll meet you back here, so we can all go to Magical Menagerie!" And with a quick wave, Peia's father was walking further up the cobbled path.   
"Come on then girlies, let's get some cloaks!" Hariala encouraged, as she pushed open the shop door with rang with a little bell. Inside there was a deep green carpet, that as soon as you stood on it, it felt as though you were sinking, on top of the carpet, were hundreds of cloaks in every colour placed on racks that were neatly in aisles running along the width of the shop. There was a section just off to the right hand side, that had a sign above with the Hogwarts crest, the three of them slowly made their way to it, running their hands over the cloaks as they walked past them. It wasn't long before Peia had all 4 of the cloaks she needed, and the hat; which Peia wasn't a fan of, and if it wasn't a required item, would have never bought, and she doubted that it would ever go on her head in all of her years at Hogwarts even though her mother thought that the stupid hat "really suits you, Peia."  
                ***********************************************************************************************  
Now, with only the pet and wand to go, they meet back up with Jarv, and made their way to the menagerie. Peia was still hoping that with all of the begging that her mother would finally say yes to the cat that she was hoping for, Peia made sure that it wasn't expensive, and Peia thought it was meant to be, because just yesterday they had a new litter of the exact breed if the Daily Prophet was right. The 4 of them stopped outside the window, there were all kinds of birds in cages, and if you peered through the glass, you could see the shelves which the cages for birds sat or the crates which housed the kittens. Peia was the first to enter, and walked past all of the curping owls, straight to the crate which had a sign 'Newest arrivals', Jarv entered the shop holding Hariala's hand, and he saw Peia place her hand on the glass of the crate and slowly being to crouch down to get closer to the kittens. "Look at her love, we've got to let her have one, it'll be fine, she's not a real bird" Jarv spoke softly, almost turning to a whisper at the end. Hariala sighed, she knew she was defeated, what Peia wanted, Peia did always find a way to get, Hariala knew that Peia had been researching this breed for the majority of the summer after her successful transition. Peia could tell you everything about the breed; Devon Rex, an extremely loyal breed, known for their big ears, and are extremely intelligent. Peia was not one to jump into things without careful inspection, and there was nothing she didn't find out, she had been going to the muggle library for weeks. And here was the time that she had been waiting for, Hariala couldn't understand why Peia liked the Devon Rex so much; to Hariala, they were just skinny hairless cats with big ears and not really the prettiest faces, but everytime she would mention this, Peia corrected her saying "they're not hairless mam, they just have a really short coat, that is like really curly!"  
Jarv and Hariala were now standing behind a crouching Peia as see was 'oo-ing and awh-ing' as the kittens moved around the crate. "Should I go get someone?" Jarv asked, after 10 minutes of watching Peia, Peia turned her head to face her parents, her mouth agape "I'm really allowed one?", asked Peia. "Well, I would prefer you had a bird of some kind, but this is what you want, you have to look after mind?", Hariala said, and with a laugh Jarv went on his search to find someone who could help them with their purchase. They had never been in 'Magical Menagerie' before, as Ezra, Edeena nor Verity had a pet, Peia could never understand why, why wouldn't you want something that it completely yours, and will never leave you? That's why Peia wanted a Devon Rex, because of their loyalty, and their intelligence, but really she just thought that they were so cute, and unique. She knew that not many people would understand her choice, but Peia didn't need them to.   
Minutes later, a worker followed behind Jarv to where Peia, Verity and their mother was standing. "Which one was it that you wanted?" asked the worker. There were 5 in the litter, there was 2 cream, 1 blue and cream, 1 chocolate smoke and 1 tortoise shell. Peia guessed that the tortoise shell was a girl, and also the blue and cream, as they were smaller than the others. But before Peia could pick she wanted to hold them first, she knew that which ever one felt 'right' was the one she needed to get. "May I hold them first?" asked Peia, the worker nodded, and handed Peia the tortoise shell kitten first. Though she was beautiful, and Peia had been right about the gender, she didn't feel that special spark that Peia was hoping for, so then she went and picked up one of the cream kittens, and again, good but not great. She picked up every kitten until finally picking up the chocolate smoke kitten. This was the one, as Peia picked the kitten up, it gave a light purr, and brought up its paw to Peia's cheek. As Peia looked down to the kitten, she made eye contact and blinked slowly, the kitten kept the eye contact and blinked slowly back, and with that, Peia stood up with the kitten in her arms and looked towards her parents with the biggest smile on her face. The purchase went by quickly, and soon Hariala was carrying a carry case for the kitten; which held all the necessary items, and Peia had the kitten in her arms attaching the newly bought collar; which was a simple brown leather collar with a small tag that read "Travers".   
                *************************************************************************************************  
With only one more item to find, the 4 of them made their way through the crowd, towards the busiest shop, 'Olivanders'. Jarv had hoped that waiting until the end of their trip to get the wand was good idea, to try and miss most of the crowds. He hadn't been wrong, most of the crowd had disappeared, but there was a short line that they had to wait in before they got served, but they didn't mind, it gave them time to all get a little cuddle of the kitten, "So, have you thought of a name yet Cassiopeia?" asked Hariala, as the kitten crawled around her shoulders, as Peia reached up to take the kitten off her mothers shoulders she replied "yeah, I think so... How about Ilie" (ill-y)" and as Peia said the name, Ilie's ears twitched and he looked up at Peia, "I think he likes it," Jarv said.   
A short while later, they were next in line, the 4 of them watched as a boy with dark curly hair and grey eyes, tried wand after wand, and none of them were right. Many times sparks had flown around the room from the tip of the wand, making Peia jump and her father duck away from the flying spark. After wand 5 was no good for the boy, Mr. Olivander went to the back of his shop, climbed a ladder and came back moments later with a box, that had a good layer of dust on the lid, Peia peered into the box as Mr. Olivander opened it, and handed the wand to the curly haired boy. The wand was beautiful, it had engravings around the handle, and was a yellow-ish cedar colour. Mr. Olivander gestured to the boy, the boy gripped the wand, and raised it above his head and drew a circle in the air, suddenly a light breeze came from the tip of the wand, and soon faint yellow sparks that danced around the boys head started to flow from the tip. Mr. Olivander began to smile, and waved the boy to step forward and lower his wand. "I believe we have found your wand Mister Black, a fine wand, cedar, phoenix feather core, 10 1/2 inches, rather rigid. This wand looks for perceptiveness and perspicacity in its ideal owner, I feel you understand what this means?" The boy looked up at Mr. Olivander to reply, but before he could reply, the lady standing by his side; Peia suspected his mother, rudely interrupted him, "I think you are quite wrong, Mr. Olivander, my son is a pureblood, why don't you go fetch a wand much more suited to a wizard of his kind? Maybe an Elm?" Mr. Olivander soft spoken as always, replied simply, "Mrs Black, the wand chooses the wizard, if you disagree, then I am sure you'll be able to get your son a wand elsewhere." Peia and her family were standing there in shock, the tension between the two was undeniable, after a short pause, the lady; Mrs Black, reached into her purse with a pout, and just stared at Mr. Olivander, he smiled, nodded and reached for a bag, and placed the wand back into its box, and then into the bag and handed it to the boy, he then looked up to Mrs. Black and told her the price; which she quickly paid, and within moments, she had left the shop, dragging her son behind her.  
Peia was now next to be served, Hariala took Ilie off her, and Peia and her father went to the desk. "Mr. Olivander, good to see you, how are you?" Peia's father asked while giving Mr. Olivander a handshake. "I am good, Mr. Travers. How is Miss Verity getting on with her Larch wand; very tricky those wands.." "Yes, yes, Verity is getting on just fine, sorted into Hufflepuff, just this one to find a wand for now, and then Hariala and I are all done, thats all 4 in Hogwarts then.." finished Jarv. "Ahh, yes, and what is your name Miss. Travers?" asked Mr. Olivander, "Cassiopeia Tamar, sir" replied Peia. "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful young witch, let's find you a wand Miss. Cassiopeia, shall we?" and with that Mr. Olivander vanished into the shelves that were behind his desk, and reappeared moments later holding 6 boxes.   
"Lets start with a common wood, although I have a feeling that you will be needing a little something more.." Peia took the wand, and gave it a little swish, the tip of the wand lit up and began to spit out steam, "ooh, no, no, no... walnut will not do..." and with this Mr. Olivander picked up 4 of the boxes and carried them away again, reemerging moments later with another 3 boxes. "Try this one, my dear" Mr. Olivander handed Peia a long white wand, as Peia took it in her hand, it started to hum, then came two or three little sparks of blue and green, after a couple moments it stopped, and steam began to pour out of the wand tip. "oo, no, no, not Aspen either.... but were getting closer", again Mr. Olivander picked up 4 of the boxes, and disappeared, only to return with 2 boxes in his hands. "If this one doesn't work, there is only one other I can think of... so, lets hope for the best, there you go my dear..." this wand was a light chestnut, and it did feel nice in Peia's hand, she gave it a little twirl, and a few red and gold sparks popped out of the tip, then there was a pause, and the wand began to spit out red sparks unpredictably, and began to get hot in Peia's hand, she immediately placed the wand back on to the desk between herself and Mr. Olivander with wide eyes. "No, not chestnut either, well, you truly are something, Miss. Cassiopeia..." and with that Mr. Olivander picked up the remaining 3 boxes and returned to the shelves. He was longer this time, and there were sounds of moving ladders and falling boxes, Peia looked back to her mother holding Ilie and Verity, and they both gave her reassuring smiles. As Peia turned around, she saw Mr. Olivander walking back to the desk holding one box in his hands, as he reached the desk, he slide off the lid and revealed a dark wooded wand, with intricate engraving wrapping around the base and the top of the handle. "It seems to like you already" said Mr. Olivander holding a hand over the open box. Peia could hear the faint hum coming from the wand, as she raised her hand to take it from Mr. Olivander, it began to vibrate, but as soon as Peia held it within her hand it stopped. Peia gave it a light swish around her head, but nothing happened. Peia looked down at the wand in her hand, and give it a little shake, she didn't understand, Mr. Olivander had said that they were getting close, why was nothing happening. Peia looked up to Mr. Olivander to see he had the same disappointed look on his face. Peia then went to place the wand back onto the desk, but Mr. Olivander placed his hand above hers to stop her from placing down the wand. "Do you believe in yourself, Miss Cassiopeia?", Peia nodded her head " I think so, sir.." "Humm, is that so? I do not believe that you do... not fully." Mr. Olivander continued, "The wand chooses the witch, Miss. Cassiopeia, but if they witch does not believe that she can control the wand, then the bond will never form... The wand looks for far much more than just blood, you see... there is more magic in these veins than I've seen in a long time, your capability is clear, but to unlock your true power, is to be able to gather all of your magic, but not only use it, but to control it... You can not be afraid of what might happen if you let your heart control your head, Miss. Cassiopeia. Now, hold this wand, take down your walls, let the wand enter your mind, show the wand all that you can give it, and I am sure the wand will readily form that bond.."   
Peia was unsure, she wasn't aware that she had walls within her mind, but she did have some understanding of what Mr. Olivander meant about control.  
When going though her Animagus transformation, when she was trying and trying but to no avail to reveal her form, she lost her temper, and she screamed out of anger. When she opened her eyes, the trees surrounding her were bare, and leaves were falling to the ground all around her, the birds that usually sat in the trees had fell to the ground also, dead. After this, Peia had asked her father what could help her, vowing to herself that she would never lose control again, and she was just glad that she was mainly alone when it had happened.  
Peia looked up at Mr. Olivander, who just smiled at her, and gestured his hand for her to try again. Peia let out a sigh and stood back away from the desk, she closed her eyes, and tried to visualise her magic, after a few breaths, she opened her eyes and squeezed the wand tight in her hand. Peia raised the wand above her head, and began to slowly create circles in the air, Peia could feel the wand being to vibrate again, still circling the wand above her head, Peia could hear it begin to hum, the suddenly a glowing light shone from the tip, flooding the dimly lite room, and sending what looked like little stars up into the ceiling, that glinted and glistened in the magical light.  
After the light had subsided, it left Peia with a warm feeling inside, Peia was unaware of it, but sometime during the show, she had began to smile, she didn't know how to left down her walls, but she must have, she didn't know what she was looking for in a wand, but she was sure Mr. Olivander was right, and yes he was, this was her wand.  
"Ahh, just as I thought... Very special wand that, not many can gain its allegiance... Elm wood, phoenix feather core, 113/4 inches, rather flexible.... many things said about this wood, not all true, but what I can say about this wood, is that it preforms highly advanced magic most eloquently... and that says a lot about the witch..." As Mr. Olivander handed over the wand in a little bag, Peia thanked him, and smiled, then went back to her mother to go pick up Ilie. Getting a wand was much more stressful than Peia could have ever thought, but it also entailed meditation and a high understanding of yourself, and what your capable of. As Peir, Ilie , Verity and their parents left Olivanders, Peia could still feel the slight tingle in her hand, where she had held her wand, and she loved it.

        **************************************************************************************************************

The shopping trip was complete, and the 4 met back up with Ezra and Edeena, and decided to tell the twins of their eventful afternoon over some ice cream from 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. Peia when with her favourite flavour of 'lemon and lime cheesecake' and surprisingly Ilie quite liked it to.  
After an hour or so chatting and eating ice cream, Jarv decided it was time they got back home, he had to go to work early the next day, and he was sure Peia couldn't wait to show Ilie around their home. So, slowly they all walked back to the entrance of Diagon Alley, and apparated back home.   
As, soon as Peia opened her eyes and recognised the familiar setting, her exhaustion had began to set in. Waking up at 5 o'clock in the morning was not her smartest idea, so Peia and Ilie went to her room, Peia placed her wand on her shelve and settled for the night. Just before Peia went to bed, she crossed another day off the calendar counting down the days until the 1st of September. Peia counted the remaining days, only 28 days to go.

                ************************************************************************************************************


	7. The Oath, and the Lies to keep it.

After the early start the day before, Peia and Ilie slept in late the following day, going downstairs for breakfast around 10. As Peia entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see her father already back from work, and sipping on a cup of tea, leaning against the kitchen cupboards. "awh, give him here! I need my daily hug!" exclaimed Jarv, as he saw Ilie in Peia's arms. "I'm just going to get him some breakfast, but once I'm done I'm having him back!" explained Peia, as she handed Ilie to her father. Peia walked past the pair, to one of the bottom cupboards in the far end of the kitchen that Ilie's food was in, then she quickly got his bowl; which her father had magically engraved his name on to, and spooned out some pale pink pate- like food from the can, and placed it into the bowl.  
Ilie must have smelt the food, because as Peia turned around with the bowl in her hand, all she saw was Ilie's large silver eyes; in complete contrast to his dark chocolate face, staring intently at the bowl in her hand. Ilie quickly leapt out of Jarvs arms, and ran over to Peia, holding up his left paw. "Alright, foods coming now... " Peia said softly, as she bent down and placed the bowl in front of Ilie. "I see you two are getting on just fine then..?" asked Jarv, "Yeah! He's perfect!" answered Peia, with a large grin on her face. "Oh, and before I forget, just before the 1st of September, we need to speak to Father. Afon, now that you've got your wand, he'll want to you to take the oath..." explained Jarv.  
Peia knew the rules, Ezra, Edeena, and Verity had to take an oath; even Dahliah; who had no magic of her own. The oath was taken to promise to keep and protect the secrets of Groes Faen, to deny all rumours, and to ensure the safety of all those; including yourself,that reside there.   
The oath sounded scary, but really it was rather straight forward. It was one of the more simpler things in Groes Faen, you simply had to go to the the top chapel to meet Father. Afon. Who was a nice man, and helps everyone in the village; magical or not, however, if you are magical he does tend to help you a bit more; like with the Animagus training.  
"Okay, when do I have to go?" asked Peia, "I'll arrange that we go meet him on the 29th, two days before you leave. That alright?" finished Jarv, Peia nodded her head in agreement as she crouched down to stroke Ilie, and gave a light smile to her father.   
        **************************************************************************************************************  
August 29th, 1972, 06.30 pm.  
It was the night of the oath, Peia was mostly nervous; not scared. As the family just finished dinner, Peia went to her room to get dressed, ready for the oath. She rose from her chair, and made her way to the stairs, Ilie following close behind her.  
She got dressed in a simple, black and white checker skirt, with a 3 quarter sleeve blouse, that had black embroidery in lines down the front. She then kicked on some comfy sneakers, checked her hair in the mirror; which was left down, with the exception of the front pulled into a braid off her face, and scooped Ilie into her arms and made her way back downstairs.  
The warm summer breeze was still prominent in the air as Peia and her father walked up to the top chapel. The chapel was an old building, placed just on top of one of the highest mountains that surrounded their village, though it only took a quick 20 minute walk to get there. Peia was quiet, fiddling with her wand between her fingers as she walked beside her father. Every time she held her wand, it still gave her a slight tingle in her hand, but the more she held her Elm wand, the more it felt natural.   
After a silent walk to the chapel, Peia's father; Jarv broke the silence, "you ready? Just don't worry, it's easy. It doesn't ask of you anything that you wouldn't do anyway!" They both stood outside the door for a brief moment, Peia looked up to her father and smiled, and with that Jarv knocked on the old wooden door to the chapel.    
They were greeted seconds later by Father. Afon. He was an old man, but he did not look nearly as old as he was.  
Father Afon, had been the mayor and counsellor of Groes Faen for decades, and though he did look as though he could be around 75 years of age, many residents believed that he was much older; over 100 years old in fact.   
He had a rounded face, clean shaven; but always had a few stray hairs sticking from his chin, a full head of white grey hair, and his eyes were of the deepest green Peia had ever seen. When he talked, it was long and slow, as though every word he used he believed in; along with his deep voice, he sounded very wise and knowledgeable. It is believed that it was Father Afon who first learned that werewolves resided near Groes Faen.   
Legend has it, that a time, long before; he had a family who lived here in Groes Faen, but after terror struck on a full moon, one of his sons got bitten. People then tried to run his son out of town, but Father. Afon put up a fight against all those that would call his son a monster, explaining that he was still his son, and what coursed through his veins did not change that. After that, many magical people left Groes Faen; in fear for their safety, they say that the population went down to just 28 people, but from that day, Father Afon pledged that Groes Faen be a safe haven for all those like his son, and that he would find away to ease his sons pain every full moon, and with that, he himself, made and took the very oath that Peia would be taking. From that day, people who live in Groes Faen all take that very oath; to love and protect all those who live in Groes Faen.   
"Ahh, young Cassiopeia, I do believe it is time for you to take your oath.... do you have your wand?" asked Father Afon, "yes, Father Afon," answered Peia. Peia and her father, entered the large, high ceilinged hall, where the only sources of light were the candles in sets of 3 hung up on the wall, and a chandelier with around 20 candles stung up from the wooden joists that lined the ceiling. The three of them walked down the aisle in between the pews, to an open space just in front of a large font, that faced a long window that looked down upon the village.   
"In this font, it contains the tonic of comfort and mortality, with essence of idle minds and fury. In this font, is where you will take the oath of protection and love, to even those, who are not themselves when the moon shines over their soul... Are you ready, my child; for the responsibility and honour of becoming the protector of those who can not protect themselves, but also a protector of ones who are the most danger to themselves...." Peia was now stood opposite Father Afon, with the font between them, "yes, Father Afon.." answered Peia.   
"Then raise your wand, and take my hand.." Peia grasped her wand in her right hand, and raised it above her head, with her other hand, she reached across the font, and placed her hand in the hand of Father Afon's.   
"Cassiopeia Tamar Travers, thy neighbour, who I trust to tend to, and conserve the peace and harmony between man and beast, to give aid to all those who are unable to detect what they require the most.... and most importantly, do you swear to never let those who see the unfortunate as less than themselves, over-rule the basic right to life? And to silence the rumours that threaten our peace and harmony ." "I do..." and as Peia spoke, a white fuzzy light started to wind its way around both of their hands, swirling around Peia's wrist, and slowly twisting and winding up her arm, over her shoulder to go up her other arm, to finally wrap around her wand.  
Once the fuzzy light was completely wrapped around Peia's wand, it started to glow brighter, until suddenly absorbing into the dark wood of Peia's wand.  
After this, Father Afon placed his other hand on top of Peia's, "it is complete, the oath found you to be truthful, it has accepted you..." Peia smiled, lowered her hand holding her wand, inspected it for a few seconds, before sliding it down the back of her waistband on her skirt. "I am curious Cassiopeia, have you discovered your Animagus form?", continued Father Afon. "Oh, yes, quite unexpectedly actually....." Peia laughed, "do go on child...."  Father Afon said, listening intensely. "Well, after saying the incantation and not feeling a thing, I tried everything you said, Mr and Mrs Wiltons daughter was constantly making me jump; but nothing. So, then I tried the meditation thing, and I think I got closer to transforming; you know when you feel the slight tingle..." Father Afon nodded his head in agreement as Peia continued. "But, I didn't transform, so I just kept going down by the river and kept saying the incantation, but I was still only getting the tingle...." After Peia said this, Father Afon began to nod his head as if he had figured something out, with Father Afon moving around Peia paused. "Oh, no... Do go on child, but I now understand what happened to the trees, and maybe how you struggled to transform..." said Father Afon. "Uh, yeah the trees... I didn't mean to do that, I don't really know how that happened.." said Peia nervously. Father Afon now a couple of steps away from Peia, lowered himself slowly on to one of the wooden pews, and gestured for Peia to come and join him, as Peia sat down, Father Afon continued, "I did wonder about the trees, for something like that it does require a lot of power; but also a lack of control. But you are young Cassiopeia, control is something you learn, you must first see what you are capable of, before you can limit yourself... You look worried, has it happened again?" With that last sentence, Father Afon was looking intensely into Peia's eyes. "No, not what happened with the trees, but the thing about control, it came up again when we were shopping for my wand..." Peia said quietly, playing with the hem of her skirt. "May I see your wand, Cassiopeia?" Father Afon asked, Peia nodded, and handed him her wand. As Father Afon held Peia's wand in his hands and began inspecting it, twirling it between his fingers, he slowly began, "Elm... I know the rumours about Elm wood, I do not believe they are true, but Elm wands are extremely hard to bond with without a fierce brute of power. An Elm wand becoming yours is not hard to believe, the incident with the trees displays that, what is the core, my dear?" "It's a phoenix feather, but what are the rumours about Elm wands, Mr. Olivander said the same?" asked Peia. "Phoenix feather, again hard to gain its allegiance, you must be very determined, young Cassiopeia, very determined indeed.... But about the Elm, there was a legend, that Elm wands, could only produce magic in the hand of a wizard or witch with only the purest blood, the strongest magic, if you will..... That is why I said it would be very unlikely that that rumour be true, if you have an Elm wand; with your mother, though she is from a prominent pureblood family, with the lack of her magic, some would think it would decrease the magic in your blood.... though they are wrong, just from the wand that has chose you Cassiopeia, I don't think anyone would doubt your ability. But about control, those with great power always find it the hardest when their emotions get mixed with their magic. The advice from an old man, will just be to, let your magic flow, it is your wand who will do the work for you now, and it will protect you from those harmful surges, but maybe keep going with the meditation... it is best if it doesn't happen again.." With that, Father Afon got to his feet, gave Peia back her wand; which started to hum with her touch, and started walking towards the exit. Peia then stood, and looked towards her father, who had been standing just steps away from Peia throughout the conversation, and more than likely hear every word; and waited for Jarv to start to follow Father Afon. Just as the three of them reached the door and said their farewells, Father Afon quickly said, "dear, I don't think you told me what your form was?", as Peia turned back around to Father Afon she spoke proudly, "Oh, I'm a Jackdaw, dad thought I was a Crow at first, but after checking a muggle book, I'm a Jackdaw..." "A Jackdaw, social creatures, but always found in pairs... very interesting... Well... I shall bid you a both a goodnight, and Cassiopeia; I wish you luck in your first year of Hogwarts.." As Father Afon spoke those last few words, the entrance door to the chapel was closed, and the light that was illuminating the ground around the chapel entrance was diminished, and left Peia and her father standing in the dusk of the summer night.  
        ************************************************************************************************************  
The walk back down to their home was not as silent as the one to the chapel, but Jarv kept stealing glances at Peia as they walked. It was obvious that he wanted to talk about what he had heard in the chapel, he had never thought Peia was worried about her magic, nevertheless about control of her magic.  
Out of all his children, he wouldn't have thought that Peia would be facing trouble. Growing up, Peia was the one who showed the least magical ability, she showed some, but compared to Ezra and Edeena, it was very little. For Father Afon to say that she was very capable, and the reasons for her not showing her magic was because of control issues, worried him greatly.   
"Peia, can we please just talk for a second about what I heard....?" Jarv pleaded, "Dad, please... It's nothing to worry about, Father Afon said it will be fine... " Peia said nonchalantly. "But what happened with trees, you've never said anything about trees?" Jarv carried on. "Oh, well I don't really know what happened with the trees, I lost my temper, and well, something happened, and all the leaves came off the trees..." Peia thought it was better to leave the part about the birds, she could tell her father was extremely worried, and she didn't want to make him more worried about her magic or her stability just 2 days before she goes off for her first year at Hogwarts. "That's all that happened, I promise. I'm fine!" Peia finished as they reached the front door of their home. Just as they were going to open the door Jarv stepped in front of Peia who was going to walk through first, "Cassiopeia, if anything like it happens again.." "yes, I know, you will be the first person I will tell.." interrupted Peia, as she skipped up the little step just before the front door, and walked into the house. Jarv rubbed the back of his neck, closed his eyes and sighed, before hearing his wife calling for him, then he entered the house to find his wife.  
He decided not to tell his wife what was on his mind that night; that he had seen the issue with control before, and the example he knew, didn't go well for the young wizard. He just hoped that with Peia going to Hogwarts soon, she would be surrounded by witches and wizards who could help her. Who could teach her to control her magic, not for her to suppress it; which up until now, he was sure Peia had.   
        **************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! there are more chapters available on Quotev - same name 'A Squib's daughter' -   
> The whole story is in my head but it's putting it down in a way that's readable that is taking some time -   
> Life keeps on being busy - but Thank you for reading! And please comment, its helps to keep the motivation!!


	8. Scotland Bound

The two days in between the 29th of August and the 1st of September, were filled with excitement and nerves, for all those going back to Hogwarts; for Ezra and Edeena it was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts; with studying for their N.E.W.T.S, nerves were running high. Verity was always nervous about new things, and Peia was filled with both nerves and excitement about the whole Hogwarts experience.   
However, some people in the Travers household were nervous for different reasons. Jarv could not stop thinking about what he had heard in the chapel the night Peia took her oath. When he looked at his daughter, he did not see how Peia could have such a problem with control, that it led to her suppressing her magic. All he knew was that Peia needed to embrace her magic, before anything sincere was to happen. Even if that meant not having complete control, because the repercussion of that was far better than magic suppression.   
The night before the 1st was very excitable. Peia and Ilie were playing in the garden with a new harness and lead for Ilie, as Peia wanted to take Ilie for walks. Fortunately, Ilie was quite fond of the harness, however if you stopped walking, he did have the tendency to bite the lead. They were running around the garden together for hours, until Hariala decided that it was getting late, and that they both should get some sleep as tomorrow would be a busy day. Peia listened to her mother, and soon Ilie and herself were tucked up in bed, however sleep did not find Peia, as she was too excited. She lay awake stroking Ilie, that had fallen asleep on top of Peia's chest. Ilie had grown fond of that sleeping position, and Peia quite liked it too, she felt that it represented their bond, and she loved that Ilie would not sleep with anyone else but her.   
        *****************************************************************************************  
Peia was unsure when she had eventually fell asleep, but she was abruptly woken up by her mother's calls from downstairs. Ilie lightly kneading Peia's head, was also rather good for waking her up from her sleep. Peia turned to look at the clock that hung on the wall , it was quarter past 7, the Hogwarts Express would leave platform 9 3/4 at 9 o'clock.  
As Peia decided she would have another five minutes of just lying in bed before she got up, she was trying to figure out what she would wear to the train station. Peia was torn between a red dress that was pulled in at the waist by a cream bow, or a pair of dark green dungarees with a mustard yellow t-shirt underneath.  After a few minutes, Ilie decided it was time for Peia to get up, by moving slightly to knead Peia's face. "Okay, okay... I'm getting up.. You're like a little alarm clock.." As Peia pulled herself out of bed, and headed towards her wardrobe, Ilie followed her and sat by her side as she rummaged through the clothes. Peia didn't manage to find the red dress, so it had to be the dungarees. It was now quarter to 8, and Peia's mother was still calling up the stairs for Ezra and Edeena to wake up. Peia took the opportunity of her brother and sister still in bed, to use the bathroom to freshen up. She knew Verity would already be downstairs already eating breakfast, so she wouldn't have to wait for her.   
Peia, after attaching the last strap to the front of her dungarees, strolled slowly out of her room, across the landing and into the bathroom; with Ilie following as always. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and started to tame her hair; which was still damp from the shower last night. Peia managed to plait her hair into a tight dutch braid, that ran down the back of her head, and ended just before the small of her back. With her hair having some kind of natural curl, she had strands framing her face, that was just too short to be able to tuck behind her ear, but Peia couldn't be bothered with pins or clips to control the unruly strands, so they were left out. After one last glance in the mirror, Peia and Ilie left the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast. As Peia came down the stairs, she could smell the marvellous cooking of her mother, and hurried down the last few steps into the kitchen.   
When Peia entered the kitchen, the smell got even better, and Peia finally realised how hungry she was, as well as Ilie; who's stomach grumble could be felt by Peia holding him. With a quick "Good Morning!", Peia squeezed past Hariala to get a spare bowl for Ilie's food, as his usual plate was packed into Peia's trunk; and spooned out some food, and quickly returned to the dining table, and placed Ilie's plate under her chair. She then sat down, and waited for her mother to place her plate in front of her. Peia looked down to her plate and saw her favourite breakfast; poached eggs on a breakfast muffin. Peia looked up to her mother who had sat down opposite her, and gave her the biggest smile as she started dipping the muffin into the yolk of the eggs. "Thank you mammy!!" Peia said; with her mouth full of food. "Well, it's your last breakfast here for a bit, and I recon I can cook a better egg than any house elf.." laughed Hariala.  
As Peia was wiping the last of the yolk off her plate with her remaining muffin, Hariala checked her watch again, then left the table to shout for Ezra and Edeena again.  
At half past 8, Peia had brought down her trunk, and was waiting nervously to apparate to King's Cross station. Ezra and Edeena had come down stairs only 10 minutes ago, but were almost ready to leave for the train station, and Verity was just bringing her trunk down the stairs. They had to wait a further 10 minutes for Jarv to return from work, to then apparate with Peia and Hariala. Verity had gone with Edeena, and Ezra was going alone.   
"Alright, you got everything now Cassiopeia?" Jarv asked as the three of them gathered in the living room of their home, "Yep!" Peia replied happily, as she held Ilie in one hand and her fathers hand in the other. Then, with a quick 'pop', their little welsh cottage was empty and the only noise, was from a analog radio in the kitchen.   
        ************************************************************************************  
When Peia opened her eyes, she was once again surrounded by muggles rushing around, trying to quickly get to their required platform. Jarv looked to his wife, then to his daughter, and once they had all adjusted to the bright light that filled the station, they started on their way to the entrance to platform 93/4. As they began to walk, Peia put Ilie down, and was holding his lead as he trotted just behind her, taking in his unusual surroundings. This made many muggles stop and look in the direction of the three Travers, Peia was confused as to why they were all looking at her with the most gobsmacked expression, haven't they seen a cat being walked before? Peia knew that they walked their dogs on leads, so what was so different if it were a cat? As they carried on walking, Peia stopped worrying about the spectating muggles, and just enjoyed the little walk from where they had apparated to to where the entrance to platform 93/4 was. Peia was skipping along with Ilie by her side, with her mother and father behind her. Peia knew the way they had to walk and before no time, they were at the entrance, Peia slowed up to wait her parents just as she came to the secret doorway, so they could go through together. Soon enough the sound of the Hoqwarts Express, and the crowds of families filled Peia's ears.  
Now the nerves were really starting to kick in. When Peia looked around the platform, she could now point out the many first years like herself, all looking at the Hogwarts Express with wide eyes. Witches and wizards hurried past Peia, dragging along their trunks; that almost ran over Peia's toes. Peia quickly scooped Ilie into her arms, before he was squished by a heavy trunk, then looked behind her for her parents. Jarv and Hariala were holding hands and slowly making their way towards Peia; stopping between every few steps to let an excited child run past.  
Once Peia and her parents were reunited, they made their way up the platform to their usual place; just under an arch, level with the entrance door to the second carriage of the Hogwarts Express. Just steps from the arch, Peia could see Verity standing there, surrounded by 4 other students; who Peia gathered were Verity's friends that she had talked about and exchanged letters with that summer. Peia tried to remember their names but nothing came to her, she just hoped Verity would introduce them to their parents. As Peia stopped just outside the little circle Verity and her friends had created, Peia caught Verity's eye, and gave her a light smile, with this Verity stood back to welcome Peia into their circle. "Girls, this is my sister, Peia; she's starting this year!" Verity said happily. All the girls looked to Peia, and gave her warm and welcoming smiles. One girl; who Peia later learned was Albany, was instantly obsessed with Ilie, apparently she wanted a cat when she started Hogwarts, but her mother insisted that she get an owl, so she a had a little elf owl, that could fit in her hand. Albany was a tall, lean girl, with long straight brownish blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Her nose had a long bridge with a bump, that Peia guessed came from a broken nose at some point. Peia remembered Verity saying something about one of her friends being very interested in quidditch; Peia guessed it was Albany. The other two girls; Pearl and Maude, who were quite quiet compared to Albany, looked similar. Both had medium brown hair which was cut just below their chins, both had freckles and dark green eyes, and were about the same in stature. The only exception was that Maude had a fringe, where Pearl had a sweeping side fringe off her forehead that was frequently tucked behind her ear.  
Verity and her friends asked the usual, 'are you nervous?', 'which house do you think you'll be sorted into?' which filled the awkward silences in the conversation. But soon enough, Peia was just standing in their circle, not really listening to what the four girls were talking about. Instead, Peia found herself looking around the groups of people lining the platform, towards the far end of the platform, she found the pureblood families; all standing there, showing the minimum emotion, or just a face showing their pure annoyance and disgust of having to wait for the Hogwarts Express to depart before they can leave and be as far away from the muggles as possible. There, she recognised someone; which was odd because Peia and her family stayed very far away from Purebloods, for the sake of Hariala and Dahliah, but also for their own.  
As Peia watched the boy, who was trying to avoid eye contact with his parents; or at least that was what it looked like, there was an older boy standing next to him; which from their similar appearance, Peia guessed it was his brother, who also looked familiar. Both boys shared thick, curly, dark brown hair, but from what Peia could see, the older boy had a smirk on his face; whereas the younger; that looked the same age as Peia, and would be starting Hogwarts this year too, had a much more sincere and pitiful expression.  
Peia was broken from her people watching by a loud hiss from Ilie. As she looked down to the floor, she saw Albany siting on the floor, holding her hands up. Peia looked around to find Ilie; who had gone around her legs, to hide away from Albany.  
It seems that maybe Albany was besotted with Ilie, but Ilie was not so sure. Minutes after this, Hariala and Jarv had stepped closer to the group of girls, and suggested that it was time for the girls to board the train.  
Peia let the girls board the train before her, and hesitated just a little. Jarv and Hariala saw this, and stepped closer to comfort Peia. "Come on Peia, just a little step, nothing you can't handle..." encouraged Jarv, "you've waited what feels like forever to finally go to Hogwarts, go on..." finished Hariala. Peia turned to face her parents, and gave them a little smile, she kept telling herself that she wasn't going to cry, but the idea of  being away from her parents for the first time was really settling in. "There's nothing to worry about, Cassiopeia... Just remember, if anyone asks about home, it's just a boring old muggle village..." added Jarv. "And don't forget to have fun, darling.." Hariala said lovingly. "Oh, and no changing into... you know.." said Jarv; who when speaking of Peia's Animagus form, flapped his arms like a mini bird. Peia laughed at her fathers bird impression, after her laugh subsided, her parents gestured for her to board the train.  Peia looked down to the gap that separated platform 93/4, and the Hogwarts Express, clutching Ilie tightly in one arm, she held on to the rail inside the doorway of the Hogwarts Express with her other arm and stepped in. Just as she stepped on, both of her parents called to her, for her not to forget to write, with her father added something about his hopes for Peia to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Peia turned around in the doorway to give one final wave to her parents before going off to find a compartment. She hoped to find one facing the platform, so she could see her parents as the train pulled off. But as she walked down the very crowded corridor that had compartments either side; Ilie still in her arms, she noticed that not only the compartments facing the platform were full, but so was the other side.  
Peia had hoped that there would be at least one compartment with nobody in, or maybe just one person, but no. As Peia looked in to the compartments she could see a little central table, with two bench seats sat opposite each other. Above the benches, there was a luggage holder made of netting, that the students could store the little items that they had brought into the passenger carriage. Each compartment had a  window, level with the table and benches. The side of the compartment facing into the corridor, had two thin windows either side of a wooden door with a large glass panel, so people could see into the compartment whilst walking along the corridor.    
Peia walked past compartment after compartment, until reaching the door that lead to the other carriage, once she squeezed through the narrow door that connected the carriages, she found a little window facing the platform just before the compartments started. Peia decided that she would wait here until the train started to move, so she could wave at her parents from the Hogwarts Express for the first time, then go find a compartment. Peia hoped that with the Hogwarts Express moving, less people would be in the corridor separating the compartments, so then, finding a half empty one would be easier. It wasn't long after Peia found her window that the last whistle blew, within minutes of the whistle, the doors to the Hogwarts Express were closed, and ever so slowly, the train was creeping forward. Peia managed to catch her father eye, shortly after the train started to move. She began waving profusely, to which both her parents reciprocated. As she moved past the spot on the platform where her parents stood, tears threatened to leave Peia's eyes. As she witnessed her parents becoming smaller and smaller, she held on to Ilie tighter, and with that, a tear began to fall, leaving a track along one of her rosy cheeks.   
        ***********************************************************************************************************  
Platform 93/4 had disappeared from Peia's vision, Peia then sighed, turned away from the window. She was surprised to find that the corridor was still quite full, and the noise was almost deafening. Peia decided that she was going to slowly make her way down the carriage, and if she saw any compartment with less than 4 people in, that that would be the compartment she would go in. Peia tucked Ilie down the front of her dungarees, so she would have both her arms free if she lost her balance with the moving train. The train was relatively steady, but every now and then, there would be a slight jolt, that would send Peia into one of the corridor walls, as she weaved her way through the crowd.  
About half way down the carriage, Peia heard "Get away loser, go back to your blood purity fanatics...Make mammy and daddy proud, Reg!" The last of the sentence was said in the most condescending way possible Peia thought, but she didn't get that much time to think about it, as before she knew it, she felt someone fall into her from behind. Peia let out a little squeak, as she tried to ensure that Ilie; that was still in her front dungaree pocket, came to no harm as she was pushed aside. Peia must have caught her foot on a bag or something that was on the ground, as when she went to step forward to gain more balance, her foot didn't move. Just as she was about to fall, a hand caught her arm and the back strap of her dungarees. Peia was then pulled back upright, and her arm was released. She turned to see who had helped her, as she did this, she was greeted by cold silver eyes, but there was something held within them, that Peia thought made them a little warmer, when she made eye contact. Peia realised she was staring, becoming embarrassed, she broke away from the eye contact, and took Ilie out of her dungarees and held him in her arms, as she nervously tucked away the stray pieces of hair behind her ear. "Umm... Thank you for that, I would have landed flat on my face.." Peia said with a shy giggle at the end to hide her nerves. Only when she looked up to the boy again, did she realise that it was the boy that she recognised on the platform, but she didn't know where from.  
His hair was indeed curly and a dark dark brown; almost black, that reached just below his chin, though with the curl, it didn't fall down into his face, it was brushed back, with a just off centre parting. "Sorry about that, my idiot brother pushed me... I didn't mean to...." The boy paused when he saw Ilie, "what a unique cat.." With this, the boy held his hand out to Ilie, who sniffed his hand, and began rubbing his head into the boys palm. After watching Ilie rubbing in the boy's hand, Peia let out a quiet giggle, "His name's Ilie, and that's the nicest way anyone has described him.." Said Peia playfully. The boy continued to stroke Ilie, "I do like cats, but my mother...she's not an animal lover... " The boy paused and stopped stroking Ilie and held out his hand. "Regulus Arcturus Black, nice to meet you." "Oh, Peia, ummm, Cassiopeia Travers", Peia quickly rearranged Ilie in her arms so she had one hand free to shake the boys hand. "Nice to meet you too," finished Peia. "Travers?.... So you're a Pureblood?" asked Regulus. "Umm, well, not exactly.." Peia said, "Halfblood then...?" Regulus quickly added. "Umm, yeah sure.." Peia answered. Peia wasn't completely sure what she was agreeing to, but she knew she didn't count as a pureblood, even though, technically she was.  
"From the green, I'm guessing your hoping for Slytherin..?" Regulus asked, Peia quickly replied, "oh, no, not really.. Family is mainly Ravenclaw, I just quiet like the colour green...What about you? You're starting this year too right?" After this question, Peia thought she saw Regulus frown a little, but not even a second later, it was gone. "Umm, yeah, I'm a first year. The Black's have always been sorted into Slytherin, it would be honour to follow my ancestors..." After Regulus had stopped talking, Peia couldn't stop thinking that what he had said, he had rehearsed alot, as she didn't think that there was any feeling behind what he had said at all.  Peia didn't really know what to say after that; though it was a comfortable silence, but as Regulus started stroking Ilie again, he asked another question. Peia just hoped it wouldn't be one related to blood, she had heard what purebloods were like.  
"You said your name was Cassiopeia? Like the constellation? I'm named after a star, it's a family thing. You must be related to Black's somewhere in your family?", "umm, I'm not sure really... I don't really know much about my distant family.." replied Peia. The comfortable silence returned, with Regulus back to stroking Ilie lightly behind one of his ears. When Peia looked at Regulus' face, he looked so calm and content; whereas Peia probably looked like a nervous wreck when he had first saw her. Just as she was thinking this, a boy; maybe a year older than Peia, pushed past the two, pushing Peia into the door of one of the compartments. As Peia hit the door, she immediately looked down to check on Ilie, in that same moment she heard, "could you not see us, you little maggot! Next time, I'd advise you to open your eyes, or you'll be hexed! Understand, you imbecile!" The words were spoken so viciously, and so venomous, Peia's breath was caught in her throat. She looked up to Regulus, the calm and content expression was gone, and all that was there was some emotionless mask, with eyes so cold, they could send shivers down the strongest spine. Peia swallowed hard, and quickly glanced to the boy that had pushed her. His face had lost all colour, he looked as though he would faint if he carried on standing. he began stuttering, "I'm.. I'm so, so sorry.... Umm, yes I, I will definitely open my eyes.." He was holding his hands up, as if to show his surrender, and slowly backing away... But Regulus continued, "It is not me you have to apologise to, you senseless fool!" The boy; who's face Peia thought couldn't get anymore paler, glanced at Peia, "I'm, I'm so, so terribly sorry.." Before Peia could say a word, the boy had taken off down the carriage, and disappeared into a compartment.  
Peia couldn't believe what she had witnessed, Regulus had turned so cold, and it frightened her. From the boy she was talking to before, she would have never believed that it was the same person, but as Peia turned around to look at Regulus, the emotionless expression was gone, instead it was replaced by the previous, more welcoming, calm expression. The cold, steel grey eyes seemed to warm slightly as his gaze shifted to look at Peia. Instead of projecting a look of pure disgust, Regulus' eyes showed something more, something Peia couldn't quite place, but all she knew when she looked into his eyes, was that she wasn't frightened, far from it. Peia couldn't understand what was happening, it was something she had never felt before, she felt safe. Deep down, Peia knew that this would never end well, Regulus being from a 'respectable' pureblood family, that even Peia had heard of; 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', yes, that definitely rang a bell somewhere in Peia's mind.  
Peia was fighting with emotions in her head, trying to figure out what she felt, but she was brought out of her thoughts when Regulus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked attentively, his gaze catching Peia's. "Umm, yes... Thank you, but you didn't have to..." Peia began, but before she could continue protesting, "he wasn't even going to apologise, it was not very gentleman-like. Obviously, he needed to be reminded of his manners..." Regulus finished. After Regulus said this, Peia couldn't help but smile, then that smile turned into a little giggle; to which Regulus found quite confusing. "What's so funny? He could have hurt you, or your cat.. I may have bumped into you, but it was certainly not on purpose..." Regulus questioned. "No, it's not that.." Peia said through her giggles,  "..and I suppose your right about his manners, it's just that you said 'gentleman-like', I just found that funny, you know, with us only being 11..." finished Peia. Regulus looked at Peia, and something happened that Peia guessed was very rare for Regulus, a small smile started to appear on face, "well, I was raised to always be a gentleman, no matter of age..." Regulus paused, "You're quite like your cat, Cassiopeia, you're rather unique..." said Regulus with a little laugh. "Thanks.. I think, I'll take that as a complement.." laughed Peia.   
With that, just as Peia thought, the smile that graced Regulus' face quickly faded, and a facade that hid most emotions took its place, though when Peia looked into his eyes, she thought she saw some form of emotion. Regulus quickly brushed his hair back and asked, "I think it's probably time we find ourselves a compartment... If you wish to, that is.." Peia was taken back by the word 'we', but she found herself smiling and nodding her head in agreement, "I was looking for one when I met you actually.. They're all full up that end..." Peia said, pointing back up the carriage she had walked down. As they both started to walk through the carriage, they reached the door connecting the carriages, Peia was surprised when Regulus opened the door for her and waited for her to walk through."I know some people in our year, they probably got a compartment towards the end of the train" Regulus explained, Peia just nodded her head, and began scratching behind Ilie's ear, until Regulus stopped outside a compartment, and gestured with his hand for Peia to go in first. Peia stopped just outside the door, "I can't go in first, I don't know anybody..." said Peia nervously. Peia saw a flicker of something in Regulus' eyes, and a small twitch of his lip into something that resembled a small smile, before going ahead and opening the door.  
Sat inside the compartment, there were two girls and three boys, as soon as Peia saw them, she knew they were all purebloods. They all sat with the perfect posture, with the most expensive looking clothes. Peia was surprised that none of them had any pets, she just assumed that they all had owls. As Regulus entered the compartment, one of the girls was the first to look up, "Regulus Black.. We were all wondering where you had gone, my mother saw your mother on the platform, dealing with that disgrace of a brother you have... I do feel sorry for you..." The girl was cut short by one of the boys sat on the opposite side of the bench seats, "Will you shut up Fawley! Merlin, poor Black hasn't been here 2 seconds, and your already on his case... What, your mother told you to find yourself a suitor on the train to Hogwarts, did she?" With this, the girl turned bright red, and Regulus just turned and looked away from the girl.  
"I was just up in the earlier carriages, I'd like you to meet someone... This is Cassiopeia Travers. She was looking for a compartment, so I invited her to ours.." Regulus moved further into the compartment to allow Peia to enter, she still had Ilie in her arms, so she gave a quick smile, then stood just behind Regulus. He must have sensed that she was feeling rather awkward so he went on to introduce the 5 people that were already in the compartment, starting with the 3 boys. "That's Emmerson Rosier, then Thorfinn Rowle; you've already heard from him... And that's Rabastan LeStrange..." Peia gave a little 'Hi' as each boy looked up when they heard their name, then Regulus went on to introduce the two girls. "You've already heard from Megan Fawley, and that's Roberta Bulstrode.." Again, as the girls looked up, Peia gave them a shy 'Hi', but as she did this, the girls just glared at Peia, and she quickly moved her gaze to the floor. With the conversation all but stopped in the compartment, Regulus quickly told Rosier and Rowle to move and go sit on the other bench with the girls. They started to protest, but after one of Regulus' cold stares, both moved to sit on the opposite side of the bench. LeStrange moved up along the bench so he was next to the window, and Regulus sat down and gestured for Peia to sit by him. This only caused the glares from the two girls to increase, but as Regulus began to stroke Ilie again, Peia didn't notice it as much.  
"Do you want to hold him, he likes you enough..." Peia asked Regulus. Regulus was careful enough to not let any emotions slip through his tough exterior, but as Ilie stretched, and moved from Peia's lap and into Regulus', Peia saw his face soften. The pair began to talk about Ilie; the breed he was, where did Peia get him, what he was like as a pet, and it wasn't long before Peia had totally forgotten about the other people in the compartment. Rosier, Rowle and LeStrange had started playing some magical card game on the table between them, and the girls were quietly giggling to themselves. Peia was enjoying herself, she was listening to what Rabastan LeStrange had been doing during the last summer. Peia had never heard anything like it, it was so different to what her family would do during summer. Rabastan said that him, his brother and his father, had all travelled to Romania to go Dragon spotting, Peia would be lucky to go to the muggle beach, and maybe camping for a week or two.  
Peia, Regulus and the three boys, then began talking about Hogwarts, mainly the sorting. She already knew that Regulus was hoping to be sorted into Slytherin, and apparently so did everyone else. Rowle was the first to say that he too hoped to be sorted into Slytherin, as well as Rosier and LeStrange. They talked about how everyone hates Slytherins, but that people only hate them because their not good enough to be one, Peia wasn't sure about this, and she said that she would be quite happy if she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. Regulus was mostly quiet through this conversation, he just sat in between Peia and Rabastan, stroking Ilie, who had now fallen asleep. LeStrange went on to talk about how Ravenclaw wasn't the worst house to be sorted into, but it certainly wasn't the best. Peia learnt quickly that Gryffindor was the least liked house in the compartment, apparently those who were sorted into Gryffindor were big-headed and stupid; but Peia was slightly confused, that description of Gryffindors was most certainly not given in Hogwarts: A History. That was the house that Peia thought fit her best, but she wasn't stupid, or big-headed, so maybe she wasn't a Gryffindor after all.  
As the conversation went on, it started to focus on Peia; mainly what house she hoped to be sorted in to, Peia decided to answer honestly; she told them that family from her fathers side were mainly sorted into Ravenclaw, but she did have a sister that was sorted into Hufflepuff. Peia was going with honesty, but she decided to leave everything out when it came to her mother, she knew that everyone around her were purebloods, and she didn't really know how they would react, but she was sure that it wouldn't go well. Peia went on to say that she didn't feel as though she was a complete Ravenclaw, so maybe another house would be better, but she did tell them, that when she had talked about houses with her parents, Slytherin was never really brought up.   
Everyone in the compartment had gone back to their own little conversations, Ilie had woken from his nap, and was now back on Peia's lap. Peia was listening to Regulus talking about the the classes at Hogwarts, from what she heard, Regulus could have been a Ravenclaw with all his love for books. Peia was enjoying listening to Regulus enthuse about his library at home, but it was haulted with a sudden bang on the glass of the door to the compartment. As Peia turned her head to look what had made the noise, Peia was surprise to see Edeena staring at her through the glass, with the most horrified expression. Within seconds, the door was flung open, and Edeena had grasped Peia by her arm and began dragging her out of the compartment. Regulus stood up, ready to stop Edeena, and demand her to let Peia go, but before he could, Edeena turned to him and spat "she is my sister, back off snake!"  
As Edeena paused to turn to Regulus, Peia was able to pick up Ilie who had jumped on to the floor in all the chaos. With Ilie in her arms, Peia looked in shock to Regulus, as she heard Edeena. When Edeena had called Regulus a snake, Peia was sure that she saw the coldness returning to Regulus' eyes, but before Peia knew what was happening, she was pulled out of the compartment. As Peia turned to steal one last glance at Regulus, as to try and apologise for her sisters actions, the door to the compartment was slammed shut, and Peia was pushed down the corridor away from the compartment.  
       ***********************************************************************************************************************  
"What do you think you're doing being with THEM, Cassiopeia!!! Edeena shouted, pacing back and fourth in front of Peia; who had been pushed to the next carriage. "I don't know what you mean, what's so wrong with being with them?" asked Peia, baffled as to why Edeena had acted the way she did. "What? You think being with them is okay? Do you have any idea what they actually think of us, Peia?", Edeena had finally stopped pacing and came to stop right in front of Peia. "Well, I don't see what's so wrong, they were being nice, we were just talking about holidays...?" pleaded Peia. "That's because they don't know about Mam! The second they find out, they'll be hexing you behind your back.... I know you don't understand this yet Peia, but they're bad people, all Purebloods are... The less you have to do with them, the better... " Edeena had finally stopped shouting, and as she spoke her voice became sincere, and lost all the anger that had been there before. With a sigh, Edeena started, "there's only an hour and half of the journey left, you can go and sit with Verity, it won't be long before you can go and change into your robes..." Peia was silent for the short walk to the compartment where Verity and her friends were sitting. As Edeena opened the door, Peia silently walked in, holding Ilie in her arms and sat down on the end of the bench. Verity looked up at Edeena when she saw the look on Peia's face, Verity stood, to join Edeena outside the compartment, where they whispered to each other for a minute or two, Peia then looked up when she heard the door close, and felt Verity sit down on the bench beside her. "How did you even start talking to them?" Verity quietly said, but with the compartment being silent, Albany, Pearl and Maude heard Verity, and all looked up to hear about what had happened. Peia looked back down at Ilie when she answered, "Regulus Black bumped into me in the corridor, we started talking, and he said he knew a compartment we could go in, and that's it.." After Peia had finished, Pearl finally said something out loud, "a Black, I don't mean any insult, but someone like you, talking to a Black is not a good idea.. I mean, they're the worst of the worst..." "Pearl's a Pureblood, but not like them.. Blood doesn't mean a thing to her family, but she knows about other Purebloods... If she's saying to stay away Peia, you need to, okay?" Verity said, trying her best to sound supportive, but Peia thought she sounded a little scared at what could have happened. "Regulus Black, like Sirius' brother..?" Albany asked, "Yeah, but from what I've heard, the younger brother is nothing like Sirius..." warned Pearl. Verity and her friends then slowly went back into the conversation they were having before Peia entered the compartment.   
Peia wasn't really listening to what they were talking about, it was mostly about the feast that would be served after Peia's sorting ceremony, and how they were going to find a way into the kitchens, but as they talked about their plans to find a way into the kitchens, Peia couldn't help but think they were all a bit stupid. They were coming up with huge plans, including magic that Peia had never heard of, when really, all they had to do was stand outside where they knew the entrance was, and wait for someone to come along who knew the code. There would be no studying involved, or practising spells that could go horribly wrong, just some standing outside their common room, next to a painting of a fruit bowl.   
        *************************************************************************************************************  
After what felt like forever, Peia gathered that it must have been time to change into her robes. As she stood up, all the girls looked up to her, "I'm just going to change into my robes.." explained Peia, and with that, Peia exited the compartment, and went to find the changing rooms.  With Ilie following her; because he really wasn't a fan of Albany's company, they found the changing rooms just off the end of the carriage. There were two people waiting to change, but after around 10 minutes, Peia was wearing her plain, black Hogwarts robes, she scooped Ilie into her arms and took one more look in the mirror before she left to go back to the compartment.   
It was only 15 minutes until the first glimpse of Hogwarts was to be seen, Peia peered over Verity's shoulder to look out the window, it was huge. Peia had imagined how big Hogwarts had to be, but in real life, it was 10 times bigger.  
As the Hogwarts Express, came rolling into Hogsmeade Train station, Peia could see Hogwarts, standing on what looked like an island. The school was surrounded with water on one side, but just on the other side of the school, there was a little single track road, that Peia could see lead all the way to the front gates.  
With the squeal from the brakes on the train, Peia had finally made it to Hogwarts. She looked to the corridor outside of the compartment and everyone was trying to leave the Hogwarts Express at the same time, so Peia decided to wait a bit longer for the majority of the rush to leave. Verity and her friends stood up to leave the compartment, around the same time Peia decided to leave too, so as they all dismounted the Hogwarts Express together, Verity wished luck to Peia before disappearing up towards the single track road.   
Peia stood on the platform with Ilie in her arms, she looked around for signs telling her where she needed to go, as Verity said that Peia would have to cross the lake, that it was some first year thing. As she turned towards the Train station ticket building, she saw what looked like an extremely large man, calling for all first years, Peia thought that he couldn't actually be that tall, that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her in the low lighting. But as Peia walked towards him, he only grew, once Peia was standing in the little group of first years, the man; who later introduced himself as Hagrid, was definitely over 6ft tall, Peia actually wondered how tall he was, because he was by far, the tallest man Peia had ever seen.  
After a few minutes, the group that Peia was standing in, was now more than 40 children. With all the first years together, Hagrid began to slowly lead the first years up stone steps, that lead to a pier. Off the pier, there must have been 10 to 15 wooden boats all waiting for the first years. The first years were split up into groups of 5, so that they could fit into the boats, Peia just stood in any line, she didn't know any one in her year, other than people she wasn't really allowed to talk to so, she gathered any line would do.  
When they were all standing in their lines, Peia looked around and saw Regulus, along with LeStrange, Roiser and Rowle and another boy Peia hadn't met. As she looked over at Regulus, he was already looking at her, she gave him a apologetic smile, and hoped he understood what she meant by it, thankfully, Peia thought he did, as from what Peia could see of his face with the torch light, his eyes softened, and he slightly nodded his head.   
Peia looked back to Hagrid, as he was instructing the first years how to get on the boats, Peia didn't think it could be that difficult, but some people in front of her were finding it rather hard. It ended up with Hagrid just lifting them up and placing them into the boats. When it was Peia's turn, she quickly sat on the pier on her bum, and slowly lowered herself down into the boat, keeping her weight in the middle of the boat, best she could. She hadn't been in a boat quite like this, but she had been on a boat before, it was a little blow up dingey that her family had used on the beach one year.  
After a few more instructions; like, no standing up, no rocking the boat, they were off. The lake was was smooth, and as Peia looked down into the water, all she could see was her own reflection; the water was so black, no light penetrated it.  
It was only a short journey across the lake, and soon enough, Peia was getting out of the boat and standing on the pier the other side. From here, she could see Hogsmeade train station all lite up with flaming torches, then she turned around and saw it, Hogwarts.   
Peia was finally here.  
        *************************************************************************************************************


	9. What Lies Within.

As Peia was staring up at the walls of Hogwarts, Ilie jumped out of the wooden boat, and began circling around Peia's legs. The towers; so tall, looked like they melted into the sky, with the lights that shone through the windows, looking just like the stars that were scattered amongst it. Peia broke out of her trance, with Ilie patting her on her leg, she looked down, and held her arms open for Ilie to jump into them.    
She looked forward as Hagrid, began calling for everyone's attention, waving his arm above his head to get students to start to follow him, as he began going up a long set of steps that lead away from the pier. Many first years began pushing past Peia, as she waited to join the line of students flowing past her, then up the stone steps where Hagrid had walked. Peia was about to step into the line, when a large, heavily overweight girl, pushed her back against wall that was behind her and laughed. Peia  held Ilie tighter and looked down to ensure he was alright. After this, Peia looked up to see the girl still standing in front her, "What do you call that thing in your arms?" questioned the girl snottily. As Peia stood forward, she looked up at the girl; who was surprisingly taller than herself, and when she looked up to her face, she felt an unusual type of rage. Peia's eyes stared into the other girls, and before Peia could think, she could hear her own voice. "What do you think it is..? Don't know the name of any animal you can't eat?"  
The look that Peia received from the girl was not only pure shock, but also pure fury. Peia did not think this through. The girl was almost twice as tall as Peia and could probably squish her like a bug. Peia didn't know what came over her to make her say what she did, but she couldn't let her uneasiness of the situation show, she was not just going to lower her head and hope that the girl would just go away; making her look weak, and letting everyone who was around them, think that Peia was easy pickings. No, instead; she lifted her head, pushed her shoulders back and held the gaze of the other girl. Peia was praying that this would work. She kept staring at the girl, trying not to let herself notice that the girl was tightening her hands into fists.  
        **************************************************************************************************************  
"Well, that isn't anyway to talk about someones cat now, is it?..." The voice was so familiar, but Peia didn't dare break her glare, she carried on staring until the person walked into view. Dark curly hair, and steel grey eyes, Peia knew then who had spoke, Regulus. When he was in a close vicinity to the two; who were still staring at each other relentlessly, Peia decided to steal a glance over to Regulus. She tried to show him her uncertainty of the whole situation, and hope that he would do something to help it. Thankfully, he got her message.  
"Fabiana, we should continue walking, we've lost the line. Wouldn't want to get detention on the first night now, would we?"  With this, the girl; Fabiana, huffed at Peia, and quickly turned, to carry on along the path that lead to the steps.  
As she started on the steps, Regulus turned and stepped closer to Peia, to allow the first years behind him to shuffle along up steps.   
When most of the people had past them, Regulus spoke, "Look at you, already getting yourself into trouble... and with Fabiana Bulstrode, definitely brave, or just stupid; maybe you make Gryffindor after all..." Peia's first thought was that Regulus was being completely serious, but when she looked up to his face, she saw a little mischievous glint in his eye and there was a quick flash of a smile across his face. Upon realising that Regulus was joking, a shy smile broke across Peia's face, a small chuckle escaped her lips as she nervously looked away from his gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't even mean to say that, I have no idea what I was thinking..?" Peia said timidly, as she opened her arms for Ilie to jump out of her grasp. "I guess people shouldn't talk bad about Ilie, serves them right.." Regulus said, as Ilie rubbed into his leg. He bent down to scratch Ilie behind the ear and as he straightened back up he said, "Come on, or we'll be late getting into the hall.." As Regulus finished this, he raised his hand for Peia to hold on to, as she climbed the steps.  
"I didn't think your accent was that strong, until you went all mad on Bulstrode.. What is it? Irish..?" Regulus continued. Peia had never really talked to anybody who had come from outside of Groes Faen, so she never really thought about her accent. She would guess that it would just be a normal Welsh valley accent, but thinking about how well spoken Regulus was and how most other people on the Hogwarts Express; Regulus included, had an English accent, she could see how different her accent was. "Oh, yeah... I'm Welsh actually, I kind of forget about it... how come you didn't ask about it earlier..?" asked Peia. "Well, some people aren't so happy when people just straight up ask where they're from, but I figured, that if we're going to keep running into each other, might as well ask...  I like it... I mean, it's different, and I may not understand every word you say right away, but I like it... You're probably the first Welsh person I've ever met actually..." Regulus explained.  
As Peia, Regulus and Ilie finally caught up with the other first years, they were all crowded around what Peia gathered was the main entrance doors. They were huge, Hogwarts was huge. Peia could see two large concrete pillars that were either side of the large wooden doors, each with a torch illuminating the detail of the stone walls surrounding them. Peia's eyes followed the shape of the building.  
Now; as Peia was facing Hogwarts, she could see a large tower on the right hand side of the castle. Further to her right; away from Hogwarts, there was a little hut, that looked like it sat on the outskirts of what looked like a forest. If Peia looked to her left, she could see a little paved path that winded down to a large open field, which had three elevated hoops either side, surrounded by what looked like stadium seating on three of the sides. From the low lighting, Peia couldn't be sure of what was there, but she thought that was the quidditch pitch, but considering Peia had never seen one of those before, she couldn't be sure. As she looked back to the entrance doors, she could now see Hagrid walking up the stairs that lead to the large wooden doors and meeting a woman. From what Peia could see, she was wearing a large pointed hat and long witch robes, Peia was just too far away to be able to see her face properly, but Peia felt that this witch would be a rather strict professor, just from how she held herself.  
"Good evening First years, I hope your first ever journey on the Hogwarts Express was a pleasant one... Most importantly, Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I will also be your Transfiguration Professor. I will now lead you to the main hall; which is located on the 1st floor and is where you will be sorted into your house. You will be informed of issues or queries that you need to know once that sorting is complete... Any questions..?"  
The whole group of first years were quiet, as Peia looked around, all the other students faces were looking up to professor McGonagall in pure amazement, but when she looked at Regulus; who was just standing beside her, he was more interested in Ilie than the Professor. Regulus felt Peia looking at him and turned to her to meet her gaze.  
"What?" Regulus asked, "Nothing..." answered Peia, as she began to look away. "Then why are you smiling..?" she heard him ask, Peia turned back to Regulus and as she did, a smile appeared across her face. "Everyone else is either terrified of this McGonagall, or look as though they completely idolise her, then there's you, more interested in my cat..." Peia said with a light chuckle.   
"If there is to be any questions, please raise your hand; at the back, Miss Travers, Mr Black..?" McGonagall ordered. Peia felt her cheeks burn, as she quickly looked down to the floor, she sneaked a glance up to Regulus; who didn't even look phased that the professor had called him out in front of the whole group.  
"No, Professor... we have no questions..." Regulus answered; putting on his most high class voice. After this, McGonagall quickly addressed the group, "If we are ready to go on, then please follow me, single file, no chatter..." She quickly turned and walked through the tall wooden doors, that seemed to magically stay open, without anyone holding them. As the first years began to move forward, Peia, Ilie and Regulus decided to stay at the back of the line, despite the glares that Peia noticed Regulus receiving from the other purebloods that were scattered throughout the group.  
"You don't have to stay with me, I can see your friends want your company..." Peia said as they started the 6 steps that lead to the entrance doors. "Oh, I wouldn't call them my 'friends', they just know my family. Besides, your company is better..." Regulus admitted, with a cheeky smile. "Thanks, I thought you would get bored of me, you know? All you seem to be doing is standing up for me..." Peia said. "Trust me, you're not that bad..." Regulus laughed.   
As Peia walked through the doors, she scooped up Ilie, as she saw the line of first years going up a set of steps. Peia and Regulus had only just crossed the threshold, when the heavy wooden doors began to slowly shut behind them. As she looked up, Peia's eyes wandered around the corridor that she was standing in. Hogwarts was beautiful. There were two large staircases in front of them, one going up to the first floor and one going down. As Peia looked left, there was a short corridor, with many doors, and a couple of paintings on the walls scattered between the torches, that were magically hanging there.  
When she looked right, it was almost identical, but the corridor was slightly longer. Peia then looked up, the ceiling went on forever. She thought that there must have been some kind of enchantment on the building; because, even though Hogwarts looked enormous from outside, there was no way that this was possible, Peia had never seen a room so big.   
With a short step forward, Regulus and Peia began slowly climbing the stairs. They were made of very hard, very old concrete, however they had a carpet that lined them, which made them quite soft underfoot. Regulus must have seen Peia's face; which was just of pure amazement at Hogwarts. The building, the interior, the moving paintings.... everything, it was literally the definition of magic.  
As Regulus secretly stole glances at Peia, as they walked up the stairs; a small smile threatened the corners of his mouth. When Peia noticed this, she was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, instead he just looked away, only to look back seconds later.  
When they were up the majority of the stairs, Peia was going to mention something, but as they came closer to the crowd of first years; who had came to a halt just off the top of the stairs in front of a set of very large wooden doors, Peia looked away from Regulus and to the front of the crowd where see could see Professor McGonagall standing. As Peia, Ilie and Regulus stopped behind the last student, Professor McGonagall was just finishing yet another speech to the them; what not to do, and what to do once they entered the 'Main Hall'; as Professor McGonagall described it. They were both stood, disinterested in the ongoing lecture of the do's and don't's, when Regulus quietly whispered to Peia, "Still think you're a Ravenclaw...?", Peia leaned in closer when she realised Regulus was talking to her, "I don't know, it's probably what my dad wants..." admitted Peia, "You still hoping for Slytherin..?" she continued. "It's what my family wants..." Regulus slowly whispered. "Won't be long until we find out, but I don't think you should be surprised if you don't get sorted into Ravenclaw.." Regulus went on, "Why's tha.."  
Peia was cut off by a abrupt cough, "AHEM, Miss Travers... I see you are greatly unlike your siblings... Mr Black, this is unexpected from you... Can I kindly ask you two to separate... When we enter the Main Hall, the sorting will be alphabetical, so Mr. Black, if you would please make your way to the front..." ordered Professor McGonagall. Both Regulus and Peia shared a quick glance at each other before Regulus made his way to the front. As Peia watched Regulus walking forward, all the first years seemed to part for him so he would be able to walk through, Peia couldn't understand why, but a small smile started to form on her face; she looked down to try and hide it and distracted herself by scratching Ilie behind his ear. Peia thought that it was weird how Regulus and herself could say so much to each other, without using words; it was like when both of their grey eyes met, some form of cryptic message was passed between them. As Peia started to see the students in front of her move forward, she looked up to see that the wooden doors were beginning to open. Peia started to move around the people in front of her to get a better view of the Main Hall. She started leaning left and right and she thought she caught a glimpse of someone she recognised. As she stepped to the side one more time, she realised who it was; Edeena, standing just to the side of the wooden doors. Peia only hoped that Edeena came out of the hall when the doors opened; hopefully she hadn't seen Peia and Regulus together, most importantly, Edeena hadn't heard what Professor McGonagall had said to them.  As Peia started to follow the line of first years into the hall, she began to see Edeena more clearly, and the closer she got to her, the clearer it was to see that she did in fact see her and Regulus together and heard what Professor McGonagall had said. Peia decided it was probably best to avoid eye contact, to just walk past and follow the first years down to the front of the hall, where a podium stood. But as Peia walked forwards, she could feel the glares coming from Edeena; Peia nervously started to bit her lip and before she knew it, she felt someone push into her.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing??... Did I not make myself clear..?" Peia looked up to Edeena when she heard her angry whisper, Peia thought that it would be best to not answer, to just carry on walking. "Huh.. Silent treatment, well fine! But if you keep this up, I will send a letter straight to dad. You know you're not suppose to talk to them... Don't be so stupid.." Edeena lectured as the crossed the threshold into the Main Hall. Peia was taken back when she heard that Edeena would send a letter back home; she was unsure how her father would react. Jarv was calm man, but Peia knew that when it came to the topic of Peia's mother, all restraint would disappear. But as Peia was going to reply to Edeena, to try and persuade her not to write any letters, Edeena had gone forward to sit at a long table, that had a blue table cloth running down the centre.   
Peia looked around as she found herself in the Main Hall; it was huge. As Peia walked through the large doors, she was greeted by 4 long tables that ran down the centre of the hall. On Peia's far left, there was a table that had a green table cloth running down the centre. All the students sat at the table were wearing black robes, with green accents. Above the table there was a large green flag floating, and every now and then, it would move as though there were wind. On the flag, there was silver serpent, with the house name below it; Slytherin.   
The table in from that, had a yellow cloth running down the centre, with the students' robes having yellow accents on, and a flag above, that had a badger on it, with 'Hufflepuff' written under it.  
Then, was the table with the blue cloth, with the students' robes having blue accents on them and above the table, there was a blue flag with a grand eagle on it, and written below was 'Ravenclaw'.  
Then finally, on Peia's far right, there was a table that had a red cloth running down the centre, with all the students' robes having scarlet red accents and above it, a red flag that had a majestic lion, and written underneath; 'Gryffindor'.  
As Peia's eyes wandered over the tables, she couldn't help but notice that the red table had the most students, and the green table had the least. With Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff having around the same number of students. As she looked forward, she could see the podium at the far end of the hall and behind it, another table. The professors were sat at the table, chatting away quietly and in the centre of this table, there was a grand chair that was taller than the rest. Behind this table there were huge windows that looked over what looked like the lake. The ceiling was the last thing Peia noticed. It wasn't really a ceiling, it was the sky, identical to the one outside. Peia could see the stars, the clouds... it was beautiful.   
After looking around, Peia made her way down to the front of the hall, towards the podium, where a small wooden stool sat. Peia followed the other first years as they walked between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, she walked past Edeena; who was quickly talking to Ezra, who when Peia walked past, looked at her with a disappointed expression. Peia carried on to the front and when she was only a couple of steps away from the back of the line, she spotted Verity; sat on the Hufflepuff table, who was looking at her with a hopeful smile.   
It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall rolled out a long parchment and placed a old, worn out hat on top of the rickety stool. Peia looked around the crowd of first years; there had to be around 70 students, Peia wondered how long it was going to take, she wasn't under the condition that sorting would be a quick thing. The house that you would be sorted into would stay with you forever, Peia didn't think it would be very accurate if it only took a couple of minutes.   
As Peia thought this, the old hat began to move. An old seam turned into a mouth and two little folds in the fabric morphed into eyes. Peia couldn't believe what she had seen and suddenly after that, a slow deep voice began to emerge from the broken seam.  
 "Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong! "

From the sudden outburst of song, most of the first years were taken back, but as soon as the seam on the hat sealed, Professor McGonagall swiftly swooped up the hat, lowered her small spectacles down her thin nose and began to read the names of the parchment; "Archer, Simon.."   
A shy boy made his way out of the crowd and looked at Professor McGonagall as she pointed to the stool, whilst lightly placing the sorting hat upon his head. Peia watched the boy, waiting for something to happen, but after a minute or two, the hat began to jiggle on his head, then suddenly it bellowed "RAVENCLAW" The blue table cheered and began to applaud the young boy, who quickly jumped down from the stool and over to the blue table. Professor McGonagall carried on calling names, "Ashby, Naomi..... Attwell, Alexander.... Barnes, John.... Bellgrove, Jessica.." Who were sorted into Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw respectfully. It carried on like that for a couple more students; calling their name, waiting a minute or two, then loud cheers from the receiving house; which had yet been Slytherin. But when Professor McGonagall called out "Black, Regulus, Arcturus..", there was a loud call from the right hand side of the room. "HAVE A SPINE FOR ONCE, BROTHER!!!" Out of shock, Peia turned around to look where the voice had come from. She found the source of the sound easily, as the boy who had shouted, was standing of one of the benches for the red table. Peia noticed the resemblance between Regulus and the other boy, they both had the same dark, curly hair, and their faces were quite similar in shape, although the cheekbones that the other boy had, did make his face more fetching.  Professor McGonagall was the first to speak after the outburst, "That's quite enough Mr. Black. Please return to your seat.." Surely enough, the older boy, held up his hand then jumped down from the bench, when Peia looked back to Regulus he seemed annoyed at his brother, but he hid it tremendously, Peia could only tell from his eyes; which were staring at the back of the hall, as he sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and the whole hall was silent; unlike before, where there was always some chattering and where it usually only took a minute or two before the hat would say the house, it felt as though it was taking forever for the hat to decide. Peia tried to figure out what was happening by looking at Regulus' face, but there was nothing. Regulus' face didn't show any emotion at all, he just sat on the stool, back straight, eyes straight up, staring at the back the hall towards the doors. Professor McGonagall checked her watch three times before the hat suddenly bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" The cheers from the other houses were loud, but none of them compared to the sound of the applause Regulus received. All the students wearing green stood up and began clapping and cheering as Regulus made his way down from the podium and across the hall to the green table. However, under the cheers, Peia could hear boo-ing coming from the opposite side of the hall. When she looked over to the right hand side, she could see the students wearing red, all standing and boo-ing at Regulus, apart from those who were just sorted and the dark, curly haired boy who had shouted earlier. Instead of shouting, the boy just looked terribly upset and dropped down to the bench, in what looked like defeat.   
Once the hall had calmed down, Professor McGonagall went on calling names. She went on to call out both Bulstrode's; Roberta and Fabiana, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin and then a large set boy with the name Alistair Burke was called up and sorted into Slytherin. Then a couple more students, who were mainly Gryffindors, until she called out Megan Fawley, the other girl she had met on the train, who was sorted into Slytherin, shortly followed by a thin boy; Dimitri Flint, who followed Megan by being sorted into Slytherin. A few more students passed, some sorted into Hufflepuff and some into Ravenclaw, until reaching Rabastan LeStrange; who was sorted into Slytherin. Then a long list of students were called; mainly Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, with some being sorted into Hufflepuff. There was a long wait till someone broke this pattern, Prudence Ada Nott; who after three or so minutes, was sorted into Slytherin. Followed shortly by, Nolan Oxley and another girl; Mirabel Parkinson, who skipped to the table and quickly sat down. Again there was a long list of students who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, with a couple breaking the pattern by being sorted into Hufflepuff, until reaching the other boys Peia met on the train; Emmerson Rosier and Thorfinn Rowle, who both were sorted into Slytherin.   
Peia then realised that the crowd that she had been standing in, was becoming incredibly small; with only 5 or 6 other students standing with her. Professor McGonagall was calling out the surnames that began with 's', she quickly called for George Seenan, who after only seconds under the hat, was sorted into Gryffindor. Then, there were only 4 standing with Peia. Next was a boy, Everett Sutton, who before walking to the podium, looked back to Peia and gave her a big thumbs up and a wide smile; that reminded Peia of the smiles her father pulls. After a long 3 minutes, he was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
Only 3 people other than Peia were left standing between the rather full tables of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Then Professor McGonagall called for Peia. "Travers, Cassiopeia Tamar.."  
Although Peia was waiting for her name to be called, hearing Professor McGonagall say it made her jump, after a quick calming breath, Peia began to step towards the stool and Professor McGonagall; who didn't look too pleased with Peia. Probably the talking when she was, didn't help.  
Just before the first step, Peia looked behind her and her eyes caught with Verity's; Verity gave her a comforting and encouraging smile. As Peia looked back toward the podium, her eye caught someone else. Regulus, his face didn't show any change in emotion, but Peia felt as though he was repeating what he said just as they entered the Main Hall, " Still think you're a Ravenclaw...?" That short sentence was echoing through her mind as she continued up the remaining steps. Peia lightly jumped up onto the stool and as she looked up, she could see everyone, from every house, looking at her. She couldn't help but think that it was rather embarrassing... So, she nervously started to bit her lip and she looked down to her hands, that were still holding Ilie. Suddenly she felt a weight being placed onto her head and immediately after that, she could feel something in her head. She couldn't describe it, but it was as though someone was going through all her memories. Peia didn't know what she did, but she felt herself tense up, then a loud voice began to bellow in her head.  
"Cassiopeia...You are the first to think of that my dear...But I think I have seen enough... You are strong, and iron-willed; why yes, you are quite obstinate when you have decided on something.... You have a thirst for knowledge and new skills; yes, your mental acquisitiveness is considerably strong.... You are indeed very hard-working... Oh, my dear... What house to put you in?... You are alike your siblings, yet also so different... Ravenclaw would be the obvious choice, but I think in the right environment, you could be so much more than just that... Hufflepuff could be an option.... But although I can see that you are patient, I do also sense that one can only wait so long... Gryffindor is growing favour the more I look... Yes, I see that you fulfil all the requirements... You are brave, chivalrous, daring... You will do what you believe is true and are quite adamant that you follow it through. You will help those who need it and you are willing to go out of your way to help them... Why yes, I think we have a first for your family...."  The sorting hat started to cheer and Peia thought he was about to call out 'Gryffindor'. Peia looked up, to see Ezra and Edeena standing up at the back of the Ravenclaw table, they had both said that Peia was better suited for scarlet and gold; and with that Peia felt herself relax a little.   
"Wait... What is this... I fear I have been all wrong...." the sorting hat echoed through Peia's mind. Peia again felt something rapidly foraging through her memories, but this time it also included her every thought. She tried to shut the doors that the hat was opening, but she didn't know how. Every time she felt as though she had pushed the hat out, he would open another door. "Cassiopeia, your attempts to stop me will be futile... I am the best sorting hat in all the world, I do not miss a thing in one's mind... I have not misplaced a single student and I will not start today... I find all that resides in one's mind and with that, I decide which house is best suited to you... So tell me, Cassiopeia.... What lies within..? What are you trying to hide...?" With that, the hat went silent, Peia was sure she wasn't hiding anything, she didn't have anything to be worried about, or did she. What about the problems with control, what would the hat think of that, would he tell Professor Dumbledore, maybe get Peia expelled for being a hazard to other students. Peia could still feel the hat rummaging around her head, until suddenly it stopped. Peia was unsure whether she could talk to the hat, but she would try, to find out what he needed to know and maybe keep the part about control hidden.  
"You said you wanted to find the house that suited me best.. Then what do you need?" Peia asked in her mind. There was silence, it was as though the hat was no longer in her head, until its voice abruptly bellowed through her mind once again. "I need you to let me see not just who you are, but who you can become, what you want yourself to be...Open your mind Cassiopeia, that is all you need to do... I will do the rest...." Peia decided to let herself relax, not completely, but enough to let the hat see what it had to. "Ahhh, I see... I see.... But do I see? No, I don't think I do... There is something else within you, Cassiopeia... you must reveal it... I sense that you wish to be best..?" Peia didn't understand what she needed to do, but as the hat asked the question, Peia knew the answer, it was easy. Of course Peia wanted to be the best, "yes, I do.." Peia agreed. "Yes, but you will not be the best, if you are sorted into the wrong house.... I feel what you are hiding matters deeply to you... What is it that I must do, to gain your trust in order for you to open what truly makes you, you.." Peia felt as though she should probably just let the hat in, it had come to her attention that she had been sat here a long time. Peia took a couple of seconds to think, she needed to clear her mind, it couldn't be that bad, letting the hat in, it was only the control issues that Peia felt as though she was hiding; that was it and she could just promise to learn to control her magic. Peia decided to ask one thing of the hat, he did ask what he had to do to gain her trust, so she closed her eyes and focused to talk to the hat, "Okay, so I might be hiding something, but I can only show you it, if you promise that nothing will come from your knowledge of it..?" The hat responded quickly, "Of course, what is hidden will stay hidden, my dear.... " "You promise..?" asked Peia, "You have my word...." Reassured the hat. Peia took a calming breath, like the ones she would take when meditating and she could feel herself relax, the walls in her mind falling and she began to see what the hat was seeing in her mind.  
There were flashing images of her childhood, playing with her siblings, helping her mother hanging washing on the washing line in their garden, but then it took a turn to the darker parts of Peia. The anger she felt, when she saw the others who had gone to through the Animagus process with her transform, but she still could not, the rage that would slowly rise to the surface, when someone in the village would look down on her eldest sister, because of her lack of magic, the betrayal she would feel, when her siblings would not take her side in any disagreement and the revenge that she felt was necessary to anyone who had wronged her or her family. But from this, she went on to see, the fear that she felt down by the river, when she opened her eyes and saw the destruction around her, the sadness she felt, when she thought about how much it would hurt her parents, if they knew she was talking to pure-bloods. But with this last one, there was something else that went along with the sadness; a slight defiance, why should she? It wouldn't effect them, it would just effect her. Call her selfish, but why should she go without talking to people, when the reason why she shouldn't talk to them is nothing to do with her..? As soon as these thoughts came into her mind, Peia slammed whatever door the sorting hat had opened in her mind. Yes, maybe those were her thoughts, but she knew that they were bad ones, ones that she should have never thought.  When Peia was wondering about this, the bellowing voice of the sorting hat returned. "Do you now understand why I needed to see what you were hiding, I would have never have expected such Slytherin traits..... I now realise that what I saw before was just half of it..... Yes, you are strong; mentally, emotionally and magically I see, When it comes to your iron- will, well I do believe that is just a excellent cover for your stubbornness... Your thirst for new knowledge I though was pure academical, but I see that you wish to learn everything you can, so it can be a use to you... So no one can better you at something and you will always have the upper hand... You are hard-working, but only if at the end goal, everything that is gained is yours...   You will do what you believe is true, but what I see now is, that you do not care for the means on how you do it, as long as it is completed.... You will help those who need it, but only for them to then be in debt to you... Going out of your way to help someone, so it makes you look good to those on-looking.... yes, quite deceitful... Put that along with your wish to be the best and I think the right house for you is obvious..."   
Peia's mind went into panic; yes, maybe it was true, but that wasn't who she wanted to become and she was sure that was one of the questions the sorting hat first asked.  
"Wait... You said that the house will help me become who I want, yes? Well, what if that's not who I want to be..? Surly, I have a choice...?" There was a slight pause before the sorting hat responded, "Yes, I did say it was who you wanted to become, but sometimes who you are is so rooted within you, that it will never change.. That sometimes, who you are now, is just a smaller version of who you will become... Answer me this Cassiopeia.... Do you believe that people change..?"  
 "No, I don't think you can change..... I think you just learn what people like to see, then only show the bits they like... Maybe you can be moulded slightly different, but under the new layers that you add to yourself, I guess your just the same person.."  Peia answered honestly, realisation slowly seeping into her voice, she understood completely what the hat had said about her and that it was all true; even the bad.   
"I'm starting to gather that you are understanding yourself now, my dear... This path that you are now embarking on... it will not be without it's struggles... You will use these traits that you posses, refine them into something more, that will allow you to continue...  But, I see that you could be sorted into Gryffindor, but you may never reach your full potential, like you would in Slytherin...Now, with this knowledge.. Do you still wish to be the best..?"   
 "Yes..." Peia whispered to herself quietly, but it was loud enough for that sorting hat to hear. Before she could change her mind, the next sound she heard was the bellowing voice of the sorting hat, "SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
The hat was plucked off her head and she was bombarded with noise; some cheers from the green table, but also boo-ing from the right-hand side of the room. Peia just lowered her head and held Ilie tighter.   
What had she done? She was meant to be the lion of the family, not the snake. She was meant to be dressed in scarlet and gold, not green and silver. As she was looking down, she saw the lines of green fabric lace up her robes and down her sleeves, until there was green fabric lining the cuffs, collar and hem of her robes. She quickly slid of the stool and hurriedly skipped down the stairs, trying to ignore the distasteful glare that Professor McGonagall's eyes projected as they followed Peia away from the podium.   
As Peia quickly walked to the Slytherin table, she was unsure of what to do; where would she sit, should she sit on her own, or slid in next to someone else? Thankfully, when she was only steps away, she saw someone stand. As she looked up, she found that it was Regulus.   
Regulus was standing just next to the table, he gave Peia an understanding look, as he guided her back to where he had been sitting on the table. Peia was in shock, the minutes that followed her sorting was just a big blur, she was still tightly holding on to Ilie, as the last three first years were sorted, Peia heard names; there was a Landon Walsh, who Peia thought had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Then the last two girls; Celia Whitcombe, and Lucy Young who had both been sorted into Gryffindor. Peia was still in a trance like state when Professor Dumbledore entered the hall, she had to be dragged up to stand by Regulus; who gave her a barely noticeable concerned nod, to which Peia just responded to by a shy smile. She missed what Professor Dumbledore had said, but she had a feeling that if it was anything important, Regulus would be sure to let her know. When she realised that food was just materialising in front her, she seemed to return from whatever place she was, back to the Main Hall. Peia looked over to Regulus, who was carefully adding some mashed potato to his plate, to go with the sausages and gravy that were already there. Peia started to loosen her grip on Ilie, as there were not many to be sorted into Slytherin, the first years had a lot of space on the table. Most of the fellow Slytherin first years had already gone into conversation in little groups, meaning, some people had moved down the table, opening a large gap on the bench for Ilie to sit in. Peia opened her arms so that Ilie could walk over her lap and sit on the bench, but instead of going to the left of Peia; which was where there was a gap, Ilie decided he wanted to sit in the small space that was between Peia and Regulus.  
"Where are you going..? Why do you have to go that way..? Ilie... Fine, fine.. Sit there then.." Peia said in defeat, as Ilie squeezed himself between Peia and Regulus legs;  then looked back up to Peia, with his head resting on Regulus' leg.  
"It's fine, don't worry about him.... Good to have you back... I told you not to be so surprised.." Regulus spoke softly. Peia looked up at him with a genuine smile, she was glad that she at least knew someone who had been sorted into Slytherin and especially someone like Regulus; someone who was just nice, who could instantly make you feel better just by saying one sentence. Peia remembered what Regulus had said just before they entered the Main Hall,  "I don't think you should be surprised if you don't get sorted into Ravenclaw..", and with a little laugh she replied back, "I know, I just didn't expect Slytherin... I don't think my family were expecting Slytherin either...."  
"How bad do you think they'll react..? I can gather that your sister won't be too pleased...." Regulus asked, " I don't see why it would be so bad... Just something that the sorting hat said, it kind of gives me idea that it might..?" Peia said, her voice portraying her downheartedness. "Cassiopeia, it doesn't matter what happens now.. If you're a Slytherin, then no matter what, you'll always have us to have your back.... We're all a family now..." Regulus explained, trying to lift Peia's spirits. With this, Rabastan LeStrange; who had been sitting opposite Regulus and Peia, jumped in on their conversation, "Of course we are Cassiopeia... We'll never fail you, we're all too determined for that, otherwise we wouldn't be sat on this table... The elite!" As he said this, he raised his fist in the air, but as he did, he somehow managed to bump into the girl who was quietly eating beside him, sending her gravy all across the table.  
"LESTRANGE! Can you watch what you're doing please? If any of my food had gone anywhere near Bulstrode, she would have hexed me to oblivion.." the girl exclaimed, her voice growing smaller as she continued her sentence. "Sorry, I was just saying to Cassiopeia how we're the best.." Rabastan explained. "Cassiopeia..? I thought Regulus was the only Black in our year..?" asked the girl. Instead of answering her question, he just pointed over to Peia, and shrugged. Peia smiled at the girl, who gave a light smile back, before looking over to Regulus. Regulus placed down his fork and dabbed his mouth with a napkin before answering the girl's question, "Cassiopeia is a half-blood, she is unsure whether she is related to the Black family. I have never known of another Black the same age as me, so I'm guessing her parents either just liked the name, or have a distant relative who had the name; who would then probably be related to my family..." "Oh.. Well, anyway.. Lovely to meet you, Prudence Ada Nott... With there only being 5 of us girls, we're probably all going to be sharing a dorm.. Cassiopeia...?" the girl said as she reached across Rabastan to shake Peia's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Cassiopeia Travers.... But you don't have to call me Cassiopeia, you can all call me Peia if you like..?" Peia said as she shook Prudence's hand. "Peia, that's a lovely nickname.... People call me 'Prudy', I'm not much of a fan, yours is a lot better... And just to give you a little information about the people that we are unfortunately going to have to spend at least the next 3 years living with.. Fabiana; it's better to just ignore her. Megan.... just ignore her too, Mirabel; well I suppose she's not that bad, but she can be, it depends on the people she's around. If shes alone, she can be quite nice. I've never really gotten along with any of them, apart from Mirabel from time to time..." Prudence continued. "Right, got it... "Peia managed to get in before Regulus spoke. "She knows about Fabiana, she's already had a little bit of a run in with her..." whilst flashing a cheeky grin in Peia's direction. "What do you mean 'had a run in'?" Rabastan asked. "Well, Peia wasn't pleased that Fabiana decided to share her opinion on her cat... Peia may have put Fabiana in her place..." Regulus explained. Both Prudence, and Rabastan's face dropped. "Are you mad??" asked Prudence, "You're amazing!" laughed Rabastan. Peia let out a shy laugh, "Regulus helped me, I didn't know what trouble I was getting into.... I probably won't do it again.." she said as she looked down towards Ilie; who was rubbing his head against Regulus' leg as Regulus was scratching behind his ear. Peia slowly raised her gaze up to Regulus, who was already looking at her; she smiled and then slowly lowered her gaze back to her empty plate on the table. "It was no trouble, it was nice to see someone give Fabiana some attitude back..." Regulus paused, "You know you should probably eat something, instead of just staring down at your plate.... I didn't see you eat anything on the train, you've got to be starving.." Peia looked back to Regulus; who had now let Ilie walk on to his lap, before looking over the food available on the table.  
The selection was huge, you could have from sausage and mash, to fish and chips, 3 different types of soup to spaghetti bolognese. After a couple of minutes of Peia trying to make up her mind, she decided that she would have some fish, but instead of the chips, go for the mashed potato. She started to eat when Prudence started a conversation over their little group. "So Reg.. Regulus; sorry..." As Prudence started her question, Regulus flinched at how she had referred to him as 'Reg', but after she apologised, he just nodded his head for her to continue, "Well, it seems like you know Peia quite well.... I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know a half-blood...?"  
"We don't know each other that well actually... We met on the train, she was looking for a compartment so I invited her to the one Rabastan and I were staying in..." Regulus finished. When Peia looked up from her now empty plate, Regulus, Rabastan and Prudence were all looking at her. With her mouth full of mashed potato, she gave a light smile and quickly swallowed. The slightest smile graced Regulus' face; though he hid it as he looked down. Rabastan quickly laughed and carried on eating his own meal, whereas Prudence offered Peia a napkin. Peia took the napkin and began dabbing her face; where she found that there was mashed potato smudged up her left right cheek. Peia felt her cheeks start to burn, thankfully Rabastan took the attention away from Peia by loudly saying, "I don't know where you found her Regulus, but I like her... I always get bored with how prim and proper us Pure-bloods are... But Peia, I'm glad you're here... You don't talk much, but I'm sure I can fix that..." Rabastan ended with sending Peia a quick wink. When Peia saw that, she let out a shy chuckle and Regulus shot Rabastan a look. "I'm having a joke... relax Black...." ensured Rabastan, though he had wicked playful spark still in his eye.   
There was a slight dull in the conversation, but Peia filled that by just watching Regulus stroking Ilie; the two really did seem to get on. Rabastan soon went on to talk to Prudence about her favourite Hogwart classes, they soon dragged both Peia and Regulus into their conversation. "Mine's going to be Defence Against the Dark Arts.. Learning how to duel, maybe then I could give my brother a run for his money!" Rabastan proudly exclaimed. "Hexing isn't everything... Surely Transfiguration is better.." Prudence went on to say. Peia was hesitant, she didn't really know much about the Hogwart's subjects, but she did always find Charms the most useful, "I'm going to go for Charms... You use them all the time, right?" Peia said. "I agree with Cassiopeia, Charms is most useful.. I don't really have a favourite, but I'm more for the academic than practical.. History of Magic, Magical theory.. " Regulus admitted. "Ha.. Always leave it to you Black to get all nerdy!!" Rabastan laughed. "Well, obviously Flying too...." Regulus finished. "That's more like it!!" Rabastan loudly exclaimed. "Oh, here we go... Boys and their Quidditch.." Prudence mumbled under her breath; although it wasn't quiet.   
        ***************************************************************************************************  
The conversation carried on like this long after dessert was gone. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his tall chair on the podium and began to address the hall. "Settle down.... Settle down.." After this, the whole hall fell silent. "I hope you have all enjoyed the feast, but now it is time for the prefects of each house to escort the first years to their dormitories.... While the first years leave, can all other students please stay seated..." Slowly the voice of Professor Dumbledore began to be overtaken by the excited voices of the first years. Over the noise of the hall, Peia managed to hear Rabastan quickly moan to Regulus, "Trust it to be Malfoy.." Regulus didn't respond, but did send a knowing look, after that he rose from his seat and stood up straight. Peia followed his lead, she scooped up Ilie and got up from her seat to stand next to Regulus. Soon Rabastan and Prudence were standing around them, the other first year Slytherin's were stood up too. From behind, Peia could hear a quiet, but clear voice. She saw Regulus turn to face the direction where the voice was coming from. As she turned, she saw a lean, tall young man, with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, standing at the head of the table; who Peia guessed was Malfoy.  
"First years, if I may have your attention... I am your Prefect; Lucius Malfoy.... We will be leaving shortly, so if I could ask you to stand in single file..." After a couple of seconds of the first years rearranging themselves into a relatively single-file line, Malfoy now called for the first years attention again. "We will be exiting the hall after Hufflepuff and when we do exit; how about we show them how it's done.." finishing his sentence with a sneer. After that Peia turned away from him and scanned over the students still seated within the hall. Peia wasn't looking for or at anyone in particular, but as she started to scan the faces of those seated around the blue table, her eyes stopped on Edeena and Ezra; who were both staring at Peia with the most confounded facial expressions. Peia didn't hold her gaze for long, as their expressions soon turned to that of just irritation. Peia looked away and tried to busy herself with looking around the hall. Where Peia soon found Verity, looking at Peia with a truly worried look. Peia thought that if any one of her siblings would be understanding, that it would be Verity; yet, the look in her eyes told Peia something else. Verity was soon tapped on the shoulder by Albany and she then looked away from Peia; leaving her feeling rather alone.   
Regulus could see Peia looking at someone sitting on the Hufflepuff table, Peia looked rather crestfallen; even more when the girl looked away, sporting a much troubled look. He could see Peia's face drop when the girl looked away and watched as Peia turned around; as to forget even seeing the girl and focus on petting Ilie. Regulus stepped closer to Peia, for her to know that he understood that the result of her sorting was not what her family expected or wanted.   
Peia jumped when Regulus' voice came from just over her shoulder, "Is she your sister?" he quietly asked. After a little sigh, she looked up and nodded her head and whispered a little "yeah.." Regulus didn't say anything after, but Peia felt as though he didn't need to. She supposed that he knew what she felt, because he was feeling the same way, she supposed that his brother would be just as disappointed in him, as her siblings were of her; so they both stood there in comfortable silence, as they waited to be instructed out of the hall.  
**************************************************************************************************************************


	10. Watch your step, it's a long way down from here.

"Slytherins..... It is time to take our leave... If you would all follow me..." Lucius Malfoy spoke, walking past Peia and Regulus to the front of the line. Peia's eyes followed the tall, white haired boy, as he spun around to face the Slytherin first years, whilst his eyes scanned the entire hall. After a couple of seconds, he held up his hand, then nodded to the Slytherin first years, as for them to be ready to leave.   
Peia glanced to the Main Hall entrance doors, there were still some Hufflepuffs walking through, but as she felt Malfoy's eyes on her, she quickly looked back to him as he nodded to her. He quickly spun around to face the doors of the hall and began to walk pretentiously towards them. Peia and Regulus were stood about half way in the line of first years. The two boys that Peia met on the train were in front of them, along with three other boys Peia did not know. They immediately began to follow Malfoy out of the hall, Peia just had the time to scoop up Ilie, before there was a gap in the line; she guessed that someone slowing down the line would not be a fine example of how to "show them how it's done.." Regulus was a step ahead of Peia, so she hurried up her pace until she was by his side. Just as they were walking past the Hufflepuff table, the boo's began to resonate around the hall. Peia decided it was best to just look to the doors. She could see the boys in front of her just turn up their noses to the sound and continue to walk proudly out of the hall. Peia wanted to look back to Ezra and Edeena one last time, to maybe change their idea about her being sorted into Slytherin, but she soon felt Regulus touch her arm. She looked up to him and as she looked to his eyes, she felt as though he must have knew what she had thought, as he quickly shook his head. Peia listened to Regulus and just looked down to Ilie, as they followed Malfoy through the large wooden doors and out of the Main Hall.  
        *********************************************************************************************************  
The Slytherin first years were standing just away from the hall doors to wait for everyone to join them, before venturing around Hogwarts to where their dormitories were located.  As the final first years came to a stop just behind Peia and Regulus, Malfoy turned to face them.   
"As you can probably tell, the rest of the school does not appreciate us Slytherins... I will speak more of it when we reach the comfort of our common room; away from such prying eyes and ears....It is a little way from here, so when we do start again, continue to keep a tight line... The corridors of where we are heading are... quite misleading... should we say..." At the end of his sentence, Malfoy added a menacing sneer. With a quick nod, Malfoy spun around and began walking to the steps that lead down to the ground floor, adding a quick "Come along then.." as he went.   
Peia saw the boys in front share a mischievous smirk with each other as they quickly began to follow Malfoy.   
As Malfoy had already started the steps, Rabastan; who was behind Peia, quickly walked infront, so he could walk along side Regulus and Peia. "What was all that about...? Everyone knows the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons...." Rabastan went on to Regulus. "Yes, but unless you're in Slytherin, you'll never find it... I suppose that was what Malfoy was trying to imply...." Regulus explained. With a look of annoyance on his face, Rabastan just screwed up his face and said, "Well, why didn't he just say that!" Peia felt someone quickly slid to her side, as she looked over it was Prudence.  
"Because Rabastan, then it wouldn't sound as majestic... As I already told you..." Prudence went on, sounding rather condescending. As they went to step down the first of the steps, Rabastan went on, "Alright Prudy...." making a point of using her nickname, Prudence squinted her eyes at him. "...I just didn't believe you... Thought I would get a second opinion.. How about a third, what did you think he meant when he was talking about the dungeons...?" Rabastan asked Peia. Peia looked surprised to be brought in on the conversation, but she quickly began to answer, "Oh, well... He might have over done it a little... But, I didn't know where the dormitories were..." As Rabastan heard this, his eyes widened in shock. Prudence saw this and quickly began, "Well, it is Malfoy; would you expect anything less.. And don't be so shocked LeStrange, Peia's a half-blood.. Why should she know where they are...?" Rabastan's face relaxed as he remembered that, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that... Well, anyway.... What rumours about the common room do you think are true...?"  
By this time, the four of them had reached the bottom of the steps, to find the others waiting for them just next to the set of steps going down.   
"You will find out soon enough LeStrange, if you can manage to keep up... Black, do push him along, or we will be waiting all night..." The sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the lobby, bouncing of the high ceilings. A quick pause and they were off again, down the set of steps Peia had never been down before.   
As they entered what Peia thought were the dungeons, the brightly lit, high-ceilinged corridors were gone, instead there were dingy, narrow passageways, that were free from the portraits that lined the walls of the corridors above.   
Just after the steps down, they were standing at a cross roads. Malfoy quickly pointed out that if they were to turn left, it would lead them to a corridor that houses a secondary Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom and also a spare Potions classroom. Pointing straight on, he explained that that was where the main Potions classroom was located. He also went on to say that only Slytherin students would ever need to go right, down a passage that was going slightly down hill. This passage was only short, before they turned left down a slightly longer one. On this passage there were only three or four doors going off of it. As the walked past the second door, Malfoy announced that they were passing the Potions Masters Office; who was their head of house, Professor Horace Slughorn.   
They carried on along that passageway before again being faced with a junction to the right. The went straight on, passed another door, until they reached another set of steps. It was only a small amount of steps and Peia could see that at the foot of the steps there was yet another 'T' junction. As they were led down the stairs, Peia wondered how she would remember her way, but before she could think of that for long, Malfoy had already turned left and was slowly disappearing out of sight. So Peia followed Regulus; who was in front, with Rabastan and Prudence behind.   
It wasn't long before there was another junction, only this time it was to the right. The Slytherins carried on straight before quickly following the passage around to the right. They again passed two or three doors that were scattered around, before they were winding around corners, that had little junctions coming of it, until meeting a set of steps again.   
Peia was looking down to the steps to ensure her footing. She was about to step forward and carry on along the passageway when she realised that Regulus had stopped in front. Peia looked up and was greeted by a small serpent head made out of concrete, just hanging upon an old concrete wall. Peia looked left and right to see that the passageways both went on. However, Lucius Malfoy had stopped in front of the wall just opposite the steps.  He held his hands together in front of him, twiddling his wand through his fingers.   
"Come in closer, this is the part that you need to watch...." Malfoy spoke as he turned to face the serpent head. Regulus and Peia both slowly shuffled in closer to catch a glimpse of what Malfoy was about to do. Peia could see Malfoy reach up to the serpents tongue; that was just visible within the serpents mouth, he grasped the tongue and then pushed it down with a large 'CLUNK'  
Suddenly, the serpent head shifted up the wall and then the wall seemed to move apart, revealing a full serpent looming over a grand, green wooden door, that had silver wrought iron hinges and latches. In the centre of the door, there was a wrought iron serpent's head door knocker. Malfoy walked up to the door, gesturing for the first years to follow him, "Now, all you have to do, is knock the door, then say the password..." He looked to the door and knocked it twice, before reciting the words "Et flos in sanguinem magicae..."   
The doors began to magically open; just like the ones at the main entrance of Hogwarts. Peia watched in amazement, the light that came through the door was warmly welcomed, as it was a nice change from the gloomy passageways that had led them here. As Peia peered around Regulus to look through the door, all she could see were steps, she was on her tiptoes to see past the people in front of her, the sound of Malfoy's voice startled Peia, "You may enter, this is your home now... " he said with a smile, which was genuine and friendly; it was strange, he seemed to be much less intimidating down in the dungeons than he had seemed in the Main Hall. The boys in front of Peia were the first to cross the threshold, Rabastan could sense that Peia was holding back, so he stepped around her and followed the other boys as they disappeared down the steps. Regulus saw Rabastan pass him, so he looked back to Peia, who was holding Ilie in a tight grip once again. He reached for Peia's arm and slowly began to move her closer to the wall of the corridor that led down to the common room, so the others behind her could go past. Prudence watched Regulus and Peia, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked. Regulus looked up to Prudence, "Yes, we're just going to wait here a second.. Go on, we'll meet you down there.." Regulus ensured. Prudence gave a quick smile and a nod before walking through the door and disappearing down the steps. The other 3 girls that were behind, followed Prudence down the stairs until only Peia, Ilie, Regulus and Lucius Malfoy were left in the passageway.   
Peia could sense that Regulus was looking at her worriedly, she slowly looked up, trying to put on her confident smile. Regulus saw through it and gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine... It's just different... and a lot to take in.." Peia said. Before Regulus could respond, Lucius Malfoy spoke, "I can imagine your fear of this, you're the only Half-blood of your year, Miss Travers... I suppose this is rather new for you... Yes, it's a lot to take in... We Slytherins do like to make everything very extravagant.... Our common room and dormitories are unlike any other you'll find in Hogwarts.... But the moment the sorting hat said Slytherin; though he took his time, he made you one of us... Part of the family... Others might disregard you now, be we never will....Walking through this door signifies entering the next step of your life... If you're a Slytherin, it means you are meant for greatness, a greatness that we will all help each other to find, because no one else will..." Peia believed every word Lucius said, the way he spoke, it was so sincere, she believed him. But what was stopping her from just walking through the door wasn't fear, or not any fear she had experienced before. It was just not knowing what would happen after she did, that made her falter. Peia looked to Lucius, before saying, "It's not fear, the sorting hat said that if I wanted to be best, that this was the only house that could... I suppose it's just not knowing what happens from now..."   
"The fear of the unknown is a very worthy fear.....Keep it, it's that that will help you succeed.."  Lucius reassured.   
After a couple of breaths and a encouraging nod from Regulus, Peia was ready to accept that she was a Slytherin, that this was where she had to be and to take all that comes with it, whatever that may be.   
        ***************************************************************************************************************  
Peia looked up to the serpent that loomed over the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she then held her head up high and stepped over the threshold.  
Walking through the door enabled her to see what laid beyond it, which was just a long staircase going down. Peia looked back to Regulus just as she was about to start the steps, he nodded and walked past her to go down the stairs in front.   
The steps were narrow and made from very old stone that was cold underfoot. Peia looked down to carefully watch her feet. From a wobbly first step, she decided it was probably best to let Ilie walk down the steps by himself; allowing Peia to hold on to the rail that ran down the side. Ilie hopped down the stairs in front of Peia and just behind Regulus. Malfoy was silently following behind Peia. After around 6 -8 steps, Peia must have not placed her foot correctly on the stair and her foot slide off the step, sending Peia to lose her balance. Before she could fall, a hand caught her shoulder and gave her enough time to replace her foot and hold tighter to the hand rail.  
"Watch your step, it's a long way down from here.... That step had me on my first day too, it's narrower and shorter than the others, it's best to just skip it..." Lucius said over Peia's shoulder, as he gently let go of her robe. Peia lightly smiled and gave her thanks, "Thank you, I'll remember that..." Just 10 -12 more steps and Peia had reached the bottom, she looked back up to the entrance, to find out that the steps were curved, so you could no longer see where you had come from. As Peia looked around, she could see Regulus in front of her, with Ilie in his arms. Just behind him were the other first years, some sitting, some standing, around a dark green leather banquette, that was situated in the centre of the circular room that you entered when you finished the steps.   
The room was octagon in shape, that had 3 corridors leading from it. The room was unlike the passageways that led to it, as it was back to wide open rooms with high ceilings. There were silver torches on every wall that lit up the room generously, however it wasn't a white or yellow light, it was more of a pale shade of green. The green light was being emitted by the lights, that had green lampshades over them. The floor was a dark wood, that had deep green traditional woven rugs scattered about it. The walls were covered in a traditional wallpaper that was also a shade of dark green. There were a couple of moving portraits, that contained extremely posh looking people, all looking down to the first years; as if they were inspecting them.   
Lucius Malfoy stepped around Peia to get to the front of the group of first years. "So, here we are... The Slytherin common room... Around you, you will see the people who formed Slytherin into what it is today.... Furthest away from you is Hector Fawley; Minister for Magic from 1925 to 1939... Closer on our left is the great Venusia Crickerly, again Minister for Magic, but also an auror before being elected.... Just along you have Seraphina Rookwood, known for her books, research and journals for Arithmancy.... And on our right is the Astronomer Hoyt Tailor Harlow, most famous for identifying the final 3 constellations that were unknown until 1429... Gemini, Scorpio and Pisces... All were sorted into Slytherin, just like you and I... If you ever fancy a chat, they will be more than welcoming... But we must be moving on as there is much I have to show you before the other Slytherins get here...."   
Malfoy walked around the central seating area and over to the doorway that was directly opposite the stairs and clearly spoke, "We will be going this way, the one in the right corner takes you down a corridor that leads to our library and study rooms... The one in the left corner is mainly used by the seventh year students, there is a study room and a smaller room where many of us older students go to relax... It is one of our rules of the Slytherin Common Room, that only seventh years are to use those rooms... I will tell you the rest when we enter the main common room..."   
The first years looked around at each other before nodding their heads at Lucius, after he received that, he went on to guide the first years through the corridor. It was a short straight corridor that had three steps to it, the carpet was again a deep shade of green and the walls were half wood and half paint. The bottom part of the walls were of a dark wood and the upper part, a forest green that had a small runner of traditional wallpaper running in-between the paint and the wood.   
As Rosier and Rowle followed Malfoy down the corridor, the other boys were quick to follow their lead. The girls were next to follow, leaving Regulus, Ilie, Peia, Rabastan and Prudence in the circular room. Peia moved over to Regulus as Rabastan and Prudence went towards the corridor. Regulus gestured for Peia to go in front of him, as the both reached the steps that were just before the corridor. The corridor was quite dark because of the dark green walls and floor, and with only three lights to illuminate it, but as Peia made her way through, she was met by a large source of light as she rounded a corner at the end of the corridor.  
As Peia looked up into the room that was in front of her, she was greeted by a long glass wall, so long that Peia couldn't see the end of it from where she stood. There were three steps that went down into the main common room and as Peia walked down these, the whole magnitude of the room came visible. One whole wall was completely glass, at each end of the common room there were spiral staircases, the ones on the left side of the room went up and the ones on the right side of the room went down. There were old dark green sofas dotted around the room, some where placed opposite each other, with a dark wooden coffee table standing between. Others were facing the glass wall and one was placed in front of a grand fireplace that had deep green tiles around the mantle piece. Bookcases were placed around the room along the walls, with dark green leather armchairs with wooden feet accompanying them. As Peia looked around the room she could see seating in the walls, it was as though the wall had been cut out for the table and chairs to be put in, some tables had chess sets set out on them, where others just had books spread out over them. The floor was of dark, old wood, that creaked as Malfoy walked over it, around the sofa's there were traditional woven rugs that were silver and green. On the remaining walls, there were again portraits; only these didn't move and there were many serpent heads that decorated the walls and were on the coving along the ceiling. Towards the spiral staircases to the left, tucked just behind the seating that surrounded the fireplace, there was a grand piano. The piano was high gloss black, that reflected the light off the torches hanging on the wall. Sitting on top of the piano was a silver candelabra, illuminating the books that were laying next to it.  
Peia slowly moved into the centre of the main common room, shuffling closer and closer to the glass wall. It was dark outside, yet there was a greenish light radiating into the common room. Malfoy saw Peia walking to the glass wall, "It's the black lake, although it doesn't look very black down here, it's even better when the sun shines through the water... It lights up the whole room and you get those little bits of light that dance around the room... It's a sight only us Slytherins are lucky enough to see...." Malfoy ended with a playful smirk. "But along with matters of greater importance... if you would all like to take a seat..."   
Peia walked back over to Regulus; who had sat on an armchair, turned away from the glass wall, with Ilie in his lap, next to the group of sofas. Prudence and Rabastan were sitting next to each other on one of the leather sofas, along with Rosier and Rowle and another boy that Peia didn't know sat on the end; Nolan Oxley, filling the sofa. There was another sofa opposite, but the three girls; Fabiana Bulstrode, Megan Fawley and Mirabel Parkinson were spread out along it, taking all of the space. There was another armchair that a boy was sat in; Alistair Burke, with Dimitri Flint perched on the arm beside him. Peia quickly looked around to see that there were no other chairs that could be easily dragged to where everyone else was sitting. She thought about asking the girls to move up a little, enough for Peia to sit, but with the glare that she received from Fabiana when she looked in her direction, she soon thought better of it. Peia just decided to stand next to Regulus, but as she stood there, Regulus went to stand, as to give Peia his seat.  
"No, don't be silly.. I'm fine standing... No need to be a gentleman.." Peia whispered with a friendly glint in her eye. "Are you sure...? Malfoy isn't known for short speeches...." Regulus whispered back, only just loud enough to be heard. Peia just looked down to Regulus and smiled, before she could reply, Lucius Malfoy had already positioned himself between the two sofas, facing the first years.  
"You are all here because you are ambitious, determined, clever, resourceful, cunning and know how to look after yourselves... But what people don't know, is that we are also brave, hard-working and loyal... All in all, we are the best qualities from all the other houses, with some added... That makes us the elite, bound for greatness... Because of this, everyone who is not a Slytherin fears us, they push us to the side, disregard us... But they have only made our fraternity stronger, the loyalty that we have for each other is unlike any that you will find in the other houses.... They think that we're evil, that we disobey rules, just because we can... but we are not... We just understand that when things need to be done, sometimes you have to do things that some people don't agree with... That we will in fact use any means necessary, that we can handle the repercussions of our actions.... But what they don't know, is that we Slytherins have our own rules and we will be damned if we break them... Because of these rules, we are better than any Gryffindor, they don't care at all about what their actions might do to anyone; including themselves, that makes them stupid... They are all 'right' and 'wrong', but what they don't seem to understand is that maybe the truth isn't that important... That maybe taking care of you and your own should take priority... Everyone else's rules don't mean a thing if one of our own is threatened... You should all believe this, that's why you are all here ... We are all Slytherins, we are a family now... And in this family, if someone goes after one, they go after all of us, because we are all that you'll ever have... The people sitting next to you, the people who will soon surround you in these dungeons...They will be the only people that you can rely on, everyone else in this castle will turn on you in a heartbeat... They won't have any real reason, it will just be because you're a Slytherin... But we don't need them... They say our element is water... They say it's because we are cold, can cut through anything and hide things in our depths, but what they miss... Is that we are not like water for any of those reasons, we are like water because like mountain spring, we always find a way... Whether that be a path of least resistance, shortest distance, or a long winding one, we will always find a way... This reflects our determination, our passion... On this point what they say is partially true and you will agree... There are very few things we are passionate about, but those that we are passionate, we protect fiercely, and like water we are an unstoppable force... I suppose that's why our great founder; Salazar Slytherin, placed our common room in these dungeons, to be closer to the water, but also so we can be away from all those who will do nothing but bring us down... Speaking of our common room, there are some rules... The Slytherin common room has not been infiltrated by any other house in centuries... That will stay unchanged, if you are not a Slytherin, then you do not enter... It does not matter who they are, sibling, friend, or other... If they wear any other colour than Green and Silver, then they do not cross that threshold. The location of the Slytherin common room has also never been released to any other house member, so if you are talking about our common room, do not say directions, and most importantly, do not allow yourself to be followed... Our other Slytherins will be coming soon, I encourage you to make friends with people from other years... There is only 12 of you this year, so you all have to look after each other... Also when it comes to numbers, we have the least students of all the houses, so winning the house cup would seem unlikely, but with a little work, some class participation, our points will be easily gained.... Remember, we are Slytherins, if we want something, we get it. And as it's my last year in Hogwarts, a house cup win would really be the icing on top of the cake... But enough of this, moving on to your dormitories... Years 1 to 4 are located on the right, the ones on the left are for years 5 and up... There is a list of names and room numbers on the door that leads your to the correct level. Your trunks should be there by now.... You are free to go, any questions?"  
There was a long silence as all the first years looked around, before slowly shaking their head. Many of the boys were excited to go find their room and were itching to leave Malfoy after his long speech. Regulus was right, he did enjoy the sound of his own voice, but Peia felt that everything he said, had to be said. She felt a lot better now knowing how Slytherin operated, however, she did start to lean on Regulus' chair not even half way through. By the end, Regulus had moved his arm for Peia to sit on arm and lean against the back of the chair.   
After a couple of minutes of just staring around the room, Emmerson Rosier was the first to speak, "What do we do if we can't remember the way back to the common room?" Malfoy seemed grateful that someone had spoke and with a little smile he began, "I was waiting for someone to ask that... I will show you something important in the morning... So, if we all meet here, I'll guide you to breakfast and show you how you can find your way back... You will need your wand..." After that, excitement grew in the eyes of the first years. If they would need their wands, it would be the first ever time they would be doing magic, outside of a real class. Peia thought about this, the first time being able to do magic, a small smile appeared on her face, she was going to love Hogwarts.   
Lucius Malfoy waved off the first years and everyone jumped to their feet, apart from Regulus and Peia. Rabastan and Prudence hastily made their way toward them, "Come on, Black... We need to go find our room!!" Rabatsan loudly exclaimed. "Yeah Peia, hopefully there's more than one dormitory, maybe we don't all have to share with them!" Prudence said in a loud whisper as she caught Peia's arm and shook it a little. With a little smile, Peia began to lower herself off of the chair, Regulus moved Ilie off his lap and stood; turning himself again so his back was towards the glass wall, leaving Ilie sitting on the armchair. Peia quickly picked him up, giving him a little scratch behind the ear, then she looked to Regulus; who was looking uneasy for some reason. Regulus saw Peia looking at him with somewhat of a worried expression, he quickly returned her smile, before both making their way to the spiral staircases.   
Boys and Girl dormitories were separate, so just before the steps, Peia and Regulus stopped. They said a quick 'Goodnight' and 'See you in the morning', then parted ways to go down their desired stairs.   
Prudence was holding Peia by her arm as they both walked down the spiral staircases, they found that their dormitories were on the lowest floor. At the end of the stairs, there was a green wooden door. On the door there was a piece of parchment nailed into the centre.   
                First Year Slytherin Girl's  
Dormitory Room Number: 168, Lovage       

Inhabitants - Fabiana Bulstrode

                       Mirabel Parkinson

                    Cassiopeia Tamar Travers

Dormitory Room Number: 169, MoonDew  
       Inhabitants - Prudence Ada Nott  
                                Megan Fawley  
                               
Both girls were looking at the parchment in horror. All the girls were split up; which is what their were hoping for, but not in a way that either of them liked; particularly Peia. They wanted to be away from the other girls, not in the same room with them, but also they wanted to be together. They looked at each other disheartened, but continued through the door and down the corridor. The corridor wasn't long and the ceiling wasn't too high. It had spongy green carpet, and silver wallpaper. There were no windows, just three hanging lights from the ceiling. There were only two doors on the corridor. The doors were made from a dark walnut wood, and were opposite each other. The one on the left was 168; Peia's dorm, and the right, 169; Prudence's dorm. With their hands on the door handles, the looked back at each other, gave a light smile with a whispered 'Goodluck' before turning the handle and leaving the corridor empty.  
        *****************************************************************************************************************  
As Peia entered the dormitory, she found herself in a wide open, decagon shape room. First impressions were rather pleasing, again, these rooms were nothing like the passageways that led them here; they were light, open and high ceilinged. As you looked at the room, hanging from the centre of the ceiling was a chandelier that was made up of 3 clusters of lamp shades; all green, with silver metal fixtures. Four circular windows; like portholes, were dotted around the room, placed highly on the walls, letting in some of the greenish light that was refracted by the surrounding water outside. The floor was another dark hard wood, that had thick green carpets placed on top of it, surrounding the furniture.  
There were three beds, unlike any that Peia had seen before. They were of a dark walnut wood and each corner had a post, between each post, there was a deep green velvet curtain, that had silver accents. The posts were detailed so intricately, with what looked like vines travelling up them, at the top of the posts sat a serpent. On the bottom of the beds, there looked to be draws, the handle for the draws were serpent heads. The beds weren't quite double, but they were definitely bigger than just a single. The covers were the most extravagant pieces of material. There was a large quilt that was a deep green with silver serpents along the border, under that, there was a velvet green duvet, sitting on top of a silver under sheet. The duvet and quilt were folded exquisitely just under the 3 green velvet pillows. There was also a decorative green velvet cushion that had a silver serpent on the front, sat just against the head board of the bed. Next to the bed, there was a small bedside table, that had one draw, with yet another serpent handle, and at the foot of the beds sat the first years trunks. Just beside the beds, were little side tables that were made of the same wood. Above these side tables, there was a medium sized mirror that sat on the wall.  
With Peia's back to the door, there was a bed straight in front of her, one to her left and the other to her right. In between the bed in front of her and the one to her left, there was a door, there was also another door immediately on her right. After Peia had admired the room, she noticed her room mates, Fabiana was glaring at her whilst sitting on the bed in the middle and Mirabel had just walked through the door on the left hand side of the room, making her way to the bed on the left. From this, Peia knew which bed was her's, and avoiding eye contact swiftly made her way to it.  
Walking up to the bed, Peia realised just how big they were. With Peia standing next to the bed, it came up to her waist; to get on the bed Peia was most definitely going to have to jump. She lightly dropped Ilie on to the bed, before walking over to the trunk at the foot of the bed to ensure that it was in fact her bed. As she faced the trunk, she could easily recognise it as her own, she quickly opened it to check that it still contained all of her belongings.  
Peia stepped back to allow her to get an idea of the storage that she had. She had one draw in the bed side table and three draws under the bed. She looked around at her other room mates, who were placing their school items in the draws, leaving their clothes in the trunk. Peia didn't think that was the best was of doing it, so she decided it would be best to place her clothes in the draws under her bed, put her valuables; like her wand, money and her photos of her family, in the draw in the bed side table, leaving her trunk where she could leave her school items such as her telescope, brass scales, books and parchment. As Peia was quietly folding her clothes and placing them in rows in the draws under her bed, Ilie was circling on the bed to find his perfect spot. When Peia finally closed the lid of her trunk, she was done. She now decided that she would find out what was behind the door that was so close to her bed. Without glancing to her room mates, she took hold of the door handle and quickly turned it. The room that was revealed was much smaller that any other rooms Peia had seen and the least green room Peia had seen since arriving at the Slytherin common rooms. It was a bathroom and was mainly tiled. The tiles were silver, that covered the walls and floor, with tiny green tiles placed in a line around the room about half way up the wall. There were no windows, but it was significantly light with only a few candles placed around the room. There was a toilet, a sink placed in a counter and then a bath which also had a shower head. The taps were serpent heads, but by now Peia wasn't surprised of this. It was clear that Slytherins were very proud of there mascot.   
Satisfied that Peia knew her surroundings, she went back to her bed. Peia didn't know the time but she was getting tired, she did think that maybe she should say a few words to her room mates, but after a sneaky glance in their direction, it didn't look as though they had said much to each other, so Peia thought better of it. Although, she did tell herself that she would probably have to talk to them tomorrow, regrettably.   
She quickly got changed into her pyjamas; which were very unSlytherin like, compared to those Bulstrode was wearing, and was met by Ilie loudly meowing from the centre of the bed. She could see the dissatisfied looks that Ilie was receiving from both Parkinson and Bulstrode. She quickly shuffled over to Ilie and scooped him up under her arm, scratching him behind his ear, and quietly asking him what was wrong. After a couple of pats on Peia's face and a few more loud meows, Peia understood what Ilie was asking for, his dinner. Rushing back into her trunk, she quickly spooned out some pate into his bowl, and placed the bowl infront of her bed side table for him to eat. Peia climbed on to her bed to watch him eat, wondering why he was so hungry as she was sure he had ate some food in the Main Hall. When he was finished, Ilie joined Peia on the bed, then quickly circled before curling into a tight ball close to Peia's side.  
One of the circle windows was above her bed, and as she peered through the window on tiptoes, it was as though she was looking at the lake floor. She couldn't believe that the water was so clear. It was getting darker outside of the window but she could still make out the seaweeds that were growing from the lake bed and the small remaining parts of debris that must have fell in the lake over the years.  Peia couldn't believe she was that far down, maybe the lake wasn't as deep as it looked, but as she looked up to the surface, she didn't even know what she was looking at, but it was clear to her that it wasn't sky, just more water. As she gazed out of the little round window, small dark dots darting around caught her eye. The dots were in a large group and were swimming around unpredictably, Peia watched them until they all swam into the darkness that was starting to loom over the water surrounding the round window. Over Peia's shoulder she heard one of the girls; presumably Mirabel, call to her. "Lights are going off soon.." It was only quick and by the time Peia had turned around to look at the girl who had talked to her, both girls were in bed, with their blankets pulled up high to their heads.    
Peia carefully climb down off the headboard of her bed, grabbed some cat treats out of her bed side table and sat in the middle of her bed feeding Ilie. It wasn't long until the light coming from the chandelier began dimming, casting shadows around the room. As Peia noticed the change in light, she pulled back her covers, allowed Ilie to crawl in, then joined him under the many layers of blankets. In the diminishing light, Peia lay on her back, gazing up at the ceiling, with Ilie sat purring on her chest. When the darkness had finally overcome the light in the room, all was silent. Peia could hear an occasional stray snore coming from the right of her, but other than that silence.  
Peia was closing her eyes and slowly letting herself relax into her bed, when all of a sudden she started to hear a quiet noise. It was as though it was coming from behind her head, Peia continued to listen, until after 10 minutes, she realised what the sound was. It was a faint repetitive drip of water. Almost every second there would be a 'plop'. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough. Peia turned to her side and Ilie was curled in by her stomach, she tried to ignore the perpetual sound, but the more she tried, the more she noticed it.  
Slowly the sound began to fade, as Peia fell asleep for the first time in her new home.   
        *******************************************************************************************************************


	11. Monday, Double Charms...

As Peia slowly opened her eyes, she was met with Ilie almost lying on top of her head. She slowly pushed him up the pillows, then stretched; still under the bedding. As she pushed Ilie away, her eyes were met with the bright light that filled the room. Peia squinted and relaxed back into her pillows, listening to the noises around her. She could hear the sound of water, so Peia guessed that Edeena must be already in the shower; which Peia thought odd because by the light, it must have been early. But with Edeena in the bathroom, that meant that Peia would have a few more minutes in bed before she had to get up. She wondered what her mother had cooked for breakfast, and now that her eyes had become accustomed to the light she slowly began to open them to check the time.  
        ************************************************************************************************  
Now that her eyes were open, she realised just how bright the room was; which was unlike her bedroom, also how big the room was. As she looked around everything was green or silver; very different to her bedroom. It was then she remembered that she wasn't in her bedroom, she was in Hogwarts. She looked around the room, the bed to her right still had a lump in the centre of the bed, so Peia guessed that Fabiana was still sleeping. The bed opposite her was empty and already remade. The door that was next to that bed was slightly ajar, so Peia guessed that Mirabel must have been in there. Peia relaxed back into her bed and looked up to the ceiling. There was a beam of greenish light flowing in from the little round window above her bed, illuminating the decorations around the ceiling.  
Peia glanced to the little clock that was on her bed side table, 07.12 am. With a little sigh, Peia pulled herself up the bed and swung her legs off to the side. After quickly throwing back the sheets to where they vaguely resembled, she quietly opened one of the draws under her bed and picked up a little bag that held her toiletries and headed for the bathroom that was immediately to her left, leaving Ilie still curled up on the large fluffy pillows.  
Reaching the bathroom, Peia looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see the state of her hair. There was hair standing up on end, pointing out in all directions from her head, it was clear that her hope of just putting it up quickly to make sure that she wouldn't be late for meeting everyone in the common room was gone. She needed to quickly shower, but as she turned to face the shower, the taps seemed very complicated. What one was the cold? Did she have to turn them both? And most importantly which soap should she use?  
On the counter; where the sink was, there was a long line of different soaps, shampoo's and conditioners all lined up. There was every scent available; from Purely Peppermint to Water Mint and Ginger, with some interesting combinations such as; Scented Wood and Lemon, Honey and coconut. As Peia was scanning the variety of scents, one called 'Rise and Shine', caught her eye, she quickly picked up the bottle, and went on to master the shower. After around 5 minutes of twisting and turning both the temperature taps, Peia finally found a temperature that was bearable. It wasn't exactly hot but it was warm enough, and every time she went to increase the temperature it would turn scolding, so it was fine. As she opened the bottle of 'Rise and Shine' the whole bathroom instantly smelled of a luscious mix of spearmint and eucalyptus with a hint of tea tree oil if Peia was correct. She was pleasantly surprised with her choice, and made a mental note to use this scent again.   
The shower was only brief but it did what Peia wanted it too, she quickly dried her hair with a hairdryer; that magically appeared on the counter, pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and brushed her teeth.  
Feeling refreshed, Peia went back into the main living quarters, to find Ilie still sleeping in the same position. After a quick chuckle, Peia opened a draw under her bed, and pulled out her black and green robes. Looking around at her room mates; who were now both up, Peia decided to get dressed in the bathroom. Minutes later, Peia was dressed and ready, all she needed to do now was get her wand.   
She finished fastening the final buttons on her robe and walked over to her bed side table and pulled out the draw, there sat her dark elm wand, just next to some photos of her family from a couple of Christmases ago. Looking at the photos reminded Peia that she was yet to write back home, she told herself that she would write and send a letter during breakfast. Glancing at the clock that was on the surface of the side table; 08.06, Peia decided that it was now late enough to go up to the common room. Before leaving, Peia put her wand in her chest pocket and grabbed her bag for her to store her parchment, quill and ink to write her letter. She swung the little backpack over her shoulder and looked over to Ilie to make sure he was ready for his first day at Hogwarts. He was sat up, silver eyes looking at Peia attentively, ready to jump off the bed. Peia tapped her leg encouragingly and Ilie jumped off the bed. Peia turned and confidently walked over to the door that exited her dormitory. As she glanced back to look at her bed, she saw that Ilie had jumped off the bed, but made no move to follow Peia. Instead he just sat next to the draw under her bed that held her uniform. Peia tried to get Ilie to follow her but to no avail. Peia decided that Ilie must think that there was something still in the draw, even though Peia was sure she had everything. She skipped back to her bed, quietly saying to Ilie that there was nothing in there that they needed. Ilie stretched on to the draw, leaving small lines running down the wood from his nails. Sighing, Peia pulled open the draw, revealing the muggle clothing that Peia had brought, and spare robes. As Peia showed Ilie this, and went to shut the draw, Ilie jumped in, and began scratching up the first layer of folded clothes. "Ilie! Stop that, we need to go.... We are not being late on our first day, come on..." Peia said hurriedly, gesturing for Ilie to jump out of the draw. Ilie took no notice to Peia and continued scratching. Getting slightly annoyed that she would have to refold everything later, Peia lifted the clothes that Ilie was determined to get under, and she saw what Ilie was trying to get to. Under a couple of jumpers, squished towards the front of the draw was a striped emerald and silver piece of fabric, that had the emblem of the serpent embroidered half way along it's length. Peia had completely forgot that she wasn't wearing her tie. As she held the tie in her hand, she looked up to Ilie who was sat on the pile of clothes now placed in a heap on the floor next to the bed. With a sigh and a chuckle, Peia quickly placed her clothes back in the draw, and quickly shut it. Wrapping the tie around her neck, she called for Ilie, who this time was right behind her as she opened the door of her dormitory, and walked out into the small corridor that lead back to the common room.  
        ******************************************************************************************************************  
As Peia was walking up the spiral stairs, she hoped that she would find Prudence walking up them also, so she wouldn't have to walk into the common room alone. Step after step, Peia slowly made her way up the stairs, trying to tie her tie as she went along. She had watched as her father had told Verity how to do it last summer, but now that she had to tie her own, it just wasn't going right. By the time she reached the door that led to the common room, her tie was more like a tight knot around her neck. It didn't look like what her father had done, but it was better than any of the others that she had done walking up the stairs. Stood just behind the door, Peia realised that she was either to late for Prudence or to early, and with the sound of footsteps behind her, she decided that she was just going to have to do it. She reached for the door handle, and after a quick breath in and out, she pushed it open.   
********************************************************************************************************************************  
The common room was something else, it was so beautiful. The dark wooden floors in contrast to the lighter silver walls.  The leather sofas and chairs placed so perfectly, with the bookcases; which lined the walls, arranged precisely in the correct place to give the room the incredible, grand atmosphere. The room was filled with a greenish light that came from the water through the glass wall.   
The room wasn't filled with people, but there were some students there. Some were lounging around the leather sofas that were placed around the fireplace, others were sat in the little cubby hole seats that were in the wall, either playing some game, or making some notes from a book. There were a few sat on thick, dark green pillows on the floor with their backs against the glass wall, just chatting amongst themselves.   
Peia glanced around the room, trying to find a face that was familiar. Ilie pushed past her leg and began to wander up the room, towards the fireplace and the piano. Peia followed Ilie trying her best not to get in anyone's way.  
Once she had walked up to the group of students sitting around the fireplace, she saw that there was another group sat in tight circle just towards the glass wall. It looked as though they had pulled some of the armchairs to where they were, and those who didn't have a seat, were sat on the floor.  
As Peia walked faster to catch up with Ilie, she saw him crouch down, ready to jump as he got closer to the armchair that was facing away from them. As Peia realised this, she leapt forward as to catch him before he landed on the top of the armchair, but she wasn't quick enough.  
Peia was readying herself to apologise, when the person who was sat in the chair looked around to see what had hit it. Once Peia saw the person, she was instantly relieved. Regulus, thank God, it was only Regulus. Peia was certain that if it had been anyone else, there would be hell to pay for her cat jumping practically on their head. She stepped closer to the group, and as she did more faces began to register. Just opposite the armchair that Regulus was sat in, was Rabastan in another, Prudence was sat on a pillow next to him. On the other side of Regulus was Emerson Rosier; who was sat in a chair, then Thorfinn Rowle on a pillow next to him.   
Peia gave a light smile to the group as she walked around Regulus' chair, Regulus stood and moved his to the side to create a space for Peia to enter the circle. Peia past Regulus and followed Ilie over to the glass wall. When Ilie chose his spot, Peia crouched down beside him. When Peia was sat, with her back against the glass wall, she made eye contact with Regulus; who was sat just opposite her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was suggesting that he move for Peia to have a seat. Peia just smiled at him, with a little shake of her head, then started to listen in on the conversation between Prudence, Rabastan and Rosier.   
It wasn't long before Peia tuned out the conversation and focused on Ilie, who was trying to catch things that were floating past them in the water through the window. He kept jumping up on the glass wall and patting his feet on where the little floating debris was. In between this, Peia couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable her tie was. She kept tugging it down and twisting it to the side so it looked a bit better than it was. Around this, Peia noticed that more boys entered their group, and it wasn't long before someone was sat leaning against the wall along side Peia.   
As Peia looked to her side, expecting to have to introduce herself to the person, she was greeted by the familiar dark curly hair and steel grey eyes of Regulus. She glanced to the chair he had been sat in, to see that her room mate; Fabiana Bulstode was now sat in it. Glancing back to Regulus, he looked more comfortable now than he had in the chair; which was odd as the floor was really hard.  It also seemed that Ilie had sensed his presence, as he now had lost interest in the water, and become more concerned about getting in the best spot on Regululs' lap. Regulus allowed Ilie to walk straight onto his lap, and held his arms away from himself for Ilie to circle to get comfy. Regulus was watching Peia with her tie; watching her tug at it, and re-adjust her collar, before slowly tapping her on her shoulder, and slowly gesturing towards it.   
"What are you doing with that tie..?" asked Regulus, watching Peia as she gave a large tug at it. As Peia looked up to him, she could see the amusement in his eyes. "My tie's not right..."  
Regulus gave a silent chuckle to the expression on Peia's face; completely fed up and irritated. "Let me..?" he spoke softly as he gestured to her tie. Peia just turned to face him, tie still knotted around her neck. She had tried to undo the knot, but with her endless tugging it had only just made the knot tighter, and the tighter it got, the more angry with it Peia became. Regulus' tie was immaculate, the crossed over part was just the right width, the length was perfect, just touching the fourth button down on his shirt.  
He leaned in to try and start to undo the knot in Peia's tie, he began picking at it and wiggling it slightly. As Regulus was studying her tie, trying to work out what she had done, Peia didn't really know what to do. She let her eyes wander the room, she scanned the faces of the other students who were sat in the common room, then her eyes went to look out to the water; which was clear but there just wasn't much to see, until finally landing on Regulus. Her eyes began inspecting him. She started with his hair; she had always thought that he had really dark hair, but upon this examination, she could see that in fact it was only a medium brown with a few darker strands here and there. His curls were not as tight as she had first thought them to be, he had a curl that was just off centre on his forehead that curled down, and just touched the top of his right eyebrow. The rest of his curls were brushed back, held in place by some form of product. Just under the curl, there was something hiding, a scar; it was only a faint white line, but it ran down the middle of the right side of his forehead through to the beginning of his eyebrow that was covered by the curl. Her eyes fell to his, they were similar to her own, but Regulus' were a darker shade of grey. On his cheek, there was another mark; or scar, it was only little, but the faint white line was illuminated by the light coming from the lake.   
Peia was lost in her head, but when she saw Regulus' lips move, she turned her attention to what he was saying.  
"I've loosened it enough for you to get it over your head, I've nearly got it... I don't know what you did, but it definitely wasn't a tie..." Sure enough, the tie was loosened, and the knot looked smaller, she pulled it over her head and placed it in Regulus' hand. He turned to have his back against the wall, and began working on the knot again. Peia wasn't concerned about the surrounding conversation, so she went back to watching Regulus. There were more of the faint white lines on his hands, there was a long one that ran across the back of his right hand, then a couple scattered along his knuckles, as Peia watched him pulling bits of tie under other pieces of tie, she could see that there were some on his other hand too. Curiosity was slowly building up about the faint white marks, but she pushed it back down as she saw that Regulus had finished un-knotting the tie. He turned back to her and placed the tie under her collar, and went on to explain how he does his tie. He lined the two sides so one was longer than the other, and began crossing the longer one over the shorter, and then folding it through, repeating this over the other side, wrapping it around, then finally pulling it through. Regulus did it so effortlessly, and the tie looked great, he readjusted the height of the tie, and then Peia was done. She would have to watch him one more time before she got it, but at least it was comfortable now.  
She was going to ask how he knew how to do it, but when the surrounding group all looked behind them and stood, Peia leaned closer to Regulus to see why everyone had stood. Over the top of the armchair in front of her, she saw the platinum locks of Lucius Malfoy. Upon seeing this, she quickly pulled her backpack back on to her shoulder and scooped up Ilie. She walked closer to the group of first years all surrounding Malfoy, Regulus close behind.   
"Good Morning first years, I hope you all had a good night, made friends with your dormitory members? Well, now that it is 08.30am, breakfast is now being served... The hall opens at quarter to 8, but there is no food served until 8 o'clock, it ends at 9 o'clock sharp, if you miss it, you'll just have to go class hungry. Missing classes without a medical reason, will result in a deduction of house points, and we can not have that... So, if you are all ready to go, I will show you something that you will probably be using for at least the next 2 years of your studies here at Hogwarts. It is a little charm that we Slytherins created to help guide us through the dungeon passageways. There is something you should know about them, they are enchanted... If a student in any other house tries to enter our common room, or comes down to the dungeons just to find our common room's location the passageways change. They deceive you, clever little thing really, it creates extra passageways, extra doors to confuse you... It is highly unlikely that you will come down to these dungeons and all the doors and alleyways be in the same place... That's why some Slytherins years ago created this charm... 'Fluxus Draconis'.  It means 'Flow of the Serpent', and it creates a little serpent on the wall that directs you the right way. I'll show it to you when we reach the passageways. It isn't a hard charm, just a simple incantation and a wand movement. You hold your wand, and as you say the incantation you draw a backward 'S'...Then, if you've done it right, you should see a snake appear. Oh, and just a double check, the common password is 'Et flos in sanguinem magicae', don't forget it."  
He quickly turned on his heel and led the first years out of the common room and into the little lobby room where the stairs that led to the dungeon passageways where. Peia glanced at the moving portraits as she walked past them, their eyes following her as she moved around the room. Peia couldn't believe just how far magic could go, creating a painting that looks like the person, but also remembers how the person would act, even after they were long dead.   
Following the people in front of her, she swiftly made her way up the long concrete steps that led to the Slytherin common room entrance. Just before she took the first step, she let Ilie jump out of her arms. As he skipped up the stairs in front of her, Peia looked back to look for Regulus. He was behind her by a few paces, but catching up. When Peia began the stairs, Regulus was back behind her. Peia recognised the stair around half way up that was the narrow one, she stepped over it and called back to Regulus to remind him of it. Just as she did, Regulus caught his toe, and grabbed at the railing. Peia quickly turned around at the sound and caught his arm, they both looked at each other, both of their eyes portraying their amusement. After a couple of seconds, Peia couldn't hold in her laughter, with a wide grin she let out her laughter, that echoed throughout the steps. It wasn't long until another laugh joined Peia's, yet this laugh was quieter as if it was stifled; like laughing loudly was improper.   
When Peia looked at Regulus' face, his expression was like none that Peia had ever seen; it was of pure enjoyment, there were no hidden feelings lingering around in his illusive eyes. There were deep laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, and a dimple disguised amongst them on his left cheek.  
As Regulus looked up to Peia, he was confused how a little thing could seem so funny, thinking about it, it could have been really bad if he had fallen, yet in his present company he didn't care, he just really liked seeing Peia laugh; the way her eyes would light up, the way that the loose strands of hair from her ponytail curled around her face and the way her rosy cheeks always seemed to get brighter when their eyes met.   
It wasn't long before Peia tucked the stray bits of her behind her ear as she looked down, still smiling, but controlling her laughter, and turned to carry on walking up the steps. Regulus stood up straight and followed her, until she stopped just behind the end of the group of first years, who had stopped just outside the large doors that entered the dungeons.  
Malfoy was facing the first years, as he saw Peia and Regulus appear from the stairs he pulled out his wand.  
Peia saw Malfoy look their way before pulling out his wand, and gesturing to the others to do the same. Peia patted her pocket, feeling her wand, she slowly pulled it out of her chest pocket and held it in her hand. She moved her fingers around the wood as it would still make her hand feel tingly when she held it. Over some of the first years heads, she saw Malfoy turn to face the wall that was behind him, hold up his wand then slowly say "Fluxus Draconis" whilst drawing a backwards 'S' in the air. What happened next made Peia lean in closer as if to make sure what she had seen was right.  
Her eyes had been right, now on the wall was a dark green ink mark in the shape of a snake. It was only small; maybe 10cm's tall, and it had it's tongue sticking out. Malfoy turned back round to face the group of first years to see their faces all lit up with excitement, "You may conjure your own, it is always best to see if you can do it when your surrounded with people, than rather try and attempt to conjure it when you are lost and alone... Stand next to a wall, and remember; incantation and wand movement, it won't work if you only use one half of it, and we need to hurry, or none of us will have breakfast."  
Peia turned to Regulus, and with a smile she took his arm and walked over to an empty space on the surrounding walls. "Come on, I want to try..." she said excitedly, waving her wand slightly. Regulus complied, and followed Peia, though he didn't have much choice. He was hesitant about taking out his wand, he saw Peia's wand and he noted how her's was a dark wood, whereas his was a light, slightly red cedar, not a very 'pure-blood' wand. Peia had stopped and was looking up to the wall that was in front of her, Regulus on her left. Peia held up her wand in her right hand and was practising the movement, she looked over to Regulus; who still hadn't taken out his wand.  
"Are you okay? I thought that we were going to do it together..?" asked Peia, "Yeah, of course.." replied Regulus, who looked down, trying to hide his face as he slowly pulled his wand out from under his robes. He held his wand down, so that his sleeve would hide the majority of it. Peia saw this and turned to face him. "You're not okay... What's wrong..?"  Peia demanded, leaning in closer to look in his eyes, that were covered by some curls that fell forward as he looked down. Slowly looking up as he sensed Peia's gaze he replied, "Nothing, 'Fluxus Draconis' right?" Peia could see his reluctance to raise his wand, so Peia decided she was going to see what was so wrong about it. "What wand do you have? Mine's an Elm, phoenix feather core..." Peia saw Regulus tighten his grip on his wand and swallow hard, after a little sigh he looked at her out the corner of her eye, before scanning the people that surrounded them. There was a gap between the nearest people and them, so Regulus turned slowly to face Peia, before bringing his left hand up that held his wand, and opening it, so his wand lay across his palm. Peia looked down at Regulus' hand and saw the most beautiful wand she had seen, it was yellowish with slight lines of an orangey-red becoming more prominent along the wood. There were engravings; like Peia's around the handle, but where Peia's were more like vines, on Regulus' it was more of a Celtic pattern. On the tip of the wand, there were patches of darker red to black, that made the wand look like it had been charred.  
"Regulus, this is beautiful... Why are you hiding it?" Peia asked, whilst running her fingers down the length of the wand before determinedly looking up to Regulus. "I'm not hiding it-", "yes you are..." Peia finished.  
With a sigh and a slow shake of his head, he slowly began, "My mother doesn't think it's a very worthy wand, she says it's embarrassing, to have a son who has a cedar wand..." As he continued with his sentence, his head got lower and his voice quieter, taking hold of his wand and holding it down to his side.   
"Wait... I saw you get your wand.. I was behind you in the queue at Olivanders. One of the sparks that came from a wand nearly hit my dad!" laughed Peia.   
Seeing that this did nothing to improve the look of Regulus' face, Peia tried something else. "I also remember what Mr. Olivander said, 'the wand chooses the wizard', I think he also said two long words beginning with 'P', that I didn't understand, but that wand wanted you, you should be proud, and it's a beautiful wand.." Peia continued, hoping that it would improve his mood. "But it's a cedar, no one who has ever made a mark in the wizarding world had a cedar wand." Regulus paused, lowering his eyes to the floor.  
"Cedar is nothing compared to your wand, my mother would have loved for me to have got a wand like yours..." Regulus sombered, still holding his gaze to the floor. Peia's face fell, she didn't know what to say, should she tell him that her wand may be an Elm, but that didn't mean she could use it. Truth be told, Peia didn't even know if she could control her magic, never mind use it through a wand that was meant to be so big and powerful. Peia bit her lip and looked up to Regulus, "Well, I don't care what wand you got... It's the magic and good you do with your wand that counts, right? And there hasn't been a wizard to make a mark on the wizarding world with a cedar wand, yet? Who says you can't change that..." Peia finished with a smile when she saw Regulus lift his head up to look at Peia. "Now, come on.. We've got a charm to do, and I'm a little hungry..." Peia laughed as she took hold of Regulus' hand and stood up straight facing the wall. With a shy smile Regulus followed, holding his wand slightly higher. Taking a focusing breath and giving Regulus' hand a squeeze, Peia slowly said the incantation, whilst moving her wand. She stared at the wall and waited for the little snake to appear. Regulus spoke the incantation, and instantly a snake began to be drawn onto the wall. Peia saw this, and looked back impatiently to the wall in front of her, but there was nothing. She held her wand tighter and did it again, after a couple of seconds, it was clear that it wasn't working. Regulus could sense that Peia was slowly becoming annoyed with herself, also that she was squeezing his hand harder after every attempt.   
"Cassiopeia, just wait a second.." Regulus quietly spoke, placing his hand left hand; still holding his wand, on her shoulder, as his other hand was still in the vice-like grip in Peia's hand. Peia looked over to Regulus and his little snake on the wall, her disappointment written over her face. "Take a breath, and visualise the words, then say it with the movement.."  
Peia rubbed her forehead, but nodded her head in agreement. So she closed her eyes and in her head she said the incantation, then she said the incantation in her head and did the wand movement.  
Regulus saw something form on the wall, but as he looked towards it, the mark that he was sure he had seen faded away, leaving the blank wall. Then he heard Peia say the incantation, and as he was looking at the wall, he saw the little snake being formed.   
Peia felt Regulus squeeze her hand, with that she opened her eyes, and facing her was a little snake, wiggling it's tongue back and forth. A thankful sigh turned into a grateful laugh, and with a smile Peia turned to Regulus, to see that a small smile was also on his face; which Peia was very happy to see, as it was so much nicer to see Regulus smiling than wearing the look on his face that he had when talking about his mother.   
"Nice work, Mr Black, Miss Travers... The only thing you need to do now, is tell it where you would like it to lead you.." The sound of Malfoy's voice came suddenly from behind them, making both Regulus and Peia jump. With a little laugh Peia said, "how do we tell the snake? Do we just say it..?" "Well, say it nicely... Please and Thank you's and you will be on your way, Miss Cassiopeia..." Malfoy laughed before turning on his heel and walking towards the other first years; some who were still trying do conjure the snake.  
Peia turned back to her snake and nervously whispered, "Hello Mister snake, ummm, just wondering if you could show me the way to the Main Hall....Please.." Surely enough, the snake began to slither towards the set of stairs that Peia remembered she came down. Peia looked back to Regulus, to see if he had talked to his snake, but instead he had put his wand away, picked up Ilie and followed Peia. Just as the two finished the set of steps, Malfoy could be heard telling everyone that if they had managed to conjure their snake, and manage to communicate with it, that they could follow it to the main hall. So with a quick back glance to the 7 or 8 people still facing a wall, Peia, Ilie and Regulus walked on, following the little snake as it slithered along the walls.   
Peia could feel the passageways becoming slightly uphill, and the temperature rising a little; from the damp cold of the deeper dungeon passageways to a only slight cold draught. After about 4 or 5 minutes of walking through the damp dungeon corridors, torches on the walls became more popular, also did the portraits. On the right Regulus pointed out a door that the name 'Professor Slughorn' written on it. A little further on, there was a door that was labelled 'Potions', with a corridor leading straight on, but a long set of stairs to their left. Peia looked to the wall to see where her snake had slithered to, but as she looked to the wall, she could see the ink beginning to fade, leaving an blank wall. Regulus saw this and gathered that it meant that they had to take the stairs, he reminded Peia that the charm only worked in the dungeons.Peia followed Regulus up the hard concrete stairs, three or so steps from the top, the complete atmosphere changed.  
It went from a rather dark, dingy, lonely, cramped passageway, to a wide open, brightly lit, grand lobby room, that had many identical corridors leading off of it. The light was welcoming, and as Peia stepped into the light that was beaming in from the windows, the heat hit her. What Peia didn't expect was the magnitude of the students at Hogwarts. Down in the dungeons, you were lucky if you saw another soul walking past you, but up here, students were everywhere. There were small groups of people standing either side of the entrance doors, then a couple standing on the stairs that went up to the first floor talking. Behind the staircase that went up, there was another group of students, but they were just the ones Peia could count. There was a constant stream of students whizzing around, up and down the staircase from first floor, in and out of the entrance doors, back and forth through the opposite corridors. But what Peia did notice about almost every student that had gone past, was that none of them were wearing green. There were plenty of red ties passing her, and a lot of yellow, but there were no green. Peia didn't know why, but upon discovering that her and Regulus were very much alone when it come to other house members, Peia began to feel very nervous about her surroundings. She remembered what Malfoy had said the night before, "we are all that you'll ever have", and from looking around she couldn't help but agree with him.  
Some students; wearing scarlet and gold, were standing around the dungeon staircase when Regulus and Peia entered the lobby. They stared at the two with hostile glares, then back at each other wearing vindictive smiles. Peia felt Regulus wrap his hand around her forearm, whilst leading her to the first floor stairs. He quickly pulled her up them, protectively looking over his shoulder after every step.   
Reaching the top of the stairs, Regulus released Peia's arm, thinking that they would be away from Gryffindors that would do them harm. But as they stepped in the direction of the grand doors that led to the Main Hall, they were again surrounded by swarms of red and gold. The two stopped, and scanned the faces of the students that surrounded them. Many were busy in their conversation, some where just daydreaming standing in a circle. There was a small group of boys standing just outside the Main Hall doors, heads together, quickly talking with laughs breaking up the sentences. Peia recognised one of the boys, dark curly hair, face similar to Regulus; it was his brother, next to him there was a slightly taller boy, light ash coloured hair; who was laughing along to the conversation, but also looking around as if keeping guard. The main boy talking was around the same height, maybe a bit shorter, but had dark hair that was so messy, Peia wondered if he had even tried to brush it. What also caught Peia's attention was that he wore glasses, if it was one thing that Peia had found out after her first night at Hogwarts, was that no other student wore glasses.   
Peia patted Regulus' arm, and pointed in the direction of his brother, Regulus just turned slightly to look at Peia. The look in his eyes told Peia everything she needed to know, they were not going near him. Peia nodded her head and caught hold of the back his robe, ready to walk through the crowd that separated them from the Main Hall. Regulus went first, weaving through the traffic of people that were passing them. They were both walking, keeping their head low not to gain attention of the surrounding students, Ilie was still tucked under Regulus' arm, his other hand was in his pocket. Peia wondered why, it looked as though he was holding on to something.  
Just then Regulus stopped, Peia walked into the back of him; not realising, and looked up to see why. It was Regulus' brother, with the boys Peia saw him talking to earlier, standing behind him. Peia decided it was best to not make eye contact with any of the boys, so she looked down to the floor, slowly moving closer to Regulus' back.  
"Good Morning Reggie, watch where you're going... What? Dizzy with all the praise you've got from mother..? Being the perfect obedient son really worth it?"   
Peia was slowly raising her eyes to look at Regulus; who was just staring ahead, taking steady breaths. After a short pause Regulus' eyes moved up to look at the boy, with a quick sigh he forced a small smile on to his face, "Sirius.." Regulus' eyes made quick contact with his brother's before they began glancing around the corridor, taking in the people in the vicinity. "If you would excuse us, we were just going to the Main Hall..." Regulus went to move around his brother, but before he could, his brother stepped in front of him.  
"Wooh wooh, slow down... Aren't you going to introduce us to who's latched on to your arm?" Regulus' brother asked, moving closer to Regulus and Peia.  
"And why would you care about who I am acquainted with, Sirius?" Regulus questioned, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "Well, I have to Reg, I am your big brother after all-"  
Regulus cut his brother off with a abrupt snort, "I can't remember the last brotherly thing you've done for me, so don't bother starting now.." Regulus' voice started playful, but with an undeniable hint of hurt within his words, until ending quite dark; with his words becoming quieter, and his eyes narrowing.   
Regulus' brother was very different to Regulus, Regulus' face would show no clue to the emotion that he was feeling, with only now and then his eyes giving him away. His brother however, displayed every single feeling over the entirety of his face. So when Regulus said this, his brother was taken aback, the shock obvious to be seen. It took him a couple of seconds to get back onto his feet, before he recovered his previous mischievous smirk.   
Peia could feel the tension between the two, looking down to Regulus' hand, she could see what he was holding on to. Just out of the opening of his pocket, his wand could be seen, with his hand wrapped tightly around it. Tightening her grip onto the back of Regulus' robes, she stole a glance up to his brother, then to the three boys who were stood behind him. When Peia looked up to Regulus' brother, she made eye contact with him.  
Instantly, she ripped her glance away, and began searching down the corridor for something she didn't know. With a slow breath out, she shifted her weight to her other foot nervously.   
"Looks like you've got my baby brother acting all tough... Are you gonna tell me who you are? Me and the boys would love to know, wouldn't we boys?" Regulus' brother laughed, whilst looking back to the boys behind him.  
Peia slowly looked up to see that Regulus' brother had leaned down, so that he was eye level with her; not even 30cm's away from her . As Peia took in the boys face, she could now see that there were many differences between the two boys; even though at first they look almost identical.  
For one, the older boy's face was flawless, not a mark or blemish in sight, unlike Regulus'. Also, his eyes were much lighter, where Regulus' were more of a slate grey colour, his brothers were like an ash grey colour, which made them a lot more prominent in his features. His hair darker, and it had a tighter curl. Regulus' had more of a rounded jawline, but his brothers was much more sharp, his cheekbones more defined.   
Peia didn't know whether she should answer or not, she tried to keep eye contact, but found herself unable too. Her eyes wouldn't stay still, they were darting around, never staying in the same place for long. With a gulp, she looked up to Regulus, he felt this and moved his hand out of his pocket, and around Peia's arm. Without any eye contact Regulus quickly made the choice for Peia.   
"Enough of your games, Sirius... We're leaving.."  
Before any of the boys were able to respond, Regulus had pushed past his brother, opening a path for Peia and himself to walk through.   
        *****************************************************************************************************************  
Entering the Main Hall was uneventful, just flowing in with the other students. Regulus was leading the way, walking as if he was on a mission. His face was cold, not showing any indication of any emotion. Walking through the crowd between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table, people parted when Regulus drew nearer.  
Regulus guided Peia through a crowd of gossiping Hufflepuffs to get to the part of the Slytherin table that was closest to the Professor's table. The two sat down silently, they had moved around the table so that they could look over the rest of the hall. Peia saw the range of breakfasts available, and picked up two pieces of toast, and also grabbed some raspberry jam that was just further up the table. As she was spreading the jam, she was making careful glances to Regulus, who had been quiet since entering the hall.   
Regulus was sat staring down at the table, holding Ilie tightly in his lap. Peia was unsure of what to do, it was clear that Regulus wished to avoid his brother, and it was obvious the encounter was to blame for his change of mood. She should change the topic, ask him how his first night was, who his room mates were. Quickly chewing her mouthful of toast, Peia turned on the bench to face Regulus. "Regulus-"  
"I'm so sorry about my brother... I never meant to drag you into this..." Regulus whispered, so self-accusingly, shaking his head and clenching his fists, without lifting his gaze.   
Peia was taken aback, what was Regulus apologising for? He hadn't done anything wrong, nothing had even been that bad. The situation with Edeena on the Hogwarts Express had been far worse. Peia felt her face break into a small smile, "Regulus, look at me.." Peia paused and waited for Regulus to even attempt to look away from his spot on the table. Once he had turned his head slightly to the side, and Peia could see his eye looking at her from beneath a loose curl, she continued. "So, your sibling doesn't agree with your sorting, or what you're doing, or who you talk to... Snap.. And don't be sorry Regulus, you have nothing to be sorry for.. You saw what my sister did on the train, I guess it's only fair that I see your brothers temper tantrum..."  
"But you don't know my brother, Cassiopeia... Now that he knows you're my friend, he'll never stop pestering you..." Regulus explained, turning to look at Peia straight on.  
"I'm your 'friend'?" Peia asked, astonished that someone like Regulus, would be so open about his feelings. Peia had never expected to make a 'friend' so quick, but hearing Regulus say it, made Peia smile widely.   
"Of course... Unless you would rather-" "No, I'd love to be your friend.." Peia confirmed, wearing a broad smile of her face, and laughing quietly to herself whilst looking down.   
The atmosphere between the two lightened greatly, Regulus had placed Ilie in the space between them, and had begun a conversation about all of the choices for breakfast.   
Suddenly, Rabastan dropped himself onto the bench opposite from Regulus, followed by Prudence, who lightly lowered herself onto the bench opposite Peia.  
Rabastan swiftly slid the whole plate of toast toward him and began chomping down on a piece, whilst Prudence just shook her head disapprovingly at him, before looking away to look at Peia.   
"How was your night? I can't believe they split us up like that.... I didn't even say a word all night after we split up, Fawley just completely ignored me! Like, what's the point of having a room mate when they don't even talk, I might as well be on my own!"  
Peia was lucky to have caught the beginning of the sentence, otherwise she wouldn't have had a clue to what Prudence was talking about as she said it so fast, but after a few seconds Peia guessed she knew enough of what she had said to reply.  
"Yeah, my night was kinda like that... but apart from the room mates, my room is really nice! I have such a good view from one of the circle windows!" Peia finished with a smile, remembering how amazing it was to see the lake floor.   
"Well, I would love to just forget about my room mate, but you wouldn't believe how loud Fawley snores! It was like echoing around the room, I'm surprised you didn't hear it!" Prudence exclaimed, ending with a sigh and folding her arms across her chest.  
"Oh no, I can assure you Fawley's snoring is nothing compared to what I had to try and sleep through last night!" Regulus said jokingly,  
"I don't know how he does it, but Rabastan here, will put everybody to shame!" He continued, pointing at Rabastan, who had a crust off a piece of toast still hanging out of his mouth.   
"Hey! I can't be that bad, Oxley and Flint didn't say anything!" Rabastan argued, waving around the crust. Prudence reached over and swatted the crust out of Rabastan's hand as Regulus began,  
"That's because they were both sleeping before you started.."  
"So, there's 4 of you in your dormitory?" Peia asked.  
"Yeah, we were split four, three... Us two, Oxley and Flint, then Rosier, Rowle and Burke.." Regulus replied, gesturing to Rabastan and himself, before pointing down the table to some of the others who had now joined them. Their conversation went on about how the boys and girls dormitories differed, before a loud cherrly voice started behind them.  
"Good Morning, my dear Slytherins! I am yet to introduce myself to you, so I will now!" Peia and Regulus both turned to look in the direction where the voice had came from. Behind them, there stood a rosy cheeked man, with fair hair, holding many folded pieces of paper. He wasn't young, but neither was he old, he was around average height, and slightly plump. His shirt was roughly tucked into his trousers, and a professors hat placed slightly to the side on this head. "Hello, hello... I'm your head of house; Professor Horace Slughorn. Pleasure to meet you all, I look forward to getting to know all my new Slytherins, but right now, I must give out your timetables... Ah, I bet your all terribly excited to get started on your Hogwart studies... I will start at the top, and work my way back..."  
With a little nod of his head, Professor Slughorn began to walk to the end of the table where the other Slytherin first year girls were seated. Peia turned back round to look at Prudence and Rabastan. Rabastan was looking at Professor Slughorn with an extremely confused face, Peia was not the only one to notice this. "Why are you looking at him like that?" Regulus questioned, following Rabastan's gaze. "How can a man like him be the Head of Slytherin?" Rabastan asked, squinting his eyes as if that would maybe help him see something new about the man.  
"You are thinking to highly of yourself, LeStrange.." Prudence stated, as she fiddled with her tie. "Professor Slughorn is known for his affinity of potionwork. He is admired for his works, he can brew almost anything, I heard.."   
"I also heard he likes to have parties too, so you'll be happy Nott..." Regulus added. ""Well, it is true.. I do like a special gathering.." Laughed Prudence.  
"Well, Good morning folks... Who do we have here... Oh, why Mister Black, it was lovely to see your sorting last night.. I am incredibly proud that you are a part of my house.. Well, here you go, there's you timetable..." The jolly face of Professor Slughorn was just behind Peia, she looked to her side to see Regulus take his timetable off him. Then as she looked up to Professor Slughorn, he was beaming at her with a generous smile.  
"Ah, and you were the hatstall from last night.. I beg your pardon, but I just can't seem to place a name to a face.."    
Professor Slughorn asked, scratching his head under his lob sided cap. Peia answered with a smile, "Cassiopeia Travers, Professor.."  
"Cassiopeia? Ancestry to the grand Black family, I see... Well, I'm sure of it, another fine addition to our Slytherin family!" Professor Slughorn loudly exclaimed, whilst riffling through the pieces of parchment in his hands. Upon finding the right one he slowly lowered it into Peia's hand, and moved on to Rabastan.   
Peia looked down at the parchment, and began to read it.

Timetable for Miss. Cassiopeia Tamar Travers.  
Slytherin  
[As for numbers, some classes will be shared with other house members]  
                |Breakfast|        |Period 1|        |Period 2|        |Break|        |Period 3|        |Period 4|        |Lunch|        |Period 5|  
Monday|      ~~~                -----CHARMS-----                ~~             -FREE-             History            ~~                Astronomy  
                                                                                                                                  of Magic  
Tuesday|      ~~~               ----FLYING---------                ~~               Magical        Transfiguration      ~~             Potions  
                                                                                                            Theory  
Wednesday|  ~~~           --------POTIONS------             ~~                ------Defence Against---         ~~          Astronomy  
                                                                                                                        The Dark Arts  
Thursday|     ~~~           Charms              History             ~~         -------Herbology-------                ~~       -FREE-  
                                                                Of Magic  
Friday|           ~~~         Defence               -FREE-             ~~            ---Transfiguration----                ~~        Herbology  
                                   Against The  
                                     Dark Arts  
Once she had finished reading it, she was truly excited. It was a Monday, which means she got to start her very first day at Hogwarts with the one subject that she was most excited about. Peia expected everyone in Slytherin to have the same timetable, but once she had looked up from the piece of parchment, she could see the looks of horror on Rabastan's face.  
"How can we have different lessons?" Rabastan blurted out. Prudence's face matched Rabastan's. She quickly slid his parchment next to her's to line them up. "Rabastan and I have the same.. What have you got Regulus?"   
"I have Charms this morning, for two periods... After that, I have free period..." stated Regulus, following the timetable with his index finger. "I have that too.." Peia said, looking between the three, then sliding her parchment into the middle of the table for all of them to see. "Peia's and Regulus' timetables match.. But we only have History of Magic and Magical Theory with them.." Prudence explained, leaning over the four pieces of parchment. Rabastan then leaned in over the table to inspect the two timetables. "Well, what does that 'As for numbers, some classes will be shared with other house members' mean?", Rabastan asked, running his finger across the line of text.  
"It means, because there is only 12 Slytherins, but over 20 Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, they've split up classes... Some of us will be with Ravenclaws, others with Hufflepuffs and sadly some of us will be with Gryffindors..." Regulus explained. "How do we know which house we're with, it doesn't say?" Peia asked, looking up to Regulus. "It's clever to not say... If you knew that you would be on your own, in a class of Gryffindors for DADA, would you go?" Regulus said, raising his eyebrows at Peia at the end.   
"Well, I guess we'll find out soon.. So you two got charms, and we got transfiguration... Alright, so we'll meet just outside of that History of magic, call it the 'rendezvous', and we'll share what we find out..." After finishing his sentence, Rabastan slapped his hand against the wooden table and jumped to his feet. Peia looked to Regulus, and he was readying himself to stand. From Regulus, she looked around the room for a clock, but there were none. "It's almost 9 o'clock, we better go.. It's best if were not late, and we still have to find the classroom..."  
        ***************************************************************************************************************  
Regulus, Ilie and Peia left the Main Hall on search of the charms classroom. Peia was glad that she hadn't seen any of her siblings, she was unsure what they would say, or what she would say back. She was still thinking of the parchment in her bag for her letter home. What would she write home? She didn't want to think that her parents would react the same way her siblings did, but how could she know? She was thinking about this whilst following Regulus. In her head she was thinking whether to just say it straight forward, or maybe sugar-coat it a little; but what's the point of sugar-coating it when they probably already know. Peia knew what her brother was like when it came to sending news home. Last year, it was the next morning that they knew the result of Verity's sorting. So by now, it was almost certain that her parents knew.  
Regulus was regularly checking over his shoulder to see if Peia was still following. He could tell she was in her head as she was just looking down to the floor just ahead of her. He didn't know where the charms class would be, but he had seen some signs on the corridor that led away from the Main Hall, so that was a place to start.   
At the end of the corridor away from the Main Hall, they reached the bottom of a set of stairs that went up. Here, Regulus decided he was going to interrupt Peia's train of thought.  
"There's a sign that says 'Charms', with an arrow pointing up. I recon that it's upstairs, do you agree?" Regulus looked towards Peia, who's eyes were off to the side, not looking at anything in particular. After a few seconds of no indication of a reply, Regulus tapped Peia's arm.  
"Sorry, what?" Peia jumped from her dazed expression, looking around Regulus and herself for the reason as to why he had tapped her. Regulus raised a hand to calm Peia, and draw her attention back to him, "I was just asking if you too thought that the charms classroom would be upstairs?" Regulus knew that this was a stupid question; Peia wouldn't know anything more than him. In reality, he just wanted her out of trance, he enjoyed listening to her 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' as they walked through Hogwarts. Pureblood's were never allowed to do something as 'improper' as that, Regulus was raised to always be on his best behaviour, to never forget his manners or his etiquette. It was as though with Peia, he didn't have to be so strict with himself; even though he knew that he should. He also liked the way that she would laugh at the most little things, and the way she would look at him; like he wasn't the second son of the Black family, that he was just Regulus, someone who she met by chance on a train.  
Looking back at Peia, she was looking around for the signs that Regulus had spoken of. Regulus pointed to the wall just to the left of her, before moving to stand beside her. "It doesn't say the floor, but I think up is the best way to go.." Regulus continued. "Yeah, okay then... I don't really have a clue, I'll just follow you.." Peia laughed, before turning to face the stairs.   
The pair followed the line of students going up the stairs on the left; Regulus first; holding Ilie,then Peia just behind. Once off the stairs, the crowd began to thin out. There were many different corridors that led away from the stairs. The corridors all looked the same, stone walls and floor, with dark wooded doors, and some paintings on the walls. There was another set of stairs just opposite the ones that they were stood next to. They both looked around looking for more of the little signs, but there were none. Peia and Regulus looked at each other. After a quick shrug, Peia just chose a corridor at random and pointed at it. Regulus looked at her, his eyes searching for the reasoning behind Peia's choice. With a quick look behind her, Peia set off down the corridor, Regulus walking straight after her.   
They walked past the many open classrooms, starting to fill up with students. Peering into each room, they reached the end of the corridor. Just tucked around the corner was another set of stairs going up. Peia looked to Regulus who was looking around the walls. With him looking around, Peia turned around to look out of the window in front of her. From the window, she could see into the courtyard. They were only on the third floor, so things were easy to see. There were students hurrying around, carrying short piles of books, others in groups slowly walking across. Some sat on the walls that lined the courtyard, eating some food from the hall. Behind her came Regulus' voice. "Cassiopeia, how did you know to come down this corridor?" Peia turned around to see what he meant, as far as Peia was concerned this was a dead end.  She turned around to see Regulus standing just opposite her, with his hand held up, pointing to something above him. Above him on the wall was another of the small black signs. With a little, white arrow pointing up, was the word 'Charms', followed by a small '5th'. "No idea how you knew, but I guess we have to go up to the fifth floor" Regulus explained, moving closer to the steps that were empty. "Call it a lucky guess..." Peia laughed, before walking away from the window, and following Regulus up the stairs.   
They followed the stairs up the fifth floor. From the stairs they were again faced with 3 or 4 corridors all leading away from them. Regulus looked to Peia with a playful spark in his eyes, "Think you can have another lucky guess?"  
Peia laughed, "hopefully, we're going to be so late..." Regulus agreed by raising his eyebrows, though he didn't seem to bothered about it. Peia looked down the corridors. The first had many taller students all waiting outside of room, so Peia didn't think that would be it. The next didn't have as many doors, so Peia moved on to look at the next one. Again, not as many doors as the first, but slightly more students standing along it. Peia thought that could be the one, although she thought that charms was an important subject, so it wouldn't be placed on an nearly empty corridor. So moving on to look at the last one, she saw that the corridor had many more doors. Just as she turned her glance, she saw the end of a robe that looked that it belonged to somebody who was about the same height as Peia; so a first year, whip through a door way. Without further thought, Peia nodded her head and pointed toward that corridor. Regulus let her lead the way, following behind holding Ilie. As they reached the door, Peia slowly poked her head around the door frame.   
It was a large, long room. It had wooden desks running across the width of the room, with a shorter desk situated at the front with a blackboard behind it.  
Regulus was also looking in, and deciding that they were only going to find out if they had the right room was to go in it, he confidently walked into the room. Peia watched Regulus walk from behind her and stride into the room. For a couple of seconds, Peia didn't move, just stood there watching him, before standing up straight and quickly walking into the room to catch up with Regulus.   
Following Regulus towards the front of the room, Peia walked past the desks, looking at the students who were sat at them. They looked as though they were in the same year as her, but they were all wearing blue and bronze ties and had blue lining their robes. After noticing this, she looked up to their faces. They were all looking at her and Regulus as though they were both contagious of some horrid disease, and were ensuring that they kept their distance.   
On the very front desk, there was one girl sitting alone. Regulus made his way toward her. Once he reached the desk, he looked back to check that Peia was with him, before sitting down, and sliding just a bit closer to the girl, leaving enough space for Peia to comfortably sit.   
Peia was sitting there rather awkwardly, she lightly tapped Regulus arm. "How do we know that we're in the right room?"  
"Don't you trust your lucky guesses.." he teased, leaning in closer to talk to Peia. She paused and looked away in thought, before adding a quick "nope", followed by a little laugh. A small smile found itself on Regulus' face before he quickly erased it, looking at the people sat in the row behind, checking to see if they saw it. He licked his lips nervously, hoping that they hadn't, "We are.." he ensured. "How do you know?" Peia asked, moving closer to him, blocking the view for the two people sat behind. Regulus raised his hand from under the desk, and pointed to the quiet girl sat further along the bench. "That's Roberta... You met her on the train-" "Oh, yeah.. I remember... That's the nice Bulstrode, the one that I sadly have to be stuck in a dormitory with, is the not so nice one..." Peia rambled on, leaning back in her chair with a quick eye roll.  At that, Regulus lowered his head, hiding the smile that had crept onto it. "Yeah, about that... how is your lovely roommate?" "Argh..." Peia began, then paused as she slumped her elbow onto he desk, then placed her head in her hand. "She just glared at me the whole time...Like, I get that I deserve some of it, but still...? Can't she just let go a little?" Peia whined, turning to face Regulus, "When she forgets I exist, it's great..." she finished, leaning back into her chair.  
"So, overall, you had a lovely night then..." Regulus joked, looking at Peia through the corner of his eye, his head still facing forwards. "Oh, yeah... Terrific really.." Peia said, trying to sound serious, but faltering into a laugh at the end. "The view is really good though.." Peia continued, back to her joyful self, "Have you seen it?" "No... I haven't had the chance.." Regulus replied with a small smile, though it was as though he was trying to hide his shaky response. Peia recognised it, but carried on. "Oh, well you should.. It's really something..."  
Peia only saw Regulus give a small nod of his head, before her attention was brought the little desk that was just in front of her.  Standing on a stack of books, there was the professor. He was extremely short, not even as tall as Peia. However, even though of his small stature, his robes were of just the right length, and inside the hood, the fabric was of the Ravenclaw blue colour. He had little spectacles perched on the tip of his round, button nose, that from Peia's angle made his eyes look enormous. The tops of his ears were slightly bent over, and too long. His hair was combed neatly into a centre parting; that Peia thought looked quite ridiculous, and sitting on top of his thin lips was a long, thick moustache.  
With a little cough, the small professor began, "Hello, good morning students... I'm not sure if this is all of us, I know that this is your first ever lesson, so finding classrooms can be rather tedious..."   
As the little professor said this, two boys silently slipped into the classroom. Peia saw the professor look up, she turned around to see who it was. They had slid on to the bench behind the table at the very back. Their robes, exactly like Peia's, lines of green circling the collar and the sleeves, and ending every seam. Their ties, striped with emerald green and silver, and on their chest, the crest of Slytherin. Peia recognised the boys as, Nolan Oxley and Dimitri Flint. Though looking back from the front of the room, Peia couldn't help but notice how everyone's face slowly slipped into an expression of fear, just from the two boys entering a room.   
"Ah, welcome gentlemen... Please take a seat, you have not missed anything, I have only just started...." the little professor went on. "My name is Professor Flitwick, I will be your charms professor... And for those of you who are not in Ravenclaw, I am also Head of House for Ravenclaw..." Professor Flitwick then pushed up his little spectacles, before continuing. "Now, Charms are an essential form of magic.. I know you might think that I am biased, but Charms can be used in every aspect of a wizard's life. Charms are spells that add certain properties to an object or creature, and depending on the charm, the effects can fluctuate. The most important thing you need to know about charms, is that you; the wizard or witch, have complete control over the spell. The charm will adjust to the type of magic you most preform, adapt to your magical personality..."   
Peia was entranced with the professors words about his subject. After all, this was the subject she was most excited to learn about. As Peia glanced around the room, she could see that the professors speech had had the same effect on everyone. Most still had their eye's fixed on the tiny professor waiting for him to say something else. 

        ***************************************************************************************************************

Peia's first lesson had finally drawn to a close, and with that, excitement was running high. They had only been asked to take out their wands, and learn to hold them properly, along with understanding the connection with incantations and wand movements. There had been no actual magic, though Professor Flitwick did show the students some of the charms that they would be working on throughout the year.  
Peia could still sense Regulus' adamancy when reaching for his wand, and every time they were asked to hold out their wands, Peia would lightly nudge him with her elbow with a cheeky smile. Towards the end of the lesson, Peia felt as though it was becoming less, but she couldn't miss how quickly he replaced his wand back into his robes when he could.   
Just before leaving the charms classroom, Regulus paused to check their timetable. Whilst nursing Ilie in her arms, she walked past Regulus; not noticing that he had stopped. She was already out of the classroom before realising she was on her own.  
After seeing that they had a free lesson now, Regulus placed his timetable back into his pocket and followed after Peia. He walked out of the classroom to find Peia turning around on the spot frantically in the corridor.   
"Are you okay?" he asked, walking nearer to her. Peia turned to where she heard his voice, upon seeing Regulus, her eyes widened,   
"Where did you go, I thought I was on my own.." her voice laced with worry. "I just stopped inside, checking our timetable... We have a free lesson now, I thought maybe we could have a look around..?"  
"Oh-" Peia paused, looking around at the floor, feeling quite silly for overreacting so much. As Peia was stuttering, trying to put words into a sentence, a playful spark flickered in Regulus's eyes, along with his lips threatening to break into a grin. He stopped himself by sucking in his cheeks before continuing, "I was thinking about finding ways up to the towers? Most students should have lessons, or would be in the library, so-"   
"Yeah, let's just do that.." Peia agreed, nodding her head and letting out a sigh, smiling at herself for overreacting.  
        ***************************************************************************************************************


	12. They Already Know.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, Peia noticed that many of them looked the same; all but the ones down in the dungeon. Regulus decided that finding the corridors that led to the towers would be easier if they started on the top floor, then worked their way down.   
They were currently on the fifth floor, so walking back along the corridor, they found a set of stairs going up. As Peia began the stairs, she let Ilie down, so she could hold on to the hand rail.  
Once off the stairs, Peia was greeted by the familiar sight of the corridors. They all had the same sandstone coloured walls, with dark wooden doors. The floor was just concrete, that had a slight yellowish tone to it. There were no carpets or rugs, the windows at the end of the corridors had no curtains, and the walls were scattered with paintings; some portraits, others of just British landscapes. Though some might think this plain, minimal theme boring, Peia didn't mind it, in fact she thought that with the walls and the floors being so bare, it led people to look at the artwork more. She thought it fascinating that some of the paintings moved. If you were to really take notice, you could see the people in the paintings talking to each other, or standing in a place in the frame where they wouldn't have been primarily placed.  
With the corridors being empty when Regulus and Peia were wandering through them, Peia could hear the people in the paintings having conversations with other paintings on the opposite wall. As Regulus and Peia walked closer to them, chatting casually, the paintings would stop talking and freeze in whatever position they were in. Peia thought it was brilliant, and when she turned her back, they would all start again.   
They must have walked up 4 or 5 sets of stairs before reaching a level where there were no more stairs. Looking around, there were less doors than in the lower levels, and remarkably less portraits. The corridors were slightly darker as there were less windows. The two walked to the end of the corridor to look out the window. Around half way down the corridor, there was an ajar door. Peia didn't stop, but looked back to the doorway as she walked past, keeping close to Regulus; who was in front. Reaching the window, they stood side by side, both on tip-toes to look out down to the courtyard that was below. Peia could barely make out any of the features that she saw through the window on the lower level, it was all blurry and she couldn't make out anything that resembled people.  
"We must be close, right?" asked Peia, slowly turning her gaze to Regulus beside her.  
Looking to the left, Regulus replied "There's a tower just to our left, there must be a passageway leading to it from here... To get to the tower opposite us, we must have to go back down to the ground level and go around..."  
"Alright then, how long have we got left?" Peia asked, brushing off the dust on her robes from the wall.  
After looking around the corridor, Regulus looked back to Peia and shrugged, before walking up to her and holding out his arm for Peia to hold on to.  Grasping on to his robes just at the back of his arm, the two started back down towards the stairs, quietly chatting about the halls that surrounded them. Reaching the stairs, Regulus looked back to Peia, his eyes asking which way to go. Peia paused, and looked at the two options they had. One, went down a short corridor that was similar to the one they had just been down; finishing with a window at the end, the other was a long corridor that was slightly curved, so you couldn't see what was at the end. After deciding on the latter corridor, Peia tugged lightly at Regulus' robes, before lifting her hand to point in the direction of the chosen corridor. With a small glance around, Regulus set off, slightly pulling Peia behind him, with Ilie following the two close behind.    
Just along the corridor, the two were met at a 'T' junction. As they reached it Peia loudly announced that they should go right, however, Regulus was pretty sure that the tower was to the left. After a couple seconds of standing there, Peia finally agreed; she didn't really care where she was going, though the sound of the tower did sound interesting. So, the two went left, the corridors were becoming smaller; like the ones in the dungeon, the ceiling was slowly creeping in closer, and the walls slowly drawing together. It was getting darker as the number of windows was closer to none, but they went on. They were faced with another set of steps leading up, Regulus gave a questioning look back to Peia, who just smiled encouragingly at him, before skipping past him up the stairs. Just at the top, there were two doors at opposite ends of the corridor, with a large concrete gargoyle around half way down the corridor.  
As Regulus stepped to Peia's side, he quietly whispered, "I recon it's this way.." as he slipped past her and walked toward the gargoyle.  
"But I thought you said the tower was to our left..." Peia loudly whispered to Regulus who was a good few steps in front of her, as she scooped up Ilie into her arms and jogged after him.  Peia had caught up with Regulus just as they past the gargoyle sculpture, where he stopped and turned to face the wall, eyes wide. Peia stepped closer to him, then looked at the wall to where Regulus was staring. On the wall there was a huge portrait of a man.  
The painting reached from the ceiling, to the floor. It had a very expensive, silver frame, that had serpents at the corners. The man standing in the frame, was dressed very formally in a purple wizarding suit. The background was of dark green, and behind him there was a very old looking wooden chair, that had a serpent pillow; that looked extremely similar to the ones in the Slytheirn dormitory, placed in the seat.  
Peia did not recognise the man, but as she began to lean forward to read the little silver plaque on the bottom, the man in the painting came to life.   
"Is that my dear great-great nephew, Regulus Arcturus... ?"  
Peia jumped back as the booming voice of the portrait echoed off the slightly damp walls, Ilie jumping out of her arms.  
"Yes, sir" Regulus replied, straightening his shoulders, and holding his head up high.  
The man's eyes then shifted to Peia, "And who is this, my dear Regulus..?"  
Regulus quickly cleared his throat before moving his eyes to Peia.  
"This is my friend, Cassiopeia Travers.."  
Regulus looked back cautiously to the man in the portrait.  
The name appeared to startle the man, his eyes seeming to linger on Peia, before he ripped away his gaze to regain his thoughts, to then refocus on Regulus.  
"Cassiopeia, you say...-"  
Regulus answered the man with a quick nod of his head.   
"Humm, I had a daughter with that name... Even though all us Blacks are named after stars or constellations, Cassiopeia has never really been that popular... Not that I know why, my Cassiopeia was smart, beautiful, powerful... And looking at you now darling, with those grey eyes, dark hair, and the beautiful colour on those robes.. I can see that you are not far away from my dear Cassiopeia..."  
The man's face turned slightly colder after finishing his sentence, he readjusted his weight upon his feet before continuing.  
"Though she did have some flaws, I do hope for your own sake, that you are not so similar..."   
Peia found herself entranced in the man, he spoke as if he knew of everything, she sensed that he was a very powerful, wise man, yet something behind his steel, cold, grey eyes sent a chill down Peia's spine. She moved her gaze to Regulus beside her, he too was looking up to the man, with something that was awe, but also slight fear. There was  silence in the damp corridor, the man in the portrait was silent and Peia and Regulus were both unsure of what to say. However, that silence was quickly broken by a long, gravelly meow from Ilie; who was winding around Regulus' legs then rubbing along Peias.   
The man in the portrait jumped back to life with that.   
"Of course your a cat person... I can't stand the things..-"  
He sighed and turned around in his portrait, so Regulus and Peia could only see his back. After a short pause, the man continued.   
"And shouldn't you both be off, lessons start soon and I can assure you, no first year lessons will be situated up on this high floor... Eleven year olds' from other houses can't be trusted with so many steps, they'll all break their necks... What is your class? I'll give you directions, I do not want my great-great-nephew, who isn't a complete waste of space, being late and losing house points from my House..." The man turned back around to look at the two, but his eyes only went Regulus. He tried to make it look natural, but it was clear that he was fighting against himself to keep his eyes away from Peia.   
Peia let her eyes wander the corridor, hoping that Regulus didn't see that the man made a point of not looking over to her. But as she was looking around, she felt Regulus move slightly closer to her, so Peia knew that he did.   
"We have History of Magic.." Regulus finally answered.   
"Well, that's easy for you then, there's only one classroom for that. You'll have to go back down to level 4, it's one of the first rooms on your right. You have to go back down the stairs that brought you here, you'll know when you're on the forth floor as there is a knight in armour standing just off the stairs that only has one shoe... Now off, the both of you..."  
After that, the man dismissed the two. He stood back and sat down on the chair in the back of his portrait, not making eye contact with them as they slowly shuffled away from the painting.   
They hastily made their way back to the steps, but Peia stopped just at the top of the stairs. "I know that we don't want to be late but...-"  
"But you want to see the tower.." Regulus finished, one hand on the hand rail and his foot on the first step, but a playful glint in his eye.  
"Yeah, a little...." Peia said, looking down to her foot drawing circles on the floor. Looking back up to Regulus, a wide smile formed on her face as he stepped back up the step, and offered her his arm. She took it quickly whilst giggling, skipping down the corridor. She looked down for Ilie who was prancing after them, then back up to Regulus, who was wearing one of his rare smiles; the one that Peia only ever saw when they were alone. Regulus felt someone looking at him, he looked down to see Peia smiling up to him with a toothy grin. Peia didn't look away as Regulus looked down, just continued smiling. Regulus broke out in a small laugh as he looked away.  
"What's so funny?" Peia asked jokingly.   
"Well, I wouldn't call it funny..-" Regulus started.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I really like your smile, it's genuine, you know... But that one just then, I mean it was close to creepy..."  
"Oi!-" Peia exclaimed, gently swatting his arm.  
A unexpected loud laugh erupted from Regulus. They carried along the corridor, until they reached a heavy wooden door. Regulus pushed hard against the weight of the door, but the door only jolted forward a small space.  
From the door, a cold breeze swirled itself around them, raising goosebumps along Peia's skin. Regulus then took out his wand and shot a spell at the door which pushed it open immediately. With a long scrape along the floor, the door opened, revealing the vast view of the sky. After stepping forward, out of the door way, Peia moved quickly to the wall that circled around the edge of the tower. Leaning against it, she looked down to the ground below, then up to the sky. Looking up, she saw that they couldn't possibly go any higher, as the only thing above them was the pointed roof. Regulus soon joined her to look over the side, just he didn't lean over so much, before straightening up and looked out over the school.  
They were up so high that they could see everything. Hogsmeade Village, Hogsmeade Train Station, the Quidditch pitch, the greenhouses, the Black lake and the surrounding forest.   
"I think I've found my favourite place..." Peia spoke quietly to herself.  
"I think I have too.." a quiet voice spoke beside her.  
She looked over to Regulus, who was wearing a very relaxed expression, and smiled widely.  
"Oh, I shouldn't smile like that though, should I? Someone thinks it's creepy..." Peia joked, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him, fighting a smile.  
"No, not all your smiles are creepy, that's not what I said... Just the one with the teeth..." Regulus concluded, trying hard not to laugh but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards.  
"Whatever..." Peia played, raising her hand as to stop him from carrying on, "Just lead me to History of Magic, you"  
"As you wish.." Regulus caught hold of Peia's hand, and the both left the tower, Ilie prancing behind.   
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Upon following the directions given from man in the magical portrait, the two arrived just in time for the classroom door to open. Walking towards the door, Rabastan could be seen leaning against a wall slightly down from the classroom. Prudence was facing him, though by the way she was standing it looked like she wouldn't be there long.  
As Regulus and Peia came closer to the two, it was clear that Prudence was again explaining something; rather forcefully, to Rabastan. When Peia was close enough to see Rabastan's face, it didn't look like he was pleased at all. Before Regulus could speak, Rabastan pushed himself off the wall   
"Sit next to me, I'll tell you what's wrong..." were the words that were hatefully spat by Rabastan as he huffed past Regulus and into the classroom.  
Before continuing, Peia saw Regulus share a confused look with Prudence. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she tucked her arm around Peia's and led her into the classroom; Ilie following close behind, leaving Regulus to walk in last. 

Walking into the classroom Peia saw that every student was one from her house. She felt a small rush of relief to be surrounded by people who didn't look at her as though she was this thing of monstrosity. However, she couldn't help but miss the scowls everyone had on their face; especially Rabastan. As Peia walked around the small class, she could see some of the girls angrily whispering to each other, whilst the boys were proud to display their show of anger. Once Prudence had dragged her to a table, just opposite the one Rabastan had claimed. Peia slowly sat down and let her gaze scan over her housemates, she couldn't help but think there was less of them than there had been in the common room this morning. The whole class was sitting on the 6 tables situated in two rows of three, at the front of the class.  
In the medium sized room, there were 5 rows of tables; all like the first. Large windows along the one of the wall let in  generous amounts of light. Around the windows were dull grey curtains with masses of dust upon them. The walls were bare, just stone with only two non magical portraits of some rather unhappy people placed on opposite sides of large blackboard . Along the back of the room, there were bookshelves, that were heaped with books and a equal amount of dust. Apart from the table and chairs in the centre of the room, all that was standing was a four spoke candelabra, with hardened wax along its length, with short stubby candles that had burned for far too long for them to be efficient. The room was also without a professor. As Peia made her self comfortable; or as comfortable as she could on the wrought iron chairs, she watched Regulus proudly stride in. Peia thought that it was rather strange how by just raising his head higher as he walked and looking down his nose at everything he passed, he looked so different, but as he walked around the back of Peia's chair, she saw that he had relaxed a bit, being out of view of the others. Regulus shuffled past the chairs, before sliding into the chair next to Rabastan.  
Prudence was slouched over the table; her head resting in her hands, whilst tapping the table with her index finger incessantly. Peia looked over Prudence's head to Regulus, who was already looking at her, his eyes showing how much he didn't understand why the majority of the class had faces liked smacked arses.  
Through various eyebrow raises and shrugs, Regulus understood what Peia was trying to say.  
'If we want to find out what's happened, were gonna have to ask'.   
Amongst the other chatter around the class, Peia could make out Regulus' voice, so whilst looking around the room she listened in.  
 "Are you just going to keep glaring at the table or are you going to enlighten me on what's possibly happened to have the whole of our house into such turmoil?" Regulus spoke under his voice to Rabastan who had both of his arms crossed across the table, with his head buried within them.  
"It's them! .... The first day and they already think that they can just do whatever they want to whoever they want.."  
 " 'Them' is rather vague, but I guess you're talking about the Gryffindors..." Regulus paused to read Rabastans reaction, once he was satisfied that he had been right he continued.  
" Cassiopeia and I are in a shared class with Ravenclaw, leaving Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for the rest of us..." With a snort and a shake of his head Regulus finished.   
"Of course they chose Gryffindor... Place us with the ones that they think are angels and make the Devils look worse."  Not even a second after Regulus finished, Rabastan piped up,  
"That is exactly what they did, Dumbledore and that McGonagall, all Gryffindor lovers... But that's not it...  We ignored them the whole time, we didn't start nothing but when we were walking back to the common room, next to the stairs that take us down to the dungeons, they started throwing hexes at us... They were aiming at us boys, but they missed, hit the girls instead... Some older Slytherins were coming up the stairs and put them in their place... They hit Mirabel with a bad one, she's in the hospital wing... That's where the girls are now..."  After Rabastan finished, he huffed back into his chair with a loud angry sigh. Finally, Regulus understood miserable and resentful aura in the room. 

 

Peia was watching the two boys talking. Regulus being as cool as ever, whilst Rabastan was frequently hitting the table or lowering his voice to angrily whisper something. As she watched the conversation unfold, suddenly Rabastan had the last word, and both of the boys faces turned to match those of the rest of the class. Now, Peia was even more confused, what could be so bad that even Regulus seemed effected by it. She turned back to the front of the class, which at this time, was still absent of a professor. But just as she was thinking of this, a almost transparent, grey, misty, figure-like cloud appeared through the wall. Peia's eyes grew wide as she watched this cloud-thing slowly form into a person; and that person being the professor. As she was sat in the row of tables towards the back of the rest of class, she looked over to everyone to see if what she was seeing was actually true. None of them seemed to be that alarmed that the 'professor' had just came through a wall, but as she started to doubt herself, the rest of the class started to settle. The weird cloud-professor turned around as if to address the class, Peia was looking forward in anticipation, when before her very own eyes, the cloud-professor started to talk.   
"This is History of Magic. Here, you will learn how the magical world came to be as you know it today. I am Professor Binns, today we will start with Goblin Revolutions; focusing on the famous, Elfric the Eager..."  
After that, the professor simply swivelled on the spot, and began scribbling on the black board. Peia couldn't believe it, they had a ghost teacher, but what she really couldn't believe was that his voice could be so droning. She didn't think it was possible to be more bored by just the introduction. At that moment, she knew that this hour was going to be very long, and it was just before lunch.   
**************************************************************************************************************************

Packing up her parchment, inkwell and quill, her stomach gave a long, low grumble. She quickly tried to stuff her parchment into her bag without creasing it; even though all that was written on them were some 'useful dates' apparently. Prudence was quietly waiting for Peia next to the classroom door, with Rabastan next to her. Regulus was looking at some of the books at the back of the class. By the time that Peia had successfully put away her parchment, Regulus was just tying the strap of his bag shut, and swinging the bag over his shoulder. Together they walked out of the classroom; Ilie under Regulus' arm, slowly following behind Prudence and Rabastan.  
On the way to the Main Hall, Regulus filled Peia in on what had happened. After that, the four of them were rather quiet, with random spouts of conversation as they walked through the corridors.   
Coming up to the Main Hall doors, Rabastan looked back to Regulus; who seemed to understand what he meant. As they walked through the doors, Rabastan lead their little group, Regulus; who handed Ilie back to Peia, walked behind, as if they were some kind of military formation. As Peia was scanning around the Main Hall, she could see many students wearing red glaring at her and the others. As she avoided their glares, she turned hers to those who's uniform was the same colour. They too seemed to be acting different, as if they were all on guard.  Peia knew why, but she didn't think one hex off would send her whole house into some army. Peia guessed what Lucius Malfoy said last night wasn't an overstatement, or him just being eccentric.  
 'You fight one, you fight us all',  
Even if that 'one' was just someone who joined a day ago. Walking to the Slytherin table was tense, it was as if the older students were forming a wall around the table, a wall that only a Slytherin could cross.  
As the four of them approached the line of Slytherin students, two stood aside to let them in, only for them to go back into their place just after Regulus passed them. They shuffled through the crowd of Slytherin students trying to find a space at table, Rabastan went forward to look for a space towards the staff table, as Peia just stood close to Regulus who was just standing out of the way of the rushing Slytherins. As Peia was watching them rushing past, she spotted Lucius Malfoy speaking to a fellow prefect, she suspected it was an important message he was trying to explain as he was talking using his hands, but she could also see that he was trying very hard to keep his cool, but that; he wasn't doing very well.  
As she was watching him, he looked over at Peia and slightly nodded his head. Nervously, Peia smiled and looked down to the floor, she hoped that Rabastan would hurry and find a spot on the table. She felt Regulus tug on her arm, she looked up quick, expecting to see Rabastan, but in his place stood Malfoy; smiling down to herself and Regulus.  
"Mr. Black, how has your first day been? You too, Miss. Travers.." The smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy slowly melting into Peia's ears. Regulus was the first to respond,  
"Cassiopeia and I are in the other split class, we're with the Ravenclaws... So, apart from hearing about the news, our day has been uneventful..."  
After Regulus finished, there seemed to be a tension in the air. Peia had yet to look up, but when the awkward silence got a little to overwhelming she did, only to find Lucius Malfoy looking at her, awaiting an answer. After switching glances at Regulus and Malfoy, Peia stuttered,  
"Oh, me too? Ummm, yeah it's so interesting.. Had my favourite class first; Charms...Didn't do any magic but still learned a thing or two that I didn't know..."  
and finished with a smile that disguised a large intake of air.  
"Very good, I like to hear enthusiasm, it gives me hope about our house points." Lucius smiled, before quickly changing topics  
" Also Cassiopeia, you are a  half-blood, and I understand that maybe explaining things back home to the muggles of your family will be... difficult... But I want to remind you, we are a family, any problems and we will help. If you need any tips on telling them only what they need to hear, you need only ask...." Malfoy dipped his head as he finished his sentence, Peia returned the gesture with a genuine smile, as she for some reason felt as though she could trust the prefect, even though she had only spoke to him twice. There was something behind his eyes that she felt was honest and she did believe his offers of help, though when Peia looked over to Regulus, it was clear that he did not feel the same. Behind his eyes, Peia could sense the scepticism that Regulus had in Malfoy's words.   
Just as Peia glanced towards Regulus, Malfoy quickly turned away from them to go join a large group of older Slytherins; who were in a tense, whispering conversation. Peia and Regulus were standing side by side, so Rabastan tapping heavily on Regulus' shoulder made them both jump.  
"I've found a spot, it's down the bottom of the table, Prudy is there minding it..." He quickly turned to face the way of the spot as he finished his sentence. Peia looked over to Regulus before making a move. He offered his arm to her, and together they both walked through the crowded space that all the Slytherins were stuffed into.   
The crowd seemed to be thinner towards the end of the table; closest to the professors, yet the sound of angry conversations were hard to hear over. Peia plopped Ilie down on to the bench so she could take off her backpack. She then stuffed her back under the table and climbed over the bench to sit next to Regulus. She readily slide some plates towards her to select her lunch. Regulus lightly tapping on her shoulder to slide some of the plates over to him that were closer to her. The conversation was scarce as the sound of the hall over-powered the sound of the voice of the person next to you.   
Once Peia had finished her bagel, some crisps; that she later found out was cheese and onion, as they were just loose in a wooden bowl, a splash of soup; just because she was curious, and stashed an apple and a pear into her bag, she moved on to writing her letter home. She had pushed away the plates so there was a clear space on the table before her and was slowly running her hand along the parchment to try and work out the creases. Once the most prominent ones were almost gone, she reached for her ink and quill. She quickly dipped the tip into her inkwell and brought the quill to the parchment before she stopped; quill hovering above the parchment. There was a long pause, she ran her hand across the parchment again as she thought of what to write. As she was staring at the blank parchment, the hall was distant around her. In her head so was running through all the ways she could put her sorting into words.  
'Surprise! I'm a Slytherin!' No, maybe a bit too forward, probably better to sugar coat it a bit more.  
'So, it might not be scarlet and gold, but I've always liked green better..' Maybe a little too happy. Would it be better if i wasn't as happy about it?  
'So, I'm a Slytherin... I don't know what happened. The hat must be wrong' But that was just the thing, the hat wasn't wrong, the hat is never wrong. It was Peia's choice, and she didn't want to lie to her parents.  
'I know you're not going to like this, but I got sorted into Slytherin' No, I can't say that, it sounds rude.  
'I got sorted into Slytherin, but I've already got some nice friends' That should be better, knowing I've already made some friends. But what if they ask for their names, they're not going to like them because they're pure bloods?  
Peia was stuck, something that should be easy was turning into something she didn't know how to face. She should be honest; Peia wasn't a liar, but she knows that her parents were expecting another house, so maybe a little of sugar coating. But with Ezra, they already know, it wouldn't be a surprise; not anymore. Yes, she should just write it, they are her parents, they love her; Peia was sure of that, just write it, 'I'm a Slytherin'.  
Peia was nodding to herself, when she felt a light tapping on her hand. She just looked at the hand tapping her for a few seconds as she snapped back into reality. The area around her had all gone silent, everyone was looking in the same direction. Peia looked around; confused, before Regulus pointed down to the head of the table, where Lucius was standing. With ink splodges littering the parchment in front of her, she lay the quill down and turned.  
"-attention, Slytherins please... May I have your attention please..." As Malfoy finished the whole table was looking straight at him; silent, awaiting for him to speak. "I want to just bring to your attention that we may be facing some difficulties around the corridors.. Also, before we separate for our classes, there will be meeting tonight in the common room; everyone must attend... A time will be confirmed later, once I have more information about the incident, so keep your evenings free and keep an ear out for the finalised time... That is all, but an advisory to everyone, don't travel alone, it seems that this year's games have started early...Dismissed"   
The incident? This was much larger than Peia had expected. A meeting? Including everyone? This is something that Peia had never experienced before. She didn't really understand the 'rivalry'; if that was what you called it, between the Gryffindors; or the other houses. Neither did she understand the ways in which Slytherin operated, but she guessed that everything was very literal, and the full scale of this, she was sure to find out about tonight.   
After Malfoy finished, the rest of the Slytherin students stood and began to make their way out of the hall; looking over their shoulder after every few paces. Peia felt Regulus move beside her, looking over to him, she saw him standing with his bag on, and Ilie in his arms. Looking around, she quickly realised that the four were ready to go, so she hurriedly put away her things and slung her bag onto her shoulder, before climbing over the bench and making her way out of the hall.  
Exiting the hall, the four of them were all on guard, slowly watching the surrounding students as they made their way through the crowds surrounding the other house tables and the flow of students going in and out of the Main hall. They continued in silence down the hall away from the Main hall and down some steps into the centre courtyard.  
Prudence and Rabastan were first to step into the courtyard. As the stepped out of the cover of the large wooden door, Prudence's hair was whisked around by the sweeping wind. The weather had took a change for the worst during the lunch break. The sky was rolling with stormy grey clouds, yet they had a weird yellow shadow around them and the wind had picked up its speed. Peia looked up nervously towards the sky, knowing what the yellow shade in the sky meant, the worst possible thing; thunder and lightening. She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to rid the thought out of her head. She looked towards Regulus who was holding the door open for her to step into the courtyard, she lightly shook her head and smiled gratefully at him whilst walking through the door.   
Regulus watched Peia as she looked down to the floor, closed her eyes temporarily; as if to ready herself for something, then step forward. As the wind swiped the door out from his hand, it slammed shut. He pulled Ilie under his cloak; so only the top of his head was showing through one of the gaps between the buttons down the front of his cloak. Regulus looked towards Peia who was facing slightly away from him, he watched her as her head sunk down into her shoulders as her eyes fluttered back and fourth to the skies above. He walked closer to her, and saw her jump when he lightly touched her arm to gain her attention.   
"Cassiopeia, are you alright? If you're that cold I'll go back down to the dormitories and get my scarf. It's going to be alot worse up in the Astronomy tower..."   
Just as those last few words left Regulus' mouth, Peia tensed up even more. With her eyes wide, she had completely forgotten where they were headed.  Peia looked to Regulus, crossing her arms over her chest before saying, "No, I'm not cold, it's.. Oh, nevermind, I'm fine... I'm just being stupid...."   
Through all of Peia's head shakes, reassuring smiles and hand gestures, Regulus could see that something was not fine, but Peia was adamant, so they said their quick goodbyes to Rabastan and Prudence, then made their way to the tallest tower in Hogwarts.    
**************************************************************************************************************************  
It may have been 10 minutes or it could have been an hour, searching for the right doorway to the tower. The two eventually found their way, after walking across the courtyard, down many little corridors before finding a staircase going up. Around half way up this staircase, there was a little bridge of some kind connecting two towers. There was a little pointy arrow, labelled 'Astronomy Tower' just above the door, so the two braced the wind and huddled across it. Then it was up more stairs, across another bridge and then some more stairs, before they reached another little pointy arrow, that simply pointed up.  
Peia looked at Regulus, confusion clear in her eyes. Regulus looked around, spotting a circular window just to the right of him. He passed Ilie back to Peia as he went to take a look. On his tiptoes, he pressed his head against the window. It was true, they must be close as the ground seemed to be a million miles away, yet with the fading light due to the bad weather, Regulus couldn't be sure. Just across from the window, there was another bridge connecting two towers together. Walking along this bridge, he could see black and yellow scarfs dancing around in the wind. As he turned back around to ask Peia to come and take a look, he saw a dark corner. There was no door, just a darkened area. He stepped away from the window and walked closer to the dark corner before finding a narrow set of spiral stairs. He gestured for Peia, that didn't seem to notice as she was being quite strange ever since they left the Main Hall. With a hand resting on the door frame to the entrance he called back to Peia. Her head snapped around, then made her way to him quickly. They quietly climbed the steps; Peia in front holding Ilie, Regulus behind. Peia placed her foot on the top step and saw that there was another wooden door just opposite the one that she was coming up from, she watched as students with yellow and black scarfs, wrapped tightly around their necks formed a line around the tower. She quickly stepped out of the doorway, and stood with her back to the wall just next to it, trying to look as casual as possible. She waited for Regulus before moving any more.   
The tower had only one side which was a full wall. The sides opposite Peia all had large arches in them; with one of the arches reaching from the ceiling to the floor. All the students seemed to stay away from that arch as if they didn't trust themselves to stand so close to the edge.   
"Cassiopeia, are you sure you're okay? You haven't said much the whole walk here, which.... is unlike you...." Regulus quietly whispered as he stood next to Peia with his back on the wall.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm not much of a fan of this kind of weather... I'm fine, really.." Peia reassured, giving a small smile.  
Just as the two looked away, a tall, thin woman made her way through the same door then other Hufflepuffs had. She was wearing a floor length black robe, which had feathers along its collar and down the front where the buttons were. On top of her head, she had a long, pointy witch hat; which had another cluster of feathers around the base, and on her hands dark leather gloves. From this first impression, Peia felt that this professor would be very cold and strict, but when Peia caught a glimspe of her face under her hat, she was surprised that she had a very welcoming face. Warm, rosy cheeks, long, fluttering eyelashes lining her golden amber eyes that shone through the gloomy, misty air, and a thin smile that turned up at the corners naturally making her look as though she was constantly smiling.   
"Well, hello there, my darling first years..." Her voice was slow and mellifluous. The four Slytherins standing in the tower all looked mortified that she had called them her 'darling first years', yet the Hufflepuffs just gazed at her, smiling. The professor continued, now standing with her back to the floor to ceiling arch,  
"I would like you all to kindly forgive the weather, we are in Britain after all... But fear not, you will still have an Astronomy lesson, even if the star's are shy today... Oh, and excuse my manners, I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Professor Rhea Sol, Mistress. Sol will do just fine though..."  
Bringing her hands together in front of her, she continued to explain what she wanted the first years to do in the hour. She explained that around the tower, at each arch, the student would find a telescope, first objective was to find your telescope. Next they would go on to make friends with who ever was at their sides, mostly to those in another house. Then finally going on to look at maintenance and focusing.   
The class was quickly off, Hufflepuffs hurrying around to find their telescopes.With the majority of the Hufflepuff at their place, finding the unclaimed telescopes was easy. Peia found that she and Regulus was separated, with her being on one side of the tower, and Regulus on the other.   
With a quick smile to each other the walked to their telescopes. Peia sat down cross legged on the little pillow that was placed just in front of her telescope. Her eyes watched the others surrounding her, the Hufflepuffs were all chatting to each other, whereas the 4 Slytherins were quiet, nervously looking around the tower, or fiddling with their telescope. Peia's eyes caught Regulus', they gave each other a knowing-look, with Regulus gesturing with his head to the Hufflepuff to his side rambling away about something, and rolling his eyes. Peia's mouth fell into smile, and she let her eyes fall to her lap, where Ilie had curled up.  
With Peia minding her own business, she heard a small voice come up from beside her. It was a small boy, medium brown hair, a few freckles splashed across his cheek bones and his nose and a wide grin. Peia recognised the boy, he had been the one who gave her a thumbs up at the sorting ceremony. She turned to him and gave a light smile.   
"Hi there, I'm Everett.. Uh, you're Cassiopeia right?" he said, offering his hand. Peia lightly shock his hand and replied,  
"Hello, nice to meet you, and yeah.."  
After a short pause, Peia turned to face him,  
 "How did you know my name?"  
Everett gave a small chuckle,  
"How could I not know your name... I mean, name like that, just screams ties to the Black family.... Probably why you walked in Mr. Black himself... And people have been talking you know; Cassiopeia, so practically a Black, being a hatstall but ultimately being sorted into Slytherin.. People can't help but think what other house was in the running.. Gryffindor for example..."

From all the information Peia just heard, it took a moment for all of it to sink in. People around the other houses were talking about her? People from other houses know her, by her name?   
Peia shook her head before answering,  
"I don't have ties to the Black family..."  
Quickly remembering the lie about her blood status, she corrected what she was about to say,  
"I'm a half blood... I don't know much about my fathers family, well, really I don't know anything about my fathers family... And me and Regulus are just friends, we met on the Hogwarts Express, then when we got sorted, we're in the same house, and that was.. a bit, unexpected..."  
And with that thought in her head she remembered that she had yet to write a single word on her letter to go back home. This thought must have changed the expression on Peia's face as Everett leaned in closer. With a knowing look he began,  
"Not what your family expected, right? I'm waiting for an owl from my parents, I get the feeling that they'll say they're happy but I know that they wanted a Gryffindor son..."  
Finishing the sentence, Everett's bright eyes faded ever so slightly whilst his head dipped down.   
A silence fell between the two.   
"Ravenclaw.."  
"What?" Everett questioned, looking back up to Peia.  
"Ravenclaw, that's the house I think my father wanted.... Hufflepuff is a fine house, my sisters in your house. My father wanted her to be a Ravenclaw too, he wasn't that surprised when we heard the news though.... Nothing bad ever comes from a Hufflepuff, what could go wrong?"  
Peia let out a long, deep sigh.  
"But no, Ravenclaw wasn't right, so my family was thinking Gryffindor... The brave lion, if I couldn't be a Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor had to be it... Then, between me and my siblings, we'd have one in every house... Well, the 'good' houses..."  
"'Good' house? You really don't have anything to do with the Black family then.." Everett chuckled, trying to lighten the conversation.  
"What does that mean?" Peia asked, brows raised.  
"The Black's pride themselves on being sorted into Slytherin... Have done for, maybe centuries..." Everett rolled off, flicking the little bits of gravel that laid on the ground between his legs.  
"How do you know all of this, are you a Pureblood or something?" With a single flick of his finger, sending a rounded piece of gravel flying across the flow, Everett answered,  
"With a surname like Sutton, I don't think I'm a Pureblood. Nah, I'm a halfblood... My mothers a Pureblood, then my father a halfblood, his mothers; my grandmother is muggleborn..." With the little knowledge that Peia had on the wizarding world, she tried to play off her understanding of what he just said. It didn't quite work though.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you don't really see the bad thing about being a halfblood?" Everett asked, eyes sqinting as he looked over to Peia.  
"I don't really live with many wizards and witches, my terminology mighty be a bit off..." Peia admitted. "Well, I hope you're a quick learner, having a friend like Regulus Black and being nice to muggleborns and halfbloods, might lead to you being rather lonely..." From hearing this, Peia's eyes scanned across the tower until falling on Regulus; who was sat up straight; silent, looking down his nose to the Hufflepuff next to him.  Peia felt her face fall into a small frown as she thought about what Everett had said. Regulus was the only one who she could say she really got on with, enjoyed her time with. To think about that going away was quite saddening.  
"You're not like the other Slytherins one bit... You sure the sorting hat was right?" Everett finished in a laugh. Peia forced a small smile onto her face to the last bit, before looking out towards the Black lake behind her, being engulfed by the yellowish fog; reminding her of the clouds above.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

"Thank you for such a lovely lesson, my darling first years... Next lesson we shall be looking for constellations, if the elements are kind...Be careful on those steps in this wind..."  
The smooth voice of Ms. Rhea Sol weaved through the gusting wind as the bell indicating the end of the school day rang. As before the Hufflepuffs all hurriedly packed away their things and were out of sight, with their yellow and black scarves trailing behind them.   
Peia was just lacing up her bag when she felt a presence behind her. She looked around and was faced with the familiar emerald green robes. Ilie got up from where he was lying and stretched onto Regulus' legs. With a quick swoop, Ilie was in his arms and snuggling under his robes.  
"We should hurry up and get back to the common room... I'm not sure what time the meeting will be, but I don't think that it will be late....But if it is, we can work on that letter for your parents you've been struggling with all day.."  
Peia looked up stunned, how did he know the letter was for back home? Peia was sure she hadn't mentioned it. She looked up to his stony eyes, she squinted as she saw through the cold exterior. There was something behind them, she paused for a moment; still keeping eye contact, until she finally realised what she could see.  
Smug, he was smug.This only made Peia pull a even more confused face. A small smile began to grow out of the cold, yet smug composure of Regulus.  
"What? Did you honestly think I didn't know what had you kind of distant all day... Definitely as we were walking here... You're trying to write back home, I know why you're finding it so difficult, you said yesterday that your family is not a supporter of the Slytherin house, you're thinking of the best; most subtle way, that you can put into words that you were sorted into the 'evil' house and that you're obviously doomed to be one of the worst dark witches there ever was or will be.." Regulus finished with a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.  
As Peia watched his stony mask crack into a playful expression, a smile made its way onto her lips, before she looked away whilst shaking her head. When she was looking down to the ground around her, yellow and black tassels jumping across the floor caught her eye. Just to her side, a Hufflepuff scarf laid on the floor. Peia quickly reached for it, before folding it over her arm, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and readying herself to stand.   
"Why did you pick that up, it's not your problem that some Hufflepuff can not look after their own belongings?" Regulus asked; with an elitist tone.  
"Oh, well.... It's probably Everett's.. I'll give it back to him at dinner or something..." Peia answered, dusting off her robes. She looked to Regulus; who still wore a confused expression,  
"You coming..?" she called over her shoulder. And as quickly as it took for her to turn back to look at him, his expressions dissolved off of his face and was replaced with his familiar vacant but determined mask. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

From soaring, gusty towers to the draughty dungeon passageways, Regulus; cradling Ilie, and Peia made their way back to their common room. Just after entering the dungeons, the little charm that Lucius had taught them in the morning had come in useful, as true to his word, it seemed like the dungeon passageways had changed.   
Just as they left the stairs, the two looked at each other, silently asking which one of the two would preform the charm. Peia reached for her wand after Regulus looked at her defiantly, as in a 'no, I'm not' look. He did remind Peia of the incantation as Peia's mind went blank as soon as she brought her wand up to her chest.  
"Fluxus Draconis" Regulus quickly reminded her.  
With a quick eye roll, Peia turned to face the wall, readying her wand. Peia quickly moved her wand in the backward 'S' shape and said the incantation in her mind. As she opened her eyes, she could see the inky snake already painted on the wall. She was astonished that it had worked before she had even tried but quickly went on to ask if it would lead them back to the common room. Once again, Peia leaned in close and lightly whispered to 'Mister Snake'. The little green smudge began to slither and slide across the bumpy stone wall, Peia stood back with Regulus until the two began to follow it, down the gloomy, narrow pasageways.   
*************************************************************************************************************************

After walking down the dungeons and not seeing a single student, the two finally recognised a set of stairs. At the foot of the stairs, there sat the little, concrete serpent head upon the wall. Following the snake as it glided down the stair-rail, the ink began to become fainter, before a final flick of it's tongue and it had disappeared.   
Peia and Regulus both stood facing the stone wall, where they knew the door to their common room would be. They both looked up to the tongue of the serpent head, before trying to figure out who could reach it the best. The head just sat to far up the wall; even for tiptoes. Regulus quickly placed is bag down on to the floor before moving towards Peia,  
"I'll give you a boost, then you should be able to reach it.."  
Then Regulus had his fingers intertwined and held his hands at Peia's knee level. Peia's face must have displayed her confusion at his sudden movements.  
"Put one foot in my hands, and I'll lift you up so you can reach..."  
So Peia pulled up her robes so she could lift her leg and stood on Regulus' hand step. Standing on one foot, she stabilised herself with one hand on the wall, and reached up for the tongue. With a quick tug, they heard the large 'CLUNK', and the wall began to move apart.   
"You can do the password..." Peia said, as she straightened her robes. Regulus moved forward, knocked on the door, spoke the password and it magically began to open inwards, revealing the long concrete steps to their common room. Peia called back to Ilie before starting down the stairs; with Regulus in front.   
Entering the first room after the stairs, they still hadn't met any other house members. They carried on and made their way to the main common room. As the passed the corner, the whole room was filled with floating candles. There was no light radiating from the glass wall. Looking out to the black lake, all you could see was black through your own reflection. In each corner of the common room, there were little groups of Slytherins; tied up with blankets with little, floating balls of blue flames, sat on plush deep green pillows. The leather armchairs were all facing the raging fireplace, with the leather sofas taken up by some older students lying across them; wrapped in a blanket reading a book. Regulus stepped into the room first, walking straight to the little group of Slytherins sat with their backs to the glass wall. As Peia followed, she realised that the Slytherins were all first years. Walking closer, Prudence moved over on her pillow, gesturing to Peia that she could sit by her.  
Regulus soon sat next to Peia, they began to listen to the conversation. It was mainly about their opinion of Gryffindors, so Peia wasn't that interested. Regulus quickly asked for any information about the Slytherin meeting. One of the boys replied, saying that some prefects had been around just before Peia and Regulus had made it back, informing them that the meeting would be here; in the common room after dinner; around half 7.   
After that Regulus leaned closer to Peia and suggested that they could start on her letter back home. Peia pulled out her parchment and ink, and the two sat there for a while trying to think of a way just to say 'Hi, I was sorted into Slytherin.'   
Soon, the group surrounding them was starting to get up to go to the Main Hall for dinner. Peia looked down to her parchment before folding it and putting it back into her bag, it read;  
'Hello Mam and Dad, Hogwarts is just as magical as you said it would be..."  
Peia quickly went down to her dormitory to leave her bag as she and Regulus had both decided that the letter was not going to be finished tonight, and it was better to just enjoy dinner before having to focus throughout the Slytherin meeting after.  
Once Peia had made her way back up to the common room, all of the Slytherin students were leading out into the dungeon passageways in a single line. Regulus was leaning against the grand piano just opposite the stairs that Peia came out of. Once they found Rabastan and Prudence; standing next to the banquette in the room before the long concrete steps to the passageways, they all followed the line of emerald green and silver to the Main Hall.  
When the Main Hall's grand doors came into view, Peia could see the Slytherin prefects standing either side of the doors. As Peia passed them, she noticed their eyes scanning the corridors that ran alongside the Hall. Regulus was in front and swiftly made his way straight to the Slytherin table; which was also guarded by three or four seventh year students. With Malfoy at the head of table, the group of four made their way to the bottom end of the table where they sat for lunch; Regulus and Peia on one side, and Rabastan and Prudence on the other.   
Once all 4 house tables were mainly full, the older students relaxed and moved to sit down at the table. Peia was zoning in and out of the conversation the others were having. Her eyes were drifting around the Hall; from the doors to the Professor's table. As Peia watched the eyes of the proffessors she could tell that they all sensed the tension coming from her table. McGonagall and Dumbledore kept on sharing troubled glances.  
From them, her eyes drifted to the other house tables. Ravenclaw; seeing Edeena talking very intensely to another Ravenclaw sat close to her, and Ezra a couple seats down laughing happily with a group of friends. Gryffindor; they didn't even seem fazed that most of the Slytherins were glaring at them over their forks. Most were laughing, others were reading books, and some were just eating quietly. Lastly, Hufflepuff; they too were just enjoying their meals, with groups along the table laughing in their conversations. As Peia's eyes made their way along the table, her eyes came into contact with someone. Verity.   
Quickly, Peia looked up to the older students. They had now all sat down and were talking in groups. Peia looked for the easiest way to make her way over to the table. Once she had it, she swiftly began to raise herself from the table. A hand pulled her back down to the bench.   
"I wouldn't do that.... Not now anyways..."   
Peia looked at Regulus; who hadn't even took his attention off the soup he was eating.   
"It's just my sister, I'm only going to ask her something?"  
" I know who it is... The problem isn't that she is your sister, it's the fact that she is in another house... With what happened today, inter-house relations will just have to wait till everything has calmed down..."  Regulus explained; still focused on his soup.  
Peia shook off Regulus' hand and lifted her leg over the bench.  
"I'll be back before anyone notices..." and with that Peia quickly skipped to the Hufflepuff table.   
******************************************************************************************************************

 

"Psst!..."   
"Oi, Verity!"  
Once hearing her name and feeling a sharp pull on her robes, Verity looked down to see Peia crouched behind her with a wide grin on her face.   
"What are doing? Why are you on the floor?" Verity asked, with an amused face.   
"Ohh, talking to someone from another house isn't that cool at the minute..." Peia quickly explained; whilst rolling her eyes. This explaination didn't help Verity understand why she had to sit on the floor behind her, but she accepted it and waited for Peia to continue.   
"So, I was wondering... Have you sent a letter home yet?" Peia asked, with her eyes moving back and forth from Verity to the Slytherin table to see if everyone was looking. Only one person; Regulus, and with a upwards twitch of the corner of his mouth, he moved his attention back to his food. Seeing Peia's face break out in a little smile, Verity's eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table.   
"Hey! Don't look!! I can't have anyone knowing I'm over here..." Peia shouted in a whisper whilst slapping her leg.   
"It was just a glance... It's not like I understand why you can't talk to me in the first place, and I won't ask..." With a little pause and another sly glance through her hair towards the Sytherin table Verity continued.   
"Guess you're 'friends' with 'him' then..." Verity finished, adding extra emphasis on 'friends' and 'him'  
"Why are you saying it like that..? I told you on the train that he was nice..." Peia shook her head, "This isn't why I'm here..."  
Peia took a breath and started again, "Have you sent a letter home to Mam and Dad..?"  
"Yes, I sent it this morning... " Verity answered, with a straight face.   
Peia's eyes moved off Verity to focus slightly off in the distance.  
"Oh, okay.." Peia breathed slowly.  
"Have you? Verity quickly added.  
"No... Well it's not like I haven't wrote anything, I've done a bit.. But it's a bit tricky, you know.." Peia admitted, lowering her eyes towards the end.   
"It shouldn't be difficult, Peia..." Verity reassured. "It's Mam and Dad... They're happy about anything. Just because you're not in the house that we all thought you would be in, doesn't mean it's that bad..." Verity paused, Peia looked up; her eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue after the 'that'.  
"I mean..." Verity stuttered.   
"It's not the best house, let's be honest, Peia.." , "But, you're still you..." Verity finished, a smile growing on her face.  
"Regrettably" Verity laughed.   
"Ha Ha Ha, you're so funny!" Peia teased, before finally smiling goodbye and quickly skipping back over to her table.   
Peia jumped back into her spot next to Regulus, giggling as she did.   
"You know, sometimes I genuinely think the sorting hat was wrong...." Regulus spoke in the most flat tone of voice.   
With a quick, proud huff, Peia got herself comfy on the bench.   
"I don't know what you mean?" Peia spoke innocently.  
"I think I'll have some soup too..." Nodding her head, reaching past Regulus for the soup. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

The Hall began to empty. Lucius Malfoy was standing at the head of the table again, his eyes scanning everyone to see if they were finished. Once he reached the end of the table, he straightened his shoulders and began to tell the Slytherins that it was time for their meeting.  
Peia was again following Regulus out of the hall. They were towards the back of the line. Rabastan and Prudence were just in front, having another heated 'debate'; as Rabastan called it. Malfoy and a couple of other seventh years were at the back of the line.  
Walking from the warm yellow lit corridors to the colder, gloomier dungeon passageways, the Slytherin line become tighter. Malfoy was right behind Regulus and Peia as the went down the final set of stairs before the common room entrance.  
Finishing the last of the concrete steps, the warmth of the common room circled around Peia. The line continued through the little corridor  into the larger room. Students were getting comfy all around the room, all of the seating was now taken. Older students were transfiguring books off the shelves that surrounded them into large, plush, green seating cushions. There were students lining the walls. There was a large gap along the glass wall, so that was were Peia was heading.   
There was a line starting to form for the students waiting for a transfigured cushion. Malfoy came up from behind Peia and Regulus with two cushions in hand.   
"Take these and find yourselves a space.." He handed over the two cushions, but as Peia went to take hers, Malfoy held on to it tighter.   
"Cassiopeia, during these times inter-house relations should be minimised. I understand that it was family, but maybe; for the time being, chose a slightly less crowded time. I do applaud you for your method, I almost didn't see you..."  
Peia thought that it was a warning; a threat even, but when she looked into his eyes, there was no threat there, just a glint of amusement. With a quick twitch of the corners of his mouth, Peia took the cushion, nodded her understanding and hurried to the space on the glass wall.  
"I told you..." Regulus spoke quietly, smiling smugly at himself; whilst arranging his cushion so his back was right up against the glass.   
"Alright, Mr. KnowItAll... Went better than I thought though..." Peia admitted; fluffing up her cushion before she sat down.  Regulus looked towards Peia and smiled, before his eyes shot to something through the window behind her. Suddenly his face looked like it was a shade greyer, he quickly turned away, putting his back against the wall like before.  
Peia; alarmed at the rapid change in his mood, leaned forward to be in Regulus' view.  
Just as she was about to ask if he was okay, Malfoy cast a charm that made his voice magnified. "Attention!" echoed around the high-ceilinged room. Peia guessed that the meeting had started.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour and  a half later, Malfoy had concluded the meeting. Apart from the usual, 'Gryffindors are bad, they will pay', the older students were organising a time were they could teach the younger students some hexes; in case anyone finds themselves alone with a Gryffindor; or any other student from a different house. Peia was in the first group of Slytherins to be taught, it would be some time next week. Although Peia never thought she had to learn hexes, but hearing the details of what happened to her room mate Mirabel, made it clear that maybe she should know how to defend herself. There was even a apart of her that was excited; though that part was increased due to Rabastan's eagerness. Another topic of the meeting was the professors to look out for and the ones that can be trusted to be fair. Professor Sprout; the head of Hufflepuff, she could be trusted to give fair judgement for an incident including a Slytherin. So, a point made very clear was that if a duel was going to happen, make sure Sprout is around, and obviously make it look like the Gryffindor started it; it's not acceptable to get house point deducted because of some pathetic Gryffindor.  
Professor McGonagall was mentioned, but according to the older students, if there's a Gryffindor involved, the repercussions well be minor to the Gryffindor; one or two detentions with her, and possibly house points deducted, but only if someone ends up in the infirmary. Whereas, the Slytherin, will get a long series of detentions and house points deducted, no questions asked.   
Peia and Regulus continued to sit with their backs against the glass. Now that the meeting had finished, and most of the students had returned to their smaller groups or their dormitories, Peia was considering about asking Regulus what had spooked him before, but he seemed better now, and she thought it best to not remind him; just seeing how he reacted was scary enough.  Regulus could sense that there was a question burning on Peia's lips, so before she could ask, he quickly asked about what Verity had said earlier.   
"Had your sister sent a letter?" He asked.  
Surprised by his sudden conversation, she quickly zoned back in.  
"Uh, oh.. Yeah, she said she sent her's this morning... She helped me a bit though..."  
"How so?"   
"She just said that they're my parents, they should be okay with anything, right?"  
After a long pause where he looked away towards the fireplace across the room, Regulus answered; almost a whisper.  
"I suppose..."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Shortly after, where the conversations in the common room became quieter, the two decided that it would be the perfect time to write their letters. Regulus had yet to write his, and Peia was nowhere near done.  
The two sat at a table that was within the wall. It was in the corner of the common room, where it was almost silent and the further away from the glass wall they were, the more comfortable Regulus seemed.  
Peia set up everything she needed on the table. She carefully laid out her parchment, ink well and quill, then readied herself to write.  
Peia read the first line over and over, 'Hogwarts is as magical as you said it would be..' It seemed the perfect starter line, but she just couldn't think of anything to go after it.   
Peia was twiddling her quill between her fingers when Regulus started to fold his letter and seal it shut. As if he could see the change in Peia's face though he was looking down, sealing his letter, a small grin started to appear on his face.  
"My letter was quite simple.... Yours is not" Regulus spoke, whilst sliding his letter into a pocket of his robes. He sat back into his chair before looking down to Peia's letter. A crease formed between his eyebrows.   
"Maybe you're thinking about this in the wrong way..." Regulus started.   
Peia looked up to him, her eyes pleading for any form of help.    
Regulus pulled the piece of parchment so that he could read what was written.  
"Okay... You said that they are your parents, and that they will accept anything because they love you... right?" Regulus explained.  
Peia just nodded her head, whilst closing her eyes and sighing in exhaustion.  
"Then maybe you don't need to talk about your house.." Regulus paused for a response from Peia. She just looked  up at him, indicating for him to continue.   
"If they are going to be fine with any house, then where's the need to mention it... Just talk about everything in Hogwarts that you like, or don't like... You said that your favourite subject is Charms, well isn't that good that we had Charms today; talk about that.... And the food, I've heard most people talk about the food..." Regulus finished, hopeful that he was some form of help. Peia's face began to lighten up.   
"You're so right..." Peia said, her smile growing into a large grin.  
She quickly turned the parchment back towards her, dipped her quill and began to write.   
Once she knew what she was going to write, the block in her head was gone. She began to quickly scribble everything about the feast, then her dormitory, then about how she forgot about her tie, but Ilie wouldn't let her leave without it. Then she wrote about how happy she is that they let her have a cat and what would she do without him. Before she knew it, her letter was finished. Finally adding 'All my love, Peia', she was done.   
Regulus sat opposite Peia, with a small smile on his face watching her as she laughed at herself when she remembered what she was going to write.   
Peia returned her quill to the ink well and sat back in her chair.  
The common room had become less crowded now, the grandfather clock that sat beside the fireplace showed 5 minutes to 9.  With noticing this, Regulus suggested that they post their letters early the next morning. Peia carefully folded her letter, and slid it into an envelop. Regulus offered his wax seal stamp for her to seal her letter. Peia accepted as she did like the look of his letter. Regulus tipped some wax onto the envelop, then Peia stamped it shut.  Proud of herself that she had finished her first letter back home, she slid her letter into her pocket and headed for the stairs that led down to her dormitory; Ilie sleepily following behind them.   
Regulus wished Peia 'Good night' as he went to the boy's stairs. Peia returned the farewell, as she scooped up Ilie and made her way down to her room.

**************************************************************************************************************************


	13. Silly Little Owls.

Peia's eyes opened to see the now familiar stream of blueish light, protruding through the circular window above her head. She quickly got dressed and fed some breakfast to Ilie before setting off to post her letter at the Owlery with Regulus.  
She skipped up the spiral stairs that led to the common room.  
Upon entering, she looked at the time;  7:35 AM.  
In 10 minutes the Main Hall would be open, so the Owlery should be empty; alike the common room. There was 3 students, none that Peia had seen before; one was sat in the corner alone, with his rather long nose in a old, torn book, then two others quietly working around some parchment.  
After looking around, Peia realised that she was here before Regulus. Slowly, she began to wander around the common room; something she hadn't done. Walking towards the glass wall, she began to look through it, into the Black Lake.  
It was very disturbed, bits of mud and dirt that made up the lake floor flying through the water. As Peia was watching the debris whooshing around in front of her, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A shoal of fish getting thrown around by the strong current of the lake. Peia stood by the glass wall watching them until she felt a touch on her shoulder.   
"Cassiopeia, I hope you haven't been waiting long..."  
From the recognisable tone of Regulus Black, Peia smiled as she turned to face him.   
"Uhh, no I don't think so.." she cheerfully answered.  
Looking towards the clock, it was now 7:45. Surprisingly she had been standing there for 10 minutes. Now that she was facing him, Regulus noticed her tie. It was better than yesterday, but he was pretty sure that whatever she had done was still considered a knot.   
"Would you like me to just adjust your tie before we go?" he asked.  
"I didn't think it was that bad this morning, it's not choking me like yesterday..." Peia admitted. A slight smile threatened Regulus' lips, as he began to undo the knot in her tie.  
He went through how to tie it again like yesterday. Peia was determined to listen, but again she got distracted by the faint white lines that lay across Regulus' face; primarily the one across his forehead and into his right eyebrow. Peia realised she was staring when Regulus raised his hand  
to rearrange the curl that laid down over his forehead.   
With a smile she looked away, looking towards her impeccable tie.   
"Sorry for staring..." Peia finally said, as the silence between the two was getting deafening.   
"There's nothing to be sorry for, Cassiopeia... I just forget that it's there sometimes... Long time since it happened..." Regulus explained.  
He raised his arm for Peia to hook under as they made their way towards the exit of the common room.  
Walking up the long concrete steps towards the dungeon passageways, Peia decided that today was Regulus' turn to summon the snake to lead them out of the dungeons. Once they finally reached the top, Regulus admitted defeat, and slowly pulled out his wand. Regulus made easy work of the charm and they were soon on their way to the ground floor.   
After walking through the winding passageways and climbing the stairs that lead to the rest of Hogwarts, the two now needed to find the Owlery. Regulus had an idea of where to find it.   
"I believe the Owlery is close to the Ravenclaw tower... If we make our way there first, the Owlery should be easy to find..." Regulus finished.  
The two found their way into the courtyard and saw some students wearing blue walking towards them. Peia noticed this first, then began to lead Regulus in that direction.   
Walking over the courtyard, the wind had calmed down since yesterday, yet Peia could feel the cold of winter slowly creeping in. She pulled her scarf high around her neck, and began to jog to get to the other side.   
Once they were back within the walls of Hogwarts, a group of Ravenclaw students came around a corner and began walking off in the direction of the Main Hall. Regulus and Peia then walked down the corridor that they had come from.   
Following the corridor, the two came across a doorway leading outside. Regulus pushed it open to reveal a short path before a tall tower, with spiral stairs leading to a door around half way up.   
They both turned to each other to agree that they had found Ravenclaw Tower.   
Regulus began to look around for any signs towards the Owlery.  
Thankfully there was a pointy arrow sign directing them towards the Owlery on the wall just behind them. Just in the distance, Peia could see a slightly shorter tower. She tapped Regulus' arm and pointed towards the smaller tower. They shared a glance before making a move closer to the tower.   
When they were only a few paces away from the start of the spiral steps, looping around the outside of the it, Peia looked up to see a few owls flying into the circular windows that were throughout the tower.  
"I think we found it.." Peia said, smiling towards Regulus.  
"Yeah, I think the smell tells us that.." Regulus stated.  
"It's not that bad!.... Anyway, if you think it's bad down here...." Peia continued, as she unhooked her arm from under Regulus' and started skipping up the steps, "God help you when you get to the top..."  
Upon climbing the last one, Peia pushed open the heavy wooden door, to reveal a floor covered in hay, owl droppings, scraps of food dropped by the owls from their perches, and lost envelops. From all the circular windows in the walls, the tower was very gusty, sending Peia's hair up in the air, and her scarf flapping around her shoulders. Regulus walked past her and selected an owl from a perch. He slide his letter into the leather pouch around the owls leg. After this, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of food for the owl, before sending it off.  
Peia stood back and watched,  she had never sent a letter by owl before. She stood behind Regulus until his owl was only a dot in the overcast sky. When he turned, he realised that Peia was still holding her letter.   
"I don't know what to do..." Peia admitted with a shoulder shrug. With a nod of his head, he quickly walked up to the next perch with an owl. He gestured for Peia's letter and slid it into the leather pouch attached to the owls leg. Again he reached into his pocket and pulled out some form of treat. Now that Peia was closer she could see that it was a small slice of raw meat. The owl was very happy with it and swallowed it whole before flying away.   
Peia watched the owl with her letter home, fly into the distance. When it was only a dot, the two decided to make their way to the Main Hall for some breakfast.   
Walking from the Owlery the same way the went to it, they found themselves walking to the hall in the middle of a Ravenclaw group, all chattering about how bad the storm was last night. Peia couldn't help but hear them when they started talking about how one of the Ravenclaws was positive that one bolt of lightening had hit the tower. Peia felt a shiver run down spine at the though of it. From her night sleep in the Slytherin dormitories, she didn't even know there was a storm going on outside. For the first time she was relieved that she had to go down into the dungeons; even if the dungeon passageways are a little bit creepy because they are so dark and constantly change.   
Walking through the grand Main Hall doors, they noticed that the Slytherin table was almost empty. There was the boy; who Peia saw earlier, on his own reading a book and a few other older students. The two sat down in their spot towards the front of the table and began to look at what was available for breakfast. Peia was in a good mood as she wasn't worrying about any letter, and now she knew that whatever the weather, she was safe in her common room. After a couple minutes of sitting at the table, the hall seemed to be filling up, there were now more Slytherin students, but Rabastan and Prudence were still absent.   
"Rabastan is probably going to be late..." Regulus started. "The first night, and he's already had me up helping him with homework... Can you imagine him when the tests come around.."  
Peia and Regulus were both laughing at this whilst eating their food.   
Peia was finishing her bowl of cereal, when the windows of the hall opened and owls of every size came sweeping into the hall, dropping off letters to the recipients as they flew over them.  
Peia was looking up to them, watching them drop the letters then eat some food and fly off again, back through the window from which they came.  
Whilst watching this, she heard from the other side of the hall someone shouting,   
'You're gonna have to open it mate, before it explodes!'  
From the word 'explodes', Peia looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Regulus seemed to tense up as he also looked up at the commotion. The whole Hall when silent, then booming from the little red letter came a voice; who clearly wasn't happy. Peia had heard about these letters that take a verbal message, but she didn't know that  if you don't open them, they explode.   
Everyone was quiet waiting for the message.  
"Sirius Orion Black! A disgrace to this Family! Your father has been informed, I do hope the laughter of those Mudbloods was worth it. This will not be forgotten...."   
The last part of the message echoed throughout the hall, the cold voice of a woman bouncing off the walls only to be echoed again.   
Silence.  
It was at least 2 minutes before anyone started talking again. Peia was watching the side of the Hall that the voice came from. Over the heads of the people sat on the tables between Slytherin and Gryffindor, she saw Regulus' brother exit the Hall, hiding his head as he went. As he disappeared around the doors of the Main Hall, three boys went running out behind him.  
After the Hall regained it's atmosphere from before the howler, Peia turned to face Regulus. He was trying his best to focus on the piece of toast in front of him. Peia could sense that it was just something to take his mind of the rather disturbing message that his brother had just received.  From the alteration between them yesterday, Peia knew that there was some bad blood there, but with all siblings, when is there not. She had fallen out with every one of her siblings, but that doesn't mean that when a sibling gets told off, that she didn't feel bad for them. After all, they are still her siblings, they will always be her siblings. Raising her hand, she placed it on top of his, his eyes moved up to meet with Peia's.  
With her eyes, she asked did he want to talk about it, but from his response she guessed not. He just moved his hand away from hers and looked back down to the last piece of toast on his plate. The two sat quietly together until Rabastan and Prudence finally made it into the Hall. 

 

"Hey Black, what's got you so gloomy? Shouldn't you be happy, didn't you say you had Flying for the first two sessions?" Rabastan loudly asked, whilst pulling most of the plates with food on towards him. Regulus didn't answer him, Prudence and Rabastan all looked towards Peia for an explanation. She didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged and started to play with a loose strand of cotton on her robes.   
A couple of minutes after this, Regulus stood up, straightened his robes and pulled his bag onto his shoulders.   
"Cassiopeia, we should get going... We don't know where we are heading and we don't want to be late.." Regulus said in a flat tone of voice, it was if he was demanding that they leave. Peia didn't really mind as the silence around the four of them was getting awkward. She quickly pushed her plate away from her, and took Regulus' arm before saying 'Goodbye' to Prudence and Rabastan, as Regulus dragged her out of the Hall. 

They were half way down the steps at the entrance of Hogwarts before Regulus slowed down.   
"How can he be so stupid!" Regulus shouted. Dropping Peia's arm and taking a step towards the wall to lean on it, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Peia was unsure whether that was an actual question or whether he was just shouting to relieve some of his anger.   
"He knows what will happen!!" Regulus was still shouting, but as he finished, he let out a large sigh, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Almost a whisper, Regulus continued.  
" He knows....And I thought Christmas this year would be better now that I got into Slytherin..."  
Peia had to move closer to him just to catch the last of his sentence. She quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. She was sure Regulus didn't want anyone seeing this. She bent down so she was the same level as him. With wide eyes she looked at him, sat with his knees bent on the floor, against the wall with his hands in fists in his hair.   
Peia waited for him to calm down some more before she talked, though when she was going to talk, she didn't even know what to say. So instead, she took hold of  his hands in his hair, and lightly teased his fingers open. As she lowered his hands to reveal his face. It was the first time where Regulus actually looked like the 11 year old that he was. Peia always felt that Regulus was very mature and tried his hardest to look older than he was.   
Peia sat down in front of him; quiet. Just giving him a comforting smile when he looked up at her.   
"I don't really know what to say...I'm not as good as you" Peia laughed, hoping to get any sort of reaction. Luckily, there was a break in his cold exterior. Regulus took one of his hands to rest his head on.   
"I just don't understand why he does it... He knows what it makes Mother do..." Regulus spoke painfully under his breath.  
Peia didn't want to ask any further into what Regulus was talking about, she had a feeling it was a rather sombre topic.   
Regulus carried on mumbling to himself.  
"Maybe when they get my letter, mother will be in a more forgiving mood...."  
With a small laugh he continued.  
"Of course not, how stupid can you be Regulus.. They don't even care, it's always about Sirius..." after a long sigh, he just lowered his head.   
Peia didn't know whether she was suppose to be hearing this, she felt that Regulus was quite a private person, and this right here was quite a personal conversation.   
She believed that it was the right thing to do, not telling Rabastan and Prudence about what had happened in the Hall earlier, but she knew that they had known him longer, and maybe they would know what to do in these situations. But after another sigh, Regulus raised his head and his face was just as it always is; almost emotionless. He looked as though nothing had happened. Peia was surprised in how quick he could control his emotions, Peia knew for a fact that she could never do that.  
"I apologise for that Cassiopeia, it's just that...." Regulus paused,  
"It's just that my brother is an absolute imbecile at times and it drives me almost to insanity... I apologise again.." He finished with another sigh.  
"Hey.... It's okay..." Peia paused,   
"Siblings are stupid, and you try your best to do everything you can for them, right..?" Peia confessed, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully, it seemed to work. Regulus got up, brushed off his robes and offered a hand to Peia.  
Just as they started to walk in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, Peia felt that there was a question on Regulus' lips, after a few seconds, she knew what it was.  
"No one was around, I checked..." Peia reassured him.  
"Thank you.." Regulus quietly answered, before a smile broke into his features.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

The first years were all lined up along one side of the Quidditch pitch. In between each student laid a broomstick.  
Madam Hooch; the flying professor, stood in front of the first years and instructed them to stand to the left of the broom and hold their right hand over the broom.   
Peia looked down the line of students. She found that many of them all had an idea of what to do around broomsticks. This would be the first time Peia had ever used a broomstick, and truth be told, she was worried that she would make a fool of herself. The different house mates were not separated, so she did have some comfort knowing Regulus was just beside her. She knew Regulus could fly, so if everything goes bad, at least she could just ask Regulus.   
At the end of the lesson Peia had just managed to get the broom to hover. Regulus and a few more students; who could fly, were able to do a few laps around the Quidditch field; once Madam Hooch had decided that they were not going to do harm to themselves.  
Instead of continuing with trying to get the broom to hover, Peia just watched Regulus flying around. He made it seem so easy, weaving in and out of the other flyers. Many people commented on it, all saying that it was to be expected as he was a pureblood and a Black. Peia didn't understand that because he was a Black, that meant he could fly a broom, but Peia found it amusing to hear other people talking about Regulus.   
Walking away from the pitch, back up to the Hogwarts grounds, Peia was complimenting Regulus on his flying skills. He went on to say that he had been flying since he was little, that it was one of his favourite things. The two made their way back to the Main Hall for their break before heading to magical theory. They walked to their spot on the table, and were soon joined by Rabastan and Prudence. As they sat down opposite Regulus and Peia, Rabastan was first to ask what happened this morning. Peia left Regulus to explain that, he ended up blaming something else for his erratic behaviour, making Peia feel extremely relived that she didn't tell them anything about it when they first asked.  
From this, Peia felt a weird sense of closeness with Regulus. It was true though, there were things she would only tell Regulus just from being with him for the past few days. She felt as though he was the kind of person that she could say anything to, and know that it would stay with him. Something he obviously felt too, otherwise Peia was sure he would have just left the Hall on his own this morning, instead of making some excuse to drag her out of the Hall with him.    
Break was short, and before Peia knew it she was on her way to Magical Theory.   
This wasn't a very interesting class; important, yes, but interesting, not one bit.  
Regulus seemed to enjoy it; which is weird because Peia could barely keep her focus from the squirrel running around outside. After this, Regulus and Peia followed the line of first years to the transfiguration class. Peia knew that this class was taken by Professor McGonagall; so she didn't know how to feel about it.   
From the introduction, Peia knew that she was going to be a very strict teacher. Her subject was very interesting, but required a high skill of magic that Peia didn't know if she had yet. Regulus was a natural, so she was thankful that she got to sit next to him.  
The two were chatting as they left the classroom about how Regulus managed to transfigure a match into a needle only on the second try, whereas Peia's match only changed so that the match had a needle's eye at the end; resulting in Peia gaining some theoretical homework.   
*********************************************************************************************************************

After lunch, all of Slytherin was together for potions. Once they walked into the dungeon classroom, they were told by their Head of House and Professor for potions; Professor Slughorn, to each find a spot behind each bench. Peia was going to sit down on the stool next to Regulus, but just as she was about to place her bag on the floor, Rabastan slid onto the stool. Peia ended up sitting next to Prudence; which wasn't bad, but Peia had hoped to sit next to Regulus as it was like he was good at everything.   
It was a double session, and after the two hours, Peia was glad that it was the end of the day. They only had the short walk back to the common room; which Prudence summoned the snake to lead them.   
Walking into the main common room, there was a free table in the wall, where Regulus and Peia had sat the day before. Prudence pulled over a free chair, and slung her legs over the arm. Rabastan pushed her legs off and sat on the arm; which started another heated 'debate' between the two. Regulus and Peia just smiled at each other, before starting a game of chess on the table.   
As expected, Regulus won, they ended up playing like a tournament, the winner plays against the winner of another game, so it was between Prudence and Regulus. Peia and Rabastan were sharing the chair that Prudence had pulled over, watching the game.  
It wasn't long before Regulus called 'check mate' and won the game. Winning the title of 'best chess player' out of the four of them.   
The four of them then went to the hall for some dinner before returning to the common room and settling in for the night.  
As Peia was drifting of to sleep, she stopped to think that today was the first 'normal' day in Hogwarts. Where she did her work then played games with some friends. Smiling to herself as she fell asleep, cuddling with Ilie.  
******************************************************************************************************************

 

The morning was the same routine, but this time Peia allowed herself to have a little more time in bed before she got up. When she finally entered the common room, it was almost time to go to the Main Hall for some breakfast. Peia was excited about going to the Main Hall, as she knew that her parents would have sent a reply by now.  
Every year when Peia was still at home, she and her mother would go down to the town hall to send a letter back to Hogwarts the very day they received one. 

Peia sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the windows to open and the owls to come flying in.  
She was half way through her jam on toast, when she heard the sound of the windows open. She put down her toast and looked up for an owl. Every letter sent from home would be in a navy envelope; probably because her father was so proud of his Ravenclaw house.   
She watched students on the other tables get their letters, but as Peia waited, she couldn't see an owl heading her way.   
Once the last owl had flown back out of the Hall, Peia looked back down to her plate to pick up her toast. She took one bite before returning it to the plate, then pushing the plate away from her. 

Regulus had watched her wait for an owl, he was watching the last ones fly through the window, he saw the angle that they were flying at and knew that none of them were heading to Slytherin. He watched her slowly lower her head back down and continue with her breakfast. Even though he sent a letter yesterday, he was not expecting a reply, but Peia looked positive that she was going to get one.   
He could sense that her good mood was gone. Regulus decided that he was going to go down to the dungeons earlier for potions. As he got up from behind the table, he invited Peia to come with him. She replied with a emotionless 'yeah' before slowly rising up from the bench, and following Regulus out of the Hall.  
They were standing outside of the potions class room, neither one talking.  
"Do you want to talk about?" Asked Regulus, in a soft tone of voice.  
Peia looked up to him and shrugged. She supposed she could tell him, it was only a letter. He knew how much she cared about it, it wouldn't be surprising that she cared that much for a reply.   
"My mother always sends a reply to any letter the same day as she receives one... Every letter since the first one my brother sent.. It's always in a navy envelope, always...." Peia's voice slowly got smaller as she finished her sentence.  
Regulus could sense her sadness, and as she tried to do yesterday, he wanted to make her feel better.  
"Maybe it's a problem with the owls... They can be silly little creatures at times... You know, get lost with the slightest winds...."   
"We could rewrite one tonight, if you'd like... and we can send it by the fastest Owl..." Regulus continued.  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting.... Your probably right... Silly little owls..." Peia finished, forcing a smile on her face, she could tell Regulus was trying to make her feel better.  
It wasn't long before they were met by their fellow Slytherins.  
It was a simple session. They had to look into the uses of two ingredients of their choice.  
Flicking through her text book, Peia chose Dragons's blood and Dittany, with no real reason, but she had heard of Dittany before whilst out with her mother after a full moon, and dragon's blood just sounded fun.   
The rest of the day went by in a daze. Peia seemed to come to after sitting down in the common room. All she could really remember was being lead around by Regulus all day.  
Looking around, she could see him looking at her worriedly from across a table. Ilie them jumped up onto her lap and began to circle to find the best spot. Regulus then continued to read a book, whilst Peia just stared out of the glass window into the darkening lake.   
After dinner, she felt more like herself. Once they had gone back to common room, she was taking part in the conversations, she could see that Regulus had relaxed a bit, now that she was back. When it was just the two of them left, Regulus was the first to speak.  
"I'm glad to see you back to yourself again.." He said with a small smile.  
"Yeah, sorry about today.... I'm gonna have to ask for your notes because I haven't listened all day..." She ended with a laugh.  
With a wide grin Regulus agreed.  
"Yes, of course... Are you expecting a reply tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hoping..." Peia slowly said, her eyes wandering around the room as she picked at her nails.  
Looking around the room, Peia could see that there was no one around them, she felt that this could be the time to tell Regulus why the reply was so special to her. After a double check over her shoulder, she began.  
"I know that I said that my parent's would be fine with me being sorted into Slytherin, but to be honest, I'm not that sure.." Peia began speaking as though she was confident, but as her sentence went along, her tone began phrasing it as if it was a question.  
"My father is a Ravenclaw, my family isn't a Slytherin family... I'm not saying that they don't like Slytherin because I don't really know if they do or not, but.... I just get this feeling that maybe they don't..."  
Peia paused as she could see Regulus' expression change. This got her thinking about what the Hufflepuff; Everett had told her. Maybe telling Regulus wasn't such a good plan as she thought.  
She could see his face return to his normal, plain expression. She sat there wide - eyed at him.  
He twisted in his chair to face Peia straight on and began,  
"Cassiopeia, your family wouldn't be the first to not... agree; should we say, with the opinions of many wizards and witches that have been sorted into this house..."  
Peia couldn't believe her ears, that was not what she had expected. She let out a sigh, she hadn't been wrong about him, he wasn't like what everyone had told her.   
"Every parent hopes that their child will be what they expect. Sometimes what they expect can only be gained from a certain house. I suppose when their child doesn't get sorted the way they expect, they doubt themselves..." Regulus continued.  
Peia was unsure whether this was truly aimed at her, or whether Regulus was just speaking about someone else he knew. When Regulus paused, Peia began to speak again.  
"It's just that Slytherin is known for it's Pureblood students... I guess, well.... I'm not a Pureblood... I know that this is where I need to be; the sorting hat told me... I just think that my parents won't agree, that's all... I was hoping that in the reply I could prove myself wrong, that they do accept my sorting, and all of this is just me being stupid..." Peia trailed off.   
"There have been many Half-blood students in Slytherin... It's true that the majority are Purebloods, but... That's only important to some people..." Regulus finished, his eyes shifting around the room at the end of his sentence.  
"Don't worry about it, Cassiopeia... I'm sure you will have a reply in the morning..."  
Peia just smiled in response to Regulus, before yawning and falling deeper into her armchair.   
Regulus smiled and suggested that they call it a night. He walked over to her and pulled her out of the chair and led her to the dormitory stairs.   
Peia lay in her bed awake for some minutes listening to the little drip of water that was somewhere in the wall behind her bed. She slowly fell asleep, with Ilie curled behind the back of her knees.  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
In the morning, the light from the circular window above head was was not as bright as the other days. Peia had a feeling that this was going to reflect how the day was going to go. She reluctantly got up and got ready for breakfast. Slowly walking in to the common room, she met Prudence and Regulus playing another game of chess. Peia didn't know much about chess, but she was sure that the pieces were meant to be on the board and not on the side of the table that Regulus sat on. Peia sat on the floor next to them. As she expected, it was merely minutes before Prudence ran out of pieces. Rabastan was still not in the common room, so the three of them decided to make their way to the Hall.   
Sitting down in their usual place, they started to share out the plates around them so the ones that each person liked was in easy reach for them.   
Today, Peia decided that she was going to try the porridge, after adding tablespoons of sugar into it; much to the dismay of Prudence, it was finally edible. Peia didn't care if her teeth would fall out, the porridge was better with the sugar.  
Rabastan finally made it to the table, his shirt not tucked in, and his hair pointing up in all directions; not forgetting that he forgot his tie in his dormitory. As soon as Regulus spotted this, he warned him that he would have to hide from Malfoy. He quickly sat down, and tried to smooth out his hair. He moved his attention to eating a piece of toast, he ate a full piece in a matter of seconds. Peia watched him in awe but also because she couldn't actually believe what she was watching.  She then looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing right behind him.  
"Remember to breathe as you chew, Mr. LeStrange.." Malfoy sneered.  
"Also there is a uniform for a reason, I do hope that you know the way you are wearing it as of this moment, is not acceptable..."  
Brushing the crumbs of his face, he turned to Malfoy and nodded his head. Malfoy just pointed to the Main Hall doors, and Rabastan slowly left his chair to go back down to the dormitories to get his tie. Peia and the other two gave Lucius a little smile as he walked back up to the head of the table. Peia left to go to her lessons again without a reply from her parents, so after the first two lessons, Peia decided that she would rewrite the letter, just in case the reason why she wasn't receiving a reply was because it never got to them.  
Within their lunch hour, Regulus and Peia made their way to the Owlery again. Upon reaching the top, Regulus paused for a second, scanning the owls on their perches. After finding the fastest owl, he walked up to it and attached Peia's letter to it's leg.  
As Peia is stood behind him, she noticed that he also slid in two silver coins into the leather pouch. As she watched this, she moved in closer to try and have a look at the coin, before the owl took off. Just as she was about to reach forward the owl raised it's wings and jumped of it's perch. Pointing to the owl, she questioned Regulus with her eyes. Regulus turned to make his way back to the old wooden door of the Owlery, diving away from her question.   
"What was that coin? You didn't use one the first time?" Peia asked.  
An inaudible mumble came from Regulus,  
Squinting her eyes, "What?"  
More clear this time, Regulus began, "It's just the fare of using the fastest owl.."  
"There's no fare with the ordinary owls, but because the fast ones are limited you have to place two sickles in the pouch with the letter.." Regulus slowly answerd.   
"Well, how much is it? I'll pay you back.."   
"It's nothing, besides we're friends... I think I can pay for an owl.." Regulus teased.   
Shaking her head in disagreement, Peia skipped over to him and tucked her arm under his.  
Together, they left the Owlery, smiling as they made their way back down to their next class.  
*******************************************************************************************************************

Herbology.  
Peia didn't expect to enjoy the subject; thinking it was just watching plants grow, but at the end of their two hour session, Peia was quite fond of it. How plants that look almost the same at a glance, could have uses so different from each other. Also; just in the first two lessons, the link between herbology and potions was evident.  Professor Sprout was even nicer; if she could be, than what the older Slytherins had described, so that only added to the pleasantness of the the two hours. Peia also found that she enjoyed being within the greenhouses, they some how reminded her of home. The Scottish landscapes were so different of her own.  The lush green plants like the surrounding grasslands of her home; different to the dull, hardy grass that was infested with the Scottish thistle that encased the greenhouses.  The smell of pollen, potent as soon as you stepped anywhere near the glass doors.   
Leaving the greenhouses, Peia was in a much better mood. This was only temporarily though, because as she sat down at her table in the Main Hall for lunch, she knew that there was something she had to do but she just didn't know what.  
Regulus was talking to Rabastan about a Quidditch match or something. So Peia reminded herself that as soon as they were finished talking about what best broom was available, she would ask Regulus if she had forgotten about anything. He was the only one that was in all the same classes of Peia, and considering they sat next to each other in all lessons; apart from potions, she was positive that if there was something she had to do, Regulus would know.  
Towards the end of lunch, the boys had finally stopped talking so that they could actually eat lunch. In the meantime, Peia had been chatting to Prudence on how her first week had gone. She found out that Prudence's family was  all Pureblood. She told Peia that her family had been counting that she would be sorted into Slytherin since before the summer. Somehow that would help her family when it came to finding her a suitable suitor. Prudence was relieved to write back to them saying that she now wore the emerald green robes with pride.  
As Rabastan and Prudence left the Hall to go to their next lesson, Peia moved closer to Regulus to ask him about the thing she just couldn't remember.  
"What about Charms?" Peia asked.  
"No, there was nothing for Charms. All we did was learn to hold our wands, I think you did that fine..." Regulus answered.  
"History of Magic, then..."  
"No... I got some extra books of the shelves because there was nothing the Professor asked us to do..." Regulus reminded.  
"Uhh, there's something... I know it....." Peia huffed, whilst slouching on her bench, resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the table.  
After a long pause, Regulus remembered something.   
"Matches...."  
"What?" Peia asked, confused at his sudden and random outburst.  
"Matches into Needles... You didn't manage to do it, McGonagall set theoretical reading to those who didn't manage to do the complete transfiguration. That's what you forgot..." Regulus finished.  
A involuntary groan came from Peia's lips.   
"Yup, that was it..." Peia mumbled to herself.  
"Well, we have a free period next, I'll do it with you... Knowing more about something isn't going to hurt me, is it?"  
"Come on.. Let's find the Library, you've got spare parchment in your bag, don't you?" Regulus asked.  
Standing up from the table and making their way towards the door of the hall, Peia replied, "Yeah, and another quill.."  
"Good, because I don't..." Regulus  smiled.  
*****************************************************************************************************************

Walking through the nearly empty corridors was weird, Peia had gotten used to fighting with the traffic of all the other students racing to their next class. The strolled up 3 levels of stairs, until finding a sign giving directions towards the Library.   
Walking through the large wooden doors of the Library, their noses were were battered by the aroma of musty old books and damp wooden chairs. As the door closed behind them, the two recognised the drop in temperature.  
It wasn't surprising that the librarian was huddled in the corner under layers of cloaks and the students sat at the desks were dressed as if they were outside in the courtyard.   
Rubbing his hands together, Regulus stepped forward to scan the bookshelves for a useful book. Wrapping her robes tightly around her, Peia made her way into the maze of bookshelves. Walking down the centre aisle, Peia could see signs on the walls advising students to remember their scarfs as the cold temperature was to preserve the ancient books situated in the back of the Library. Ilie following silently behind her began to pull on her robes. Turning to look down to him, Peia scooped him up and tucked him under her robes and continued forward to find Regulus.  
A few rows down, she found him running his finger along the spines of the books on the shelf, with 3 or 4 already in his arm. Flashing a quick smile in her direction, he placed another book on the growing pile in his arms, before moving down the aisle towards an area where there were tables.   
Peia pulled out a chair and was startled by the large screech that resonated around the high ceilinged room. Peia quickly sat down and started rummaging in her bag to take her mind of the loud 'tuts' that she gained from the surrounding students. Regulus silently sat down beside her, a smile threatening his lips, before opening a book, and scanning the pages for relevant information.  
It wasn't long before the two each had a side of parchment on the correct transformation of a match to a needle; including the importance of the correct pronunciation and wand movements. Quietly, they returned the books to the shelves and made their way out of the Library; well, Regulus did anyway. Peia felt that she breathed too loud to be allowed in the Library. Never mind that every time she took a step, or touched something, it would make a loud noise that would cause the nearest person to turn around. Exiting from the Library, Peia managed to catch her toe on an uneven pave stone, that could have sent her flying if Regulus hadn't been in front. This gained her a glare from the librarian, who still sat in the corner.   
"I'm not made for that place..." Peia snapped, frustration clear in her voice.  
"I would have to agree with you there, Cassiopeia" Regulus answered, acting serious to disguise his amusement, yet underneath his straight demeanour, it was obvious that he was seconds away from laughter.   
"Go on, laugh.. I know you want to... " Peia remarked, as she picked up her pace down the corridor, leaving Regulus a few steps behind.  
Jogging to catch up with her, he began, "No, I'm sorry... It's not funny-" a chuckle escaped his lips as he when to continue.  
"Then why are you laughing!" retorted Peia looking backwards to face Regulus.  
She tried to keep a straight face whilst facing him, but the longer she looked at him, the more obvious it was that Regulus was trying his hardest to suppress his smile.   
With a humorous huff, "It's not funny..." Peia began, trying her best not to show that her serious facade was crumbling. Regulus just nodded his head.  
"I could have really hurt myself on that last one.." Peia quietly admitted, folding her arms across her chest.  
With no warning, Regulus let out a bellowing laugh, "How did you even trip?-"  
"The floor wasn't even!" Peia answered quickly, raising her voice over his, her laughter making it's way into her voice.  
Shaking his head and hiding his smile with his hand; trying to control his laughter, he walked closer to her, taking her arm under his.  
After a couple of steps down the corridor,  
"I know you're still laughing..." Peia said, in a flat tone, pulling in her cheeks to stop her from smiling.  
Clearing his throat, "You are one of a kind, Cassiopeia... You really are.." Regulus answered, a smile still prominent  on his face.

The night in the common room was uneventful, just Regulus retelling Rabastan and Prudence about what happened in the Library. Hearing it again, Peia laughed along, seeing the amusement in the story, now that the embarrassment had passed. Shortly after, Peia found herself in her warm bed, listening to the sound of dripping water from inside the wall behind her bed. After hearing it for a couple of nights now, Peia found the incessant dripping rather calming and soon her eyes were feeling heavy, and then she was asleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Peia was feeling well-rested, and she quickly found herself in the common room sat in front of the glass wall again. The art of tying a tie was not yet accomplished, so she would need Regulus to do that. Accompanying Peia in the common room at this early time was just the familiar 3 older students. Again, the lonely boy was reading yet another book, and the two who sat in the corner were just chatting about something.  
Soon, Peia was joined by Regulus first; who then again told her how to tie a tie, then Prudence and finally Rabastan before the four of them made their way up to the Main Hall for some breakfast.  
Sitting in their usual place on the Slytherin table, Peia was yet again on Owl watch. After telling Prudence about the letter situation yesterday, she too now joined Peia in searching the sky in the Hall for any Owl holding a navy envelope making it's way over to the Slytherin table, or just any Owl in general. Yet again, breakfast was drawing to a close, and Peia was still empty handed. Even though it had only been 3 mornings without a reply, Peia surprised herself by not being that disappointed.    
The Hall was beginning to empty, most of the Slytherins had left. Looking across the hall towards the Hufflepuff table, Peia could see Verity  making her way to exit the Hall. Peia had managed to catch up with her just as she went around the corner of the Main Hall doors.

"Verity! Wait!" Peia puffed, catching her breath. She never realised that the Hall was that big.   
"Peia..?" Verity turned around to face her, confused at why she was so out of breath.  
Peia held up her finger; pausing the conversation, whilst resting her other hand on her hip.   
After a couple deep inhales of air, Peia finally asked, "Have you had a letter from home? I still haven't and I sent another one in case it got lost somewhere because of the storm..."  
Verity paused. Her eyes scanning the walls of the corridor.   
"Umm.. Uhh.. No I haven't..." she hesitantly replied.   
She made a move to walk away, but Peia caught hold of her robes and held her in place.   
"You sure..?" Peia questioned, seeing the doubt in her eyes. She began to search her sisters face for any indication of something.   
"No, I'm sure... It must be the post office back home then.." Verity answered, straightening her shoulders and looking Peia in the eye.  
 "I totally forgot about the storm, were you okay?" Verity asked.  
Peia could now see something other than doubt in Verity's eyes; concern.   
Peia decided not to press her more about it, seeing that she tried her best to change the subject.   
"Oh, yeah.. My dormitories are great, couldn't hear a thing. I didn't even know there had been a storm until I heard some Ravenclaws talk about it.." Peia ended with a smile.   
Suddenly, Veirty's eyes shot to something behind Peia and her face seemed to lose it warmness.  Peia looked around to see Regulus; holding Ilie and her bag, Prudence and Rabastan standing behind her in a group.   
"Well, that's lovely... It looks like you've slotted right in..." Verity said flatly, whilst eyeing up Regulus over Peia's head. She turned on the spot and began to swiftly walk down the corridor.

"You really had a sprint on then, didn't you Travers..." Rabastan exclaimed, in his usual loud tone; he too resting a hand on his hip as he let out a big huff of air.   
Peia turned to face them and take her bag from Regulus.   
"Sorry, I just wanted to catch up with my sister and ask her if she had any letters.."   
"And had she?" Prudence asked. Peia paused to think about that for a second, there was just something she didn't quite believe about Verity's answer.  
"She said no, but.... I don't know" Peia admitted.   
"You think she's lying..?" Rabastan asked, straight to the point.  
"Well, maybe not 'lying', but something like that..." Peia slowly finished.  
"If she has, or if she hasn't, we still need to get to class... Come on Cassiopeia. We'll see you two later.." Regulus nodded his head in farewell to Rabastan and Prudence, and took Peia's arm to guide her down the corridor.   
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Next morning, it dawned on Peia that this would be her first Saturday spent in Hogwarts. To celebrate, Regulus and Rabastan would be making the most of a free morning together to play some Quidditch. Rabastan kindly invited Peia and Prudence to watch; if they wanted to.  
So the four of them were sat in the Main Hall chatting away about if they had to cheer on one of them, which one would it be. Peia had seen Regulus fly but not Rabastan, and Prudence had seen Rabastan fly but not Regulus.   
As the boys were giving their speeches about why they were the best, the windows opened and a large gathering of Owls made their way into the Hall.  
Peia let the other three carry on talking as she looked over to the Hufflepuff table. She watched as Verity was still talking away with her friends as an Owl landed just on the table in front of her. Peia squinted her eyes to look at the envelope in it's mouth. She couldn't believe it, a navy envelope. Verity took the envelope and hastily put it into one of her inner robe pockets.   
Peia slumped back on to the bench just as a Owl landed where she had been resting her elbows on the table.  She quickly looked to it's beak, hoping for a navy envelope. Instead it was a very posh-looking  Black envelope, with an wax seal that Peia recognised. It was a silvery, green wax, with a large 'B' stamped in the middle of it. It was the Black family stamp, the one that Peia had borrowed from Regulus. She looked towards Regulus as she thought he would be happy, but he just took the letter and put it in his bag; without even opening it. Peia was sure that that was the only letter Regulus had received, but he didn't seemed to be too bothered about it.   
As an Owl had just landed on the table, Peia looked up towards the magical sky that sat in the ceiling of the Main Hall. No more Owls circulating. Peia sat and watched the windows for a straggling bird. Regulus gave the Owl that delivered his letter some treats and some water. It then skipped to the edge of the table before leaping into the air, and flying back out of the window that it came through. Peia sadly admitted that today wouldn't be the day that she received a letter, again. She looked back to Rabastan and Regulus; who were still talking about Quidditch.   
The four of them started to leave the Hall, Peia was following behind Regulus, the moment when she saw Verity hiding the letter in her robes, going through her head over and over. As they were walking down the stairs towards the Quidditch pitch, the door opened and let in a large gust of wind. Peia shouted to the others that she was going to run back down to her dormitory to get her scarf, but telling them to carry on, that she'll meet them down there.   
She skipped down the next set of stairs that lead to the dungeons and quickly summoned the snake to lead her back to the common room. Unlike the times she had walked back to the common room before; where she would see no one, this time was different. She walked past groups of Slytherin students all making their way up to the Hall.   
Walking into her dormitory, she set out to find her scarf. She looked in the draws under bed; not there. In her bedside table; not there. She sat on her bed and reached for her bag. As she peered inside, something yellow and black caught her eye. Once realising what it was she pulled it out of her bag. It was Everett's scarf, that he had left on the Astronomy tower after their first lesson. She immediately thought of returning it, as he would probably need it as the days were getting colder. But then, she got another idea.   
*******************************************************************************************************************


	14. Play on Their Kindness.

Sitting on her bed, with Everett's Hufflepuff scarf across her lap, Peia thought of something. She knew that she had seen Verity take that letter. She could ask Verity again, but what's stopping her from lying to her.   
She thought back to last Summer, when Verity was talking about the Hufflepuff common room. She remembered Verity saying something about always being able to sneak out and go to the kitchens during the night if you were hungry because it was so near to their common room.   
Peia was thinking a wicked idea, whilst twiddling the tassels of Everett's scarf through her fingers. She shook her head and put his scarf on her bed, reaching into her bag and pulling out her Slytherin scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and took a step towards the door.  
She paused.

 

Looking back towards her bed, she stared at the yellow and black scarf. Untying her scarf she walked back to her bed. She looked down to what she was wearing, it was a weekend, so under their cloaks, everyone was wearing muggle clothes. She looked at her cloak; it had green stitching running down the sleeves and the front, telling everyone what house she was from. But what if she turned it inside out? She quickly switched her cloak and threw the Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. She moved into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. If she didn't know that she was a Slytherin, she would have never had guessed. Not one bit of green or any snakes to be seen.   
Walking back to her bed, she folded Everett's scarf and placed it in her bedside table draw. She pulled her sleeves back through, so her cloak was the right way around and grabbed her Slytherin scarf and jogged back out of the common room to meet the others at the Quidditch pitch.  
As she found herself just outside the pitch, she saw the others waiting for her at the bottom of one of the Slytherin stands. When she finally made her way to the side of Prudence, the boys were already making their way to the broom cupboard to get a broom.   
"We might as well just go sit in the stands, knowing them; we'll be here all day..." Prudence added before starting up the wooden steps.  
Once Peia and Prudence had found a good spot, the boys were already standing amongst a group of older Slytherins. A few seconds passed, and then the boys were in the air. They began to circle around the pitch; Peia struggling to keep  her eyes on them. They did a couple of laps before flying to the stands where the girls sat, and asking the girls who was the better flyer.

 

The four of them was still discussing the boy's flying as they walked into the Main Hall for lunch. When the Hall started to fill up, the four split into their own conversations. As usual, Peia was sat next to Regulus, and Prudence and Rabastan together on the opposite side of the table.  
Regulus was the first one to speak.  
"I didn't see you get a letter this morning.." he stated  
"No...You did though..." she finished, looking up to him from her plate.  
Regulus looked away, "Yeah.... But I already know what it's going to say, so..." he rambled on.  
"I also saw my sister get a letter..." Peia revealed  
Regulus just turned his head to look at Peia.  
"I was watching her.. She quickly hid it in her pocket.." Peia spat.  
"That could have been the first letter that she's gotten..?" Regulus explained.  
"If it was my 'first'  letter, I wouldn't be stashing it in my robes the first second I could!" Peia exclaimed.  
"Alright, alright... I'm just saying, maybe you're jumping to conclusions..."   
"Well, if she didn't lie to me, I wouldn't have to!" Peia angrily whispered.  
There was a long pause between the two.  
After a sigh, Regulus continued,  
"What are you planning..?"   
"Nothing...." Peia quickly answered, looking down to the table.  
"Cassiopeia..." Regulus spoke slowly.  
"Maybe you should just ask her before you do anything drastic..." he continued  
"There was one thing..." Peia quietly admitted, seeming to not have heard the last thing Regulus had said.  
"I just want to read them, that's all...." she reassured him.  
"You would have to get them first..." Regulus noted  
"How were you thinking of doing that?"  
"justbygoinginandgettingthem..." Peia quickly said under her breath.  
"What?" Regulus leaned in closer.  
Curling her hair around her fingers, whilst looking up to the magical sky of the Main Hall, she repeated it.  
"Just by going in, and..... getting them..."  
His eyes widened,  
"Going in where? The Hufflepuff common room..? You're mad..."  
"Not that mad...." Peia retorted  
"Oh, you have a plan..?" Regulus spoke in disbelief   
She looked back to Regulus, studying his face before replying, "Yeah..."  
Regulus' brows were pulled tightly together in disbelief.    
"Well, do enlighten me how a Slytherin would find their way into the Hufflepuff common room..?"  
From their hushed conversation, Rabastan and Prudence had paused their conversation to listen in.  
"Getting into where?" Rabastan loudly asked  
Regulus looked up to Rabastan, "The Hufflepuff common room, apparently..."  
"Why?" Prudence asked, leaning across the table.  
"Because she thinks her sister has been hiding letters from her..." Regulus answered.  
Prudence relaxed back onto the bench, knowing how much Peia had wanted a letter from home.  
"I have a plan..." Peia reminded them.  
"Really?" Rabastan asked; leaning further over the table, closer to Peia, intrigued by the idea of breaking into another house's common room.  
A sly glare from Regulus and he was retreating back to his side of the table.  
"It'll get me inside,  then I just have to find Verity's dormitory..."  
The three of them all huddled around Peia, as she described how she was going to do. Rabastan was encouraging, whereas Prudence and Regulus were not so sure.   
"I'll do it at the beginning of dinner... Hufflepuffs are always early to come to the Hall... I'll wait at the corner and watch to see where they walk up from. Then I'll just slip in when some of them are coming out..." Peia explained.  
"I don't like how much you have actually thought about this..." Mumbled Regulus.   
"There's alot that can go wrong..." added Prudence, sharing glances with Regulus; who was equally unsupportive.   
"But I like it!!" Rabastan added  
Again, his comment was met by a glare from Regulus, and Prudence this time  
"I'm sure this can all be sorted out if you were to ask her again...." pleaded Regulus.  
"You seem to be close sisters, I doubt there is nothing you wouldn't share with each other..." he continued.   
"Okay, I'll ask her again..." Peia agreed  
"But if she lies to me-"  
"Then I won't stop you.." Regulus finished, quickly adding  
"That doesn't mean I think it's a good idea..."

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lunch was drawing to a close, Peia was getting ready to leave the Hall and wait just outside so she could stop Verity as she was leaving.  
Standing just outside of the doors, Peia waited with Regulus to her side. Prudence and Rabastan said that they would carry on going down to the common room and wait for them there.  
It wasn't long before Regulus pointed out that Verity was exiting the hall.  
"Verity!! Can I talk to you for a sec..." Peia shouted down the corridor.

As Verity's eyes wandered the corridor to see where the voice had came from, she spotted Peia and made her way over.  
"Peia, are you okay?" Verity asked  
"Yeah, I was just wondering again if you've heard from home?"  
"Oh, you only asked yesterday, I'm sure the problem with the post office hasn't been fixed yet...."  
"So... You haven't had any letters from home..?" Peia asked, emphasising on the 'any'.  
"No... I was talking to Edeena yesterday, I don't think she's had a letter back either.." Verity replied, never really keeping eye contact with Peia, just glaring at Regulus every other word.  
"Oh, okay... I was just wondering, you know... It's my first year, it's almost been a week and I haven't heard a thing... I guess I'll just see you later..." Peia said, looking to the ground as she finished  
"I'm sorry, Peia... I don't know anything... I'll speak to you soon.." and with that, Verity turned and carried on walking down the corridor with her friends.  
As Peia watched her walk away, Regulus came and stood by her side.  
"I told you she would lie to me..." Peia whispered  
"Well, now at least you have proof she's hiding something...If you get caught, you'll have an excuse.." Regulus whispered back.  
The two didn't look each other in the eye, just locked arms and made their way back to their common room.     
********************************************************************************************************************  
Dinner time came around and Regulus was still trying to dissuade Peia from her plan.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, I'm sure there's a rule somewhere about other house members gaining entrance into another houses' common room without their knowledge..."  
"No one's going to know I was even there...." Peia repeated.   
"Aren't you putting alot on someone letting you in?" Prudence asked  
"I'm gonna play on their kindness, it'll be fine..." Peia reassured  
"Think positive and it's bound to work..." Rabastan said, whilst giving Peia a big thumbs up.   
"Do not listen to that... That's not good advice..." Prudence quickly added  
"Agreed..." Regulus mumbled.  
"I'll meet you back at the table..." Peia called back to them as she was half way out of the common room.

Peia was stood just down from the entrance doors to the Main Hall. Her cloak was turned inside out, and Everett's scarf was tucked into her pocket. As soon as she saw some students make their way past her and into the Hall, she moved down the corridor, the way that they had come from. Once she could no longer see the doors to the Main Hall, she pulled out the scarf.  
Around one final corner, she heard a heavy door slam shut. Seconds later, a large group of Hufflepuffs made their way past her. She waited until they were around the corner before moving closer to the wall that she was sure they had come out of.   
It was a dead end.  
There was half a dozen barrels stacked up against a wall and a little corridor running of to the side.   
Peia then pulled the scarf around her neck and began wandering around the end of the corridor.  
Seeing nothing but bare walls and empty barrels, Peia was doubting her idea. She was about to turn around and walk back to the Hall, when a older Hufflepuff came down to the dead end where Peia was standing.   
"Hello there, dinner's up in the Hall... You're missing toad in the hole!" the older Hufflepuff laughed.  
"Oh, yeah... I was just-"  
"Oooh, you're trying to  get back in... Forgot the pattern, have you?" asked the Hufflepuff  
"Yeah... I was getting..... a book to read in the Hall... I'm useless..." Peia lied, internally thanking her brain for such a quick idea.  
"Oh yeah, is it a muggle one? I do like those muggle books, I think they should have more in the Library, don't you? Anyway, let's let you in..." he rambled on, moving past Peia to one of the barrels stacked up against the wall.  
After tapping on individual wooden slats that made up the barrel in a rhythm, a large circular door swung open, flooding the corridor in a warm yellow light.   
Nodding her head to his question; though she wasn't paying much attention to what he said, Peia followed him through into the common room.  
After stepping through the door, Peia stopped.  
Looking around, all she could see were badgers and black and yellow stripes. It was very different to the Slytherin common room, where things were a bit more cold and traditional. Whereas, Peia was surrounded by soft cream carpets, honey yellow walls, chocolate brown material sofas, and bean bags in every corner. Everything seemed 'cosier'.   
Yet, even from the warm welcoming common room, Peia didn't feel that welcome. She imagined if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff; would she have liked it better then?  
There was a constant buzz of insects feeding off the potted plants that were everywhere around the room. The light coming from the little rectangular windows at the very top of the walls was blinding. The more she scanned the room, the more alien she was feeling. She missed the glass wall and the shadows that it cast throughout the common room.   
With someone walking past her, Peia came out of her daze. She remembered that she needed to find Verity's dormitory. Scanning the room, she found two sets of stairs going up. She quickly made her way over to them; minimising eye contact with the remaining students in the common room.   
Thankfully, there was a plaque on the wall next to the stairs that stated the room numbers and it's inhabitants.  
Checking over her shoulder, she began to run her finger down the plaque till she found Verity's name.  
Number 94 - Verity Ilaria Travers.  
Now all Peia had to do was find the room.  
Slowly leaning her head around the corner to look up the stairs, she saw that the sights were clear.  
Quickly, she skipped up the stairs, past doors labelled 42 and 56. She didn't stop until she saw door number 90.  
From that, she knew that she was close.   
Panting and looking behind her, she found it; number 94. Pushing against the door, she found that it easily opened. Again the differences between these dormitories  and her own, obvious.  
Fuzzy carpets, that your feet sank into when you stepped on to them, knitted blankets spread across the foot of the beds.   
Beds; there were four of them, all Peia had to do now was find Verity's.   
Thinking of where Verity would put the letters, Peia began searching the bedside tables.   
Starting on her left, she hurriedly pulled open the draw and ran her hand across everything. Not finding any navy envelops, she moved on to the next.   
She was three out of four beds down. She put her hand in the draw and her fingers ran across a thick envelope. She opened the draw wider, revealing a tightly packed navy envelope. Peia froze.  
There must have been 3 or 4 letters in the envelope. She tightly grasped it, and moved over to the bed to sit on it.  
Even the beds were 'cosier'. Peia sank into the mattress when she put her weight on it.  
Before laying out the letters across Verity's bed, she pulled the scarf from around her neck and placed it on the bed. She then began to order the letters by their dates. Starting off with the oldest one. It was dated the same day as Peia had sent hers. She read the letter. It was just a normal letter; wishing Verity well, and hoping that she remembered everything. Peia lightly placed that letter down, and moved on to the next. Dated the day after Peia had sent hers.   
The whole letter was different. There was no good wishes, or friendly reminders. Reading the first line, Peia couldn't believe her eyes.   
'This can not be true, tell me Ezra is wrong...'  
'Our dear Peia, she can not be a snake....'  
'I have told your father to send a message to Dumbledore, the hat must be wrong...'  
'I knew that name was cursed...'  
Peia decided that she had read enough of that letter, she threw it down on the bed before picking up the next.  
'I received a letter from your sister today, I didn't even open it...'  
'2 days...That should tell you how much we mean to her now...'  
'The Black family crest! She sealed her letter with the Black family crest...'  
'How can I go so wrong as a mother...'  
Tears started to well up in Peia's eyes. She crumpled up the letter in her hands and let it drop to the floor before searching for another. With her eyes blurry, she tried to make out the words.   
'They must not know about us... What Pureblood was associate themselves with her otherwise.. I can just imagine the lies...'  
'It's like she chose her friends just to hurt me...'  
That was it. Peia crumbled up the letter and threw it against the wall with a cry.   
Suddenly, the dormitory door opened. Standing in the doorway was Verity's friend; Pearl. Peia had meet her on the Hogwart's Express. Peia slid of the bed, her hand grasping the scarf and ran for it out of the door. Pearl tried to catch her robes bellowing behind her in the wind.   
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Peia was half way down the dungeon passageways before she stopped running. Once she stopped, she looked around to try and find anything that looked familiar. She hadn't stopped to summon the snake, so she had no idea where she was.  
She pushed her hair out of her face and threw the Hufflepuff scarf down the passageway.  
Patting her robes searching for her wand, she found it in an inside pocket. She reached inside to pull it out, but it got caught on a stray bit of cotton. Out of frustration she just tugged on her wand, tearing a hole in her pocket.   
Finally grasping her wand, she tried to focus on the charm. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she spoke 'Fluxus Draconis', whilst carelessly waving her wand.  
Unsurprisingly, no little snake appeared on the wall. This failed attempt only made Peia more emotional. She screamed and waved her wand, sending a force of wind racing down the dungeon passageways.   
She slumped to the floor, and pushed her wand away from her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks till they were dripping off her chin. She brought her knees up to her chest and covered her eyes with her hands.  
She was lost in these stupid passageways, but who cares; not her family.   
**********************************************************************************************************************


	15. Pine Bark Tea

Regulus was constantly watching the entrance doors to the Main Hall, waiting for Peia to come rushing through. It had been maybe half an hour from when Peia left them from the common room.   
Prudence had to remind Regulus that they were to be acting natural; so he would need to eat something.   
He began pushing carrots around his plate when a girl he only knew because his mother had informed him that her family was like his brother; blood traitors, hurried into the Hall.  
He watched her as she quickly made her way to Verity's side before frantically whispering something in her ear. As he was watching this unfold, he tapped Prudence on her should and pointed in their direction.   
"That's her sister isn't it..?" asked Prudence  
"Yes, and I've seen her with that girl before... I told her not to do it..." Regulus answered, shaking his head before going back to studying them profusely.   
"Reg, she had it all planned out... If it was out of the four of us, she had the best chance of getting in.." Prudence lightly added.  
Regulus glared at her for using 'Reg', but agreed with what she said. Even though, he would have never done it because there was too many things that he couldn't control. Like the said thing that just happened.   
"She obviously walked in and caught her..." Regulus pointed out.  
"If she had caught her, wouldn't she be with her...." Rabastan asked, dipping some bread into his soup.   
"Yeah... I'm sure she's fine.." Prudence agreed, trying her best to get Regulus to relax.  
As he was trying to convince himself that the two Hufflepuff girls were just having a normal conversation, he notices Verity getting up from behind the Hufflepuff table, and starts to walk out of the Hall, but the other Hufflepuff girl stops her, shaking her head. This halts Verity for a second, before she turns her body to face the Slytherin table and starts walking over.

"What have you made my sister do!" Verity growls at Regulus.   
"I don't know what you mean.." Regulus replied; nonchalant   
Verity paused; taken back by how cold Regulus' voice seemed and the lack of eye contact.   
Regaining her focus she continued,  
"I know you made her do it...Well, you snakes better find her before I do. I was trying to help..."  
As she finished, Verity stormed out of the Hall, leaving Regulus, Prudence and Rabastan all worried what Peia had gotten herself in to.   
Pushing his plate away from him, Regulus stood up and made his way out of the Hall. Prudence and Rabastan closely followed him, who were followed by Malfoy.   
As the three just turned around the Main Hall doors, Malfoy called to them.  
"It is unusual to not see Miss. Travers with you, Mr. Black... Do not tell me this is responsible for Miss. Travers' sister just paying a visit to our table?"  
Regulus turned to where Malfoy's voice came from.  
"It might be..." Regulus reluctantly replied straightening his shoulders.   
"Where is she?" Malfoy interogated  
"Well, obviously we don't know, do we? Otherwise we wouldn't be going to look for her, would we...?" Rabastan answered, trying to be clever.  
As soon as he opened his mouth, Regulus and Prudence all regretted not answering first.   
"So, you've lost your friend, and we have an angry Hufflepuff after her too... I wont even ask how you've managed to make a Hufflepuff angry..." Irritation growing in Malfoy's voice.    
Rabastan opened his mouth to respond.  
"DON'T say anything, Rabastan.." Prudence shouted  
"Thank you, Miss Nott... I don't think I could tolerate another one of his explanations...Let's go find her then.." Malfoy finished before pushing past them and hurrying down the stairs into the dungeon.   
*******************************************************************************************************************  
The first place the four of them looked for Peia was in the common room. Not finding her there, Prudence went down to the dormitories; no sign of her.  
Walking back in to the common room, shaking her head, they all ventured back out into the dungeon passageways.   
Lucius drew his wand and summoned the snake. Once it was visible on the wall, Malfoy leaned down to ask it to direct them to Peia. The snake slithered to the left, then to the right.   
"Why isn't it going anywhere?" Prudence asked.  
"It's trying to find her, but she has to be in the dungeons for the charm to work..." Malfoy spoke as he watched the snake  
"What if she isn't in the dungeons?" asked Regulus  
"Then we would have to find her another way... Would someone like to inform me why she is even down her by herself?" Malfoy questioned  
"It's personal.." Regulus answered flatly.   
Prudence glanced at Regulus before continuing,  
Hesitantly she began,  
"It's about her family... We think that they don't agree with her sorting.."   
Regulus immediately glared at Prudence at telling Malfoy such personal information.  
She shrugged at him and whispered, "It might help find her.."  
Malfoy was still studying the snake. He repeated his instruction;  again, "Lead me to Miss. Travers.."  
Getting slightly irritated by the lack of movement, Regulus pushed past him and leaned down to the snake,  
"May you please lead us to Cassiopeia Tamar Travers.."  
He stood back and waited; eyes fixed on the snake.  
Malfoy looked at him in disbelief; Prudence and Rabastan eye brows raised, and mouths slightly ajar, shocked at this sudden burst from Regulus. Malfoy then looked back to the snake to see it begin to slither across the wall.  
Malfoy took point of the group.  
Following the snake, the four of them were walking deeper and deeper into the dungeons. The air seemed to get mustier and the walls were becoming wet to the touch with damp.  
Whilst Rabastan and Prudence were talking at the back of the group, Regulus and Malfoy were silent at the front.  
Very distantly, Regulus could have sworn he heard sobbing. Malfoy stopped to listen also, after casting a charm to silence the other two. Malfoy and Regulus followed the snake through the passageways, whilst listening to the growing sound of sobbing.   
After one final corner, the sobbing had subdued. The snake was still moving and stopped just off a darkened lump on the floor. Regulus and Malfoy called out, but to no reply.   
They hesitantly moved forward. As they stepped closer, Rabastan kicked something with his foot. Rolling across the floor, it came to rest against Malfoy's foot. Bending down, he picked it up, holding the piece of wood between his fingers. Regulus looked over and recognised it as Peia's wand.  
A sense of emergency passed through the group. They rushed to the darkened lump on the floor. Regulus called out.  
Finally a response.   
"Hello...?"  
"Cassiopeia?"  
Malfoy was quick to send a light out of his wand down the passageway.  
As the light engulfed the empty space, Peia was clear to see, crumpled on the floor.  
The four were bent down beside her in seconds; Regulus reaching her first, Rabastan a few steps behind.  
"What were you thinking?" Regulus demanded, as he took her hand and helped her to her feet.   
Tucking her hair behind her ear, she responded,  
"They hate me..." was all she could get out before succumbing to tears again.   
Malfoy was quick to re instruct the snake to lead them back to the common room, and began directing the group of first years back through the passageways.    
**********************************************************************************************************************

 

Sat in front of the fireplace in the common room, Peia had a blanket wrapped around her, and was leaning on Prudence. Whilst Regulus and Rabastan; mostly Regulus,  filled Malfoy in of Peia's plan earlier that day.   
After a few minutes, Malfoy turned to face Peia on the couch.  
"Here's what I understand, Peia.." Malfoy waited until Peia looked up at him.  
"Your family doesn't see how brilliant you are. They see a label; as many do, and they let it cast a shadow on every one of us... If they don't see us as what we really are; which is ambitious witches and wizards, who never except defeat, and are indefinitely the best at any thing they put their mind to, then do they really get to be called our 'family' .... As I've said before, Cassiopeia... We are your family now..." Malfoy ended with a smile.  
"But I still want my family..."   
"From what I'm told, not all members of it, want you...."   
Peia's eyes fell to the floor. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it, Malfoy was right.   
As tears started to pool in her eyes again, Ilie jumped up to her lap and started to knead the blanket.   
Regulus began to pull a chair over to the sofa. Peia stopped him and moved up along the sofa so he could sit there.  He handed her a tissue for her tears.  
"Thanks..." Peia squeaked and forced a smile as she looked up to him.   
The four of them sat there in silence for a while, with Peia staring into the flames in the fireplace, stroking Ilie absentmindedly. Regulus reading a book at her side, Prudence flicking through a magical magazine and Rabastan playing some card game on the floor in front of them.  
Before long, Rabastan and Prudence had left to go to their dormitories, leaving Regulus and Peia in the half empty common room.   
"I can't believe your plan worked..." Regulus started, placing his book down on the coffee table.  
Nodding her head, Peia replied  
"Yeah, some older student let me in..."  
"Do you know they don't have a password, you have to tap on a barrel?" she continued  
"It's one way of doing it, I suppose... Very Hufflepuff of them though..." He paused, then straightened himself to look at Peia before continuing, "How many were there?"    
Even though the question was vague, Peia knew what he was talking about.  
"4, maybe... I didn't read them all...."   
Regulus just nodded his head.  
With a sigh he began,  
"Verity spoke to me when we were in the Hall... It's how we knew it hadn't gone so well..."  
Peia's head shot up to the mention of Verity's name,  
"What did she say?"   
"Something about trying to help you... Maybe it's not all what it seems?" Regulus spoke gently, his eyes soft.  
"The letters were pretty clear, one even said that my mother hadn't even opened mine..."  
Regulus fell silent as he thought of something that would improve the situation.  
"At least I can stop looking for Owls every morning then..." Peia ended with a slight chuckle.  
He watched for a second, knowing that she was just trying to sound light, when in reality; she was the complete opposite.  
"Don't be so sure, they might just need some time to... adjust"  
"Anyway, what do you think will happen now?  
Regulus' question seemed to linger in the air between them. Peia didn't know. Finally, she just shrugged.  
The two sat there, huddled around the fire, having casual conversations whilst the common room emptied. Once there were only a handful of students left, Regulus and Peia, made their way to the dormitory steps. They said their farewells and went on down to their dormitories.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Peia was the last to reach the common room to make their way up to the Main Hall.  
Even though Peia wasn't quite her chatty self, the conversations were still flowing. Walking over to the Slytherin table, Regulus, Rabastan and Prudence were all chatting away. The four of them had sat down at the table and started eating when Malfoy cleared his throat behind them.   
"Miss Travers. If I could have a moment of your time.."   
Peia turned to face Malfoy, waiting for him to continue.  
Malfoy raised his arm to gesture for Peia to leave the table.   
"Oh, it's fine... You can just say it.." Peia admitted, knowing it was related to her actions the day before. Malfoy straightened his shoulders and began.  
"I have spoken to Professor Sprout, she is a very understanding lady. I feel that this won't reflect badly on Slytherin. But nonetheless, she would like to have a meeting with you. In Greenhouse 3 today, just before noon..."Malfoy informed.  
As Malfoy made his way back to the head of the table, Rabastan and Regulus began whispering to themselves and shaking their heads.  
"It's always about those house points with him, isn't it..?" Rabastan complained.  
"They are the only thing that he cares about... Forget about your problems, at least Slytherin might win the house cup; not that it gives us anything we don't already have..." Regulus continues.  
"Alright, you boys..." Prudence began.  
"You sound like you don't care at all who wins the house cup, when I know for a fact that you want it to be Slytherin... You're just doing this because it's Malfoy speaking..."  
"Well... Yeah, I do want Slytherin to win....But-" Rabastan said  
"Then house points are important... Don't roll your eyes at me Regulus..." Prudence joked, spinning around to point her finger at Regulus.   
"It wasn't a roll.... Malfoy is just insufferable...." Regulus confessed.  
"What's so bad with him?" asked Peia  
"You mean, other than that he tries to hard and thinks he knows everything?" Regulus questioned.  
Thinking about all the times Peia has talked to Malfoy, he did seem to do all the things Regulus just mentioned. Realising this, a small smile found it's way on to Peia's face.   
"See, even Peia agrees!" Rabastan exclaimed, in his loud usual self.  
************************************************************************************************************************

 

Soon enough, 12 o'clock came, and Peia had to find her way to the greenhouses. Once finding the correct one; which wasn't too difficult as they were labelled up by giant signs, she looked in to see Professor Sprout perched on a small stool, behind a dirt covered desk, scattered with little pots and lonely gardening gloves.   
Standing behind the glass door and lightly knocking, Professor Sprout enthusiastically waved at her to come in.   
"Come in, Come in.. Let me just fetch you a stool....Cassiopeia, right?"    
Professor Sprout quickly disappeared through a drape covered door towards the back of the greenhouse. With the slight sound of falling pots and trowels from shevels.  
"Thank you... and yes.." Peia paused to reply the 'yes' as there was a large bang as something hard hit the floor.  
Finally reemerging with a stool in her hand, Professor Sprout placed the stool opposite hers.  
"Cassiopeia... That's a very unusual name, if you don't mind me saying...." Professor Sprout began whilst walking around the table to sit back down.  
Now sitting on her stool, Peia smiled lightly before saying,  
"Most people think I'm related to the Black family as soon as they hear it... I don't think I am... Most people just call me Peia..."  
"If I hadn't known Verity and yourself were siblings, I would have been another to ask if there was any relation..." the professor laughed, before her face becoming more serious.  
"But hearing what Verity had to say, I think I understand the problem..."  
Peia became nervous. What did the Professor know? With that information, what would the Professor say?   
Peia's eyes must have widened, because the professor's face become joyous again.  
"But before we move on to that, would you like some tea, Peia?"  
"It's Pine Bark... It's great for you, helps reduce hearing loss..." Professor Sprout shouted loudly as she made her way back into the concealed room. Returning seconds later with an unusual, clear tea pot, with a wooden handle going over the top.   
"Umm... okay.." Peia hesitantly answered. She immediately regretted her decision when she saw the colour of the tea through the pot. It was a ghastly browny green colour; as if it was water from a dirty water line, but before she could re amend her answer, a little cup was pushed in front of her.  
Professor Sprout eagerly began slurping her tea. Feeling that Peia had eyes watching her, she lifted the cup up to her lips. With her lips wet, she licked them to taste the tea. She was right, it was as bad as it looked, she was glad that she only tasted the small amount she did.   
"Anyway, where were we...? Ahh yes, the events of last night..." Sprout began.  
Peia's eyes fell to the table in front of her.  
"I'm going to tell you what I know.. Feel free to fill in the gaps at the end, okay?"  
Peia just nodded her head and waited for the professor to start shouting at her.  
"So, last night during dinner, you found yourself in the Hufflepuff common room. More specifically; your sister's dormitory... Then whilst you were there, you found some personal belongings of you sister's....and took a look. You were then startled by another Hufflepuff student and then left.... Am I right so far..?"  
Peia slowly raised her eyes to meet the Professor's. Nodding her head, Peia lowered her eyes.  
"From what I've been told, there has been... an issue, within your family. You were looking for something to enlighten you on the subject..." Professor Sprout continued; with a understanding tone. Peia was surprised at how she knew of the 'issue'.  
The professor took another sip of her tea, her eyes asking Peia to start explaining herself.  
"I didn't steal anything..." was all Peia could get out.  
"Oh dear, this isn't what you think.... This isn't for me to scald you for what happened last night.... There is no rule denying students of other houses entering another houses common room... Well, not in Hufflepuff anyway..." the professor paused, smiling broadly at Peia,  
" I know this is confusing because your house is so strict and all... But I think that will only make a situation like this worse. I will say, your method of gaining access was very alike your house traits, and the fact that you went into someone's personal space can't go unpunished. There will be a detention for you to serve with me, but you like Herbology, don't you?"  
"Yes, professor.."   
"Good, I think helping me replant some Devil's Snare, will do it.. It sounds bad, just got to be careful, is all..."   
Trying to think past the name of the plant, Peia forced a smile.   
"Well then, Next Saturday for your detention, but know that you can talk to me about anything, you understand? I know what you Slytherins are like, bottling everything up... Oh, and please dear, give some time to your sister, she does have forgiveness in her heart... And maybe don't go sneaking in on her next time..."   
Just as Peia was about to slip off her stool Professor Sprout began again, "Also, probably best to give Mr. Sutton his scarf back..." Sprout ended with a big smile.  
Peia smiled, with a bit of confusion as to how she knew about the scarf, and nodded her head before walking down the path to the exit of the green house. 

The doors of the entrance hall quietly closed behind her, she silently scuttled back to the stairs that led to the dungeons to make her way back to her common room.   
With the help of Mr. Snakey, Peia was back to the now familiar and safe, green common room. Regulus was easy to spot, sat in the corner furthest away from the glass wall, and the others were all sitting in a group.  Peia's eyes looked towards Regulus; who was sat leaning over the small table in front of him, then to the small group of first years; including Rabastan and Prudence quietly laughing together. Just as she was making up her mind on who she would walk over to first, Rabastan looked up and spotted her. He then went on to loudly call her name across the common room; whilst waving his arms over his head. Seeing no other options, Peia made her way over to the group of first years, glancing over her shoulder towards Regulus who didn't even look like he lifted his head away from the parchment that was on the table in front of him.   
After perching herself on the arm of Rabastan's chair, she soon began to take part in the ongoing conversation. The group were talking about house points, trying to work out who had earned the most in their first week at Hogwarts. Peia knew that she would not gain that title as she hadn't earned any, and she was very lucky that she wasn't in any negative numbers. Prudence was proud to admit that she had actually earned 5 points for Slytherin in Magical theory. A few of the boys; Thorfinn Rowle and Emerson Rosier was very pleased with themselves that they managed to bag Slytherin another 5 points each with their knowledge about DADA. Peia was watching the other first years, she felt as though the boys were all brought up to be very strict. Her eyes circling around the little group, she could see the similarities between them. Now that she could compare them, she noticed that Rabastan was quiet alike the other boys; very proud and a very strict idea of what is right and wrong, in their opinion. The only difference was that Rabastan was always his loud self, which singled him out from the others. Probably why Peia preferred him over her other Slytherin house mates; he wasn't so prim and proper.   
The conversation carried on to another topic that wasn't that interesting in Peia's opinion. She found herself just scanning the room whilst swinging her legs over the side of the chair. Her eyes lingered in the corner of the room. It just happened to be the corner where Regulus was sitting.

Bringing herself back into the groups conversation; or at least trying, she released that Prudence wasn't that interested in what the others were talking about. So, Peia decided that she was going to ask why Regulus was sat all on his own in the corner. As she leaned in closer to Prudence, she quietly asked her why.   
The two girls were whispering back and forth to each other; Prudence telling Peia that it was most probably Family business, and Black Family business was best to stay just within family. That his family were known to be a very closed. She went on to talk about how the Blacks are the strictest family of the Wizarding community; practically Royalty. She was happy that even though her family was big and each family member had a role to play in maintaining that, it was nothing like being a 'Black'. 

 

"And what are you girls whispering about!" Rabastan soon asked; loudly, heavily leaning in between the girls with his arms draped over their shoulders.   
Large groans and mumbles came from the girls as they were being crushed by him, with Prudence holding a hand to her ear.  
"Do you have to be so loud, none of us are deaf..." Prudence said, shrugging off his arm.  
"It's in my nature, Prudy... Can't help it... But anyway, what are you talking about" Rabastan continued.  
"Peia was just asking why Regulus is on his own. I told her it becaus-"  
"Oh, yeah he needs his alone time... Always has, gets real stroppy when you interrupt him too... "  
Prudence's eyes were staring at Rabastan wide in disbelief.   
Confused, Rabastan looked between both of the girls, "What, it's true..."  
"Yes, it might be true, but I've just told you you're loud, so you go shouting that!?" Prudence angrily whispered, leaning in closer to him.   
With that realisation, Rabastan moved to check over his shoulder to see if Regulus had heard him. Peia leaned back to look around the chair, as she did she must have leaned back on Ilie; who let out a sharp hiss before leaping off the chair and prancing off into the direction to where they were looking.   
After what Peia had heard, she was cautious to intrude on Regulus' space. So now that Ilie; who seemed to not have a care in the world, was making his way over to Regulus, Peia tried everything to get Ilie to come back. 

 

It didn't work. 

 

The three of them all watched as the smokey chocolate cat crouched down at Regulus' feet before readying himself to jump up onto the table. The three of the continued to watch, Peia raising a hand to her mouth, imagining the parchment being dragged of the table by Ilie's little paws. But what happened next surprised all three of them. Instead of jumping, Ilie just stretched up to rest his front feet on to Regulus' leg.  
Seconds later they watched Regulus break from him stone position over the table to reach down and pick him up. He lightly sat him on his lap; where Ilie quickly found a good spot and curled up, and Regulus returned to his previous position. After a couple of long seconds, Peia decided that she would go over there. She got up from the arm of the chair, hopped over Rabastan's legs and slowly walked over to Regulus.  
When she was only a step away from the table, Peia then released she had no idea of what she was going to do or say. She decided that she was just going to sit down opposite him. She decided it was best if he was the first one to speak, so she kept quiet. She didn't want to be rude and look at the piece of parchment that was laid out over the table; also she remembered what Prudence had said about Black business being Black business. Yet, she still found herself glancing at the parchment.   
There was a fancy 'B' written in script at the top of the parchment, so it was clear that it was family business. She told herself not to look, but she just couldn't believe that there was only three lines of words, maybe not even that, on the letter. Again, she mentally scolded herself for being nosy.   
She then turned in her chair so that it wasn't so easy to look at the parchment casually. Sitting on her hands, she began to swing her legs of the side of the chair.  Watching her legs as she swung them in circles, getting a good rhythm so they didn't hit each other.   
Regulus was still silently staring at the parchment in front of him. Not making any form of eye contact or movement.  
Upon noticing this, Peia then spun on her chair so that she was again facing him. Her eyes kept falling on him every couple of seconds or so. She turned her attention to the little stack of books that were pushed to the inside of the table. Mostly, they were just the books that Regulus had picked up from the bookshelves from History of Magic. Her eyes scan the spines of the books; reading the titles that were written on them in gold squibbly font. Just a few titles Peia managed to make sense of were:  
'Retribution of the wretched Leprechaun.'  
'Shadow manuscript for the behaviour of Wizards in the presence of a Muggle.'  
'The Evil; The Eager, and the Oddball. ' and finally  
'Muggles and their hunt for the great'  
Peia felt that some of the book titles were very serious; she wasn't really in a serious mood. There was something about a 'Wretched Leprechaun' that sounded intriguing. So she lightly lifted up the books on top of that one and pulled it closer to her; every now and then flicking her eyes up to Regulus to see if he moved from her actions.   
She opened the book and immediately started scanning through the pages looking for any interesting pictures. Around half way through, she found one that started to move as she turned over to the page. Dancing on the page was a leprechaun. A short little man; with a very wrinkled face, and a few boils here and there. He was wearing a little green suit; that Peia thought was adorable, and a top hat almost taller than the leprechaun. It also had a cane that it used to steady itself when it did it's final dance move; which was jumping up into the air and kicking his legs to the side so that it's ankles touched.   
It was only a second before Peia realised that she was laughing out loud. Quietly; but still out loud. She immediately stopped and looked up to Regulus; who was now looking at her with a confused expression in his eyes.  
She quickly closed the book; earning a little yelp from the dancing leprechaun, and gave a little innocent smile before looking away.   
"Leprechauns are apparently nasty little things..." Regulus added whilst folding the parchment that was infront of him and placing it to the side.   
Surprised that he was now talking, Peia looked up.  
"Oh, really...."   
"Humm, they are known for putting on a show, then stealing your money when you're not looking..." Regulus explained, not really keeping eye contact.  
"Ahh, I didn't actually read anything,  just looked at the pictures..." Peia admitted.  
"Yeah, I could tell..." There seemed to be a smile appearing on his face.  
From this lapse of his comatose sate, Peia decided that she was going to ask about his letter; even though she had been warned; kind of, to leave it alone.   
"Was that your letter?" She phrased absentmindedly.   
"Oh that.. Yeah..." he didn't seem to want to develop on the subject.   
"Is everything alright? I'll go with you to send your reply.." Peia went on, adding the final bit not to sound intruding.  
"Everything is as expected, short and concise; as always. There's no need for a reply anyway, they know everything that's important to them..." Regulus mumbled, his voice growing weaker as he continued.   
She watched him as he lowered his head back down to his chest, she wanted to quickly change the subject. Just as she was about to speak, the table between them was cast into a shadow.  
"Cassiopeia, I hope your meeting today with Professor Sprout went well..." The resounding tone of Malfoy quietly but authoritatively made it's way over to the pair. Upon hearing it, Peia's head snapped to the direction that it came from.   
"Yeah, it went well..." Peia was unsure of what he really wanted to know.  
" 'Well' , what exactly does that mean?" Malfoy queried, his tall figure looming over the table.  
"I haven't lost us any house points..." Peia added, hopeful that that was what Malfoy wanted to know.  
After that, his face seemed to relax; becoming less threatening.  
"House points are important, but they are not the only thing that is of paramount significance....I fear there is a form of punishment?"  
"There's a detention, next Saturday... With Professor Sprout..." Peia added.  
Malfoy just nodded his head Whilst looking away from the two, he began  
"She is a very fair woman, that Sprout..."  
As his eyes made their way back to Peia, he continued; though this time there was a playful glint ihn his eyes,  
"I must say though, your actions last night has surely sent a storm through the prefects of the other houses... It was a delight to see them all crowded together, fretting if their common rooms were safe..."  
"And for a first year, your idea was bloody brilliant... And cunning, if I wasn't a prefect; in good chances of becoming Head Boy next year, I would publicly show my astonishment of how great it was..."   
Peia couldn't help but feel that maybe Malfoy was a little too happy about what she had done. It was as though the whole facade he wears in front of the students from other houses, simple fell away.  
"And to think you were a hatstall... Clearly the hat was not on his game if he though you could possibly belong to any other house.."  
Finally his speech halted, Peia was unsure whether to say 'Thank you', or not.  
She decided a modest nod of her head would suffice. Thankfully, after that he returned to the group of older students who were chatting around the fireplace. Relaxing now that the eyes had moved away from her, she turned back to face Regulus; who's face was slightly showing his dislike for Malfoy.  
"Wasn't that nice.." Peia finally added to the silence that was between them.   
Regulus replied non verbally, but what he was saying was clear from the look in his eyes.  
'Yeah right, house points aren't the only thing you think about, and you're just so obnoxious!' How can you possibly be so insufferable....'  
From seeing all of that just from his expression in his eyes, a small smile made it's way onto her lips. The change in the environment around the two must have been evident, because soon Prudence and Rabastan joined them at their table; after Rabastan had loudly dragged the chair along the floor.   
The four of them chatted amongst themselves until it was nearly time to head to the Hall for dinner.   
Peia then thought that this was probably the best time to return Everett's scarf, but before she could she'd have to find it.   
Just as the four of them were getting up from the table, Regulus was trying to balance all of his books in his arms. Peia held back so she could take whichever ones he wasn't able to hold. Rabastan was busy dragging the chair back to where is was normally, and Prudence had popped back down to her dormitories to change her outfit or something.  
So as Peia was pulling the top couple of books off the tall tower that was in Regulus' arms; enabling his to see, and stopped to asked him about the best way to find something that you had lost in the dungeon passageways.   
"Do you think the snake thing will work?" Peia asked.  
"Well, we used it to find you.." Regulus answered.  
"So, if it works for people, it should work for objects right?"  
"What are you trying to ask, Cassiopeia?" Regulus queried, pausing to push back the top book that had slid forward and was close to falling.   
"Well, when I was talking to Professor Sprout, she reminded me that I should probably give Everett his scarf back..." Peia recalled, taking the top book from Regulus as it was sliding off again  
"Right..." Regulus said, giving a subtle smile to Peia for taking the book that just wouldn't sit still.  
"But there's a small problem, how can I give something back when I don't have it..." Peia stopped walking when Rabastan obliviously walked and stopped right where she was heading.   
Jumping in on the conversation, Rabastan started,  
"What don't you have...?" as he finished he started to tap the book on the top of the tower in Regulus' arms so that it was close to tipping off.  
"The Hufflepuff scarf... and can you stop that!" Regulus answered, swinging his leg in Rabastans direction, hopeful to hit his shin.  
Jumping back when Regulus' foot almost hit him, Rabastan began,   
"Oh, I have that! Found it last night, thought you might want to use it again..." Winking at Peia as he finished. He then started to tap the books that Peia had in her arms.   
Swatting his hands away, Peia asked,  
"You're amazing, I need it back..."  
"Ooh, compliments... Thank you... And I thought you would be laying low for a while, not sneaking back in..." Rabastan continued  
"I'm not going back in to the HufflePuff common room, I'm giving it back.." Peia explained.  
A slight wave of disappointment went over his face, "Awh, that was the only excitement going on around here..."  
"I'm sure Peia is glad that someone found these past weeks entertaining.." Regulus spoke. Peia gave a slight smile to Regulus' comment. Rabastan glared at him, whilst giving Peia an apologising glance. To which she gave another forgiving smile, not that what he had said effected her, Rabastan had his own form of humour.   
Feeling like he had to change the subject quick, Rabastan continued,  
"Well, it's in our dormitory.... Ahh, think I just put it on the floor next to my bed..."  
"I need to put these books back in my bag to return them to the library. Stan, take the ones Cassiopeia's got and we'll go and get it.." Regulus stated.  
A look of horror passed on to Rabastans face,  
"I don't want to go down there... Think about how many steps that is... Nah, Peia can go down with you, she's already holding them..." he argued.  
Shaking his head, Regulus knew that he wouldn't change his mind. There was food soon to be on the table, and he knew that Rabastan wasn't going to do anything that would make him spend longer away from it.   
Turning around to continue to the dormitory steps, he mumbled,   
"Such a gentleman..."  
"Oi, I heard that!" Rabastan loudly exclaimed, "I am a gentleman, but I don't want Peia to think that I don't think she's capable of doing something..."   
With the glimpse of a smile, Regulus had already made his way to the stairs. Peia following behind, she carefully went down the first step.  
"Oh, wait.... Am I even allowed down here..." Peia asked.  
"Uh, I don't see why not.."  
"That doesn't sound like you're sure..?"  
"I'm not.... But if we just get down the stairs quick, no one will see you, and no one will be in our dormitory; Nolan and Dimiri were playing chess upstairs..." Regulus called back as he was a few steps down. Looking back up to Peia, he flashed a glimpse of a smile, though it didn't last long as it was soon taken away from a unbalanced book.   
Reaching for another book; Peia now had 5, she began to quickly skip down the stairs.  
"Why do you have so many books..?" Peia asked, peering over the top of them to watch her footings.  
"There's not that many.." he argued  
The two stopped just before a heavy wooden door. Seeing that he didn't have a free hand to turn the handle, Peia leaned forward to open it.  
"There's enough to stop you from being able to open a door..." Peia teased as she stood to the side to allow Regulus to walk in first.  
With a cheeky side glance as he passed her, Regulus made his way down to the 3rd door on the right. As Peia walked into the dormitory, she noticed that it wasn’t much different to her own. There was just one more bed with it’s associated bedside table and trunk at the foot of it. The main difference was that there were fewer blankets spread around the room, and the amount of clothes on the floor was almost doubled. Tip toeing over some jumpers and other items, Peia went over to where Regulus was placing books into a neat pile just left of a bedside table. This side of the room was remarkably tidier. No clothes thrown to the winds, the bed made, with the sheets pulled tight so that there wasn’t even one wrinkle. Regulus gestured behind him for Peia to hand him the books. Slowly passing them to him one by one, she was gazing out of the little circular window that was just above the bed. Stretching to see more, she could see that this was a much better view. Handing Regulus the last book, she quickly kicked off her shoes and hopped up on the bed. Almost pressing her nose up against the window. She gazed out of the window as Regulus went off to pick up some things off the floor.  
“Regulus, have you seen this! I can’t believe you’ve got a better view than me!” Peia happily called back.  
With no reply, she looked away from the window towards Regulus.  
“Hey, have you seen your view, it’s amazing…” Peia repeated  
“Uh, no… I can’t say I have...” Regulus said quickly, not looking to Peia, making himself busy picking up various pieces of clothing.  
“You haven’t?!” Peia exclaimed, whilst jumping down off the bed,  
“Well, come here and have a look!” She continued whilst wiggling her feet back into her shoes.  
“No thank you, Cassiopeia… Maybe another time…” Regulus began, still darting around the room.  
Accepting that Regulus wasn’t going to look through the window; which was weird, Peia started looking for the scarf under the beds.  
“You’ve been here for like a month? You haven’t even worn this many clothes…” Peia said aloud, whilst shifting through the heaps of clothes under a bed.  
“Don’t include me in that, my clothes are where they are supposed to be, and no; that’s not the floor…” Regulus answered, adding the last part when he received a sceptical glance from Peia.  
Smiling, Peia made her way to the next bed.  
“You might as well start with this one; this ones Stan’s…” Regulus commented as he watched Peia.  
Nodding her head, she headed for the bed on the opposite side of the room. Leaning down on the floor, she could see the striped item of clothing around half way under the bed.  
“I got it…” Peia huffed whilst getting up from the floor, holding the scarf high. Looking around for Regulus; who wasn’t behind her, she found him straightening the sheets on the immaculate bed.  
“Oops, sorry that was me...” Peia apologised.  
“It’s no problem, it’s just a habit; it’s got to be neat, you know...” Regulus answered, smoothing his hand over the already flat sheets.  
“Ready?”

The two walked back to the common room, where Rabastan and Prudence were waiting. Showing the scarf to the others, they started to make their way up to the Main Hall.

***************************************************************************

 

Walking into the Hall, the four made their way straight to their spot on the Slytherin table. Rabastan and Prudence were in front, with Peia and Regulus close behind. As they walked past the Hufflepuff table, Peia automatically looked up and down the table. Spotting her sister, she ripped her eyes away and focused on just walking forward.  
As they were eating dinner, they spotted Everett sat toward the end of the Hufflepuff table. Peia still had his scarf in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket to make sure it was still there, she thought about giving it back to him now. As she watched him, she noticed that no one on the chatty Hufflepuff table was talking to him.  
Peia went to stand, but Regulus placed his hand on top of her arm; pausing her.  
“Not now...” Regulus explained.  
Peia looked down to him in confusion.  
His eyes fell back down to the table, and slid a plate of food towards him. Peia's eyes moved from Regulus to Everett and then back to Regulus, before she slowly slipped back down to the bench. Regulus leaned in closer to her.   
"Do they know how you got into their common room?" Regulus quietly asked.  
With a little shrug Peia began,  
"I don't know, Professor Sprout knew about the scarf..."  
"Then, I guess they all know..." Regulus paused, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle at the Hufflepuff table.  
"Professor Sprout may have not been angry with you getting in, but they are.. " He gestured towards the table with his head before continuing, "He's the way you got in, so they're also angry at him..."  
Peia's eyes followed Regulus', that were lingering on the Hufflepuff, before looking back down to the scarf that was laying in her hands. 

As dinner went on, the Hall began to become less crowded. Peia looked up to the Hufflepuff table as Everett was packing up his things and leaving the Hall.  
Without much warning, Peia swung her legs over the bench and quickly walked to catch up with him.   
Just as the two were level with the doors to the Hall, Peia managed to catch Everett's eye. She saw his eyes flicker down to the yellow and black garment in her hand.  
Peia saw the look in his face change; his expression drop, his eyes lingering on the floor and his shoulders slump down.  
As she approached him, she offered the scarf out to him. As soon as he could he swiped it from her hand and hurridely stuffed it in his robes.   
"Everett... I can-"  
"What? Explain!? .....I didn't think you were like the others..." Everett's voice got smaller.  
"It was really important...." Peia managed to squeeze in before Everett started again.  
"Yeah, I get it... You needed something, so you would just use anyone..."  
With a scoff, Everett added, 'Typical Slytherin', under his breath before turning and walking through the Main Hall doors, leaving Peia standing in the middle of the doors; speechless.

Her eyes fell to the floor; overcome with disappointment by her actions. He was right.  
'A Typical Slytherin...'  
 She thought back at what Malfoy had said earlier in the common room; 'How cunning.' , 'How could you possibly be put into another house.'   
What she had done was a prime example of what a Slytherin would do. Though she thought she was happy with the sorting hat's decision, she didn't agree with the opinions about her house. Not all Slytherins are bad, she thought of herself being the exception; and Regulus, Prudence, Rabastan. Fabiana Bulstrode on the other hand; yeah, she was bad, but now thinking about it, she was probably just as bad.

Peia turned and made her way back to their spot on the Slytherin table. She tried to focus on not making eye contact with anyone, but as if on purpose, her eyes dragged themselves up just to see Verity rip her glance away from her as she got up from her table.  
With a sigh, she slumped back down on to her bench and listened to the others conversation, as she absentmindedly stabbed the remaining peas on her plate.

************************************************************************************************************************


	16. Pumpkin Guts Galore

The following weeks were normal, if 'normal' was a thing at Hogwarts. During the week, Peia and Regulus would spend most of their time together. During the breaks and after their lessons, they would reunite with Rabastan and Prudence, and just have fun; or do homework, which was less fun. The weekends were full of Quidditch or just playful flying with the others. For Peia it included the detentions with Professor Sprout. Even though Peia had thought that it would only be one detention, her Head of House; Professor Slughorn thought that a more fitting punishment of a month of detentions would better suit her crime. 

The first Saturday that Peia joined Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, she really didn't know what to expect; this being the first time she had every had detention in her life. She was surprised that it truly wasn't that bad. Devil's snare, as it turned out just looked terrible. The branches were almost black in colour, with tiny; yet very sharp, as Peia found out, red thorns. Though with a pair of dragon scale gloves, you were safe enough. They did smell quite nice surprisingly, the reasoning for Professor Sprout wanting to take some cuttings to re-pot into smaller pots, to have dotted around the greenhouses, and to place some of the bigger growing plants into larger pots.  
Even though it was a detention, Peia didn't feel like it was punishment, Professor Sprout was really nice. Peia was worried that she would be made to talk about her family; which was a topic that she now avoided, but thankfully Sprout must have known not to ask. Instead, they talked mostly about how Peia was fitting in at Hogwarts; which surprisingly was exceedingly well. She felt more and more apart of Slytherin with everyday. Not worrying about her family had made the past weeks quite delightful. Though that sounds horrible to think that she wasn't talking about her family; which she still loved, despite their feelings towards her, it was easy to do in her regular company. Regulus was always quiet about his family, Prudy was more chatty, but mostly about new clothes or jewellery her mother had bought that she was definitely going to try on as soon as she got home. Rabastan's family only came into conversation when Stan wanted to complain about his older brother, and how he constantly was never good enough; so it was better when the topic didn't come up.   
The following weeks of detention was more laid back in the greenhouses, some sweeping up of lose earth, or washing the windows to get better sunlight into the greenhouse with the shortening days. Also, Peia's knowledge of teas got better. Every week there was a new flavour. They weren't always nice. Though Peia did find that oolong tea was quite nice. It was a nutty, mango-y flavoured tea, that had a deep black tea leaves that gave a warm orange-y tea when brewed correctly. That brought up some nice conversations about brewing tea; something that Sprout was quite passionate about. 

This weekend was that last of the detentions. After that, she was free to have lie in's like the others, instead of meeting Sprout at the greenhouses ;for 9 until 2. Yeah, those long hours were thought of by Professor Slughorn; who really wasn't pleased with what Peia had done. But Sprout was fair and allowed Peia to have a 15 minute break around 11, an hour lunch break, and then another 15 minute break around half 1. During those breaks, Peia mainly tasted the pies or tarts that Sprout made made with some of the harvest that was around the Hogwarts grounds. There were lots of different jam tasting, that mainly included blackberries and other late Autumn berries. 

So around 8 o'clock, Peia got up; leaving Ilie still curled up in bed, and got dressed and cheerfully skipped through to the empty common room; despite it's normal early morning inhabitants. The boy with the long nose, and the two students who were quickly flipping pages in a book, talking in a hushed whisper. As the month of early mornings had gone by, Peia now greeted the boy with the long nose; though she still didn't know his name. She quickly learned not to interrupt the two in the corner, as there was always a piece of work that was due the next morning still unfinished.  
It was as though after the HufflePuff common room stunt, all of the other Slytherins seemed to welcome Peia more. She received more 'Good Mornings' from her fellow female Slytherins, and frequent head nods from passing male Slytherins; in the common room and in the above corridors.    
So as she skipped past; absent-mindedly, she automatically gave a small smile with a 'Good Morning'. Soon after came it's mumbled reply, she continued to skip to the Main Hall for some breakfast.  
Usually she did this alone; it was far too early for the others to be up. Mainly, Rabastan, there has been occasions were Regulus and Prudy have joined Peia for breakfast before she had to go to detention; Regulus more than Prudy, but never Rabastan.   
As Peia got close to the corridor that joined the glass-walled room to the room where the long exiting concrete steps were, she heard a call. It was from the glass-walled room. She turned back around and peered her head around the door frame, to look for who had called her. Standing next to the long nosed boy was Regulus; straightening the folds of his shirt sleeves.    
As Regulus spotted Peia's head around the corner, he swiftly nodded his head in farewell and made his way to her.   
She could never believe what Regulus wore as his casual clothes; they were more formal than their formal uniform. If he wasn't playing Quidditch, he was always wearing a shirt and trousers; which were always without a single crease. Very much unlike Peia; who just wore a normal t-shirt, with either jeans or a skirt. Now with the winter setting in, it was more often than not the jeans she chose, with her warmest jacket on top.   
Once the two had quickly made it through the cold dungeon passageways to the almost tropical feeling corridors above, Peia shrugged off her jacket.   
"Let me hold that.." Regulus said, reaching for the jacket.  
"Oh, it's okay. I was going to tie it around my waist.."  
"Then you'll stretch the arms. Give it here.." he insisted.  
After knowing Regulus for almost two months now; and hardly talking to anyone else, Peia knew when to give up. He just couldn't help but be the 'gentleman' he was brought up to be.  
Handing over the jacket, Peia asked did Regulus know the name of the long nosed boy.  
"So, just now, in the common room, who called for me? Was it the other boy, because it wasn't you.."  
"How do you know it wasn't me?"  
"It wasn't your voice, you have like a weird- but not in a bad way, gravelly tone... Anyway, it's like really easy to tell if it's you.."  
Regulus nodded his head; the one corner of his lips turning up into a small smirk,  
"His name is Severus, he's in the year above us.." Regulus continued.  
As the two walked into the Hall, they were met by a couple of the professors decorating for the upcoming Halloween celebrations. The professors table at the end of the hall had no professors sat at it but instead was overflowing with pumpkins, all in a range of sizes that were magically appearing from the kitchens below.  
From the professors table, the pumpkins were being charmed to float above the house tables. Peia still couldn't believe that Howarts had ghosts, and now that they were helping the professors place the pumpkins that had already been magically carved onto high window ledges, she found it even harder to believe.   
As it was still early, and it was the weekend, the Hall didn't have many students, the majority of the students were Ravenclaws all with their heads in a book or scroll of some kind.   
Peia and Regulus made their way to their regular place on the Slytherin table. They were chatting casually, whilst waiting for the food to appear on the table as they were a bit early.  Mainly they were talking about the homework for potions; that Peia had yet to do, but was planning to complete tonight. Just as Peia was trying to point out that she wasn't the only one who hadn't completed the homework; Rabastan also needed to do it, Peia was interrupted by 4 boys wearing red and gold entering the Hall.  
As they entered, one bellowing laughter as he did; that echoed around the whole hall, and a taller one trying to get him to stop, they sat down on the Gryffindor table; closest to the door.   
Regulus turned to look over his shoulder to what had caused all the noise. Once looking towards the group of boys, and then realising who they were, he quickly turned around and let out a loud sigh. His face wearing an expression of disbelief.   
From watching his reaction, Peia looked towards the boys again to see who they were to get such a reaction from Regulus. The first 3 boys didn't look that familiar but once Peia had seen the last boy, she knew why.  
From across the hall, she could see the dark curly hair. Regulus' brother.   
She knew that she somehow had to take his mind off him, even though his obnoxious laughing filled the room. Peia knew it was only a matter of time until one of the professors told him to stop. No one could be that happy at that time in the morning.  No sooner than Peia thought that, Professor Flitwick; who had previously been busy charming pumpkins to float, charmed Regulus' brother to laugh with no sound, which caused another one of the boys sat next to him to laugh. That boy just gained a glare from the small professor; he quickly became silent.   
Regulus had become very quiet since the entry of his brother. Peia knew he didn't really want to talk about it, but no one was around so she took her chances.   
"At least he's quiet now, right?" Peia said quietly, whilst playing with her fingers.  
All she got from Regulus was an eyebrow raise.  
'Great' she thought, he was really in a bad 'brother-induced' mood.   
Thankfully, food started to appear on the table. To make the situation between the two a little lighter, Peia dragged the whole bowl of cereal towards them.   
"Do you want toast like normal?" Peia asked whilst reaching for the milk. Without getting much of a response, she just went to reach for it anyway. She left the plate in front of him, and went to reach for the sugar to go on her cereal.   
"Could you also pass me the jam, please?" Regulus politely asked, hardly raising his head.  
"Yeah, sure.." Peia replied sliding the pot over to him with a small smile. When she looked up to him, he looked better. Peia couldn't explain it, but when he had anything to do with his brother, everything about him seemed to change. His face would turn to stone; yet show more emotion than he normally would, his jawline would become much sharper; more like his brothers, and his eyes would become more serious; which was a rather hard thing for Regulus, they would almost frost over, as if becoming lighter; more like his brothers. You could tell when he had cooled down, as he would return to his normal self, all his emotions hidden in his more rounded face.  
Peia watched as he relaxed, but he always felt that after he had gone into one of these 'things', that he has to explain himself. So, Peia watched as she could tell he was thinking of words to use to explain it this time.   
"He just doesn't get.." Regulus started.  
Peia's lips moved into a small smile, she did like to hear about Regulus' brother. He never really talked about him, but Peia felt that even if you're not on talking terms with your siblings; quite alike Peia, you couldn't help yourself from talking about them, or things you did when you were with them. With Regulus, she knew that all she had to do was listen. She wasn't the best with advice like Regulus, but she was a good listener. So she sat there and waited for him to continue.  
"It's almost like he does the things he does, just to annoy her.."  
"Or maybe he's just stupid... so stupid that he thinks that none of his actions actually have consequences..."  
As Regulus was speaking his mind; not really to Peia, just outloud. Peia felt that she needed to remind him, that all his brother had done was walk into the Hall laughing loud.  
Shaking his head, he continued.  
"He's planning something... I don't know what he can be thinking, but something is going to happen..."  
Regulus let out a long sigh, and laid his head into his hands. Peia took this time to give her cereal a stir. She was bringing her spoon up to her chin when..'BANG'

 

A loud explosion, followed by a series of smaller explosions went of just to the side of them. The cereal on Peia's spoon was sent flying in the air; along with the spoon as her hands went to cover her ears. With the loud 'bang', her eyes also slammed shut as well. A couple of seconds later, Peia opened her eyes.

It was everywhere.  
Pumpkin guts galore.  
The insides of the pumpkins were spread across the whole room. Peia and Regulus were sat closest to the professors table, but Professor Flitwick had fortunately just charmed the pumpkins on their side of the table, and taken them further up the Slytheirn table. Thankfully, new pumpkins had not yet appeared to take their place.   
They had a few stringy bits of pumpkin on them, but nowhere near as bad as the Ravenclaw's who were sat right infront of the center of the professors table.   
From all of the ruckus in the Hall, and Professor Flitwick trying to calm down the pumpkin covered students, it could be possible to escape the Hall without anyone noticing.  
However, if you are laughing uncontrollably, you may be noticed by a few people.  
A few people like Regulus and Peia and a pumpkin drenched Professor Sprout.  
Peia spotted something moving in the corner of her eye. As she moved her head to look back to the main doors to the Hall, she saw the 4 boys; including Regulus' brother, quickly push each other out the door; whilst laughing. Professor Sprout was quick to follow them, leaving a trail of pumpkin seeds behind her.  
"I told you he was planning something..." Regulus spoke in a flat tone, flicking pumpkin guts off his clothes.   
Nodding her head, she agreed with Regulus.  
"If Professor Sprout when running after your brother, do you think I still have detention?" she questioned.  
"That's a good question... Let's just take our food out of here, I don't need anymore pumpkin on me.." Regulus said, quickly spreading jam on a slice of toast not covered in pumpkin and finishing his drink.   
Peia decided that she was just going to take the bowl with her. After a quick inspection, there was no pumpkin in it, but she did have to find another spoon.   
Walking out of the chaotic hall, the two weaved in and out of students; some coming to the hall and others quickly walking away to change their clothes. Peia knew that now his brother's plan had been completed, that Regulus would need another ranting session. So she figured that it would be better if they went outside, where there should be less people now that the weather was getting colder.  
Walking down the entrance steps, Peia pulled her jacket around her and tied her scarf. Lowering herself down on one of the steps, resting her cereal bowl on her knees in front of her.   
Regulus continued to stand, when asked why, he explained that it was so the crumbs of his toast didn't fall on him.   
"I know you need to talk about it..." Peia started, still munching on her cereal.  
With a long exhale Regulus answered,  
"There's nothing to talk about..."    
Peia raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and waited for him to amend his answer.  
After a few seconds, he turned around to begin the rant.  
"Okay, maybe I will... I just do not understand him! What on earth can he gain from exploding pumpkins!"  
In his anger, he tossed the crust of his toast away and sat heavily beside Peia on the steps. With a hand resting on his eyebrow, his finger tracing up and down the faint white line on his forehead, he continued to mumble quietly to himself,  
"There is nothing I can do to distract her from this..."  
Regulus didn't have to say who 'her'  was, she knew it would be his mother. He rarely talked about her, and according to Prudy; that was a good thing. She was a pretty scary woman.   
Peia felt that she needed to add something,  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, the professors will just give them a small detention and it'll be the end of it... I doubt the professors told my parents what I did. Who's to say that she'll find out about it.."  
Regulus looked up to Peia in disbelief,  
"She will definitely find out about this.. Some relative of ours will write back home telling everything that happened. And no sooner than she finds out, a howler will be on it's way..." He let out another long sigh,  
"A disgrace to the family, it's now all I ever hear.. And I try and do everything; anything, I can to get her to stop, but-"   
Regulus quickly paused as though he had said a rude work. Peia saw the sudden look of shock wash over his face, Peia leaned in closer as she looked over her shoulder to check to see if they had any company  
"Regulus, it's alright... You can talk to me, I don't know anything about your family, and I have no one to go giving all your secrets away to now, do I?" Peia finished, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I wasn't worrying about that, I trust you Cassiopeia... The fact that you don't know my family is probably the reason for it... All the people who actually talk to me, only talk to me because I'm a Black. Apart from Stan, we're kind of the same; the second son of powerful families. We're not that important, just a back-up if anything happens to the first son really...  
I just wish he would just stop... Stop trying to prove that he's nothing like the rest of us; like we're all bad... I just don't understand why he does it, it doesn't get him anywhere, all it gets him are howlers and bruis-"  
Regulus halted his sentence, if again he had said a rude work.   
"Hey, let's just change the topic.." Peia added, worrying about Regulus as he paced back and forth across the front of the entrance steps.  
"Yes.. please. That would be good... " He agreed, running his hands through his curls.  
"My birthday is next week.." Peia started. Regulus looked up to her as she said this. At first she thought she might have helped the situation, but then his face changed, and then she wasn't so sure.  
"It's on the 4th.. It's gonna be weird this year, doubt I'll get anything from back home..."  
"We'll do something here then... I'm sure Prudy doesn't need an excuse to schedule a party of some kind..." Regulus quickly added.   
"Oh, I don't do big parties.. I've never had one and to be honesty I wouldn't know what to do..." Peia paused and watched Regulus as his pacing began to start again.  
"Why do I get the feeling that I didn't do the best at taking your head away from the topic of your brother?" Peia questioned  
"His birthday is on the first... We always used to have big parties for him. We still did last year, although he hated it. He charmed everything there into the Gryffindor house colours. I don't think my mother could live with the embarrassment of something like that happening again.." Regulus explained, his head hanging low and his voice only just more of a low mumble.   
As Peia was just thinking what to say after that, she spotted Professor Sprout hurrying to the greenhouses. She felt bad leaving Regulus in this state, but as she was about to think of an excuse to stay, Regulus saw her too. She was waiting for him to say something first. She watched as he fixed his hair; from where he had been running his hands through it, straightened his shirt, and then he was back to the prim and proper Regulus Black.   
"You should go, if you're late this might not be your last one..." Regulus joked after clearing his throat. He was already making his way back to the entrance doors, Peia smiled her reply and slowly got up from where she was sitting.  
"I'll meet you back in the common room to finish the homework?" Peia asked.  
"Yes, I'll be with Stan anyway..."   
When the two had both exchanged smiles, they turned and went in opposite directions. Regulus back to the common room, and Peia to the Greenhouses.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Peia decided to quickly catch up with Professor Sprout. Throwing one more look over her shoulder back to Regulus; who was already gone, she continued to greenhouses. She managed to catch up to the Professor just as she was unlocking the greenhouse doors. Catching her breath, Peia wondered how could Sprout walk so fast. As she got closer, she saw that the Professor actually looked angry; which was a surprise. Peia had broken in to her houses' common room, and all the Professor did was offer her tea. Walking closer, Professor Sprout sensed Peia's presence.   
"Oh, Miss Travers! I almost forgot our appointment after what those boys did..."  
Professor Sprout's voice started off with her normal over-cheerful demeanour, though as it continued it did seem to run out. It took Peia a moment to realise that by 'those boys' , she meant Regulus's brother and his friends. As Sprout ushered her inside the greenhouses, Peia didn't really know what to say. She felt that if she had learned anything about Professor Sprout in the weeks of detentions she had with her, that she would have to continue on the topic; at least for a little while.   
Shaking her head, Sprout continued; almost as if on cue.  
"Just think about those pumpkins! Those lovely pumpkins from our very own pumpkin patch... Young Rubeus and I have worked hard to care for those lovely gourds. And in seconds they are just gone... I don't know how we are going to decorate the Hall now... I'll have to charm the little ones left on the patch, but we might still be a little short...."   
As Sprout kept rambling on, talking to no one in particular, Peia walked over to the stool she always sat on and perched herself on top of it. Peia watched Professor Sprout as she quickly lapped around the greenhouses; holding trowels, pots and even a handful of dirt at one point. When she disappeared to other back room, Peia listened out for the loud bangs of falling objects from high shelves. 

After a while; Peia didn't know how long, Sprout came back to the table where Peia was sat and slumped into her chair opposite Peia.   
"I think we can manage, I've counted 126 pumpkins large enough for the ceiling decorations and 75 pumpkins we can have as backup... It's just going to be such a rush to be able to charm them all in time, with Filius teaching  in the charm club this afternoon...Perhaps Minerva could help me..."   
Peia again thought that even though Sprout was talking in her direction that it wasn't really meant for her.  Though Peia though that she would offer her help,  
"Is there anything I could do..?"   
"Oh, Cassiopeia.. Peia no I think it's best if we just end this here for today, I'll see you next week..."  
"But this is my last week..." Peia added. She watched Sprouts face drop a bit, " Not that I don't enjoy it..." Peia didn't want to sound rude, Professor Sprout had been very kind to her, though Peia was missing her extra hour of sleep, and watching the boys fly around the Quidditch pitch.  
"Oh... Well, I believe you have gained all that I had hoped from this... Respect others privacy. Continue like this Miss Travers, and I'll guarantee you'll soon become a great witch.." Sprout ended with one of her warm smiles. Peia quickly returned the smile before sliding of her chair, and heading towards the door of the greenhouse. She turned back to wave at Professor Sprout, to see her still in her head about these pumpkins.   
"Professor Sprout, you wouldn't like any help carrying the pumpkins, would you?"   
Peia's voice at first startled the Professor, but then a smile appeared across her face.  
"Why, yes Peia.. That would help greatly..."   
Walking down to the pumpkin patch, Sprout was still confused by what charm would have been capable of such destruction. At this point, if the Professor didn't know how they did it, Peia was quite impressed with what the boys had done; not that she would say that in her present company.  
Peia didn't realise that Hogwarts had a pumpkin patch, but when she saw it, she was confused with how she had never seen it. It was huge, and Sprout wasn't lying when you said she had counted over 200 pumpkins.   
Sprout quickly wheeled over a wheel barrow and told Peia to fill it. Starting with the larger pumpkins then some smaller ones on the top.  
After what felt like forever, Sprout had pushed the last wheelbarrow up to her greenhouse, and Peia felt good about this being her last detention; hopefully for the rest of her time in Hogwarts.   
As the evening was crawling in, Peia waved goodbye to Professor Sprout; who looked much calmer now.  
With earth covered hands, Peia made her way straight to her dormitory. She thought a nice hot shower would be good before dinner.   
Now having spent 2 months at Hogwarts, the walk down the dungeons to the common room was becoming easier; and shorter every time. Walking through the common room, she spotted Regulus; with Ilie on his lap, Stan and Prudy sat in front of the fireplace with some older students. She quickly mouthed that she was going to have a shower, showing her dirt covered hands and hurried down the spiral stairs to the dormitories.   
The warm water was a nice relief, and once she was smelling like her favourite soap 'Rise and Shine', got some clean clothes on, she quickly made her way back to the others; grabbing her bag as she went; remembering that she still had homework to do. 

They were still sat in the place where Peia had seen them before. As she was walking to them, Regulus was already dragging over a chair. As she sat down, they all asked why she had been so long, so Peia then told them how her last detention had gone.  
It wasn't long before Prudy had reminded them; mainly Stan and Peia that they still had homework to do. It was typical that Regulus and Prudy had pretty much completed it. Peia and Stan shared a knowing glance at each other for the up and coming 'lecture-talk'. Once they were handed the books that the other two had used, they set off to work. This homework was for potions; and even though Peia enjoyed the practical sessions, the writing up of the reasons why a potion worked was not fun; and Stan agreed, though he didn't enjoy the practicals that much either. Just over half an hour into the tortuous task, Regulus called that he was going to the library; though Peia hated that place, it was better than writing out the medicinal properties of pygmy death cabbage; which from the name, you wouldn't think it had any. As she was just about to slam shut the book, Regulus ensured her that she didn't have to go with him, that he knew how much she disliked that place and that it was better to just finish the homework now than have to do it later. Agreeing with that fact, she slumped back down on the couch with Rabastan. Prudy was busy reading some magazine on a armchair facing the fire, so Rabastan took this opportunity to place his quill down and have a bit of a rest.  
"So, what happened this morning?" Stan loudly asks.  
"In the Hall?" Peia adds, now drawing a pygmy death cabbage on the side of her parchment.  
"Yeah.. I went up for breakfast and I wasn't allowed in... I had to wait for food..."  
"Awh, and no one gets in the way of Stan and his food..." Peia joked, earning a playful glare from beside her. She continued,  
"The pumpkins exploded.." She finished  
"Exploded?..." The word seemed to grab Stan's attention. He leaned in more; though their arms were already touching, for Peia to go on.  
"Yup, Poof..." she said still adding some shading to her drawing.  
"Well, how did they go 'poof'?" Stan still leaning in.  
"Umm, well I don't know.. Professor Sprout doesn't know, she said she didn't know a charm which could make them all explode at the same time.."  
The fact that a professor didn't know how to do it, only increased Stan's interest.  
"That's amazing..." Stan laughed. A smile grew on Peia's face from his contagious laugh.  
"Yeah, not every one is that pleased... Professor Sprout was actually angry that they exploded her pumpkins..."  
"How on Earth can you make a Hufflepuff angry...?!" Stan laughed  
"Oh, I don't know... Sneaking into their common room seems to do it..."  
Peia's comment earned a loud belly laugh from Stan, which caused every other Slytherin in the room to look up with disgust.  
From that, the two both bit their lips to silence their laughter. That also caught the attention of Prudy, who was now aware that they were not doing their work. Sharing a glance at each other, they agreed that they would talk quietly, not to anger the hostile Nott any further.  
"Do you know who did it...? I wanna give them a tap on the back..." Stan whispered, every now and then a giggle escaping his throat.  
Peia's laughter became weaker,   
"It was Regulus' brother and his friends.." Peia said, picking up her quill and looking down at her parchment.   
The two became a little more silent, they both knew what trouble that would cause for their friend.   
After a pause, Stan continued.   
"That's why Reg was quiet this morning... Don't tell him I called him that, he'll hex me.."   
The last of his sentence gave Peia's face a small smile; as it was true, Regulus would probably hex him for calling him by 'Reg' .  
Stans voice became quieter; for once.  
"I do feel sorry for him though... I know how hard he tries to keep his family happy... But it's all forgotten as soon as his brother does something; whether it was good or bad... Mostly these days, it's bad..."   
"I know I should probably ask Regulus why, but why don't they get along..." Peia asked  
"Well, I would say it was because of Sirius' sorting, but honestly... Things were starting to get worse before he went to Hogwarts..." Stan paused to look around him, to make sure no one was in listening range. Starting again, with an even smaller voice, he continued.  
"Mainly, it's because of who they are... I mean, every family wants to be like the Blacks... They've got the fortune, magical ancestry, links to all the right people... Just pretty much everything that anyone could want...But, with that comes the weight of it... Sirius is the Heir; the only important one, in other words. Its the same with my brother... I hate him, but he's not like Sirius, he's the perfect son... Even going to marry a Black; Regulus' cousin; Bellatrix. You've probably seen her sister around, Narcissa, she's a 4th year... And pretty much, we're all the same. That's where Sirius is different, he doesn't want to be like the rest of us. He wants to be friends with Mudbloods and Muggles... He does everything to make him himself seem so different to us, but he's not, he's the Heir to the Black family... Whether he wants it or not, he's royalty... It's in his blood, he can't deny that... But with that he just acts up, he does things that he knows will make his mother livid... They say Gryffindors are brave... You'll need to be brave or just really stupid to make that woman angry. Regulus is so sure that if he just stops being stupid, that the family will take him back, I'm not sure he's right, but I'm not sure he's wrong either... When we were younger, I used to go to their house when my mother would go over there for tea. We would ride brooms all day, it was good... But Sirius would always want to do something else, like go out to the Muggle park that was across the street, stuff like that.. But we couldn't do that, I could tell he never liked that. I always said no, that the last thing I wanted to do was make my mother angry, so I'd leave then... But how are you suppose to say no to your brother..."  
As Prudy started to approach them, the two went straight back to scanning the books. Peia thought about what Stan had said. She never knew what it really meant to be a Black. At home, she had never even heard about the Black family, what Stan had said was definitely a surprise. Now that she had taken a break whilst talking to Stan, she knew that Regulus would be probably be back soon and that the four of them would then make their way up to the Hall for dinner. Looking down at her homework, she was almost finished, one last go and it would be done, so she picked up her quill and began to write. 

Just as she laid down her quill, Regulus came back into the common room, sliding a book into his bag, he quickly started conversation about the Halloween feast. As soon as he started talking about food, that caught Rabastan's attention, and soon the four of them were making their way up to the Main Hall.   
Walking into the Hall was definitely something to remember. Looking up to the ceiling was the most enchanting thing Peia had ever seen. There was no hiding her astonishment in her face; which was clear when the other three of them started laughing about her 'woah' face.   
The Hall was decorated with floating candles and pumpkins, the Hogwarts ghosts were wearing the best Halloween attire, the House tables were lined with a 'spooky'  themed tablecloth, with cauldrons filled with all sorts of candy, dotted along each table.  There were little charmed bats flying above the heads of the students, that swoop down every now and then.   
The four of them made their way to their place on the Slytherin table. The food was out of this world, in Peia's eyes. The soups were a range of eerie colours, ranging from grey to a snobby green. The main dishes were something Peia had never seen before. There was a full Pig's head on the Professors table. Lining the Slytherin table, were pumpkins filled with a kind of rice, 'mummified' sausages and many more. The desserts were probably the most impressive. There were little pumpkins, that turned out to be cakes with a mousse inside; Peia probably ate too many of them. Shortbread fingers, pumpkin shaped pancakes, cookies of all shapes and sizes, and a cake in the shape of a cauldron with meringue and all different types of goodies inside.   
It was fair to say, that Peia was full. Leaving the Hall, Peia and Rabastan were almost holding each other up.  Even though they were almost in a form of food coma, once they were back at the common room, the night was still young. The whole of Slytherin got together to play some Halloween themed games. Some just included the older students, some just the younger and then some where the whole house got together.   
It started with quizzes; which they got into groups for. There was a rule where each group had to include a student from each year and no more than 10 players. Peia's group included; Regulus, Rabastan, Prudy, the boy who sits in the common room early in the morning; Severus, one of his friends who Peia didn't catch his name, a girl from year 3, a boy who everyone called Avery from year 4, Regulus' cousin, Narcissa from year 5,  Lucius Malfoy from year 6; which pleased the boys, and a girl with the surname Burke from year 7.   
Thankfully, Peia managed to answer some questions, and in the end their group ended 2nd, 2 points behind the lead. Some members of the group was pleased, some felt cheated, but it was fun, and the only thing lost was bragging rights.   
Game after game, the common room was full of laughter; which was uncommon as usually it was quite quiet. Probably the loudest game was trying to speak Mermaid through the glass wall, using the loud speaker charm; it didn't work, no one saw any mermaids.  
At the end of the night, the older students gathered around for the last game of the night; which from what Peia knew, was like monopoly, but more magical. It was the most tense hour and half Peia had probably ever experienced.   
When it was over and a winner was victorious; which to no surprise was Lucius, the night was complete. All the students slowly started flowing in single file down the spiral staircases.  
Feeling pretty tired, from the pumpkin lifting and pushing to the cheering, Peia said her goodbyes before slipping into the line of students and making her way down to her dormitory.   
As she was laying in bed, listening to the little dripper that was in the wall behind her head, she couldn't help but think of how much Slytherin had become like a family to her. From the things that she was told on the train by Verity's friends, she just couldn't see how the views about her house were possible. Sure, maybe Slytherin looked different from the outside, but they were such a close knit community, and Peia couldn't believe how much she was a part of it.   
**************************************************************************************************************************

The whole of Slytherin was still buzzing from the quiz night in to the next week. Older students were still laughing about it with the younger members of their team. Peia was excited about her birthday. Maybe enough time had gone by for her parents to understand Peia's sorting and move on.   
Over the festive period, homework had eased up, so the afternoons and evenings, in the common room was full with chatting students.   
Peia was returning to the common room from taking Ilie for a walk with Prudy.   
As they entered, Peia spots Regulus in the corner reading a book, his head hanging over a piece of parchment, scribbling away. Prudy and Peia share a knowing glance at each other and leave him be. Ilies paws were slightly damp from the evening grass so Peia decided to sit on one of the large green pillows in front of the fireplace, with Rabastan and Prudy sat in armchairs.  
The conversation moved on to Christmas parties. Prudy went on to talk about her family's annual Christmas Party. The two then went on to who would be invited, obvious to Prudy and Stan, less obvious to Peia, but family names were said, and both seemed to agree. Then it turned to the Blacks; a family name that Peia knew. Slowly the two started to talk about whether Regulus' brother Sirius would be invited, though Regulus did not talk about what happened after his brothers Halloween prank, they had the idea that it wasn't good, and probably the reason for Regulus being quite distant the past few days. Peia wasn't sure if she had seen Regulus get any letters, though he was quite good at hiding things, and even if he only got one letter from home, one letter was enough. From hearing this, Peia decided that it was time for Regulus to stop studying and come over to them before they went up to the Main Hall for diner.   
As Peia stood up and stretched, Ilie jumped to where she had been sitting, cuddling into the dent in the pillow.  
Carefully jumping over Stan's legs, she made her way over to Regulus. Just as she got to him, he quickly slammed shut the book he had been studying and dragged his arm up over his parchment and rest his head on top of his hand. Peia found this a bit odd, that she caught Regulus off guard.  
When she was thinking of her captivating speech that she would need to deliver correctly to get Regulus to agree with her, and to leave his little table, he started to do the weirdest thing. Without her saying anything really, he started to pack up his things into his backpack.  
With her eyes wide, she watched as he flashed her a quick grin before swinging his bag over his shoulder and confidently walking over to  the others.  
Peia was confused now. He looked as if he was eager to stop reading a book. Confusion written all over her face, she followed behind him.  
Now sitting on the arm of Stan's chair; because Ilie was refusing to move from his spot on the pillow she had previously occupied. She noticed that Regulus was still acting slightly wierd. He was wearing a very uncommon expression; happy?  
Though she noted that she hadn't known Regulus that long, she could count the times she had seen this face on one hand. Majority of those times was when he was sat on top of a broom. So, she decided she was going to go for it.  
"So, Black... What's got you so happy?" Peia questioned, sliding around on the arm of the chair so she was facing him, resting her arm on the back of the chair so her head could rest on her hand.   
"I don't know what you mean?" Regulus answered, his expression not changing.  
"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong... But is that the infamous 'Happy Face' I see you're wearing?" Peia continued, not moving her suspicious gaze from him.  
"Maybe it's a day for different things... Considering you've never called me 'Black' before. What if I fancy a change, and I'm trying out the ''Happy Face' as a more permanent expression..."   
"Maybe...? But the speed you left your little table, no enticing needed for you to leave your books and the 'Happy Face' , all in one day... Not possible.." Peia doubted  
"Call it the Christmas spirit then.."  
"It's only the 3rd of November, don't you think you're a little early..." Peia laughed.  
"You can never be too early..." Regulus ensured, a wide grin taking over his expressions.   
"Only you can... Like February... February is a little too early...."   
"Hummm, what if your just late... Anyway, isn't there a dinner Hall to get too...?" Regulus said, going over to the pillow and scooping Ilie into his arms.   
With the mention of food, Rabastan was torn from Prudy's Christmas Party lecture, and soon drapped his arms around Regulus' shoulders before shouting 'food' right in Regulus' ear; in his usual loud style.

Walking to the Hall, Prudy and Peia was up front, with a nearly deaf Regulus and Stan behind. During their journey, the conversation mostly consisted of their knowledge of hearing charms. Unfortunately for Regulus, none of them knew anything; all Peia could recommend was a tea that Professor Sprout had offered her once or twice. Yet Sprout was quite a loud woman, so maybe the tea didn't work so well after all.  
Dinner went by quickly, and soon, all four of them were ready to go back to their dormitories. The corridors of Hogwarts were starting to get colder as they entered the winter; the dungeon corridors especially. The warmth that zoomed towards you when you climbed down the long stone steps that lead to the Slytherin common room was a blessing; and sinking into the sofas with blanket in front of the fire was even better. It wasn't long before the four decided to go off for bed.   
Once in her room, she quickly got changed, and leapt  under the bedding. A bed pan had been warming the bottom, so as she stretched, her feet were met by the warm cotton. Wiggling her toes in the heat, she looked up to the ceiling and thought about what tomorrow would hold.  
She would be 12. She had received no word from home, or from her sibling here at Hogwarts. She wondered if it would feel like a birthday at all.   
Feeling Ilie getting comfortable just behind her knees on top of the quilt, she relaxed into the feather pillows.  
'Whatever happens tomorrow; happens' , was the last thing she said as she drifted off to sleep.   
**************************************************************************************************************************

As the light from the circular window above shone right into the centre of the room, Peia opened her eyes and swung her legs off the side of the bed, out from underneath the bed covers. Slipping down the sheets, her feet landed straight into her slippers as she quietly shuffled into the bathroom. Feeling happy, she quickly jumped right in the shower, going adventurous with the shampoo; Sun Betty Dolotus. Which pretty much was just a mixture of strawberries with honey and lemon. A good pick.   
After doing all the getting ready things, she was up, dressed and ready to go. Thinking that she would probably have to wait for the others when she got to the common room, she took her time skipping up the winding dormitory steps, though what she saw as she pushed open the door was something else. 

"HAPPPPYYYYY BIIIRRRTTHHDDAAYYYYYY!!!!"  
Peia felt that with the force of the shout, her hair must have blown back.  
Obviously the culprit was none other than the loudest person she knew; Rabastan. Which really did come as a surprise as he was never up early. Behind him was Regulus, Prudy and Severus; the boy that was always in the common room early in the morning, as Peia has been calling him when she forgot his name.  Without giving her much time to assess the situation, Stan came running up to her, flicking a little hat on top of her head, that had a elastic string that twanged on Peia's chin when he let it go; and picking her up and swinging her around just in front of the dormitory stairs door. When she was finally placed back on solid ground; with some encouragement from Regulus, the room stopped spinning, she noticed that they were all wearing little hats on their heads. Regulus was again wearing his 'Happy Face' which was good to see, Prudy was readjusting her hat to sit perfectly with her hair, and the boy that was always in the common room early in the morning was standing just to the side of the others; not really sure what he should do. Prudy had probably dragged him to join them so that everyone in the common room was involved.   
"Guys, you didn't have to do this.." Peia laughed, straightening the hat on her head. As she walked closer to the others, Rabastan swung his arm around her. Once they had reached them, Prudy took control of adjusting the hat.  
"Well, you said you didn't want a big party because of the people, so we thought we would do this...." Regulus confessed.  
"And that meant getting up early.... Do you know how lucky you are!" Stan exclaimed, "Now let's get me some food, I've been up too long without food!" he continued.  
Once Peia thanked everyone for their lovely introduction to her day, Severus went back to the book he must have been reading before being dragged into the 'party'. With Peia in between Regulus and Stan, with Prudy tucked under Regulus' arm, the four of them made their way up to the Hall.   
Once in the entrance Hall, Peia noticed someone standing next to the stairs that lead from the dungeon entrance.   
As Peia locked eye contact with the girl standing before wearing yellow, Regulus must have seen her at the same time. The two quickly shared a knowing glance to each other, before Regulus encouraged the other two to follow him into the Hall, leaving Peia and the girl alone.  
Peia stopped in her tracks just a step away from the dungeon staircase.   
"Verity..." Peia started, she didn't really know what to say, she hadn't talked to her sister since the night of the incident. She didn't know whether she should keep eye contact or to look down to the floor.  
"Peia..."  
There was a small silence between the two, Peia's sister decided she was going to be the one to break it.  
"First of all, Happy Birthday..."  
At the mention of her birthday, Peia felt as though she had possibly been forgiven. She looked up to join eye contact. To see that her sister was looking at her with a wide grin across her face, Peia couldn't control her facial features. The widest smile broke out on her face, and she couldn't stop herself from leaping towards her sister for a hug.  
"I have something for you.." Verity spoke as she broke away from the hug. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a navy envelope.   
"It's a card... I know that it's not good enough, but me and dad are trying.. Just give Mam some time, this is really hard on her..."  
Peia didn't understand what her sister was talking about when it came to their mother. What did she have to do with anything that would cause her mother to be so angry. It was Peia's fault that she chose to be the best. As she was a second from asking this, she decided to do it another time. She just got back to talking with her sister, there was no need to ruin that by letting her emotions get the better of her.  
Instead, she silenced her questions and gratefully took the card, the smile only faltering for a moment.  
" You know, I didn't want to sneak in but-"  
"Peia, don't bring it up, it's done... Anyway Professor Sprout said you learned some things from her in your detentions..."  
"Yeah, they were definitely something..." Peia joked.  
"Dad wasn't too happy about that... The only one of us to get a letter home saying you had a month of detentions... It fine though, he was soon laughing about when I told him what Professor Sprout had you doing..."  
"Wait.. Sprout told you what we did?" Peia asked  
"Professor Sprout did yes, She knew what it was all about, she thought keeping me in informed would make it better for us in the long run..." Verity explained.  
"But yeah, so you've got your letter, I'll let you go back to your friends; wherever they've gone..." Verity finished, trying not to let her discomfort about Peia's company show.   
"Wait.. What have you been doing? They're fine.. Probably already in the Hall, they don't mind waiting for me..." Peia pleaded  
"You're going to make a Black wait for you..?" Verity questioned  
"Regulus isn't like what you think... He is my friend, just like Pearl is yours...." Peia explained  
Knowing that she would never win this fight, Verity changed the topic,  
"Your other friend; Everett is nice... I've talked to him about what happened. He told me about what he said... And that you shouldn't listen to a word of it. He didn't mean it.... It's just that the rest of Hufflepuff had been really hard on him because word got out that you got in using a scarf, and the week before he told everyone that he had lost his..." Verity continued.  
"What about now?" Peia wondered  
"Yeah, things are better.. Some of the older ones are still giving him grief but most of us don't even remember it really... I'm telling you, us Hufflepuffs are the best!" Verity laughed.  
Both laughing together, the two make their way up to the Hall. As they were about to approach the door, Verity was unsure whether they would walk in together. So slowing the pace, Peia ended up in front.  
Just by the door Peia quickly glanced to Verity to find that she was no longer at her side, looking over her shoulder, she noticed Verity just behind her.   
Peia was just about to ask what the problem was when Lucius Malfoy walked between the two and started a conversation with Peia about the previous games night. Though being ushered into the Hall by Malfoy, Peia managed to throw a smile back to her sister. Looking around Malfoy, she noticed Verity walking to her table a couple of seconds after Peia had left. All Peia hoped was that her sister didn't mind the interruption.   
Quickly finding her escape from Malfoy; who was just bragging about his almost win in the group round, she finally found herself at her usual place at the Slytherin table. From what she had just heard from Verity, she doubted she would get a card from home, though when the owls dropped down she still looked up and waited for an owl to turn her way; they didn't. Though that did hurt a little, Peia was still ecstatic about the card that was protectively stashed in her chest pocket of her robes. She was in two minds of when to open it. Should she do it now; so other people sat near them would then know if was her birthday, or later; where she could read it over and over and not have to worry about anyone else. Yes, the last one sounded better. She would wait until it was maybe just her and the other three when it was quieter.   
Heading away from breakfast, the sound of Stan singing 'Happy Birthday' followed them; even when multiple professors warned him of creating a disturbance. Other Slytherins even gave a slight weird look to the four; Peia guessed that in the Pure-blood families birthdays aren't celebrated so loudly. Though every student that they passed in green did wish Peia a 'Happy Birthday'; which made her feel rather special.   
Apart from that, the day was quite like any other that Peia had experienced at Hogwarts. The day felt really special when her older siblings; Edeena and Ezra both found her during dinner to wish her a 'Happy Birthday'. It almost felt like her family was back to normal, that the past couple of weeks were just a joke that they had all played on Peia, but the absence of cards from her other siblings did disprove that idea.  
Dinner was done, and Peia thought her birthday was now drawing to a close; which wasn't that bad as she still had Verity's card to open. A thing to remember about this birthday however, was the unreal amount of birthday wishes she had throughout the day, walking through the Hogwarts corridors. She had never heard so many, and definitely not addressed to her.   
However, when the four of them were sat in front of their usual fireplace in the common room, Regulus disappeared for a moment down to his dormitory. When he returned, Prudy and Stan couldn't stop themselves from grinning at each other; this set Peia into panic mode. Then just as Regulus had returned to the group, he laid a little cupcake on the table, and pulled out a match from his trouser pocket. He held the match between his fingers before reaching for his wand. He then spoke a incantation and the match morphed into a white and gold birthday candle.  
As Peia watched this, she couldn't control her emotions. For the second time today, a wide grin took over her face. Regulus placed the candle onto the cupcake and Prudy set the candle alight. The three then huddled around the little table where the cupcake sat and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' again. Unable to control herself, loud laughter began erupting from her; which caught the attention from the remaining Slytherin students in the common room. With their attention acquired some of them began to join in with the celebration song.   
As the song finished, it was met by a roar of clapping and cheering from across the room.   
Once the room had settled, Peia made her wish and blew out her candle. Now scooping the icing off with her finger, she again thanked her friends. It also became clear why Regulus had been so sly with the book he had been studying for the past week. He did confess that a birthday candle is hard to transfigure, but with a little help he managed it.   
Peia wasn't the only one who had a bit of her birthday cupcake, Rabastan stole some icing as he sat down beside her. The four continued laughing until they all agreed it was probably time they headed for their dormitories.   
Lying in her bed, using the light that shone in through the circular window she pealed open the navy envelope. It was a simple muggle card, with a cat on the front that looked just like Ilie. It had a banner across the top that read, 'Happy Birthday to a special sister'  inside the message in the card was just a simple 'Happy Birtday' but in Verity's writing was something else,

'Let us celebrate your birthday by promising that we will always remain at each others side no matter what happens. Happy Birthday, Sister  P.S Happy Birthday from Dad too!'

As she kept reading over and over the written message, she couldn't stop the little lump in her throat from forming. Folding the card over and placing it back in the envelope, Peia put the card into the top draw of her bedside table. Then lying on her back, she fell asleep, dreaming of the times she was back home with her sister.  
**************************************************************************************************************************


	17. The Winter Winds.

When Peia woke up the next morning, Verity's message was replaying through her mind. Feeling better than ever, she quickly swung her feet off her bed and shuffled into the bathroom.  
After a quick shower, throwing her hair into a pony tail, and quickly putting on her robes, Peia swung her bag over her shoulder and started her way up to the common room.   
Just as she opened her dormitory door, cold air pushed past her and swirled around the room. Peia gained goose pimples immediately.  
Shivering, she turned around and searched around her bed for her scarf and gloves. With her bed always being warmed by a bed pan, and each room being engulfed with a raging fire, she forgot that it was now winter; and she was in Scotland.  
Hogwarts in the winter was something to see. The way the trees; which kept their leaves, waved around in the winter winds, and the colour of the red berries appearing in the bushes that surrounded the grounds. Peia didn't spend much time above the dungeon common room. That was the only thing she that she was jealous of the ones who slept in the towers; their outside view. However, she would never forget how lucky she was to see the view from the Slytherin common room. There were other towers in Hogwarts that she could find a way up to, but no one other than the Slytherins in Hogwarts got to see under the Black Lake.   
She quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck and quickly hurried up the stairs to the warm common room. The actual rooms in Hogwarts were always warm enough, it was just the corridors leading to them where hypothermia was a possibility. It probably wasn't that cold, but that's what it felt like when you walked into them when you have been sat in a 23 degree room for just under an hour.   
The dungeon passageways were always slightly colder than those of the corridors upstairs, though that just made the common room feel even better.   
Just a small push to the common room door and the warmth engulfed her like a fire. Just like the heat of the room, the fragrance of cranberry and orange lingered around her. Peia didn't know when the common room started to smell like that, but she quite liked it so she didn't mind.   
It was the start of another week at Hogwarts, and lessons were back as timetabled. She was a bit early to go to the Main Hall, and she would never go on her own.  To a first year, all the other students around you could make you feel a little anxious; add wearing green into the equation, and you've almost got a target on your back to some of the older students from other houses. So, it was an unspoken rule that you should avoid walking around the above corridors on your own, small groups was better, but always having an older student around was best. Especially in the mornings; it seemed like the earlier it was the more likely that a student in red would try and play a joke on you.   
Peia glanced around the room, and with its usual inhabitants, Peia decided that she was just going to waste some time looking at the pictures in the books that lined the walls of the common room.   
Walking to the corner of the room she collected a book which had the most interesting title; finally finding 'The Guilty Golem and his Riddlemaster'    
She didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't disappointed as she flicked through the pages sat on a squishy pillow next to the fireplace.   
It wasn't long before she felt a familiar presence sit beside her on the pillow.   
"Where's Ilie?" he asked.   
"Hi..." Peia looked up to give her morning smile to Regulus.   
"...it's too cold for him to get out of bed this morning..." Peia explained, going back to the book opened in her lap.  
"Is that a book from the 'Riddlemaster' series...?"  
"Uhh, maybe... " Closing the book and turning the cover to Regulus so he could see it.  
A small smile slowly crept over his face,   
"I haven't read one of those books in forever... Where did you find it?" he asked  
"I found it on the book shelves over there.." As she pointed over to the corner.  
"I have to say, I do not understand a single thing thats happening..?"  
"That's because your just looking at the pictures like you always do..." Regulus joked.   
"It's just a Golem shouting riddles at people... I think..." Peia paused, unsure if she had even got that right.  
"Yeah, it's showing that even a Golem; which is just stone, can be intellectual and be a good student to the 'Riddlemaster'..." Regulus continued  
Peia didn't say anything, her eyes just widened at the terrible plot of a apparent 'children's book'   
Closing the book, Peia suggested that the leave the book where she found it and they go for some breakfast.  
As the two got up, they were met by Prudy, who at the smallest glimpse of the book, exclaimed loudly.  
"Where did you find this gem...?" She asked excitedly.  
Regulus answered her question with an equal amount of excitement. Peia just didn't get it. Handing them the book, she went to pick up the pillow and put it back with the other pillows. Walking back to them, she heard them still talking over this weird book.   
"Oh, it's the Golem one.. My favourite one was the House elf one, it was just so cute!  I did like the Merpeople one, it kinda made me believe that I would see some in the Black Lake.." Prudy continued  
"The Bowtruckle one was my favourite.." Regulus admitted, it seemed like remembering those books made him think of something else. His eyes went distant for a few seconds, but when Peia had made her way back to them, the normal Regulus was back.   
"Right, let me put that book back, and let's get some food... " Peeling the book away from their fingers, Peia managed take the book and began walking over to the shelf where she found it. After placing it back the other two were ready to go,  
"Are we meeting Stan up there..?" Peia asked.  
"He wasn't even awake when I left, he'll probably come up with the other boys.." Regulus answered. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Once in the Hall, the three of them were sorting out their lessons. Peia was happy that they had only indoor lessons today, unlike Prudy; who had astronomy later in the afternoon. Prudy wasn't too happy with that either.   
Just as the food was appearing on the table, Stan loudly slumped down on the bench next to Prudy. With his usual quick 'Good morning', food was already being stuffed into his mouth. Peia couldn't help but laugh when she saw him do this. She never thought someone could love food so much, or eat so much.   
Some of the other Slytherins sat next to them on the table started talking about house points as this term was slowly coming to a close. Stan in his usual loud and confident self, started to brag about how he had earned Slytherin 10 house points in Defence Against The Dark Arts.  It wasn't long before the whole of the first years in Slytherin were in one big conversation that would make Malfoy proud. Prudy was in the lead with having earning 25 house points for Slytherin. A couple of the other boys had earned 5 or 10 points, same for the other girls. Regulus had earned 15, from History of Magic,  Charms and Transfiguration. Peia had unfortunately not earned any house points; though she was just happy that she hadn't lost any for Slytherin. What really got to her though was that Fabiana Bulstrode had earned 5 points for Slytherin.  
Though, the two had barely looked at each other since their altercation on the first night they got to Hogwarts; even though they shared a dormitory, the grudge between the two was still high, and if there was something that Peia wouldn't stand for, it was losing the battle for the most house points gained to her.   
Though Peia didn't think that she was glaring at her down the table, Regulus gave her a small nudge, to break whatever was happening in her head.   
"We're not even talking about house points anymore..." Regulus whispered to Peia, who was still kinda staring down the table.   
"I can not lose to her..." Peia said in a dark tone, slowly ripping her eyes away from Bulstrode.   
"Well, I guess you're going to have to start to do more than look at the pictures..." Regulus joked, finding it funny that Peia cared so much over house points.   
"What's that got to do with house points..?"  
"Answer some questions in class... The Professors always give out points for correct answers.. You read a book, you can answer a question.." Regulus went on.  
"Or.. You could just whisper the answer in my ear..." Peia whispered, giving Regulus a little wink as she did.  
With a surprised expression on his face, Regulus continued  
"Is that all my friendship is to you, Cassiopeia..." Raising his hand to his chest, fighting a smile.  
"No... I suppose I like your company.... But there's got to be some advantage of always sitting next to you..." Peia laughed.  
Slowly getting up from behind the table, he squinted his eyes,  
"I'll think about it... Or I could just answer and increase my score..." He ended with a wink, just like the one Peia had given him. He turned, picked up his bad and swung it over his shoulder.  
Peia jokingly gasped in betrayal, as she slide around on the bench and made her way out of the Hall and to her first lesson with him.   
**************************************************************************************************************************

Once the day of lessons were complete, Peia and Regulus had been given homework. And by 'Peia and Regulus', really it was only Peia, but she didn't want him to have to wait around doing nothing, and 'practice makes perfect', so it was for the both of them.   
It was Charms, and they were finally being able to cast some spells. It was only a simple levitation spell, but Peia just couldn't get it right. the feather either flew right up to the ceiling and then who knows, or didn't even move an inch. Regulus didn't have any actual homework because he had managed to complete the charm in the session; also earning him another 5 house points. So with him being the 'master' out of the two of them, who better than him to help Peia.  
Still with no success, it wasn't long before Prudy and Stan had joined them in the common room trying to get warm in front of the fire from being up on the Astronomy tower. Apparently, if you thought it was cold in the corridors, you shouldn't even bother going up to the towers. The winter winds coming off the lake could chill you to the bone, even with the Professor casting heating charms around the telescopes.    
The four of them continued practising the charm even after dinner. Peia's control still wasn't there, and with Regulus working on duration, it only distracted her from even getting her feather hovering for a second. Prudy had soon got it down and decided that she was going to be the one to help Peia. Stan was actually quite good when he concentrated on the charm; which wasn't that often. When most of the other students had retired to their dormitories, the four of them were still sat there on pillows in front of the fireplace.  Peia had been listening to Prudy's instruction but she was yet to make any improvements. She tried giving Stan's method ago, but it only resulted in a lost feather, so now the four of them had to share Regulus' feather.   
With all the focus on Peia, all 3 of them were giving little hints to what they do to make it work.  
Regulus' was to close your eyes and imagine the feather move. Prudy was to breathe and let the wand tell the feather what to do, and Stan's was just to tell it to move in your mind.  
Overall, Stan's method technically worked better than the others, the feather did move, but not in the way it was supposed to. Prudy's method didn't even get a twitch from the feather, and Regulus' managed to get the feather hovering 2 times out of 3. Which, wasn't great as this was meant to be a starter charm.   
With another attempt failing, and the time coming closer to tomorrow, Stan decided that he was going to give the final piece of advice.  
"Okay, I'm going to go crazy staring at the feather... Peia what you got to do, is find your own way... Or if that fails join the charm club, I'm sure it'll work out.. I gotta go to bed, see you tomorrow..." And with that, he stood up, stretched, gave a cheeky little finger gun at Peia and was down the dormitory stairs.   
Peia managed a smile before he closed the door behind him.   
"To be honest, I thought he would have said that hours ago..." Prudy said, with a pleasantly surprised expression on her face.   
"Yeah, and it wasn't even his worst advice I've heard..." Regulus continued, stretching out his arms and neck.   
Rubbing her eyes, Peia went on,  
"He's right about the going crazy thing...." She let out a sigh of frustration, catching her falling head in her hands, "Why won't this stupid thing do as I say..."   
"Just do it one more time, then at least we can say we tried... Then I'm going with Rabastan's idea of bed..." Prudy yawned, pulling the pillow Stan was sat on closer to her so she could lie down on it.  
"Right.. Okay.." Peia said, as she brought the feather closer to her and sat upright.   
She closed her eyes and held her wand tight in her hand. 'Wingardium Leviosa'   
She practised saying the incantation in her head a couple of times with her eyes shut. Then she said the incantation in her head whilst quickly doing the wand movement. Right, she felt as though she was ready. One last time in her head for good luck.  
She moved the feather a little closer to her and re tightened her grip on her wand.  
With her eyes shut, she let out her breath and said in the incantation in her head, with the proper wand movements.   
The least expected thing happened when she opened her eyes, ready to cast the spell.  
Sat with her legs crossed, arm outstretched, wand in hand, the feather was floating, just as if there was string connecting the wand and feather together. Peia was frozen in shock. Not moving her body, thinking that it would cause the feather to fall, she moved only her eyes to the other two, who had the exact same expression as the one written all across Peia's face. With none of them saying anything, Peia didn't know what to do. She silently tried to ask them, with only over-expressed facial expressions as her communication. Prudy was the first to decode her message,  
"It should follow your wand... Send the feather up and away.." Prudy suggested  
Just moving her arm, Peia sent the feather to her right; away from the fireplace, and up, so it almost touched the chandelier.  Feeling like she could let out a quick squeak, Peia asked  
"How is it flying?"   
"It just did it when you closed your eyes..." Regulus explained.  
"What did you do?" he continued  
"I did what you told me to do!" Peia answered  
"We've been here for a long time, I've said many things.. you're going to have to be a bit more specific..." Regulus questioned  
"I did the whole, breathe, say it in your head and imagine it flying.. That's what you said to do...!" Peia exclaimed, slightly getting scared at what she was doing.  
As Peia said those last few words, her anxiety must have taken control of the spell, and with no warning, the feather roomed around the room in a circle, before hitting the glass wall and slowly sinking down to the floor.   
"I didn't do that..." Peia quickly explained  
"Technically, you did..." Prudy admitted  
"I didn't mean to..." Peia added.  
Dropping her wand, she flung her hands around her chest.   
"Cassiopeia, although you didn't know how you did it.. You still did it... and had good duration too... If Professor Flitwick saw that, he would definitely award you house points!" Regulus joked.  
Peia let out a small smile and covered her face with her hands,  
"Why couldn't I just do something normal for once..." she laughed, her hands muffling her voice.  
"Maybe it's not you, and it's your wand... Where did you get your's from?" Asked Prudy  
"Olivanders, in Diagon Alley... It has to be the right one, we went through the full shop almost..." Peia answered.  
"Olivander is known to be the best at pairing wands, maybe you and the wand just has to get used to each other... Yours is Elm, maybe it takes some taming..." Regulus continued  
"Hopefully... At least we don't have Charms until the end of the week... Let's just go to bed.." Peia finished. The three of them all agreed that it was bed time. Sleepily helping each other up off the floor, Regulus placed the pillows back where they had come from, and Peia and Prudy placed some of the books back on the bookshelves around the common room. With their goodnights complete, they went their separate ways to their dormitories.   
Once in her room, not knowing fully what just happened, Peia placed her wand in her bed-side table draw and quickly closed it. The other girls in her dormitory were already sleeping; like most other nights. So, being as quiet as possible, Peia got changed into her pyjamas and quickly curled up under her covers.  
Waiting for her eyes to feel heavy, she kept seeing the flying  feather in her mind.  
Accepting that she could do nothing tonight and will have to deal with that tomorrow, she pushed the floating feather out of her head and squinted her eyes shut; hoping she would soon fall asleep.  
**************************************************************************************************************************


	18. Making Up.

As she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the misty, green light that shone in from the circular windows; her head was still spinning from all the thoughts she went to bed with. She could feel her eyes being pulled towards the draw that her wand lay in.  
Noting the time; 07:14am, she could steal a few more minutes in the warmth of her bed. With a deep sigh, she twisted her self away from her wand and snuggled back into her covers.   
It wasn't that Peia was disappointed with herself for her skill in charms, she was rather pleased that after all that time trying; she did get something out of it. However, the question that floated about in her head was,  
'Was it even her?'  
'Did she actually do anything at all?'  
'What if it was just her wand doing it all all the time?'  
That she had no control, and at any minute, the wand could just decide what it wanted.  
With all of that swirling around her head, Peia didn't know what to do? Mix that with what everyone is saying about Elm wands, and though Peia didn't know much about wand mechanics, she didn't think her chances were good.  
After daydreaming probably a little bit longer than she should have; and longer than she thought, she quickly got ready and skipped up the stairs to meet up with the others. Fighting with herself about whether or not to take her wand out of the draw. After walking towards the door then turning back to her wand, she finally decided to just put it in her pocket. Knowing that Regulus was a little brain-box about all kinds of things related to magic; and knowing him, if he didn't already know, he soon would. There was not a book on the most obscure thing that he couldn't find. 

As she expected, there were only two people sat quietly talking in the little armchairs that surrounded one of the fireplaces.   
Walking around the back of one of the chairs and perching on the arm of it, she could tell that the conversation had suddenly changed. After a second or two, the two of them were trying incredibly hard to talk about some un-Peia, crazy wand related topic, Peia gave in.  
"Alright, I know what you've been talking about... I've been thinking about it too..." Peia quickly said, leaving it lying there in the air between the three of them.  
After a few moments silence, Regulus slowly looked up to Peia; sat on the arm of his chair,   
"It's just that... We're sure you did something that only... Well to be blunt, only trained witches and wizards do..."  
"Which isn't a bad thing!" Prudy quickly added, hopefully reassuring Peia, which didn't completely work.  
"But I'm not trained... Regulus, you know that.. I struggle to do the most simplest things.." Peia went on,  
"The simplest of things first time... Which is normal.... Not to be rude; in any way Cassiopeia, but we do know that you've probably never cast magic before at home, so with this being the first time, I'm sure it's normal...." Regulus pleaded  
"Normal for who?" Peia questioned  
"Someone with a strong wand, and probably strong magic!" Prudy continued, giving eyes towards Regulus as if saying 'we should probably stop'.  
Peia couldn't argue, she knew nothing. So with another sigh she leaned back on the chair. 

Jolting them back from their moment of silence, Rabastan jumped onto the other arm of Regulus' chair. Earning a look of disgust from Regulus, though Stan didn't seem to see it.   
"What are you lot talking about, food I hope? I'm starving!"  
Though Regulus didn't seem to happy with Stan jumping on his chair, I think he, and the two others were happy for the change of topic. So, without much conversation between the four of them, they made their way up to the Hall.  
Following the random lines of conversation from Rabastan, the four were casually chatting amongst themselves. Peia was wondering how long it would take for Stan to ask about the night before, he wasn't one to really care that much, but he was rather curious.   
After an uneventful breakfast, there were only minutes before the four would have to split up to go to their lessons. Peia thought that maybe they could get through the whole of breakfast without mentioning it, but minutes before the bell sounded for class, there it was.  
" Anyway, how long did you guys spend down in the common after I went to bed?" Stan questioned.  
Not a specific question, Peia thought. There was an easy way to get out of that one.   
"Not very long..." Regulus answered  
"Oh, okay..." Stan finished, and went back to leaning down the table for more toast.  
Regulus and Peia got ready to leave as they had a further walk to the Astronomy tower. As she swung her bag over her shoulder, and began to follow Regulus out of the hall, something hit her arm. Looking back to the two still sat at the table, she asked,  
"Did you just throw your toast crust at me..?"  
With his mouth still full of the toast, Stan smiled wide revealing most of the toast and nodded his head. After a couple of chews he managed to say,  
"Did you even manage to do it...?"   
"Uhhh, kinda yeah.." Peia answered before quickly adding, "I'll see you later" as she turned away to leave.  
Regulus brushed the crumbs of toast of the back of her robes as the walked through the main doors,  
"I have no idea why Rabatsan and I get on... he is an absolute pig..." Flicking off another crumb, then taking out a napkin from his robes for his hands.   
"Opposites attract..." Peia laughed, earning herself a little side glance, but with a flash of her smile, a playful flash passed through his cold eyes, thawing them for just a moment.   
Wrapping her scarf tight to her chest, Regulus opened the door that led to the stairs leading to the top of the tower. Because they left the hall slightly early, they were the first to get to the empty tower top. Leaning against the rail that overlooked the long arches, they stood there in silence; though a comfortable one.  Both daydreaming of other things, when the door opened it made the two of them both jump. The door swung open and the rest of the class entered, with the professor walking behind them. Magically the telescopes appeared around the tower, after a silent farewell with just the smallest nod from Regulus, the two went of to find where they would be sitting for today's lesson.  
As she walked around the tower, the seats next to the telescopes were filling up, scanning around her, the only space left was by a boy wearing yellow.   
Peia hadn't had a proper converstion with Everett since their last conversation just after what happened in the Hufflepuff dormitory. Which even though had only been weeks ago, Peia had almost forgotten about it. Though, she knew Hufflepuff wouldn't forget nearly as quick. But with friends who don't talk about it, and the other Slytherins only talking about it as if it was a good thing, Peia often found it difficult to see the bad, though she knew it was.  
Scuffing her feet as she made her way over to the remaining seat, she kept her eyes low and quickly turned her focus to getting her book out of her bag. Flashing her eyes over to the hufflepuff next to her every couple seconds. She found that he was doing the same thing; busying himself with the tassels on his scarf.  
Thankfully, the professor  had planned a long lesson so she went straight into explaining what she wanted them to do.   
Though when she finished, Peia knew that she was going to have to talk to Everett sooner rather than later, considering they were sharing a telescope for the first half hour.   
Swivelling uneasily on her little pillow, she moved to face Everett, sending a worried look over to Regulus who looked just as unhappy with his partner. Sending a encouraging nod her way, Regulus moved closer to his telescope and began looking through it.   
'Great' , Peia thought, she didn't even have Regulus for help.  
"Do you want to look first?" Everett's voice surprised Peia as she was still thinking of the best way to start things off.  
"Oh, uh.. To be honest I haven't got a clue how to turn the day light thing on.. So, how about you go first..."  
"Well, I don't know much about telescopes, but I know where that switch is..." Everett reached around and flicked a switch.  
"Might only be a Half-blood, but my mother loves this stuff...." He continued  
"Thank Merlin then, I have never used one of these in my life..." Peia laughed, hoping that it would go back to the way they used to talk. But the deafening silence that followed the little chuckle they both gave, reminded her that it wouldn't be that easy.  
Taking in a big breath, Peia began,  
"I really am sorry about before...I didn't think about anyone else and I know I should have. What I did was completely wrong and to be honest, it didn't do me any good.. I probably would have been happier if I never found out, so... I guess that's my punishment... But you shouldn't have any.. I promise you, i only picked up your scarf so I could give it back to you, but I saw it there and i thought- Well I guess the snake in me came out..."  
"Peia, I'm not mad... Well I'm a little mad... But I'm not as mad as I was when it happened, So I'm not that mad..." Everett began.  
"I think I get that.." Peia added  
"It's just that everyone got mad at me, when well I didn't do anything... And I kinda snapped..."  
"Better at me than a Prefect..." Peia laughed, "But I can promise you, I won't use anyone again.."  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep... I don't mean that in a horrible way, but you are a Slytherin for a reason, and what you did was kinda brilliant... You know, no one's ever broke in to the Hufflepuff's common room before..." he finished.  
"Technically, I didn't break in, so that still stands..." Peia quickly added...  
That earned a little look from Everett,  
"Sorry..." Peia mumbled  
"What I was saying is, in years to come, because I do hope we are still friends in the future, there is going to be a problem, and you're going to come up with a plan that is perfect, but with the way your head works, you're probably going to have to use someone... But you'll probably be that good  at it that they won't even know that they are being used... Because when it happened to me, I didn't...  Though you may not be mean like the other Slytherins, or prejudice to others with different backgrounds like some Slytherins, you still are a Slytherin, but you know, a good one, some times..." He ended with a little bit of a smile.  
"Alright, just tell me when the snake comes out... I'll pull it back in" Peia joked  
"Will do... I'll stop you from doing the stupid stuff..." Everett laughed,  
"So... We're good...?" Peia asked, still a little unsure.  
"Yeah, I'm over it... I just wish the older Hufflepuffs would get over it too..."   
"Well, maybe I could help with tha-"  
"NO-" Everett was quick to answer, surprised at his outburst, he paused before continuing.   
"No, it's fine..."  
" Peia..?" Everett waiting until Peia looked up to him before continuing,  
"From talking to your sister; who is lovely by the way, I know that you aren't like the other Slytherins, but... with the friends you've made in your house, me being your friend, isn't going to be a problem is it...?"   
"I know what you're getting at, and it doesn't matter, your my friend, not their's... You've forgiven me when no one in my house would, I doubt that I would actually... To me, that means something, and if I'm like them, then they will get it too. They'll just have to get over that part, for me as well as you " Peia finished, quickly realising what she had just said.  
"We should really get to work..." Peia added trying to get away from that topic before she spilled more secrets.  
It wasn't long before it was time to get away from the freezing tower top. Regulus was soon standing behind Peia with her bag in his hand waiting. She didn't see him, and his presence only became apparent when she saw Everett jump a little and then focused on putting his things back in his bag very quickly.  
Peia was slowly understanding the hierarchy that was in Hogwarts. How most people would jump out of the way of any Pureblood student; and by that, she mostly found that it was worse if that Pureblood was from Slytherin.  Seeing how Regulus was a Pureblood and from Slytherin, most students, even some older than him, would hurry and get out of his way, and try not to make any eye contact whatsoever. Everett was one of those students. She could see how nervous he became around Regulus, and how he couldn't try harder to get his things together and leave.  
Peia got up and took her bag from Regulus, who gave a nod in 'Hello' .  
Seeing how uneasy Everett was becoming, she thought she would put him out of his misery by quickly saying goodbye. She just couldn't understand why people were so weird when it came to Regulus. In that moment she looked to him. He was standing with his shoulders back, looking out over the Black Lake, with the wind gently moving the curl that sat on his forehead. Peia supposed that his cold hard stare, with eyes the same colour as the overcast sky could be seen as off-putting. But Peia knew he was just thinking, it wasn't his fault he had a mean looking resting face.   
As she was going to tuck her arm under Regulus' and leave, she thought that this could be the last time she would see Everett before the holidays. Slytherin wasn't known for their socialisation between themselves and other houses, and considering how they had made back up, Peia thought it was necessary to wish him a 'HappyHolidays'   
As she called Everett's name, he looked up and was again shocked to see Regulus' cold hard stare. Breaking him out of his trance, Peia continued,  
"Oh, and Everett... Have a Happy Christmas.. I probably won't see you till we come back so, I thought I'd say it now..."  
"Ah, uh yes.. Merry Christmas Peia.." Everett stuttered, still flashing his eyes back and forth from Regulus.  
Tucking her arm under Regulus', which he had held out just as she reached for it, they both went towards the stairs to take them back to their common room.

**************************************************************************************************************************  
After the full day of lessons, Peia was happy to finally be back in the comfort of the common room, Peia knew that if Prudy had told Stan anything about the feather, that it would be the first topic of conversation between the four.  
Prudy and Stan were already sat in the gangs usual place; in the corner with one armchair, and with pillows around it leaning against the glass wall.   
Regulus hurriedly made his way to his pillow before quickly turning in his back on the glass wall. Ilie was already curled up in a ball on Peia's pillow, so as Peia got closer, Regulus pulled Illie onto his lap and began stroking him. Now that snow was imminent at Hogwarts, Ilie mainly stayed close to the dungeon common room fires.   
As Peia sat, Stan was quick to turn to her and retell her everything that Prudy had told him throughout the day about the feather.  
Peia was worried that he would know something that would make it seem that what Peia did was bad, but unsurprisingly, he found it very amusing and even asked how she did as he would love to send a feather flying around the room instead of just hovering up and down for a couple of seconds.  
After laughing about Stan's amusement, the four of them were tempted to try it again, but the common room had more students in it, and it would be awkward if Peia sent a feather shooting at someone. Talking amongst themselves, Prudy suggested asking one of the older students, Malfoy perhaps. This she soon regretted as the two boys went on about how terrible that would be. Even though, Peia didn't mind the idea. He had been helpful to her previously and wasn't even that mad when it came to the Hufflepuff thing. She knew Regulus wouldn't really like the idea, but Malfoy was an exceptional wizard, gaining an Outstanding in all his OWLS; as he liked to mention every now and then. If they weren't going to ask a professor; which would probably be the best option, an older student was probably the next best thing.

It wasn't long before the common room had quietened down, and the four were still chatting away, eating some biscuits and cakes they had brought back with them from the hall. They again started to talk about what their plans were for the holidays. Prudy was first to talk about her family's Christmas party. How she would be getting a new dress, and accessories. The boys after explained that they too were going to Prudy's family Christmas Party, though that didn't mean they wanted to. They explained that it was more of a 'you have to show your face' kind of thing than a 'I really want to go to a party to enjoy the food and have a nice time' kind of thing. The boys happily expressed their dislike for those kind of parties, hinting to there being more than just Prudy's family party.  
As it was clear that the other three would be seeing each other over the holidays, Peia wondered they would even speak at all. Prudy quickly added that she would write, all she needed was the address. Regulus gave her a look that almost shouted at her, You've got to be joking, I wouldn't just completely forget about you over the holidays'  
Prudy began reaching in her bag for a spare piece of parchment, with a loud 'AHA!' she pulled piece out of her bag. Peia quickly reached for her bag and removed her quill and ink out of it. Writing her address down as clearly as she could, once finished, Regulus copied the address on a spare piece of parchment from his bag. Rabastan just continued to eat sat on the armchair.  
"I could say I would write, but we all know that I probably won't... I'm not much of a writer, and I'll be seeing these two so I would just be telling you stuff you already know!"  
Peia was always amazed at how well he could hide his laziness with actual reasons that if you didn't know him that well, you could probably believe.  
**************************************************************************************************************************


	19. Departing from Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the previous chapters were a little short, but this one is a little longer.   
> I also feel like the story is taking forever to get into the real juicy bits, so from now on, expect a little more fast paced action! - If you guys agree..?  
> On other sites, I've received some comments about peoples ideas on where this story could lead. To say I'm curious to hear more, probably wouldn't cover it - I would totally compare them with what I've got- and who knows, Peia's fate might change? Please comment freely!! xx

The remaining days leading up to the end of term seemed to blur into one. With lessons and homework becoming less, and more time to just relax in the cosy common rooms, it wasn't long until their trunks were waiting on the platform at Hogsmeade station.

First year students were gathered down on the platform awaiting the Hogwarts Express. They were to board the train before the older students.

The Slytherin first years were all standing at the top end of the platform, followed by the Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaw then finally the Gryffindors. Peia had her jacket tightly wrapped around her, wishing she had kept her school robes on as they were better suited for the Scottish weather than her Muggle clothes. Snuggling her chin down into her scarf so looked over at Regulus who was positioning Ilie under his jacket; that looked weirdly similar to the Hogwarts robes. Peia didn't quiet understand Wizard fashion and sometimes felt as though it looked rather fancy-dress like, but Regulus was adamant that they were fine Wizard clothing, that his mother wouldn't let him wear anything less than the finest materials. Ilie's head peaked out of the his robes watching the smallest flecks of snow fall from the air.  
Prudy and Stan were having a ''discussion' about something, so Peia was having a little daydream about  back home. She hadn't really thought about it.  What it would be like being face to face with her parents, when she hadn't received one letter from them; and she knew the letter she sent them, they never read. She wondered if they would even seem curious about her first term at Hogwarts. How was she coping with her classes? Who was her favourite Professors? Was she getting homesick?  
She wondered if once she was back home, they would forget about all their silliness and go back to being the parents she knew and loved. She was just imagining their faces when she stepped onto the platform at Kings Cross. How happy they would be, just like all the other times she went there with her parents to collect her older siblings. She was imagining how everything would be back to normal once she was back home. So they could see that she was still the same Peia, she just had some green on her robes.

As she told herself this; probably as a way to calm her nerves, the Hogwarts Express opened its doors and the students were allowed to enter.   
Stan was pushing towards the front of the line in his usual over-the-top manner, with Prudy apologising to the people he had elbowed out of the way. Regulus and Peia waited until the line had gone down slightly. It seemed they had similar feelings about going home, and dragging it out for a couple more minutes was fine with them.  
With only first years at the platform, there was definitely going to be a compartment available. Though the train meant that she was definitely going back home and she had to face what was coming. One good thing about boarding the train, at least she was out of the cold.  
Walking down the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express, she could feel the heat being pushed out of the overhead heaters. She didn't know where she was waking to, she was just following Regulus, who as always, had a clear path ahead him. The two had to walk through the small crowds of Hufflepuffs to get the carriage where the other Slytherins were. Walking up the train, she spotted Everett in a compartment, and gave him a small wave with a smile, catching his returning smile, as she carried on. 

It must have been the first or second compartment on the train that Regulus and Peia found Rabastan and Prudy sitting in. Sitting down and closing the door, the four of them got comfy, with Peia taking off her jacket and folding it to use it as a pillow, to Stan having his feet up on the bench with Prudy sat opposite him with a magazine spread across her lap. It wasn't long until there was a constant flow of of students passing the door of the compartment. The four didn't pay to much mind to them, because as Peia had suspected, the first carriage was reserved for Slytherins; though this was an unspoken rule. Peia sat with one leg tucked underneath her, and her other leg swinging back and forth. She was sat on the same side as Rabastan, squished into the door side of the compartment, with Regulus sat opposite her, still stroking Ilie. With the sound of conversations in the aisle and shouting from down the train, there wasn't much of a conversation going on between the four of them but once it has calmed down and it was almost departure time, the conversation turned to what they expected when they got home. Prudy was first to admit that she didn't really know what to expect, though it probably wouldn't be anything special. Stan knew that it would be an afternoon of hearing everything about his brother that he had unfortunately missed out on. With the mention of his brother, the other three knew he was in need of one more rant about him before he got home. And with that, Peia couldn't hold in her nerves about going home any longer. 

"What should I expect? Is there going to be like a friendly hug, or should I just stand there..." Peia asked, no one in particular but wanting some form of answer. The others didn't really know what to say. It was true that the four of them would be quite content staying at Hogwarts for the holidays; as long as Prudy could go home for her party then come back, but they had forgotten the magnitude of Peia situation. 

"I mean, I don't even know what they know..? Like I don't want to be telling them stuff they already know, do I?" Peia continued. Prudy felt that this was the correct time to add some comforting words of encouragement 

"I'm sure as soon as you step into the platform all will be normal.." 

Though it didn't really have the desired effect.

"But what if it's not, I should wait till the end until I get of the train,shouldn't I? ... I don't want to be there first then have to wait in silence until my brother and sisters get there..." 

"Well, I'm in no rush to get off this train, I'm sure we can all wait until the majority of students have gone..." Regulus added, who had been quiet for the whole of the conversation .

"Me too, for that.." Stan added, tapping Peia on the shoulder with his foot. 

"I don't mind waiting, I'll just tell my parents I was waiting for my trunk.." Prudy said

"That's something that can take up some time..." Regulus added. 

"Are you sure you want to keep your parents waiting Reg? What if your brother gets there first, I'm sure they will want to leave right away" Prudy asked nonchalant , but soon regretted the question from the instant glare she received from 1) mentioning his brother and 2) for the use of the hated nickname. 

Peia looked up to see Prudy busying herself with a folded corner of her magazine and Stan was drawing swirls in the condensation on the window. Moving her glance to Regulus; who was looking just off to the floor, she met his eyes and could tell that was Prudy had mentioned was a good point. 

"You guys don't have to worry about me, I'm probably over reacting anyway...." Peia finally added, hoping it would break the silence that had filled the compartment, but with no success. 

She then went to think about how Regulus must be feeling, it's the first time his parents would be face to face with his brother, and she couldn't help feel that blowing up a large number of pumpkins was a little worse than being sorted into Gryffindor. From what she had heard and the impression she got from Regulus whenever he did mention his parents was that they were ridiculously strict. 

From his concentrated daze into the compartment carpet, Peia knew that he was thinking on what Prudy had said, probably agreeing with her that he probably shouldn't leave his parents waiting. Thankfully, the slightly awkward silence was soon ended when the exterior doors to the Hogwarts Express closing and the train's horn sounding. 

Once on the move, Peia made herself comfortable by leaning on the wall of the compartment, and facing Rabastan. She went on to ask about the magazine Prudy had in her lap as she was still sat quietly in the corner, turned slightly away from Regulus, flicking through its pages.

"What issue is that one anyway Prudence?" Peia asked. This seemed to catch her attention. She nervously darted her eyes towards Regulus before twisting back in her seat to face Peia once she had seen that Regulus was busy reading a book with Ilie sat in his lap. 

"Just the latest one from the gown shop in London..." 

Peia then got up from Stan's side to sit in between Regulus and Prudy. 

Prudy moved up closer to the window and Peia sat down with her legs crossed, her back leaning gently on to Regulus. The girls started to talk about dresses and colours and styles, every now and then making a joke, like how a dark royal blue would be perfect for bringing out Rabastan eyes, or Peia stating that one of the gowns looked like something Regulus wore as a jacket; earning her a nudge and very likely a playful glare. 

An hour or more into the journey and the only sounds in the compartment were Stan snoring, the pages of Regulus' book turning and the scratches of Peia's pencil on parchment, as she was drawing Stan sleeping on the opposite bench. The knock on the compartment door sent the three of them, not effecting the sleeping Rabastan, into a shock.  
Looking towards the door, Peia saw her her sister smiling at her through the glass. She quickly got up and stuffed the parchment and her pencil under Stan's feet and slide open the door. 

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you yet?" Peia exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come to tell you something.." Verity replied, looking over Peia's shoulder to the others behind her. 

"Okay.." Peia went on, not picking up on her sisters uneasiness about her company . Peia thought that by now, Verity would have gotten over it. She had spoken to Peia with at least Regulus by her side for the last two months, though every time, she looked at Regulus with weary eyes. 

"How about, maybe out here.." Verity eventually said, pointing down the aisle towards the next carriage. Peia now understanding that her sister still didn't want to talk in front of other Slytherins, she looked over her shoulder and gave them a look they understood, and stepped out of the compartment, sliding the door closed behind her. 

Walking into the next carriage, which was remarkably louder, Verity paused. 

"I think that before we get to the train station, you should say goodbye to your friends, and come join me in my compartment..."

Knowing that now was not the best time to start a argument, Peia went along with it. 

"Okay, who's in your compartment?"

"Oh, just Pearl and Albany... We're in the fourth compartment down in the next carriage" Verity said, pointing through the sliding doors that separated the carriages.

"Alright, how long till were close?" Peia answered, trying to not let her unhappiness about the situation get through. 

"We've got another two and half hours, but I thought I should tell you now, I have been trying to find you since we left Hogsmeade. I should have known you would be up here, Pearl said you would..." Verity paused, noticing the narrowing of her sisters eyes.  
"Then I saw Everett, and he said you walked up this way but.. I- I didn't really want to come up here with all the other ones around...." She fininshed, shifting her weight nervously.

Controlling her face, Peia replied, "I thought it would be obvious that I would be up here... Why would I not be in the Slytherin carriage; it is my house..." Though, as she spoke it didn't last long, with her tone changing towards the end of the sentence. 

"Alright! You better stop that when you get home, it's just going to make it worse... And I just still find it weird that you're in that house, you know with what everyone says about it, I don't see my sister as that..."

"Then maybe you shouldn't listen to what other stupid people say! We're more than just what people say..."

"Okay, fine... Just forget I said anything... I didn't come up here for us to start arguing.  Just, be in my compartment when we get to the train station, okay?" Verity turned to walk back along the carriage to her compartment. Quickly turning around to face Peia, she added, " And try not to talk to any of them, when we get there..." In response to the face Peia pulled,  
"Don't get mad at me... Remember I'm the one trying to help, I'm only saying it'll because it will be better that way... And don't wear that.." Verity said, pointing to her scar that was draped along her shoulders.

"But it might be cold..?"

"Then, you can borrow mine..." Verity replied, rolling her eyes at her stubborn sister. 

"Oh, are you sure I should be given a Hufflepuff scarf...?"  Peia sarcastically joked.

"I'm having it back..." Verity replied  
"Before we get back to Hogwarts.." slowly walking down the second carriage.

"Just meet me in the forth compartment before we get to Kings Cross...." was the last thing Peia heard before her sister slipped through the sliding door connecting the carriages.

Peia just nodded in understanding and turned to return to her compartment.  Only small whispers could be heard throughout the carriage; very different to the carriage Verity just entered.  
Walking back to her compartment, she quietly tried to slide the door back.  
With her tugging at the door, Regulus looked up from his book and watched Peia struggling for a minute before leaning forward with his book still in his hands and pulling the door open. Peia just gave him the little look that they did and walked in, sliding the door behind her, with a little squeak. Picking up her parchment, she stepped back in her spot, and went back to drawing her model who after a couple of minutes turned to face the back of his bench. Losing her model, she turned the parchment over and turned to face Regulus.  
He was very into the book in his lap, with his finger drawing circles on Ilie's head. She continued to draw Regulus, before he looked up to her to ask her what her sister had wanted. 

"Don't move, you were in the perfect place..." Peia exclaimed, drawing out the 'place'  and dropping her pencil to her legs.

"I was trying to get your hair right...." she moaned.  
"I was only going to ask you if everything was alright..." Regulus joked,    
"it's almost like something is always going to happen when your sister comes to find you..."   
"Oh, yeah.. that reminds me... Could you tell me when we're close to Kings Cross. Apparently it'll be better if I'm not seen with the other Slytherins..." Peia rolled her eyes as she continued to shade in Regulus' hair. From the corner of her eye, she could see Regulus' face change.  
"Which I don't agree with..." she finished.  
After he moment he began,  
 "No, you should do as she says... You said your family isn't the happiest with your house, you shouldn't rub it in their face, as it were... " Regulus finished, closing his book and stretching his neck.  
"Yeah, she said that I should go to her compartment just before we come into the station...."   
"Hey, at least you don't have to wait for me now..." Peia added in the little silence that Regulus gave.   
"No, I suppose I don't... " He mumbled, a trace of sadness in his voice but Peia couldn't be sure of it.  
"You are going to write, right? I'd like it if you'd write..." Peia asked  
"Of course.." Regulus laughed "I will happily write to you, gives me something to do.." he went on.

Looking over her shoulder , she could see that Prudy had her head leaning against the window, asleep.   
"We're both going to have a nice Christmas, and we're both going to be happy to go home.." Peia tried to reassure them, though she was pretty sure Regulus saw through it, and honestly she didn't fully believe it.  
"Yeah, Kreature makes an incredible dinner... Puts the Hogwarts House Elves to shame, really..." 

Peia could see his eyes get a little brighter talking about this Kreature. She had heard him speak of him a few times but she didn't really know who he was.  
"Does he stay at your house then?" she asked.  
This seemed to confuse Regulus a little.  
"Well, where else would he be?" she continued, confused from the look he gave.    
"Kreature is my family's House elf... You know what a House Elf is right?" He asked  
Peia didn't want to seem too stupid but she quickly shook her head.

Earning a little smile, he reached down into his bag, but not being quite able to reach, he picked up Ilie and placed him onto Peia's lap, then he leaned back into his bag.

"You'll love the pictures in this book" he said as he sat back up.  
He flicked through the pages before stopping on a page which had a tiny, long earned little creature on it. They could have passed for human if they weren't so short, their noses so big and their ears so long. And the fact that none of them wore clothes.   
"Awh, hes so cute..."  
"I knew you'd like it." he replied, a rare smile appearing on his face, he continued,

"Well, Kreature is a House Elf, his family has been in my family for centuries .. They like work for us, you know they clean the house, cooks the food and goes on errands. "

"Oooh, so Kreature is like the ones who cook the food at Hogwarts?" 

"Yeah, but in my opinion, Kreature's cooking is better, he knows exactly how I like things... And in my house he's the only one who actually listens to a word you say..."

Peia just looked to Regulus and smiled, it was a strange thing to see Regulus talk about someone or something he really cared for. He spoke with a more textured tone, it was as though his voice become warmer, and his face would relax, looking more alike his age.

"You miss him a bit, don't you..?" 

"A little, but no more than you would miss any other friend...And it won't be long now anyway, were only got about 45 minutes left..."

A look of subtle disappointment passed over Peia's face.  
"I better start packing away then, I don't even know what compartment she's in..."  
"I could come with you?" Regulus offered  
Pulling a face Peia replied  
"Better not, you know my sister gets really weird when she sees us together..."   
Looking around for her bag, she noticed it under Stan's head as he was using it as a pillow.   
Peia laughed and walked over to him and slowly wiggled it out from underneath his head trying not to wake him. 

"Just pull it, with all the sleep he gets, he shouldn't be able to sleep.."

Smiling over her shoulder to Regulus, she gave the last part of her bag a quick tug, making Stan's head flop onto the bench, waking him up. 

"Rise and shine!" Peia cheered as his eyes looked at her is disbelief  
"Are we there then..?" Stan asked  
"Nah, we got about 45 minutes..."  
"Why am I awake then.."  
"Because she needed her bag back that you were using as a pillow!" Regulus explained. 

With a mumbled grunt, Rabastan turned over back to face the back of the bench and went back to sleep. Just as Peia was sliding the door open, the sweet trolley was now making its way up the carriage.

"Stan will be back awake now, the sweet trolley is coming.."  
"That's took its time...If it's gone through the rest of the train, I'll be surprised if there's anything left..." Regulus added. He stood and passed Ilie to Peia once she was in the aisle. She had her bag over her shoulder and her coat over her one arm.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you...?" Regulus questioned

With a wide smile Peia shook her head and scooped Ilie under her arm. "I'll be okay..." Looking back in the compartment Peia said, "Wish them a merry Christmas from me, will you.." 

Regulus nodded his head,  
"You definitely have my address now..?" 

Tapping her bag, she nodded her head, "Yours and Prudy's" 

"Happy Holidays, Cassiopeia" 

"Happy Holidays...I'll see you soon" Peia called back over her shoulder as she scooted down past the sweet trolley. She turned back to give a little wave with Ilie's paw, which earned the slightest twitch in Regulus' lip. With a final wave, Peia opened the next carriage door and walked away. Peia looked back in time to see the sliding door shut to their compartment. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Walking through the loud carriage, Peia had to squeeze past many students that were gathered in the aisle; very unlike the Slytherin one. She walked down the aisle giving a quick glance into each compartment to look for her sister. Looking into the next, Peia spotted Everett. Once he spotted her, he quickly made his way to the door.

"Hey Peia, what you doing all on your own?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Verity's compartment? Wouldn't have an idea where it is, would you?" 

"Uhh, no, not really... but I can always help you find it... Me and Verity get on quite well, did I tell you that..." 

Peia couldn't believe how normal he was acting with her. It was only the last week where they started talking again, and now he was acting like he had at the beginning of the year.

"Excited to be going home?" Peia asked to fill their silence.

"Oh, terribly... I'd never thought I would miss home so much, I don't think I could've made the rest of the year if I wasn't going home now...I think the second years are in these compartments but there is no pattern to it really, just whichever ones free, I suppose..." he paused.

"Is it true, that the front carriage is for only Slytherins?" Everett asked 

"Uhh, I don't think it's an actual thing, but yeah there's only Slytherins in the front carriage.." Peia answered.

"Yeah, I don't think Malfoy would be too happy with all this noise. It's surprising loud in here... " Peia joked.  
"Oh, Malfoy... I don't doubt that... And I thought it had got quieter..." With the mention of Malfoy, Everett seemed to wince.   
Now realising her company, she remembered that most people were terrified stiff with the mention of Pureblood Slytherins.  
After silently looking into three or four compartments, in the next compartment, Peia noticed her sister sitting next to the window, her three friends sat around her. She was about to knock when Everett slid the door open and walked in.  
Even though she would have done that a few months ago, spending time with people who were so polite and had a stupidly high etiquette, she found herself becoming more like them.  
Knocking without even thinking about it. You could say it was etiquette, but it was probably more to do with the fact that at the beginning of the year, Peia felt very out of place and worked hard to be like the others around her to fit in. Without noticing it, she guessed she started doing things the same way Regulus would.

Walking into the compartment was just as awkward as she thought it would be. She hadn't even locked eyes with Pearl, the Hufflepuff that spotted her in her sisters dormitory since that night, and the two other friends didn't even look at Peia.  
She saw a little gap on the end of her sisters bench and perched onto it. Now she wished she hadn't seen Everett; maybe without him, the search for her sister would have been longer.  
Everett sat opposite her and thankfully started a conversation so Peia wouldn't have to. Nevertheless of how awkward Peia may have felt the very first time sitting at the Slytherin table, sitting in this compartment was so much worse.  
If there was a silence with Regulus and the others, there wasn't a desperate need to fill it, but here, the silence was deafening, and even though she thought Everett's speedy find of her sisters compartment was annoying, she was thankful that he really didn't mind what topic of conversation was going on, he would join in.

Peia felt bad for just entering and sitting down in the corner, but the others were talking about Herbology and wondering about what plants would be in the common room when they got back. Peia couldn't think of a topic that she knew less about, but as she listened to them all talking, she found out Herbology was one of them. Although, Peia didn't mind Herbology, but it was only the practical side of it she liked.  
Reading books about different shapes of leaves wasn't really her thing. Everett did try his best to bring Peia into the conversation, but Peia was unknowingly being distant, focusing more on how wide Ilie's foot got when she pressed in the centre of his paw. With Ilie soon becoming bored of the constant poking, he wiggled out of her grasp and sat on the bench opposite her. Noticing that Everett had left; she missed that, Peia suddenly felt terribly out of place, she needed something to occupy her time. Looking around she found nothing of interest.  
Still Verity and her friends were huddled up to the other side of the compartment, talking about something quietly. Sneakily, she let her eyes wander to the group, where she watched them glance and nod their heads towards her in conversation. Sighing and turning away, Peia reached for her bag and pulled out the parchment she had been doodling on earlier. She went back to the shading of Regulus' hair, and though she knew it wasn't quite right, she thought it was a good enough first attempt. The Black family curls were of legend, getting the shading right to show off just how curly they were on the first try would be impossible . Looking around, she noted that the compartments had the same styling, so she began to draw in the background of her picture.  
Then just as she was adding the details around the door, something began to lean on her arm. Looking up she realised it was Verity . 

"What you drawing?"  Verity asked, plomping herself next to Peia

Peia let the picture lay over her lap as she looked up to her sister. She saw her sisters eyes drop to look at the drawing, upon realising the subject of the drawing her face dropped, losing the warm smile she originally had.   
Peia went to explain what it was when Verity beat her to it

"Oh, it's him..." Though Verity tried hard to mask her disappointment with pleasant surprise , it wasn't very convincing.

Remembering what Regulus had said about not starting trouble, Peia swallowed her previous sentence and just replied a strained "yeah "

"It's good to see you drawing though, you always loved it..." Verity quietly finished  
"It's been 3 months, I haven't stopped...." Peia plainly replied   
"You know that's not what I meant..." Verity quickly added, getting clearly annoyed that her attempts to just have a conversation with her sister recently always ending in confrontation. 

"You always say that, but do I look like I know what you mean?"  
Peia spat back, stuffing the parchment in her bag and letting it drop to the floor. This earned her several disgusted looks from the other girls sat on the opposite bench. Their looks did nothing but anger the already close to bursting Peia. She would have never thought it, but she was actually sad to be away from the Slytherin carriage.  
In this one, there were people standing outside of the compartments. All shouting down the train, throwing things over people's heads, it was stupid. 

Wanting nothing more than to get out of the compartment Peia asked the question of how long was left. Her question was left unanswered until a quiet voice replied 10 minutes. She didn't look at who had replied, just slumped back on the bench. Her face showing her displeasure of having another 10 minutes stuck in the compartment with them. Though, with the girls all moving closer to each other, the feeling was probably mutual. 

******************************************************************************************************************

Outside the train, there were be becoming more and more tall buildings, a big give away that you were close to London. Peia picked up her bag and checked that nothing had fell out when she dropped it to the floor. Minding her own business she heard her sister say

"You better hide that scarf, should have left it at Hogwarts" the second part significantly quieter. 

Peia could sense that she had angered her sister, and she quickly pulled one end of the scarf so it slide from around her neck. She scrunched it into a ball and stuffed it into her bag. Gesturing to Ilie to come back on her lap, she felt the brakes of the Hogwarts Express start.

Still silent until the crowded platform was beside the window, she stood when the train reached a halt. Once the main doors were opened, a stream of students started to pour onto the platform.  
Peia abruptly pushed open the compartment door, instantly starting to shuffle her way out of the compartment and into the flowing stream of students.  
She noticed Verity giving her friends quick hugs and waves as she hurried after her. Slowly moving forward, she felt someone grab her bag strap. Looking back and saw Verity. 

"Can you wait for me, please... " She spoke through gritted teeth.

Peia slowed her pace, waiting for bigger gaps in the crowd before moving forward. She absentmindedly kept moving her head, so she could see past the students in front of her to see up the train, hoping to say a last goodbye to the others. But with everyone pushing, Peia had no such luck.

Stepping widely to miss the gap between the platform and the train, Peia continued along the platform before stopping and taking a second to see if she could see her parents. Verity walked in front of her, still holding her bag strap,   
"They're probably down this end..." she shouted back, not looking back to Peia.

Peia was just following here sister, closely holding Ilie to her chest when an instantly recognisable voice sounded just behind her. She remembered what Verity had said, but this was the voice of someone Peia really didn't want to ignore.

Miss Travers, there you are...." Lucius Malfoy voice sounded 

Halting in her stride, Peia pulled back on her bag causing Verity to stop.  
Turning around, Peia put on her best smile,  
"Lucius... Hi.."

"Sorry to stop you, seems I missed you on our carriage..." he spoke as he strode towards her, pushing a small group of Ravenclaws out of his way with his cain.

"Ooh, yeah well it's the first time coming home so I thought I would find my sister..."Peia explained, gesturing to Verity.  
Peia saw Malfoy eyes shoot to Verity stood behind her and gave a pained sneer before looking back to Peia.  
Straightening his face, he began,  
"It's always good etiquette to wish Family a 'Happy Holidays', I wouldn't want to miss you out..." his velvety voice lingering on 'family'. 

"Oh, yes... Thank you, and Happy Holidays ... Enjoy your party, I hope it goes well..." Peia ended with a smile.

"Oh, Cassiopeia, it's a Malfoy tradition to have a holidays party, of course it will go well..." After a few charismatic chuckles, he smiled over-confidently.

Peia faked a laugh and smiled widely, "of course..." She knew she would have to finish the conversation as Verity's grasp on her bag strap was becoming tighter and tighter.

Not recognising the hint, Malfoy continued,  
"Yes, it's unfortunate about your position, but there's something's not even the best Wizard can change... Your presence would have been welcomed, but ..."  
He paused as if trying to find the right words

"I understand... " Peia quickly interrupted, saving him from saying something that would further annoy Verity. 

"Yes, well.... You have showed your value to our house, House Points in the new year and who knows, This time next year, I may be seeing you in the holidays ..." He finished with a sly grin. 

Peia was shocked but before she let what Malfoy had just said sink in, she quickly smiled,  
"It would be an honour ...."  
Before nodding her head in goodbye as he quickly spun on the spot and disappeared into the crowd.  
Peia slowly turned back to Verity, though whatever she said Peia didn't hear.

That past week, Regulus , Stan and other Slytherins had received invitations to Malfoys party. Prudy was still waiting for hers, though she concluded that her family wouldn't be invited this year. She had mentioned a disagreement her father had with Malfoys father at the ministry earlier in the year. Prudy wrote home to tell her parents of the absent invitation, and the reply included lines of  
''We'll have to try harder next year" and "This year, our party has to exceed last year's... Malfoy has accepted our invitation , we must treat them with our highest regard..." 

Then thinking of what Lucius had said to her, she couldn't believe it. But then she saw the look on her sisters face. Even if she did have an invitation, would she be even able to go.  
Saying 'no' to an invitation that someone like Prudy's family would have begged for, seemed worse than not getting on at all. 

What snapped her out of her head was the push she got of her sister.  
"Are you even listening to me!?!"  
"What?" Peia answered, shocked at her sisters sudden change in volume

"What did I tell you! No talking with your Slimy Slytherins!.... How you can even stand that boy, I will never know" she ended, turning around in her anger and dragging Peia with her.

"No talking? It's not like I'm not trying... I left my compartment for yours, which was horrible by the way, and maybe you don't understand, but Malfoy isn't the kind of person that you ignore when he specifically called your name..."

"I can happily ignore him", Verity spat back at Peia  
"The way he looked at me,Uhh... how can you stand him!" Verity went on

Peia glanced around, making sure no other Slytherins were near by, so she wouldn't anger her sister more, but also because she didn't want to find out what would happen if any of them heard how Verity was speaking about them. 

"You wouldn't understand!" Peia snapped back.  
"It's not like they saw, if they don't know about it, how bad can it be..." she went on.

But as the words left Peia's mouth, Verity pulled her through one last gathering of people and revealed her parents standing there. Not even a few meters away from where Malfoy had stopped her.

She had hoped that they wouldn't have seen, with her being slightly shorter than some of the people walking past, but it was probably unlikely. There were no signs of any purebloods families at this end of the platform, who else would Lucius Malfoy want to speak with?  
Peia didn't recognise anyone around her, meaning there were no Slytherins here. She could have hoped they didn't see, but they all knew they did.  
Upon seeing her mother's face, even if she didn't see it, she assumed it. 

Peia hurried after Verity to her parents. She looked towards her mother with a wide smile, but only saw her mother's eyes settle on Verity. She quickly looked at her dad, who had a small smile on his face and bright eyes. She walked closer to him, only to be stopped by her mother's arm reaching across to tuck under her father's arm. Instead of reaching out to her, her father just nodded his head and gestured for her to come along. Her parents walked in front, with Verity holding on to her mother's hand. Peia quickened her pace so she was beside her father, who noticed her presence and placed a quick hand on her shoulder and a wink.  
Though walking beside her father didn't last long, as she was pushed back by a group of people walking the other way. She slotted back behind her parents and followed them through the rest of the crowd, towards the baggage reclaim. 

Just watching her parents feet ahead of her, she was walking without really taking in what was going on around her. As her parents stopped, she knew she was in the line. Keeping her head down, she thought it might be better to not socialise with more of her house mates. 

Through the loud chatter amongst the platform, Peia heard Regulus' name. Looking through the crowd, Peia saw two trolleys moving by themselves. Walking after them, a little wrinkled person, wearing only a towel as a dress sort of thing. The little wrinkled person stopped as if it was waiting for someone.  
"Regulus move along with Kreature"  
The chilling woman's voice continued, yet it was too quiet to make out. Through the gaps in the crowd, Peia saw Regulus nod silently and walk forwards towards the little wrinkled person that Peia now knew was the House elf Regulus had talked about, though he was a lot more wrinkled than the one in the book. The woman turned and continued to talk to a second person Peia couldn't quite see. Looking back to Regulus, he didn't seem too happy, but the little House elf was talking to him, gaining little nods from Regulus, that Peia recognised as a good sign from her time spent with him. Quickly they were on the move, trolleys in tow. The woman, who now Peia could see, looked livid. She could see similarities between Regulus and her, though there was something that made you feel very small compared to her presence.  
Following behind, though in a way that made it obvious that he didn't want to, was Regulus' brother. Now she realised why Regulus had that face, and she thought that it was just because he had to go to holiday parties. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

After that, the platform was slowly emptying, and it wasn't long before Peia was pushing her trolley out towards the exit of platform 9 3/4. Just by the exit, they met up with Edenna and Ezra. Peia was busying herself with watching Ilie on the trolley as her parents and her elder siblings were talking. Tapping her shoulder, Ezra told her to pick up her cat and follow him.  
"Why, aren't I going with dad like I normally do?" Peia asked, scooping up Ilie.

"Apparently you're not, come on... " Her brother said, taking her trunk and placing it on his trolley, before pushing it through the barrier. 

Popping out the other side, Peia followed her brother to a corner where muggles wouldn't see, and held on to his hand before being engulfed by the swirling motions of apparation. 

Slowly, gaining her balance, the silence of her hometown was bliss to her ears. Edenna was next to pop up beside them, with everyone's trunks with her. Peia walked over to hers and picked it up to carry it into the house.  
With the age gap between herself and her elder siblings, she never did have much to say to them. They were always reading books about new things that she didn't understand, and they were always far too busy to play the games Peia wanted. So until her parents arrived , they had to wait outside the house, for her mother's to unlock the door.

Sat on her trunk, watching Ilie wander across the grass, her elder siblings came to stand beside her   
"Has dad told you the plan?" Ezra asked  
"What plan?"  
"Well, it's Verity's plan originally , but a few adjustments and it's alright ..." Edenna added  
"What plan?" Peia repeated, trying to make it clear that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"The plan for us to all have a bearable Christmas.." Ezra sarcastically added  
"The no talking, unless spoken to.." Ezra started, gaining a look of disbelief from Peia and a laugh from Edeena.  
"Kidding....But seriously, we all know about Mam's feelings to your sorting..." Edeena added.   
"To be blunt... She doesn't like it.. Fun fact, she even made dad send a letter to Dumbledore to get him to change it.."  
"Didn't work, obviously... You know what they say about the hat..."

Peia just sat in silence, shocked that all this had gone on behind her back.  
"So, really... Just behave like you normally would..."  
"Like nothing snakey like the common room prank..." Ezra joked.

Peia eyes must have shown her shock.  
"What think we didn't know about that either...?" Edeena asked.  
"All the school knows something about it..." Ezra said, warming his hands by rubbing them together.  
He continued,  
"Earned you a nice little Slytherin title I bet, you've got a lovely one in the rest of the school.."  
Edeena slapped her twin at that remark.  
"Just do what Dad says, alright. You and mom are just too similar... You both overreact and hold grudges, so just bear with it..."

Just as Edeena finished, the distinctive pop of apparation was just over Peia's shoulder. Looking behind her she saw her parents with Verity. Her mother; as if forgetting herself almost smiled at Peia, just sitting on her trunk with Ilie in front of her with Ezra leaning on her shoulder. Though at noticing this, she quickly turned away, ripping the smile away from Peia.  She hurried into the house and quickly disappeared.  
Slowly getting up and picking up her trunk, Peia headed into the house, heading straight to her room.  
**************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
